


What Doesn't Kill You, Eats You

by LightDarkGemini



Series: What Doesn't Kill You, Eats You [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Clowns, Dark Character, Don't Judge Me, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Social Issues, Strong Female Characters, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?, i need jesus, i'm fucked up, trash train, we all fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkGemini/pseuds/LightDarkGemini
Summary: All she wanted to do was die and what better way than to give herself over as a buffet to a rumoured inhuman-children killing-clown.It can't be that bad, can it?((can't believe I write this I need jesus))





	1. Malicious Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to hell for writing this loll. Yolo.  
> If I get a good amount of hits I may continue or delete it.  
> need to get this lowkey obsession out of my system asap.  
> Let me know what yall think, I appreciate all types of feedback 
> 
> Tried to be as canon as possible but yeah. Takes place way after the movie and book, in Neo-Derry  
> More along theories of Pennywise being alive.

                 **Chapter 1: Malicious Runaway**

          A girl wanted to end her life because it isn’t going the desired path. It’s not a story you haven’t heard before, cliché and washed up.

She thought of all the ways that would achieve her cowardly exit just because things are rough. Jumping off a bridge or cliff? No, she can’t stomach heights. Hanging? Tried that, it took much longer than movies and dramatic re-enactments portray. Pills? Doesn’t work.

Every night, she hopes that some mysterious power would come and take her during sleep. Yes, it was so much easier that way. Fast, easy and most importantly, painless. She knew, as a human, with a fragile and mortal life, death will calm her one day.

If only that day would come with urgency, she is impatient and loathes waiting. How much longer will she put up with the endless and mundane routine before her wish finally comes true.

Maybe, she must take matters into her own hands. Perhaps, she has this all wrong.

Then it happened but not to her, Death claimed someone else, someone equivalent to her own lifespan—her father. Left with a dependent younger brother and venturous mother who drank and partied days and nights away, she decided for the sake of Jaison her brother, to try life once again.

One day, she reached the enlightenment so much needed to release the bounds. It came to her, like a tiny, little, whisper, in her ear, so faintly, like the wind. Then did she realize, it might actually be _her_ making destiny wait.

News spread nationwide how the government finished secretive reconstruction of an old not-so-forgotten Town of Derry to aid over-population in certain major cities.

She left that same day with Jaison, not caring of her mother’s hungover complaints, instead followed the voice and clues that were so ignorantly bypassed. How silly to be so blind when her answer was right there all along. This internal suffering could have ended long ago if only she were brighter. Consumed by self-doubt, stupidity and despair.

Quickly, she packed their bags with any favourite items, essentials or keepsakes. Of course, the feeling of beginning anew and sole responsibility of her brother carried on for a few months. She attempted to live normal and with ease. Making sure Jaison remained as her number one and source to carry on.  

However, the ever-growing hole in her, unable to be filled or mended by possessions or emotions, overruled and outweighed the desire to carry on if life was going to be miserable like this. She can’t bear it no longer.

What perfect timing did Jaison and her mother pick to reconcile and have him stay the summer. She crumbled unbelievably fast in the few days he wasn’t around to make her quant little home noisy. 

She slipped on a short little skirt, a tight sweater with a neckline that left her shoulders completely exposed and favourite ankle boots. Calling up a guy that had been annoying her into a little date to pick her up and it was all set.

As the saying goes—off  to meet her maker—she was. For once, that bombarding anxiety remained at bay and she enjoyed breaths in the absence of a heavy chest.

All the guilt and senseless emotions she felt disappeared with each distance she gained closer to a notorious destination and away from that hell-hole called home. It all faded, into nothing, like a balloon floating up to the blue abyss.

 _It’s perfect_ , she thought, round eyes unable to break from their awestruck stare at the old, popular, haunt house that sparked hundreds of stories and terrifying encounters. Rationality clouded by immense adore in finally accomplishing her long obsessive goal to be in the rumoured Neibolt house.

However, the fickle male partner conned into accompanying her felt emotions that opposed her gleeful ones. “Had your fill yet Junia?” he asked in a hurried voice, obvious to express his own discomfort.

She snorted at the cowardly man, it’s so hard to find good bait these days. “Don’t be such a little bitch John all that bullshit happened so many years ago.” Junia informed, secretly hoping it to be untrue.

To a human, yes. It had been a long time before the deserted town was destroyed, then rebuilt in order to create more space for a growing population that seek homes and jobs. Who would have thought roughly thirty years later Derry once again became habitable. Strangely, the only property that was left untouched and placed under legal protection was a house on Neibolt street. Apparently the government felt conserving history to be imperative.

“You’re one sick chick.” He snapped in irritation at the jab to his manly pride.

Brown eyes rolled in their sockets at his childish retort, she shot a glance over her exposed shoulders. “Which speak volumes about you since you’re the one following behind."

Stories and rumours of events that circulated around town since he was a child surfaced to mind. Although he believed all those stories to be nothing more than ridiculous tales to afraid kids away, fears he thought unknown began to form.

John hissed under his cigarette breathe. “I’m still on parole you idiot! If a cop catches me here I’m fucked!”

She forgot about that, how could that happen? For as long as her mind could remember, guys like _Johnny Boy_ here are all her silly little heart fell to. To simply explain; the more fucked up, the better.

Junia made it very clear she wasn’t leaving until having a little playtime and took her first step onto the property. Heart raced but not in nerves. The next moment,she finds herself strutting towards the porch with intentions to enter the notorious house.  

John groaned, loud and frustrated. The second brain carried in his jeans overtook fear as he frantically trailed behind her. “Are you fucking crazy?!You _really_ want to do it here?” exclaimed John one final time with extreme disbelief and skeptics. Eyes wandering around their surroundings to only see a creepy, eerie setting radiating from the old abandoned home they trespassed. The deeper they adventured inside did his feelings of uneasiness increase.

Who wouldn’t be scared of an old, creaky, dark home that seemed as if a legion of demons will rise from the basement?

The girl, not woman yet although she was age enough for that title, blankly investigated. Strangely enough, she felt disappointed of the underwhelming anxiety boiling in her stomach. “Yeah, why not?” she answered in a voice that could be concerned nonchalant pushing the oddly unlocked front door wide open.

Her companion showed signs of nervousness and jitters. Glancing around at every little noise like a scared little boy with hands deep in denim pockets to hide trembles. “This place is creepy as fuck."

Dark brown eyes glanced upward at the other’s obvious lack of composure. “Quit being such a baby, besides.” she turned to face him in a seductive spin, her short red cotton skirt twirled, hiking its hem and gave a little glimpse of  the promised virgin flesh underneath. Delicate slender fingers, newly painted and pampered, ran along the piece of fabric covering the zipper to his jeans. The corner of her scarlet painted lips pulled in a playful smirk as her actions earned a groan out of him. “A little fear goes a long way."

The girls’ alluring display was enough to overpower his own anxiety and replaced with promiscuous intentions. Taking one more look around, bit his bottom lip and gave in. “Fuck it."

Mouth crashed into hers in a rush, no longer timid as fickle urges took control. Tongues twirled and mangled. Clumsily taking awkward steps before having her back knock against what she believed to be an old table. Manly hands easily invaded and groped her body all over. It was so accessible that she wished to have chosen attire with more cloth.

John groaned, his hardness grind against a thin layer of fabric that remained the solo obstacle to her most valuable treasure.

The plan was working so well, almost too well.

As he got fed up of minor foreplay –if you could even all it that—decided to get right into his own main objective. John paused his assault on Junia’s innocently conniving neck to unbuckle the tight jeans he wore.

That’s when she saw, looming from behind what seemed to be _Nightmare on Elm Street_ , razor-sharp claws and all. Not wanting to get mangled in the crossfire, she leapt from off the rickety table and braced against a decaying wall. Very well could have escaped; John’s car still awaited their return across the street.

Silly girl, be careful what you wish for.

Junia couldn’t do anything but watch in her own sick and twisted satisfaction at the Hollywood monster dream serial killer struck John right in the chest, in the heart, an instant kill.

She didn’t even pay any mind to his wide, frightened eyes that stared questions at her. No way would sleep ever find her if she hadn’t kept attention on _Nightmare on Elm Street_. 

The killer tossed John’s now lifeless sack carelessly towards the direction of the notorious well as if the body didn’t matter, not one little bit. He snickered. “My oh my did he hate you."

An intense rush of emotions hit Junia like a train; satisfaction definitely, a bit of guilt, some adrenaline but no fear. Well fear but that’s not the right word for it. More like... acceptance.

 _Nightmare on Elm Street_ shook violently, appearance transformed to the favourite and most preferred identity; Pennywise, the Dancing Clown. Dressed in an old, dingy looking clown costume that she guessed to be of the Victorian Era by the ruffles for days, an enlarged skull partly covered by dull red hair that left the dome of its head uncovered, pale white face and red lips that connected lines to the eyes.

For a female, she hated being 5’8 as it mostly meant her odds to find romance were trimmed, as if it weren’t slim enough. However, this monstrous entity stood much, much, so much taller that intimidation kicked in and so did survival instincts. She remained silent and in the hallway they came crashing through like teenagers and John not too long ago stood alive with his tongue in her mouth.

This creature before her completely out matched any human comparison that came to mind. It was then she realized just how weak and powerless humans truly are. Beings, who are made of delicate flesh and brittle bones. Junia knew and sensed, she stood no chance against something like this, something that can manipulate and present itself as what she fears the most. Use that and end her life.

Isn’t that what she wanted all along? To end it all like this? By that? Why the sudden hesitation? It’s called fear dummy.

Pennywise observed her through glowing yellow orbs that seem to see right into her very core, brought up hands to smack them together in a lowly clap.

“I must say what a brave pretty little thing you are. Of all my years, this is the first I’ve witnessed such a treat to have someone else perform." The clown took notice and pleasure in the highly subjective choice of clothing that hugged every inch and exposed more. He suspected it was purposeful and appreciated the gesture. Luckily she was a very, very, very eye pleasing female. “I am Pennywise, the Dancing Clown.” he greeted with an unnerving joyous voice and a gracious bow. “And your are?”

By the deep tone, Junia thought the creature to be male. His playful smile that puffed up cheeks left her unsettled and alarmed. She knew what lied in the depth of her mind and could guess what terror he would cause. “Junia."

The small doses of fear radiated from her were absolutely exhilarating to him but not quite tangible as he would desire. Not that it should come as a surprise, there is a reason to why he remains picky and loyal to a specific and favourable type of delicacy. A brief, subtle inhale informed quite a load; how she believed in his existence, his abilities but not all. Another inhale revealed pieces of her life, hardships, terrors and more. How she longed for an end but also to feel. As well, to feel frightened her immensely.

Oh this could work.

Pennywise grinned, deciding on a slightly different approach, sensing something about the girl, something he will enjoy greatly.

 “Tell me, pretty little Junia~ what could possess that wonderful brain of yours to wander in here like you owe the place?” sang the demonic clown, a gloved finger tabbed his head, expression darkening with each passing second.

Her chest rose and fell deeply, which served as a delightful distraction. Those painted scarlet lips, a shade darker than his, parted to speak. “Curiosity."

The grin turned into a frown, Pennywise arched a brow at her bewildering words. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” she quickly answered, calmly and honest.

This only left more questions to the monstrous being. “Nothing more?”

Junia hummed, exposed shoulders with a skin colour more exotic than teeth had ever pierced through in a very, very long time simply shrugged. “Mostly boredom.”

“Boredom you say? And can you enlighten me with more detail?” he asked strangely polite and a wide smile. A finger ever so softly brushed along her jawbone and stopped under her chin.

Junia couldn’t help but breathe in his scent, unable to give a firm answer to what she it might be labelled as. Lashes fluttered, like a butterfly, he would compare the action to. It was cute.

Lips trembled, she must give a response and fast. “I’m human. It gets boring. Living through the same old mundane routine and all that bullshit makes me insane.”

The dark clown cracked with childish laugher accompanied by applause that caused her body to tremble in a delicious shiver. He pranced around in heighted jolly skips. “Oh that is _rich_! You are a peculiar one!”

She contemplated whether to make a quick dash to the door, open it and just bolt the fuck out of here. Then again, she always came dead last in track and field.

Junia decided to take her chances with the sadistic clown and swallowed heavily. “...That’s a good thing?” Anxiety caused the heart to pump more rapidly, brown eyes couldn’t rip off Pennywise. Unsure if the reason was because of the immense alpha predator aura or her actual fear –probably both.

“Absolutely!” head shook along with bells in excitement, droplets of saliva sprung from his open mouth. In reflexive disgust, Junia held in an exhale and unconsciously pushed back against the wall like it had the ability to move as well.

Pennywise cleared his throat and settled down, slightly. A wicked grin stretched his lips, cheeks uplifted and eyes seemed to produce a glow. “You see, as much as I adore the scrumptious screams and cries, I also...” With each word, he crept closer until his body pressed shamelessly against hers that her lashes could touch the dull coloured ruffles of his aged clown attire with each blink. Their eyes remained in an invisible pit-bull lock, her neck stretched to its limit to keep unwilling contact. He unusually fought against the desire to inhale her mouth-watering fear. Pennywise tapped a finger on her chin, slid subjectively it down her neck, passed her collarbone, to stop at the neckline of her sweater and hook his finger inside. “I also enjoy the occasional taste for a _different_ thirst quenching satisfaction when given the opportunity."

Junia turned deliciously cold, leading to her asking a stupid question. “Which means?”

Well over twenty-seven years since he last tasted it or swallowed warm flesh, this appetizing little number with round eyes, would make an excellent plaything. Pennywise grin widened, eyes blazed all the more. “When a butterfly is trapped in the spider’s web, what happens to it?” prompted the clown in that chilling cheery voice.

She didn’t want to answer this one but the deathly situation called for it. “The spider eats it."

“Yes, the spider eats it. So, little Junia, are you the spider or the butterfly?”

The corner of her mouth tugged in an ever so tiny smirk and didn’t go unnoticed by the clown. In fact, Pennywise couldn’t decide on if the cocky gesture impressed him or ignited annoyance.

“The spider."

Oh, didn’t see that coming. He tilted his massive head. “Not the butterfly?”

She bit down on those scarlet lips he itched to taste, a string of drool just barely missed her cheek to land on exposed lush collarbone. Junia shivered. “They’re too fickle."

This conservation turned down a path that intrigued Pennywise enough to prolong energy and entertain her words as he definitely was. His head nodded in a gesture to allow Junia to continue with her explanation.

She felt so drained from the immense pressure of superior power but the girl soldiered on. “Butterflies go place to place, to each their own. Spiders, although don’t have an annual birthing place like butterflies, will create a new home and never abandon it. Even when its web is destroyed, again and again, it keeps rebuilding. And when they have young, house them on their backs until ready to take on the world."

With not the slightest warning Pennywise, in speed and force she has never experienced, took hold of her neck in one hand firmly and comfortably, feeling his gloved fingers around the entire circumference. Panic of being limited to air caused more scrumptious licks to radiate from her. Unable to resist, loomed dangerously close to Junia’s shoulder and buried his nose into tender flesh. She flinched against him as sounds of deep sniffs and inhales haunted her ear.  “Such a thoughtful sentiment but you must remember little Junia that spiders will not reject devouring their own species, without remorse."

Trembling, with shallow breaths, she asked something the clown never believed he to hear. “Are you going to eat me now?"

Usually easy prey, such as this, he wouldn’t mind. It makes his life simple and requires extremely less effort and conserves needed energy that can be used for more entertaining and desired flesh. However, situations where someone willingly came and practically begged to be his main course... Well, wouldn’t that be such a waste to just devour?

Perplexed at her obsessive death wish, adding the display she momentarily performed sparked an unusual train of thought he never considers. “In time, Little Junia, I will."

“Why not now?” she asked in extreme naivety that she’ll regret later.

“Aside from your wonderful fear.” his gloved fingers combed through wavy midnight locks and continued to tug when knots were encountered, it pained incredibly than she’d like to admit. Once he neared the ends, harshly grasped a healthy fist of hair in a tight ball and yanked it to his lips. The clown took more deliciousness in, trembled at the rush of strength he was violently denied. “hints of innocence are deeply laced along with it."

Junia’s doe eyes widened and that confirmed his hunch. She is a living, breathing, virgin. One his sadistic morality approves for defilement. He began to laugh, not like before, no this time it was one of victory and it only increased her insides to quiver. It smelt absolutely divine.

In her short mortal life, she has been through all kinds and levels of terror and agony. Here in this moment, before this creature that can manifest from anything tangible in her little mind to not only end her but strip the flesh from bones, was she actually filled with pure, potent fear.

“I don’t take pride in having my way with the youth I lure, which is why I am going to savour you, ravage your body until there is nothing more to break and enjoy every blissful moment.” Pennywise declared, golden eyes blazed in both anticipation of that scrumptious day and her frightful essence.

Junia felt temperature raise throughout her entire body like never before, swore she could fall into unconsciousness right there and then. And she did, right in the arms of monstrous and rejuvenated Pennywise.

If there was anything that made sparked anxiety in her, it is the mere thought of having the one thing, the one piece of her that she believed couldn’t be taken.

The clown laughed childish at the fainted girl. Oh, was he about to prove her terribly gone.

 

 

 


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think this story would be popular :O  
> Your prayers have been answered!  
> Here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: Round Two**

Echoes of wickedly childish laughs and cackles bounced off the filthy sewer dwelling. He lounged on the ledge of a storm drain, hand rubbed his dissatisfied stomach, a leg swung, decades of hunger barely cured and that waste he consumed seemed to caused an uproar crave for something sweeter.

 “What a day.” Pennywise sang to himself, more than pleased of how well his dreadfully unfavourable situation did a complete one-eighty.

A boiling anger still remained as a repulsing taste in his mouth from that event those many years ago—or was that just _Johnny Boy_ flavour? How those meat sacs called children, the Losers’ Club, managed to outwit him. Oh just the thought of it still rails him up. During that lengthy stretch of time, he played over and over, all the sweet ways to end each one of those Losers in his mind. It angered him, feeling as if those dreams might not be uptainable anymore because of how much has changed.

He can sense it, see it, how this town, newly rebuilt, just for him to wreck havoc all over again and without the interference of those spineless brats. So lovely. And what couldn’t make his awakening even better is Junia’s appearance.

Ah~ Pretty~Little~Junia~

Such a tasty blessing she is. Tongue passed over his sharpened razor pointed teeth at recalling their encounter that happened only hours ago. If you could have only witnessed yourself what a spectacular show Junia played for him.

If you were wondering what became of her, why not see for yourself? He’ll wait for her return, they all do, ones with darkness.

                                                                                                                                ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Junia bolted upwards in a fit of panic, she vividly remembered the last moments before her fainting spell; being in the Neibolt house with a newly revived Pennywise. Hands patted frantically to feel soft fabric, breath rapid in heavy pants as cold sweat soaked her body and eyes scanned surroundings in fear of the killer shape-shifting clown.

Quickly, she realized by the warm bed sheets, tidy floor, poster plastered walls, modern furniture and blowing fan that she was home. Bright sunlight shined mercilessly through the blinds.

Unsure of whether to classify being mysteriously brought home and tucked into bed, as a strangely gracious or cunning but she definitely labelled it to be alarming. Junia concluded the actions resulted of two things; the creature, known as Pennywise, possessed the abilities of teleportation and high level telepathic capabilities. Either one being as much as a threat but now collectively heightened his danger.

Junia jumped nearly out of her skin when a loud melody sang. She rolled her eyes and sighed in relief and stupidity of being frightened for no reason. Lazily, a hand dangled over the bed and into a bag she recalled leaving the device in. Vibrations served as hints to its location and retrieved her phone to see a mysterious in-coming call. She sighed as her thumb swiped the green button and instantly wish to have ignored instead.

"Where is my brother Skank!?" barked an extremely high pitched, bratty, female voice through the built-in speaker.

Junia was not near any mood to entertain this little bitch, John's younger sister. Should have guessed this outcome, after all, she knew how very dead that tool and his body lied back in Neibolt. Memories forced a flashback of how _Nightmare on Elm Street_ clawed right through bones and flesh like paper. She pushed the thoughts aside, knowing it will come back in terrors. "ah sorry who is this? I think you have the wrong person."

The sister growled into the device. " _Bitch_ you very well know who I am!" and she was correct but Junia enjoyed in twisted pleasure of the younger girl getting heated, especially when no words or actions could bring true harm. Junia was wrong. 

"Everyone in Derry knows who exactly I am! I'm the Queen-fucking-Bee and you're nothing but a sad excuse for an adult that can't keep a job and whores herself out to anything that can walk on two legs!" ouch. 

Junia remained silent, lips parted to fire back how wrong the brat was. That she worked hard every day to assure Jaison had everything he required. That she is far cry from being a whore as her most precious gift was in complete tack. Nothing came out. It was practically over. Don't worry. She'll have the last laugh.

 

The brat snorted in superficial victory. "Yeah! I fucking thought so whore!" was shouted before the line went dead, the screen reverted back to its home picture of Jaison and her father.

Junia sighed, guilt over her malicious intentions to use that jerk as bait and lure out what she wanted washed away in the shower. Now with a lighter heart and refreshed body, she prepared for damage control.   

 

She stopped at the front door, there was a body mirror bedded with the closet and stared into her reflection. Taking a moment to ponder whether or not this course of action was stupid or intelligent. The clown and his words of declaration sounded like the voices who lead her to Derry. 

Junia couldn't understand why a strange heat engulfed her body in light throbs as she departed from home. 

 

 

                                                                                                                         ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Pennywise glared in disgust at the mutilated body of _Johnny Boy_ , his mouth still flourish with an incredibly repulsive taste, like he ate poison. He snarled in annoyance, the consummation of something he knew wouldn’t agree to his appetite.  

This is another secretive reason to why he is picky in luring only children to float. Most times than not, their bodies are still young and clean of any chemicals or diseases, even if so, he will not be affect, it's just really all about preference. 

 

To him, alcoholics are bitter, drug addicts sometimes have a deathly sour after taste and diseased adults are just flavourless, cause no type of sensation. Smokers are the worst, as seen with _Johnny Boy_ there. Would you eat rotten meat? Didn’t think so. 

 

He sensed, through yet another predatory advantage, Junia approached in brave caution. Mouth widened in a grin of thrilling excitement that showed two enlarged front teeth, oh he can smell that addictive fear already. Did this girl truly have a death wish or brain damage? Definitely the first one, he knew that to be correct. In his long long long lifespan, adrenaline and adventure seekers of different strokes wandered down here. This one, however, proved to be abnormal. She is in tune with her humanity and what makes them as a species tick. You don't often find that around, truly a rarity.

 

That unsettling smile of his widened all the more when aglow eyes sited her figure stumbling out a large storm drain coming from the Neibolt well’s direction. Clothes different in comparison to the other day, body now dressed in a tight all black getup. The clown though these image of her to be more pleasing than the introductory one. A exotic mid-night maiden.

 

"Why hello Little Junia." darkly sang Pennywise in welcome. "Fancy seeing you down here."

Junia felt her chest constrict in tight anxiety, nerves began to discourage and that is a major flaw when dealing with a creature like Pennywise. She exhaled, breathing out her doubts.

The clown noticed a change, her eyes said everything. When frightened, they quiver. When strategizing, they sharpen. When confident, like now, they are clear and true.

Hm. How interesting. He wondered how they would react being railed mercilessly for him to enjoy her cries in pain, pleasure and terror.

“I couldn’t find John’s body, you left me no choice but to come down here.” she accused Pennywise of purposely setting her up by using that tool as continued bait.

He giggled, astonished she pieced all the clues together. “Ding! Ding! Ding!” the clown sang with volume, both gloved index fingers erect, swung along to each word and steps closer to her. “Correct! Such a smart thing you are!”

She swallowed, backing up to match the advances, trying to keep to the reason of her descent into his liar and decent space between them. Neck still tingled from being gripped so violently. “Great, then can my prize be that jerk’s car keys?” Junia asked in fronted bravery, a palm open to receive the requested item.

The clown’s expression was one of utter surprise, she couldn’t tell if it was a tactic or not. “Hm I don’t believe I have those.” lied Pennywise, a finger tapped his chin before pointing up like an imaginary bulb lit in his massive head. “Yes! In fact I do! It's right over there." He gestured grandly, moved shockingly graceful to the side and ushered her to a scene absolutely horrifying.

 

A gasped caused breath to pause in her burning throat. Before her, no longer John’s body but a carcass.  Unable to identify features from the overwhelming bloody sight, human inner works put on display for only them to see, lacerations decorated where the face and neck should be and blood soaked jeans remained purposely in tack.

Oh, when disgusted, her eyes twitch, accompanied by a greenish tint in her skin similar to creamy chocolate. They quivered slightly as well, she is frightened and he could smell it.

Pennywise, insanely pleased with the girl and her reaction to his little ‘gift’, circled around Junia and loomed behind.  Grinning ear to ear, gloved hands playfully rested on her shoulders, he leaned and whispered.  “Spectacular isn’t it?” hands tightened their grip tight.

Junia just stared in terror, not wanting to answer or was too afraid. It didn’t go unnoticed by the clown who inhaled the blissful taste of her fear, resisting cutting into her lush skin with his itching teeth. “Have a closer look!” he snarled and pushed Junia with immense force towards the very dead body.

She couldn’t defy gravity and stumbled hard onto god knows what filth that caked the creature’s home, nor did she want to know honestly. Junia landed on her knees and inches from feasted John.

Pennywise hurried over and position himself across to get a close up of her every reaction, crouching down. Junia’s anxiety caused the bountiful chest the girl was blessed with to rapidly fall and raised in a pleasurable sight. Especially in that alluring neckline which displayed cleavage to its full potential. The clown couldn’t stop strings of drool to leak from his open mouth, he _needed_ to taste her, today.

Junia shakily reached a hand out to the carcass, knowing if she didn’t act soon with Pennywise observing so closely he would do something much worse. Eyes blurred in and out of focus. Trying to multi-task and tame her fear, not wanting to ignite a drive in the creature she won’t be able to withstand.

The clown watched Junia intensely, such a little fascinating thing. He noticed how careful and calculative her movements were, wheels turned, using logic and memory to decide which pocket Johnny Boy stashed the keys.

As frightful Junia seemed to be, it still wasn’t enough for Pennywise to formulate a proper persona. He would have to dig much deeper into the girl. Odd, he doesn’t venture in such complicated ordeals, which meant she is something extraordinary.

Junia called for his attention as those round brown eyes looked at him with defeat. Black hair that seemed to blend seamlessly with the sewer’s shadows, covered half her face, she sniffed. “the keys... aren’t here... right?”

Tongue trembled over sharpened teeth and yellow eyes glowed furiously.

In seconds, Pennywise lunged over the mutilated body to wrap fingers around her neck once again.

She didn’t have a mille-second to register the clown had teleported them above ground and in the abandoned Neibolt house, too dazed by being knocked against and pressed on something hard.

Unable to take proper inhales of air, mouth was occupied by a wet foreign appendage that ruthlessly invaded. What she did take notice is how he tasted like candy apples instead of iron.

 

Sweetly bitter.

 

As if her delicious licks of fear weren’t enough. Tears formed in the corners, severed as a catalyst to heightened arousal in Pennywise. He growled and abruptly stopped the assault. The feverish colour and hazed-over eyes only tempted the clown for more.

Junia gasped when roughly lifted by the hips and trapped with immense pressure by hardness belonging to him. Boots could no longer touch or find ground, leaving her unprotected to whatever cruelty came.

In a last and fruitless attempt to fight back, Junia mustered every ounce of strength to push him off. Slender fingers trembled in the soft old clown attire, realizing what a foolish mistake that was.  He hadn’t budged, not a bit.

A deathly chilling giggle rumbled out of him, eyes blazed all the more brightly. “Bad move pretty little Junia.” he sang darkly.

Pennywise grabbed both her coloured hands and pinned them behind in a vice grip. The action forced her back to arch and pressed all of her firmly against him. No room available for even wind to pass.

“I... I just need those keys.” she managed to plead in a quiet tiny voice. Tears freely dampened her cheeks. He snickered, her heart dropped.

“Aside from your entertaining bravery, I do adore you begging too.” Pennywise complimented in a shakily, breathless voice. His unoccupied hand gently combed mid-night locks to expose a delicate fleshy neck, she trembled, quivering eyes couldn’t connect to his.  The clown carefully pulled her shirt down the shoulder and leaned in. Closer and closer until exotic skin buried his red painted nose, taking long awaited sniffs.

 

Junia shielded eyes behind darkness, confused and scared to why, although this being was so violet and harmful, why was her body aflame and hot. It ached and itched. In areas she believed wouldn’t response in such fashions to any physical body.

 

The terror, her essence that radiated from Junia was incredibly intoxicating. It hit the right spot, almost too well. Pennywise was overtaken by the powerful and natural urge of his to claim what he wanted, to abuse the girl in every form, to feed the ravenous hunger, to carve this maiden body into nothingness and peel flesh off bones with his teeth.

 

But it is far too early for this newfound plaything to be deposed of.

 

He released the iron grip on Junia, who fell hard on her ass. The pain was momentary but the shakes remained. Ears caught a jiggle noise and a thump. She glanced to see John’s car keys on the dusty wood and reached out.

Pennywise, out of nowhere it seemed but she was in such a daze, shoved Junia by hershoulder, down, onto the filthy house floor. He snarled a warning to be heard. “But the next time, I may not listen and devour you."

Even with dizziness in play, those glowing, bright eyes of his were unavoidable and craved something deep into her, and it wasn’t fear.

Junia gave a small nod. He left, slamming the door.  

Shakily reached out again and grabbed the metal item that caused this treacherous experience.

Mission not yet accomplished but good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall still want more or what? ^.^?


	3. Destined Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble seems to find Junia everywhere she goes.  
> Yall pray for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Animals by Maroon 5

**Chapter 3: Destined Feast**

Luke, the younger brother of Johnny Boy, was forced to watch his self-destructive-self-absorbed twin sister pace in her room as she angrily mumbled nasty phrases. Green eyes rolled, leg shook impatiently. What a waste precious time that should be used to pour energy into his project than listen to Brittney complain about trivial subjects.

“Just drop the whole thing. He’s just being regular John. Remember last summer he randomly disappeared for months and didn’t come back until Christmas? For all we know Junia has nothing to do with it.” expressed the older sibling in reason.

The brave but honest statement earned him dirty glares from eyes that mirrored his own and expression as if he were the stupidest person on earth. Oh boy, here comes Queen Bitch- I mean Bee.

“Are you serious Luke? Really? _My_ brother hasn’t been home over twenty-four hours. That fucking coloured bitch is to blame and you want me to drop it?” snob level raised to extreme high.

He never agreed with Brittney and the superiority she believed to have because of popularity, wealth and status. More importantly, loathed the way she degrades Junia solely because of her darkened skin—which really isn’t that dark in comparison to other visual minorities.

Luke’s irritation spiked and tolerance crumbled, always making it sound as if she has only one brother. “Jesus Christ! Fucking stop already. Grow up will you!” he burst “It’s so annoying hearing you go on and on about irrelevant things! And stop with this picking on Junia, you should learn to respect your elders."

Luke defended the woman. Yes, woman, he labels Junia as such by her independence. A job, a home, responsibilities, maturity; rumours hardly circulate about her, isn’t seen all around town and maintains decorum. All those qualities, Luke shows Junia nothing but the proper respect she deserves and those venomous words pushed him beyond his limit and checked out.

Brittney screamed out of frustration in a tantrum, like a child who was told ‘no’ for the first time. “I’m going to make that _skank_ regret life.” she declared aloud, fingers furiously moved in search for a specific contact “Stop everything and get the guys. Your ass better be here in thirty!”

Ha, a little too late for that, something else has it covered.

 

                                                                                                                                  ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Effects from the violent interaction with Pennywise still remained a minor amount. The dizziness and sensation to vomit bile were forgotten after a long drive in John’s car. She felt fortunate and a bit wickedly confident how easy it was. Junia took calculative back roads with known low volume traffic and eyes. Kept special distance from the main house and areas friends of John would most likely be.

It actually seemed... too easy. And it was.

Junia found herself in dense forest and parked, shutting off the ignition. Brain conjured all angles to approach disposing the vehicle. A fire? No too much attention. The lake? She could drive it in from the cliff somehow. No they would find it easily. No caves are in the area. Can’t drive it anywhere further, her lengthy disappearance would cause suspicion.Why did she feel the need to do this again? It's not like she's the one who sliced _Johnny Boy_ into pieces, Pennywise is to blame. She sighed, what an angel she is.

All arrows pointed to the lake, it was the best choice out of others. She turned the key and the engine roared, popping the front hood and exited. Bless her father for being an elite mechanic and teaching her little tricks in his time. Fingers and brain worked together, remembering how to make a vehicle accelerate with just wiring and moved quickly to avoid getting ran over.

Junia panted, watching the car. Go and go and go until it vanished. Breath released when splashes of impact were heard. She didn’t need or want to check if it sunk or not. Praying that whoever will be put in charge of John’s case—if there happens to be one—isn’t smart enough to install a scuba search.  

Knowing she has an incredibly long walk back home, about an hour or two, Junia starts. Thankful daylight was still up and bright. Lord can only tell what terrors would manifest from her mind while traveling through this eerie forest at night.

Noises of branches cracking and wind whistles, still caused unsettlement. Junia folded arms under her chest, summer blazed but body shivered in chills. The girl tried to remain calm and level headed. What could possibly happen to her out here? Maybe encounter carnivorous wildlife but that didn’t frighten Junia, she likes animals. Always had an infatuation with sharks, snakes, crocodiles, all the discovery-channel-worthy dangers.

Says a lot about her huh?

The one probability she didn’t take into account, might cost her life.

Junia paused steps as peripheral vision spotted an alarming structure, a massive storm drain, just on the rivers’ end. Body turned cold when the sounds of crunches and cracks different to ones heard, these ones, accompanied by slurps, grunts and wet noises. Heart pumped hard enough she felt its thumping, a sickly burn layered her stomach and twisted knots. Everything cell of common sense screamed at the girl to keep walking. Don’t look. Keep walking.

She turned, slowly. Breaking into cold sweat.

Don’t look. Keep walking.

To see what creature made the haunting background music, she already knew.

Don’t look. Keep walking.  

As if _Johnny Boy_ wasn’t enough, another body stained the dirt ground with Pennywise, crouched down, face deep in intestines and blood. His massive head seemed to shake in a high vibration speed as he consumed the favourite fleshy human meat.  

Their eyes connected. She froze. He froze. Time seemed to pause in the stare.

Pennywise didn’t understand why or how the plaything stood before him, especially after the exchange in Neibolt. He thought Junia to be too much of a hassle, too complex. Yet here she was, again. With her tantalizingly-finger-licking-good frightful essence that invaded his rationality. He sniffed lengthy and grinned. Showing enlarged sharpened front fangs. Like a piranha, he welcomed the bait.

“Oh _Junia_ , Little Junia.” he sang in a growl and laughed in that childishly sinister melody. Mouth and teeth dripped with warm crimson that went everywhere. “I think, I’m going to eat you now."

Instincts took over and she turned on a heel, running with every bit of energy that was all in vain. His steps, much larger than hers, allowed for an easy catch. It’s like he was built, created, to be the perfect predator.

Pennywise stretched out his bloodied claws, grabbed her shirt and tugged her backwards with force that rivaled this morning’s power. Junia was pulled, hard against his firm chest. Winded, she couldn’t breathe. Twice in one day, what bad luck.

The clown surrounded her body with dangerous hands; one snaked around her waist, just under her chest, remained unmoveable and the other began shredding black fabric that covered her shoulders remorseless.

Junia sobbed, Pennywise became immensely aroused, she could feel his hardness on her lower back. “Your cries are so delicious.” he said with hot breath against lush flesh that begged for teeth to rip through it.

Afraid to utter a single word, remembering the clown’s warning of her pleads, found it useless to speak. Nothing could be said to stop this. Nothing. She weakly clawed at his stronger, more superior arms that entrapped her and he enjoyed the scene.

Pennywise chortled like a mental patient that should be kept in an asylum in her ear, she trembled uncontrollably. His hand, which ruined her clothes, took a fistful of hair and roughly tilted her head. Exposed helplessly to him. “Let’s have a taste and see."

Junia choked out a scream as long foreign fangs broke skin in the most painful of ways. Hands clinched onto Pennywise’s sleeves in reflex, her nails dug back with no reaction. Fear poured into him, along with a flow of blood.

She was everything—no—more than what he expected. This girl, this human, not even a child, tasted like her coloured skin appeared to resemble; Chocolate. Warm and sweet, it was blissful. Like nothing his mouth had ever bitten into. Sexual gratification only increased, wondered just how intoxicating it would be to feast while fucking her into oblivion.

The girl, panicked, terrified Pennywise now discovered one of her most powerful fears. _Pain_.

He took notice of how the tantalizing flavour only heightened. Guessing the reason and bit down harder with intense pressure, teeth sliced deeper. Not caring her volume increased, no one will come, no one can hear.

When voice could no longer scream, she coughed and swallowed saliva to sooth her dry, coarse throat before having to start howling in excruciating pain. Body spiked in heat, unsure if it was because of her own warm blood dripping all over or the unwilling throbs between legs.

Pennywise side glanced at the girl, Crimson streamed down her body, he wanted to lick every single morsel from it. Fingers twitched in desire to have those round breast under his palms.

Monstrous jaw unlatched, giving her only a moment of relief and rest. Shoulder extremely raw and delicate. Junia couldn’t resist a shiver when feeling the clown’s bloodied tongue give her ear a tender lick. Legs trembled like a newly born deer. Breaths turned from pants into deep shallow ones. Expression feverish, mixed with agony and something else. Something, unexpectedly... riveting.

He laughed in a deep tone that tightened her insides. “You like pain, don’t you."

Brown eyes widened and breath ever so softly gasped. “That... That’s not tr...ue...” she bravely lied to the clown.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Pennywise said in a joyous tone, hand that gripped locks released them and began rubbing under her chin and neck, she held in air. “I’m going to show you a _world_ of pain, we have all the time needed."

Tears fell from cheeks and mixed with her blood. She blinked and was no longer in a scene of greenery but the comfort of home and momentarily release. The subtle and haunting realization in minutes, hours or days, this can all happen again. Junia dropped to her knees, alone, frightened and in agonized pain. “It... Hurts like _fucking_ hell.” she screeched at the hard wood floor, trembling fists slammed down in frustration as she succumbed to a meltdown. “how could... I possibly like this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a picture for this chapter and can't upload it T_T  
> so sad.


	4. Change of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens, on both sides.  
> Wink Wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dig the Crazy by Faith Marie ***  
> E.T by Katty Perry

** Chapter 4:  Change of Hearts **

 

Days went by, counting five. Nothing substantial occurred, for once, Junia was glad. Finding a new appreciation for the mundane she despised. This level of excitement started to appearance more than she might handle. Strange though, no regret found in her, purposely seek out a fatal end and wasn’t left unimpressed. Never was she fearful of death until encountering Pennywise.

Junia fell back into the softness of her bed, a sigh escaped lips as she stared blankly at the white sealing above.  A small part of her found the quiet days... lonesome.

Left shoulder was not as tender but still hurt when healing muscles and tissue flexed. That didn’t stop her from engaging temporary satisfaction. Slender fingers—the right side of course—slowly inched to graze her lips, still able to taste hints of bitter, hairs on the back of her neck stood straight as memory of being manhandled surfaced. Remembering the force, the roughness, the animalistic behaviour,  _him_. It caused a faint sensation to raise body temperature. Thighs flexed in throbs of discomfort and arousal.

She groaned. Mind-bottled to why in this world is the one other being to make her actually feel emotions than the usual agony and numbness, an unforgiving, shape-shifting, clown, children-eating monster.

 

Yes, she is fucked up but didn’t know to what extent until now.

 

Battling through sharp pains from her shoulder, Junia bit the inside flesh of her mouth, hand slipped under a pillow to fish out a small three inch royal blue cylinder-like device she hoped would cure her of the shameful heat. Vibrators can change your life. Hesitate to begin, she knew how fucked up this was, to find superficial relief over an unwanted and violent exchange, by that malevolent creature.

The girl swallowed thickly as a finger pressed down on the device’s only button, the room filled with only its thunderous, loud, high-intensity vibrations. Quivering fingers slid it passed jeans, through underwear to place it against tender flesh and met own bodily wetness. “This is so fucked up.” Junia voice to herself as she allowed pleasurable waves provide a fickle getaway from reality.

 

Oh, she’s so going to hell.

Shame couldn’t be washed out, no matter how much the gray rag she cleaned with was past over skin, the haunted dark yarning remained deeper than a silly piece of cloth can reach.

 

A short melody from her phone sang of an incoming text message, Junia sat on the bed to read the message. She thought it would be from Jaison, he sent messages every day without fail as they were apart. They never separated like this. Always together, stuck like glue no matter what, even when parents divorced. Where ever her brother was, she went too, they were a two deal package.

Junia swiped through the images of him and their acclaimed sober mother having all kinds of mundane fun. She confirmed it was the right decision to let Jaison stay there, especially with the appearance Pennywise... No, she didn’t want to think about it.

In the digital mailbox lied a text message from someone unexpected, Luke? In curiosity, thumb tapped on it and read.

_Hey Junia, I’m not sure if you would but John disappeared a day ago and the police found his body. Can we meet up? I really want to see you. 7pm_

Anxiety caused chest to tightened, unable to figure out if the information was true. She knows where his body is, she has seen the state. Did someone go down into the sewers? To Pennywise’s liar? The girl couldn’t imagine that but Luke isn’t one to lie, especially to her, they have a strong platonic relationship.

Maybe that clown did something? Purposely allowed someone to find the dehumanized body and for twisted pleasure of getting her into trouble. Oddly, that didn’t sound like Pennywise either. The situation was fishy. Still, it was Luke, one of the few people in town that she had a normal relationship with.

Junia glanced at her clock, she could make it. The pain throbbed in her shoulder voiced against the meet up, skeptical but couldn’t figure out why. With a heavy chest, she sent a reply and left.

From the house to _Roseland Bridge_ was a thirty minute walk, she didn’t want to drive, for obvious reasons. Kids always craved little getaways from their reality, although times had changed, that mentality did not. Unlike other ones, _Roseland Bridge_ was better and located over the water channel. Even she went from time to time with Luke and Jaison, her brother loved the water, and it calmed his overly sensitive mind.

As Junia approached her destination, she did cautiously. Nervous but not afraid. Nothing could frighten the girl like Pennywise, so unless it was him waiting for her somehow, there is no fear.

"Luke? You here?" she called out while feet shuffled down the gravel slop, hearing voices, not just one. The girl stared in confusion when turning around the cement ben, wasn't her younger blond haired friend. 

Three teenage males--if you can even call them that as body structure indicted ages of mid-twenties-- but their crackles and locker-room conversation proved something worse. 

"This is the chick?" Two said, arching a brow in skeptics at Junia. 

Sweat began to dampen her nap. 

Three shifted scans between a phone screen and her. "Yup, that's her." confirmed the boy as he threw it device at Four. 

"Damn!” Four shouted with great indecency. “She’s finer than her pics! No wonder Brittney wants her wrecked." he added with all intense purposes of being scornful.

Junia's heart sunk, understanding the situation. It was clearly a trap, she cursed for stupidly ignoring her intuition that warned of this. That is the problem with trusting humans, you can never expect or predict. Creatures like Pennywise, you know they are wicked and evil. When their actions reflect that nature, it is not a surprise, you expect it. However, a human’s intentions cannot be seen until they desire to show. Struck with not just fear but fury. Karma at its finest.  

She smirked in an effort to regain composure. “Wow. I didn’t realize the Brat was so threatened by me.” Junia backed up to run but a fourth assault caught her from behind. Panic shot through her as did self-anger. How did she not notice? You would have thought bumping into a psychotic killer clown her sensory to detect might improve. Obviously not the case.  

One captured both her wrists mid air. “So threatened, it landed each of us five grand. You’re just a plus.” he grinned wickedly, showing human teeth.

He watched in concealed darkness, Pennywise. Witnessing how stupid she was to freeze, to have been caught off guard by Four, to not fight and prevail with that bravery he knew her to possess. No, all he got was a frightened girl, who feared what each of those boys would inflict on a body that is not _theirs_. And it tasted absolutely _foul._

 

They bound her, each pinned down a limb to the hard cement, scrapping her velvet skin.

 

     Gloved fingers twitched, wanting to slice off each one arm that touched what was his.

 

Nasty taunts and comments spat at her, detailing what wickedness they have in store as she pleaded for help.

 

      Pennywise clicked his tongue behind sharpened teeth.

 

She tried, and failed, to fight and struggle against the four bodies that outnumbered and over-powered.

 

       Blue eyes glowed into blazing golden ones, angry ones.

 

Tears stung eyes to match the pains in her shoulder they only encourage to worsen.

What terrible, terrible, awful misfortune. For these boys, these stupid, silly,  _childish_  boys.

Unaware, she captured the attention of a monster, one that favours, craves, blood and fear.

 

Pennywise, through biological advancements, invaded the minds of each male, one by one. Searching through their simple little minds, for nightmares.

 

Junia watched, through burning eyes. How one by one met with their fears, head on.

How  _28 Days Later_  devoured a neck.

How  _Chainsaw Massacre_ brutally sliced a body in half messily.

How  _Alien_  gnawed into a face.

How  _The Grudge_  snuck up from behind and completed its horrifying task.

 

Why? What was he doing here? How did he find her? All these questions rushed Junia at once. Paralyzed, she remained on the cold ground, adrenaline pushed viciously into veins. Mind still processing the blatant fact Pennywise just might have saved her. The same clown that torments her in promises of agony she suspected to have played a part in this plot. Relief over-powered fear this time.

 _The Grudge_ disappeared after violent trembles and brought back a cleaned Pennywise. Not a single drip or splat of crimson on him. She didn’t know whether to be amazed, grateful or terrified.

Brown eyes connect with his still aglow ones, lips parted, quivering. “H-How did you find me?” She noticed there was no cheek-to-cheek smile, only a long frown, an irritated one.

“I found it peculiar that you weren’t home.” He answered simply while approaching her in slow steps, voice hinted no specific emotion or tone. She found that even more unsettling than his usual wicked playful ones. Pennywise crouched down before her, his weight held up by toes. “I have eyes on the entire town, finding you wasn’t such a difficult tas-”

On her knees, she leapt up and captured him. The clown froze as she buried deeply into him. He felt every tremble she gave. 

Pennywise wordlessly picked her up, having no choice while engulfed by cold arms wrap around his neck. Ruffles puffed up but he ignored it. With Junia cradled in his arms, he transported them to her home in seconds. She found it oddly comforting how gentle the clown carried her, like a frail piece of china. 

“Bathroom.” brown eyes peered from the ocean of fabric they swam in, redness consumed them terribly. “Please."

He did as told, in silence and exited the room. Hung a left into the spacious washroom that was right next to where she slept.

Pennywise let her down, gracefully, as she untangled arms. Flicking on the lights did he now see a level of damage Junia received and it sparked wrath never seen before.

The girl noticed this dangerous shift in him, recognizing the yellow orbs that flared. A coloured hand attempted to reach out, still trembling and now hesitate to lay hand on the creature in fear of being lash at. However, something, a voice, whispered it may be safe, just this one time, just maybe. Junia rested her palm against his chest, over where the human heart would be, not breaking eye contact. “I’m alright Pennywise."

Strange. Very strange. He felt no more anger, just...light. Unable to figure out if she casted a magically spell or because it was the first time his clown persona’s name rolled off her pretty lips.

Pennywise cleared his throat, actually experiencing the feeling of unease. He stepped back and away from touches. Disappearing before her, she sighed, eyes lidded in unexplainable disappointment. She glanced into the same palm and shook the thoughts away.

Junia can already feel her body stiffen from the ordeal. It wasn’t nearly as painful as the incident with Pennywise, in the forest especially but the multiple handling proved to be effective. Body ached all over with scraps and fresh bruises that she felt but hadn’t darkened into healing. It was torture just to peel off her clothing. She swallowed nervously, hesitate to step into the tub for cleaning. Knowing very well how painful this would be.

In her room, Pennywise lounged comfortably on the girl’s bed as if he was right at home. He’d admit, her bed felt like a cloud, so soft, perfect for some extra activities, he marked it in memory as a note. There was no need to investigate, this isn’t a first, second or third row of visits. He even knew where Junia kept the measly little toy used to pleasure herself, it’s under the pillow right? A sly smirk pulled a corner of his mouth. If something like that encourages eyes to roll back in satisfied bliss, then his name should be _Heaven_.

The pool of other provocative remarks about her private choices was silenced by a faint... moan? Pennywise paused, even his breath, to listen out for the noise again and he heard it. Moans, coming from the bathroom, masked under the sounds of running water. However, they were not of pleasure, but sweet sweet pain.

Pennywise giggled, a hand confidently shuffled through dull fabric to take hold of his throbbing male organ and began. His movements matched her little cries of agony that served the clown’s aroused needs. It took every bit of sanity and control to not appear in the shower, behind Junia and ravish her virgin body right here and now. Tongue licked over sharpened teeth that craved to taste more of that addictive flesh under her exotic skin as hand pumped faster with tightened grip. The girl’s tortured moans heightened in volume, the sounds were so exhilarating, perhaps too much. In moments to release, his eyes rolled back in enjoyment of the intensive pressure, engraving the delicious echoes of her cries. Cries he desired to scream his favourite persona’s name, over and over until she can’t anymore. Body became immensely relaxed as a side-effect, ears no longer heard water running. A quick tremble and the thick, sticky substances that coated his pelvic area were gone. He hummed in temporary satisfaction. This might become a terrible, terrible habit.

A click and creak of the door was heard, Junia entered her room, dressed in shorts and a loose sweater. Brown eyes flashed in surprised, unexpected to see Pennywise still here and appearing to be feeling quite at home. Any other day, she would shoo the clown away but tonight, having another body with her brought comfort. Especially a body that could kill anyone It felt like, what better way to feel safe.

Junia shut the door and crawled into bed ever so carefully. Her smaller frame inched beside him, leaving the tiniest of space between their bodies that were soon flushed together. Brown eyes drowned into his, realizing that a beautiful pale sky blue were the clown’s true colour. She gently, cautiously, rested her head in the arms of Pennywise. “Just tonight."

 


	5. Don't Trust Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junia gets asked on a date but by who? :O
> 
> ***small tiny warning: shit gets dark in the first half, so if you have anxiety or can be triggered by implied incest, skip to the diamond line.***  
> Time for some more sinning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Butterflies by Zendaya

 

 

** Chapter 5: Don’t Trust Butterflies **

 

                Pennywise isn't a creature that has luxury of normal rest like humans. Although he can experience forms of exhaustion and such, if ravenous hunger ever allowed that to happen. In this case, exhaustion isn’t what bothered him, but an unknown wrathful feeling. 

Since the girl specified his superficial comfort was only needed for a single night, he left, the moment Junia fell into temporary slumber. Before prominently marking her body when it’s not time.

The clown can choose to be anywhere, within Derry’s proximity. Don’t ask why, he can make an educated guess but reason for this is unsure, he just cannot leave this place. However, it doesn’t mean fun is any less sight out.

This town, is his playground, spaces aren’t limited. The street. A store. The school. A home. Your home. A room. And just like that, you’re gone.

Sometimes though, it is not thrilling to just pop up and say ‘boo’. No, it doesn’t flavour the meat to maturity. There has to be more imagination, more screams, more fear. A built up, if you will.

To lure a victim, it’s an art. Doing it properly to induce the best results is a rare talent.

First comes a brief investigation, see what makes the target tick, invade memories and such.

Then it is time to torment, here and there, using small anxieties like paranoia. _Like a marinade_.

After that, is when the fun starts, they become so deliciously frightened. The runners are so comical to watch.

And last, but certainly not least, the final blow, unleashing their ultimate nightmare, the one most potent to stir flavour.

Finishing off with one of two ends; devour or float. Either is scrumptious.

Tonight, you’ll get the pleasure to witness ending number two, float. It’s his personal favourite, in all honesty.

 

Pennywise observed in predatory fashion, a young girl, about fourteen. She seems to be in her rebellious stage of life, an obvious beer bottle in hand as head tilts back to swallow down the bitter poison. The clown stared at her brunette hair, drifting into consciousness of Sasha Fantelle and breathed deeply. 

Lids concealed eyes to have visions of aliens, insects and...oh here it is, her step brother. Bingo. After seconds of tremors, he was no longer Pennywise. In jeans one size too fitted, a golf shirt and platinum spiked hair. _Fuckboy_ , he believes this type is called? No wonder the poor girl is so frightened. 

 _Allen_ appeared on the front lawn, a few yards from where Sasha drank, she spat out the alcohol like a sprinkler. "A-A-Allen?" She stuttered, wide browns stared in utter panic. The victim glanced back at her home and again to the nightmare "But you-you were just in t-the ho-house". 

 He smirked wickedly, taking confident steps towards the girl. "You really think I'm done with you Sash? That was just a warm up."

She began to hyperventilate, wanting to run but confused to re-enter the house with the same nightmare. Using desperation as a last resort, she pleaded. "Please Allen, stop. I promise I won't hang out with Eric anymore! Please! Please! I don't want to have sex with you again!" 

The false step-brother laughed, reaching the porch, right where she remained in a paralyzed state of tantalizing fear. "Relax _Sis_ , it won't hurt this time." He promised, capturing her eyes with glowing gold. "You'll just float."

Pennywise, through his human manifestation, began to feel remorseful upon the pitiful sight. This Allen surely cared for Sasha and he felt it. _Shiver_. As well, he couldn't help but see Junia in those big brown eyes. Only thing, she didn't taste remotely close to the maiden. Too bad, _so sad_. 

 

                                                                                                                                 ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Junia didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of bed. Sleep was like a drug to her, a healthy-ish way to ignore problems and not feel heart throbs. This is how she dealt with all misdeeds and fortunes life handed her. 

As the song goes, _work work work_. In a small private owned coffee shop where she could remain under the radar of dramatic persons. The limelight was never for Junia but it always had a way of finding her.

 

"Woah Junia is that you?" An obnoxious male voice called to her.

Chest tightened, heart pumped rapidly. Over the counter stood a man, stylish in attire, dirty blond combed back and a daring smirk. Recognizing him to be a boy from back home, no longer was his round boyish face present, now refined in strong lines. Handsome would be a good word. "Dimi?" She named the body females gnawed and drooled over, voice in disbelief of his presence. One problem was enough thanks. Bits of embarrassment showed through light blushes; no girl wants an old flame to see her in work clothing. Plus, hairnets are quite unflattering.

"Long time no see Junia, how's life?" His voice was sweet but the words filled in sarcasm, that was her thing. 

She snickered out the little coyness of embarrassment. “ _Long time_  my fucking ass.” Voice said the first part mockingly in a deep tone, a hand placed on hip that dropped, she wasn’t pleased. “How in the fuck did you find me in Neo-Derry of all places?”

“You should cover your tracks better if you don't want to be found." He advised while a hand combed through hair, it was a scorcher today.

Junia arched a brow, knowing the answer. "My mom?”

“Yup.” he confirmed the source of information. "She's doing very good, Jaison has gotten so big."

 Junia wasn't paying this little friendly small talk like they were always chummy. It was fake. Senses of danger alarmed in her mind, she always had a talent to decent evil men. “Leave.”

The new unwelcome comer chuckled, he expected this kind of reaction. Dimi nonchalantly pressed against the counter, placing an elbow. “Come on don't be so mean, I was the nice _one_ to you back then.”

Brown eyes rolled in sockets, not wanting her difficult childhood to cause more nightmares. “Your definition of _nice_ must be different from mine because all I remember is you tormenting me.”

“Not my fault you were psycho from young.” he fired back truth she couldn’t deny.

Junia huffed in defeat of this round. “On a serious note, what are you doing here?”

Charming laugh showed rows of pearly human teeth. “Typical Junia, out of the loop.”

She didn’t appreciate the jab, phrases just seen are one of many examples to why she left home. “Fuck off.” Junia cursed, adrenaline forgetting every piece of advice her therapist instructed to help remain patient and composed while in public eye. 

He didn’t unfortunately. “Relax, I’m not here to poke fun.”

“Could have fooled me.” her tone laced with attitude.

The old ‘friend’ laughed before getting to his point of this visit. “We can talk about all that later but listen, the McLevans are having a party, I want you to be my escort. And before you snap, no ulterior motives I swear, you’re the only person I know around here.”

She hummed, that name sounded much like Luke’s last one. Wheels turned steps ahead of the male, formulating a plan “And where is this party exactly?” tone changed with interest.

He smiled. “Their estate.”

She knew already and accepted the invitation. “Pick me up at 9.”

Dimi watched her curiously. “The party starts at 8.”

“I like being fashionately late.” voice alluring and confident. Guys like him love woman who take control.

He smirked, not like seconds ago, it was one of satisfaction. “See you at 9 then.”

 

                                                                                                                 ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

That girl’s curiosity must be rubbing off on Pennywise because he began to wonder of Junia’s condition. Not really out of concern, more of ... not concern. Of selfish worry, knowing her track record of suicidal intentions, it was how they meet.

Junia was in the bathroom, blow drying blue streaked hair. The timing couldn’t be anymore perfect. Pennywise flashed himself in her room, on her bed, the same spot he left from. Arms bent under his massive head and legs crossed as if it were his own furniture.

The dryer turned off and hums sang in a melodic rythum that were pleasing to his ears. Sound of closing drawers and footsteps alerted she was coming back. And he would be so ready.

Pennywise greeted her with a wide grin and purposely high volume. “Miss me?”

“Fucking Christ.” Swore Junia, nearly jumping out of her skin by the clown, breath released from being startled. “Right now, no I don’t!”

“So lively today and...” He commented on the dramatic reaction, enjoying the tiny licks of fright. Eyes took notice of her attire and narrowed. Junia’s body was refreshed and seemed soft to touch with lotion. A scarlet dress that shimmered under the light hugged tightly to every inch and curve, sleeves stopped at the elbows and hem line just before knees. Her look finished off with matching gold coated jewelry and simple black heels.

When Pennywise hadn’t spoke, she watched him curiously. “ _and_ what?”

A hint of drool escaped from his opened mouth. “Impressed. I’m just impressed, thought you’d be curled in bed but here you are, all dolled up for a party.” Gloved hands gestured waves in shape of what was supposed be her body.

Junia understood why the clown would believe so. She wanted to be his expectation, she wanted to sleep this pain away but a realization came to her. A distract from the torment and convert pain into something else. Anger and revenge.

 A devious smile curled her painted lips, claiming his attention and interest once again. “It's time for me to stop running and bear fangs of my own."

Definitely a spider she is, so venomous and calculative. It was a sight and thrill to watch. Pennywise imagined the amazing show she’ll put on for him with fireworks and balloons.

 “Oh? So enticing.” He sang, voice returned to its whimsical tone, fingertips tapped together in waves. “What is it you have in mind?”

Junia watched him through skeptical browns, she knew trusting a wicked creature like him isn’t intelligent but idiotic. Rationality was put on the back-burner when recalling how Pennywise—selfishly—protected her. She gulped thickly and he followed every movement. “John’s little sister was behind last night’s trap and her parents are the ones hosting this party.”

“Ah _Johnny Boy._ ” Hummed the clown, connecting the invisible dots to her little revenge plan. “And you, going straight into the spider’s web, very tenacious.”

Eyes stared at him hard and with warning, how brave. “She started this by sending _children_ to try and rape, probably kill me too. So forgive me if I’m pissed off and not crying in a corner” Junia peevishly voiced reason for this tactic.

Pennywise darkened, eyes glowed for a moment and lips widened. Yet another persona from her and this one lit a fire he craved to see. This fire, he liked it. “Put on a good show.”

A thunderous series of knocks at the front door cut through their conversation. “Shit.” Junia realized two things; it was nine o’clock and Pennywise had no clue of being asked out by a male acquaintance. She felt nervous, not for Dimi, for herself.

The clown tilted his head in question to her outburst. “A date is it?”

 

Damn, is there no hiding anything from this creature?

 

“Um I wouldn’t call it a date.” Junia grabbed her small leather wrist-let before heels clicked down the hard wood steps, Pennywise now standing downstairs. “more like, a last minute resort.” She answered with honesty, knowing better than to lie.

Something, another human feeling, different from the one earlier, settled in his endless pit of a stomach. This emotion leaving a sickly, unnerving ache in his chest.

The girl watched him with skepticism. “You’re not...”.

“Am I not what?” Irritation began to settle in the clown for unknown reasons.

She was reluctant to say the little word because of the massive implications that came with it. “Jealous?”

Pennywise parted lips that now matched hers. “That would _require_ me to have _feelings_ for you.”

Those words stung her for reasons she’d rather die than admit and he saw it in those round eyes. How wide they got, the hurt and disappointment. How they searched in his blues for a sign, any sign, for gold, desperately but nothing. Only the truth, that she was prey and only prey.

Junia felt silly, threatening tears burned under eyes. Thankful more knocking thundered came to her aid. Without another word, she spun on a heel, waves of her mid-night hair flew a strand away, allowing a slight whiff of the addictive scent. He inhaled, the smell delicious as ever but not gratifying. _Why_?

When she swung open the door, a very very very impatient man in black glared, at first, ready to pounce on the girl about having to wait for so long. However, male sensory took over and eyes scanned her appearance from head to toe and liked what he saw. Instantly changing his mood. “Wow, you look amazing! Definitely worth the wait, you cannot be the same Junia I knew.”

She couldn’t help but giggle dryly. “The magic of cosmetics Dimi, reminder that.”  finding confidence in being seen as attractive to a person who used to pick on her very nastily for wearing low cut shirts. Junia stepped onto the stone steps and noticed Pennywise was gone. She locked up, pushing down the mistaken emotions she realized to have. Anxiety tightened her chest.

Dimi shook in disbelief of her transformation and approval to have this body at his side for the evening. “You’re going to make a hell-a lot of people jealous. I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire place envied you.”

Junia smiled sweetly sorrowful at the comment indirectly wounding her further. “Not everyone.”

 

 


	6. Limelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junia and Dimi head to the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally watched the movie xD  
> going for a second time next week ^.^ need that inspiration.

 

**Chapter 6: Limelight**

 

The radio was low but she could still hear _Rock Star_ by Post Malone causing base to tremble mirrors. Junia wasn’t surprised by Dimi’s choice of rap or hip hop genre, they grew up in a slightly ghetto area and he got quite intergraded into her island culture.

“Earth to Junia.” Called Dimi for the girl’s attention that seemed to be drifting elsewhere. Who could blame her? Realizing that you possibly have feelings for a creature who likes to dress up as a clown to lure children and eat them, wouldn’t you be in a dazed panic too?

She sighs out the internal aches, this is no time to be caught up with emotions. “Sorry, my mind was somewhere else.”

“Yeah I noticed.” Tone board line agitated or indifferent, she couldn’t tell nor cared.  

It was a good drive to the McLevan’s estate, located in the wealthy area of Neo-Derry on top a hill no surprise. Junia appreciated the high-end vehicle her date chauffeured them in; a red corvette, though she prefers them in cobalt blue.  Each acceleration sparked a pleasurable sickly drop in her stomach, this is why her father never allowed a vehicle no more than 200 horse power, she likes them fast.

“I was asking,” The man began again, tone hinted with annoyance of her not paying attention. “How you know the McLevans.”

Junia shrugged. “Nothing special really, I just did some work for them here and there. Plus I’m kinda close with their youngest son, Luke.”

Dimi made a sound of understanding. “He’s a good kid.”

The girl breathed deeply and mentally cursed before blurting out a question she longed to ask since his arrival. “Why?”

“Why he’s a good kid? I guess because he’s nothing like the other two?” Brows wrinkled at the outburst.

“No, I mean...” Junia fidgeted the studs on her wrist-let, swallowing. “Talking to me, being nice, why? Let’s be honest, I was far from everyone’s favourite person throughout school. So why?” Asked the girl in strategic mentality.

The daunting past and memories that came along with Dimi’s appearance were too powerful for her to fight back. Although she seemed calm on the surface, Junia was constantly tortured. Remembering all the cruelty and childish hazing peers inflicted on her. It is no wonder she’s so fucked up enough to go seeking a murderous clown. The girl blames people who encouraged her already poison emotions. She vowed when moving to Derry, that whenever a being from the past is encountered, it will be dealt with. No more running, crying, hiding, taking it. No. She is no longer that quiet, scared, little girl. Pennywise is an entirely different situation though, not the same category.

The song finished and Desiigner’s _Panda_ started.

Dimi briefly side glanced at the girl, who awaited an answer. “Honestly?” his voice changed, softer and without that cockiness it usually carried. Junia held a breath, feeling the sensation of his hand land on her exposed knee, the Rolex around his wrist was cold. A familiar heated rush flared her body but the intensity was absent. “I wanted to make amends. As a kid, you don’t think of others and their feelings. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did but to be fair, I really was the nicest to you.”

That much Junia couldn’t deny. Dimi was the kinder boy she crushed on out of the lot. The others, let’s just say, are one or two steps under good ol’ Pennywise. Yeah, not fun times. However, his statement didn’t settle well.

“So, this is for your own gratification?” she asked, skeptical to his motives and hates falsehood.

Dimi nodded, surprising her greatly. “Yes, I won’t lie. I felt so awful, I wanted to make things right. So when your mother told me where you lived, made plans and moved out here with my mom.”

Junia looked to the driver, expression mixed with. “She lives here too?”.

He chuckled, knowing she didn’t have knowledge of Derry’s future like him. “She’s the new appointed State Attorney.”

Boy, did she feel stupid. “Fabulous, you’re staying.”

“Oh yeah. I’m not disappearing anytime soon.” Dimi teased with a friendly grin.  

Junia found no comfort in those words, any words from him. Just empty, fake and intangible letters pieces together without meaning. Only encouraged more anguish and depressing memories. She prayed he was speaking truth. That change was not just in his appearance. Regret of attending this party began to surface in her but it was better than curling up in bed. Alone with deathly thoughts.

                                                                                                                      ◊ ◊◊◊◊ ◊◊◊

 Pennywise paced around his mountain of trophies and new victims who drifted afloat. Restlessness heightened as he couldn’t stop replaying Junia’s saddened expression in his malicious mind. Unable to erase the moment and conversation they had before she went on this so-called ‘date’. Even the simple thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, like he eat another smoker, just awful.

The creature huffed, arms crossed over ruffles and plopped on the cement circular opening that funneled sewage water. He is not jealous. No ounce of that nonsense exists in his extraterrestrial system. He is a creature of consumption, only takes what is desired and craved. No remorse, no sorrow, no jealousy. That is just the way it is.

But yet...

It was irritating! Infuriating! She even concealed all the small scraps and his bite marks on her exotic skin so _fucking_ well. Sharpened teeth grinded down in pressured tension, eyes sighted a dusty, shredded black suit from a past victim. An idea, a very risky one, conjured in his wicked mind.

 

                                                                                                                         ◊◊◊◊ ◊◊◊◊

They arrive and it’s not hard to notice. An enormous mansion rested on the very top of a hill, typical white and modern fashion with a hint of Greek columns, Corinthian styled of course, nothing but the finest. Junia had been to the estate once and it was more than enough.

Dimi slowed his speed, the car rolled up, following a path and stopped just before a man dressed in a red suit, Valet. Junia exited, not paying attention to the stare of desire and envy. She exhaled noticeably loud, Dimi took his place beside and offered her an elbow, gesture for superficial escorting. “Ready?” a brow raised, seeing the anxiousness just oozing out.  

“I need some rum, dark rum.” the girl joked about her level of nerves while graciously slipping a hand through the loop of his crock.

He chuckled as they took unison steps inside, heels clicked along. “You read my mind, straight to the bar it is.”

The interior remained exactly to how Junia recalled; scary clean and blindingly white, modernized furniture that lacked fabric and only added more colour, marble everything, cherry wood floors and steps that lead to other floors. Music played that Junia remembers during attempts to learn the old fashion ball-room dances; waltzes and such. She is very untalented in that department.

Eyes from all directions peered to the pair, hearing all the little whispers and hush-hush conversations, she smirked, feeling like a princess. Junia ignored anxiety that screamed of negatives and blankly focused on her prime objective, political revenge and to remind this town who she is.

Dimi sneaked glanced at the girl from time to time and was astonished by how her nervousness faded and replaced by this superiority. Expression no longer ridged but strong and relaxed, like she was made for this, no, born is the right word. Confidence radiated so vibrantly, it inflected him as well.

Brown eyes zeroed in on her target, Conor and Lori McLevan, she resisted the urge to smirk, trying to keep an angelic persona. “Screw the bar.” she whispered to Dimi who followed her stare and understood.

As they approached, the couple’s expression brightened, especially Lori’s. It surprised Dimi to his core the level of enthusiasm shown upon his date’s rare appearance.

 “Good Evening Mr and Mrs McLevan.” Junia greeted purposely with the upmost politeness as she was grown to have, leaning towards each one and gave them cheek-to-cheek kisses. While Dimi and Conor did the typical manly shake in acknowledgement.

“Oh stop it with the formalities, you’re partially family.” Lori explained, smile shined freshly polished whites.

“She’s right, we’ve known you since you were this tall.” added Conor, expressing the height with a hand that position just at his knees. “Speaking of little, where is Jaison?”

“With my mom back in Toronto for the summer, she wanted to give me a break.” Junia half lied in a picture-ready grin.

Lori pressed hands together, finger tips just touching her thin peach coloured lips. “That’s so nice. We’re so happy you could make it.”

Dimi, who simply kept silent during the exchange, was taken aback. “I had no clue you guys knew each other that well but I shouldn’t be surprise.” he turned to Junia. “she is Kissue and Augustus, a double threat and great catch.”

“Yes.” Lori confirmed. “We’ve known the Augustus family for years.”

“Long before Norman’s passing.” Conor gave the girl a nod of condolences. “Such a tragic time.”

Guesses watched in awestruck witness of conversation between the hosts and a girl they opinion to be worth nothing. Brittney stood there in utter shock and frustration at the friendly exchange between her parents at Junia. Mouth dropped, wide open.

A girl with a shade darker skin tone than Junia, black course curly hair and denies her culture, giggled at her friend’s bewildered expression. “You’re totally drooling Brit.”

“Shut up Angel.” the brat snarled, furious her plan obvious did not fall through with success for reasons unknown. “I have other ways to get back at that slut.”

Angel flipped back wild hair. “Why don’t you call, ah what’s their names? Dimi’s friends? You know they all went to school with Junia like a hundred years ago, maybe find them.”

Brittney hummed in devilish thought. “You’re totally genius level Angel.” smirked the brat as she reached out a hand to engage in the _Popular Crew_ signature ‘hand-shake’.

“Of course I am, student body president here.” Angel snobbishly indicated back, completing her end of the gesture. “Let’s get this bitch.” 

“You mean _me_?” a voice interrupted the not-so victorious moment.

The two friends flinched in frightened jolts, Junia was smirking before them, obviously able to catch the last bit of their wicked plans.

Brittney made no effort to hide the wrathful emotions she carried towards the older female. “What are _you_ doing here whore?”

Junia, like a proper adult, kept composure at the slurs thrown, with a smile. “I was invited, naturally.”

“Bull-fucking-shit you were invited.” the brat fired back, steam pumped from ears.

 She snickered, this was just too easy. “I’m twenty-four Brittney, not fourteen. I have a Bachelor’s, work as a freelance artist and your own parents are my patrons. My family are elites just like yours, I knew many people, so I would appreciate you tone down this little attitude you have with me before I get serious.” Junia was about finished with this over privileged girl and her snobby attitude. “Mommy and Daddy can’t protect you from everything.”

“At least I have one! Just face it, you’re all alone and not even the Devil would fuck you!” Brittney shot, in the lowest of blows as all other bullets that could potentially harm her were undone.

Brown eyes rolled in their sockets much to the brat’s dismay of being unable to affect Junia, that isn’t the first time a last like that was aimed. The recent events and actions of Pennywise—aside from earlier—ignited a sense of superiority. Bravery she came to this town with, to Neibolt, against that creature, returned in vengeance.

 “Grow up little girl and quickly because fucking with me is going to end very, very badly. And if you want to really fuck me up, keep hiring children.” Junia threatened in a low tone only the two could catch, no more playing around. Aura intimating enough, Angel began to quiver in actual, raw fear.

The blonde trembled as well, not in fear but in anger, vision coloured by red. “A skank like you? Threatening me? So what? My brother wasn’t enough for you? You want to kill me too?” Brittney’s volume increased with each word and sanity faded away. “You hear that everyone? Junia Kissue killed John and now she wants to kill me! Who’s next? Luke? Angel? The entire town?”

Junia internally was caught off guard but held ground, she had to because Brittney didn’t stop. She could going, shouting, screaming in hysterics, in bloody murder.  The girl did nothing but watch as Cornor, Lori and other adults attempted to calm the brat down without success.

Before Junia realized, a strong hand, gentle in its touch, ushered her away from the scene. Calm eyes looked to see Dimi was leading them towards his vehicle, she felt slightly disappointed something else hadn’t been the one to save her from scrutiny.

Little had she known, a stranger with a common face and hypnotic blue eyes was the cause of Brittney’s drift to insanity, who laughed like the chaos was a merry carnival to be had.

                                                                                                                                ◊ ◊◊◊◊ ◊◊◊◊

“I’m sorry about how things turned out.” Junia falsely apologized as being a catalyst for Brittney’s meltdown as they walked towards the front door of her home.

Dimi waved a hand in dismissal. “No worries, teenage girls are over-dramatic. There is no way you’re that fucked up.”

The girl giggled but his words caused guilt she believed to have faded, twinkled ever so slightly. “Right? I can barely manage to cook chicken as it is.” voice joked in playful sarcasm. While unlocking the door, she hopped he wouldn’t pick up.

He laughed shortly at the underlined dark remark, voice died and cleared. “Junia.”

She froze, not at Dimi’s uncharacteristic soft tone, but at Pennywise who sat ever so patiently on the kitchen counter. Alarm sparked slight cold sweat to dampen her nap. The girl slowly and cautiously turned while entering her home, trying to act as if there wasn’t a psycho killing machine just lounging in her kitchen. “What is it?”

Dimi thrust hands deep into pockets. “I’m opening a new club, here in Derry.”

“And?” she asked impatiently.

“I want you to come, on opening day, it’ll be fun.” he offered with the utmost sincerity than Junia heard from this man that she knew for a third of her life. It wouldn’t be why she accepted the invitation, in fact, he is just a pond to her own selfish motives. To see, just how the clown behind her truly felt, to play with fire and reality she may very well burn alive for it.

Dimi’s eyes widened upon feeling soft lips brush against his cheek, leaving a hint of lipstick. “I forgive you, for the past but that’s all.” She pulled back with a devious smile. “Have a good night Dimi.”

“Yeah... You too Junia.” he bid farewell as Junia closed the door, in a slow creak, to face her fears.


	7. Darkness of the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Another chapter!!  
> Junia and Pennywise having a moment. 
> 
> It only gets darker from here yall.  
> Buckle tf up for this ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead  
> Wrong by MAX

** Chapter 7: Darkness of the Twins **

Junia longed for the gold, in his eyes, but now all she prayed is that blue would appear. She never listens, when they tell her, be careful what you wish for. Until karma comes to collect the regretful thoughts, she then understands the weight of universal energies.

The girl remained right in the very spot she entered, feet began to ache from the three inch heels. However, Pennywise sitting on the kitchen counter was distraction enough from the pains. The aura, his own, was immensely monstrous more than times before. Even that night she was nearly gang-possibly-raped the clown never gave off a fierce pressure like this.

“You’re back so early, Little Junia. How was the party?” Taunted Pennywise, voice extremely playful and a sinister grin stretched his mouth to expose teeth.

The girl lost breath and words but desperately searched for the courage she believed to regain. “It ended faster than I expected.” Spoke a frail voice.

Pennywise’s grin only widened into inhuman length, her taste is so divine but why was it still not satisfactory? “Oh?” He sounded as if innocent to the events “what happened?”

Junia noticed in horror once his eyes brightened slightly, the peaceful space she called home began to transform. Warping it to a hellish scene only believed to be built from Hollywood movies and pure nightmares. His true power was being displayed. She tried to not panic and keep sight on him, it was safer than glancing about. “B-Brittney, the daughter, she went off on me. T-They had to restrain her.”

Pennywise lowered his massive head into palms, pretending to be sad from her information, sounds of sniffles and fake cries echoed in the conjured hell. “So sad! Poor poor Brittney.”

Breath quickened as Junia witnessed the complete frightful transformation the clown bestowed. Tiles fell and exposed a lava pit, only remaining a few that created a single path straight to Pennywise. Heat could be felt. Walls melted realistic details in a downward sloop. She was truly afraid, to her soul.

The clown slowly raised head enough to share a chilling, sinister connection. “Aren’t you going to _thank_ me?”

Junia’s internal organs shiver. “For what?”

“Come closer and I’ll tell you a little secret.” Beckoned Pennywise in a slow, haunting command, gloved finger gestured for the girl to walk his treacherous pathway.

She could deny but she knew better than to deny. Her body moved unconsciously. Adrenaline pumped into veins with each step heels took closer to him. Hands clinched tightly onto her dress, so tight, own nails broke skin.

The creature, open mouth couldn’t help but allow strands of drool to fall, she looked as appetizing as she tastes. However, now wasn’t the moment for that, Pennywise actually had another motive in mind for this little show. “Closer closer closer!” He chanted.

Junia paused inches in front of him, so close, knees brushed against her stomach. She could only think of one thing; this is it, her time has come.

And hoped it would be painless.

Not if he has anything to do with it.

After a single blink, Pennywise’s fingers gripped her throat in a strong hold. Not enough to cause much discomfort, just licks of fear, of anticipation. That childish giggle rumbled from his belly and to her dismay, he inched closer, to her ear and whispered. “Do you know who made _Bitchy Brittney_ go loco?”

He pulled back, still so close, she could taste that sweet bitterness, to await a response. She shook and he smiled his best toothy one. “Me.”

Tears that desired to be released earlier, now began to stain her cheeks and dampen his glove. Understanding the events, that he was there, that he heard threats from her lips, the venom, he was the venom. Feeling guilty, unable to admit she wish such karma onto Brittney who purposely orchestrate a vindictive plot to violate her. Words, again, came to haunt Junia. And he expected a ‘thank you’? What a merciless creature.

Pennywise saw the girl wasn’t going to bend to his demand, and wrath settled. Fingers around her neck tightened, constricting flow of air. In reflex, she grabbed both hand onto his one, trying to not panic.

 “Pretty Junia is so _ungrateful_! After everything I have done for you!” He growled, saliva spat everywhere, including her face but there was no time to be disgusted. This level of evil, of malice, she had never seen, only heard and boy, was it absolutely terrifying. The fear radiated from her, that delicious taste rivaled their first encounter, only becoming all the more addictive, he wanted, no, needed it.

In some dangerous tactics, Junia stretched out her neck to limits, just barely able to unexpectedly press lips over the clown’s. If this was her time, she will go out with a bang.  

Pennywise held a breath in repulsion and shoved her with incredible force backwards, sending her flying against a molten rock that reverted back into the fridge once body came into contact. Its containments created noises of shifting. The girl groaned in pain and series of coughs were muted to him.   

“What the _fuck_ was that?” He swore in rage, a gloved hand rubbed the spot where he could still feel her warmth.

Head spun from the heavy impact, sight danced and ears rang. A hand touched her forehead and relief in feeling no wetness sourcing from it. “I...I just thought...I felt...so..so..something...?” She managed to say before more violent damage came for not answering.

“You felt?” he repeated with extra emphasis on the ‘t’ and began to growl in a thundering voice that snapped her from hazed vision. “I don’t want your _affection_! I want your fear! That is all I want! You are mine to have! Mine and no one else! Mine to wreck into until this body of yours in nothing but an empty vessel!” His movements became crazed and inhuman with each step and word as he closed the gap between them, disarray rows of teeth pointed out from every direction the more fury he gained.

Conjured nightmares dissipated and allowed for her living space return to its normality. Junia snickered bitterly having successfully gotten under the creature’s skin over one little peck on the cheek purposely given to Dimi. “Jealous asshole.”

That one earned a monstrous fist aim just breaths away from her head. “ _Jealous_?” Snarled Pennywise with volume, head trembled in furious rage, drool laced skin of her chest.

“Yes.” Junia said as clear without stuttering but body trembled. “This anger you’re feeling, a burning hatred. That is called jealousy Pennywise.”

The clown paused and backed away to take a moment, it was clear that wicked mind of his turned with thought. Understanding now what truth lied between each event. From Junia’s little date to the physical actions given to the human male called ‘Dimi’ that held empty meaning and only was used for him. To provoke him. Only him.

For a virgin, one whom is typically seen as pure and angelic, inexperienced to the world’s pleasure and daring trials. However, Junia was more of a tempting vixen. So wicked and calculative, as if, she craved, purposely seeking what she lacks.

Pennywise began to cackle in a wheezy laugh in realization, this girl, really has a death wish. He crouched down on toes, seeking to be lower to her, like an predator, hands on knees. “Ah, Pretty Little Junia~” Sang the clown, just like usual, she wasn’t sure to be relieved or increase fright. “Why on earth would you choose to entertain me? You had the perfect opportunity to live a little happy life with _Johnny Boy_ or _Dimi Dim_ to grow old and wither away like a human.”

Junai’s voice cracked, throat sore from hard swallows and his tight chokes. Arms shakily supported her weight, mid-night hair no longer tamed and eyes. “Because-”

“No no no!” Pennywise stopped her, tone not harsh but _hypnotic_. A gloved hand reached out and pressed under her soft chin. Raising eyes from the cold tiled floor to meet his golden ones. “Don’t look away from me.”

The girl gulped for a numerous time, her wishful thought hauntingly commanded attention. “Because...” She began again, bravery dwindling. “I can’t trust another human. They lie, cheat, and betray, over and over, without remorse of hurting others. Even if they preach and convince they aren’t like the rest, somehow, promises are broken...but...”

Pennywise prompt her to continue, finger on her chin added pressure. “But?”

She flinched in pain but couldn’t escape, not anymore. “You.”

“And what about me?” Massive head tilted, leaning dangerously close, that their lips could touch for a third time.

Junia pressed lips together, fearing to complete her thoughts, she smelt so temptingly delicious. “You... Your intentions are so clear, I know exactly what you want, what you’re after, what you’ll do. No lies, no betrayals. It’s comforting in a fucked up way.”

She knew how enormously insane it sounded. How warped it was, believe her recent Stockholm syndrome is the only way to achieve possible happiness. A happiness, a love, one different from any kind. No matter how dark and sadistic, is still affection of the highest.

That is what happens, when you lose all faith in humanity.

And he listened, to every word and meaning that implied with them. This statement seemed to be more profound than ones before. Realizing what she offered was a chance for her, him, either, to never be lonesome again. To never be hurt—by another human—again. To never go _hungry_ again, like he was forced for over twenty-seven years.

A dark promise between them.

Those nerves he hadn’t labelled as a proper definition, now carried one. It was like an experience unheard of. As if, somewhere deep in his abyss, to the swarming lights inside, were overjoyed. _Overjoyed why_?

“Don’t you know how dangerous words like that are?” Whimsical melody of his voice engraved in her mind like a tattoo. “Keep talking in such a way and I’ll drag you down into that well and lock you away.”

Brown eyes seemed to sprinkle to him, or maybe it was the tears. She smiled, weakly. “Why haven’t you done it already? It would be easy enough.”

It was a fair question and a true fact. He could very well and effortlessly take her down into his lair. Whether she fought against it or not.

Releasing her momentarily, Pennywise stood up and bent over slightly to offer a hand. “As delightful as the image of you being caged in those dark confinements along my side. The dreadful, infested scenery of the sewers don’t suit your innocent little persona.”

Heart flattered, as if butterflies were inside. It was a small, tiny step, to the acknowledgment she had been craving over the days. And for now, until greed enhanced, this was enough.

Junia placed a shaky hand in his larger one. A strong tug got her standing on heels again and pressed hard against his firm structure. Staring in the endless abyss of gold and feeling the most at ease. In the arms of this man, this creature, who gave and promised protection.   

It was so wrong, very wrong but she couldn’t help it. She felt, as if she found a missing piece. Something, internal, was pulling her towards this. To death, to Derry, to him.

Or she is just that fucked up.

 


	8. Starting to Dig the Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimi is opening a night club and Junia is invited.  
> Luke and Angel team up???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Catch Fire by Jenix

** Chapter 8: Starting To Dig the Crazy**

“So what do you think?” Asked Dimi as they casually walked through his newly finished nightclub.

Since he had planned to remain in Derry, the man figured to create something tangible to both, keep busy and be financially stable. Now friends and moved on from their terrible childhood past, he asked Junia for aid in the construction of an investment, her artistic background was ideal.

The girl was speechless. Everything was perfect in all aspects imagined. Chic meets edgy. Modern red tables, couches that curve, marble bar tops, the dancer stages that were a level higher and covered by a thin white sheet for shadow illusions. “I love it.”

“So do I.” he smiled proudly. “Opening night is tonight, I’ll come get you around six.”

Junia nodded as eyes roamed in anything but him in pretending to still be in awe. “Okay.” Ever since the McLevan’s party, she did best to distance herself from Dimi with no luck. It sparked disastrous results as Pennywise became ravenous beyond reason. Least to say, the girl felt extreme guilt each time a different child vanished or a body part was discovered. She is always tired now.

Dimi noticed a hint of that guilt, although completely closeted to her dangerous situation, didn’t like those forced smiles. “How’s Jaison? He stayed in Toronto right?”

The girl appreciated his attempt. “Really good actually. He plays with my cousins he used to go to the same school with, he really loves Arielle. She’s always sending me  _SnapChat_  videos of them.”

Although memories of her brother allowed escape for a few seconds, reality quickly returned. There are so many issues and unresolved tension, Junia’s anxiety was beginning to show. Dimi could tell by her troubled expression something bothered that pretty little mind. Plus, no jabs at his expense were made once.

"You know Junia." He started in a soft voice that caught her attention. Browns now reflected in his. "I know we had a hard childhood together but you can talk to me. I won't judge or anything."

This time, he was sincere and she felt it. A weak smile of gratitude curled lips, there is not a chance any other human on this planet could understand her darkest desires. "It's alright, nothing I can't handle." She attempted to lie. 

A brow rose, he wasn't buying it. "You're such a bad liar." 

She giggled because it was true. "Caught me."

"But on a serious note, I'm here for you." Dimi ensured of his aid to be not selfish this time. 

Again, the girl smiled but not fake. "Thanks, hearing that means more than you can understand."

"Don't mention it." He grinned back. 

They remained in awkward silence for a moment. Junia sensed it was time she took leave. Her chest felt unbelievably heavy, not such a good sign.  "Um I have to go, there's a painting I need to finish before our grand opening night." She said with more enthusiasm than awkwardness. 

"Remember! Pick up at six!" 

"Okay!"

Dimi waved her off, it wasn't the first time she acted like this. Typical now than unusual. However, he couldn’t be rid of a strange unsettlement inside. Intuition? He’ll have to be very aware the next couple of days.

 

                                                                                                                                  ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

In a nasty fit of boiling anger, Luke pushed every single item off his deck and onto wooden floor. Blood rushed to his brain, unable to stop vision from turning fury red. Grief now replaced by anger. Unable to fathom how the only living sibling left for him had mysteriously disappeared in a psych-ward. How?

An annoying giggle tested his rage. "For a nerd, you're such a dummy." 

Luke snapped neck to his door and realized the figure with scarily skinny legs and stick body to be Angel.  "get out! Leave me alone!" He snarled at the girl who just giggled some more and strolled inside. 

"Take a chill pill, I'm here to help." She boldly ignored his empty threats and invited herself inside, getting comfy on the bed. “oh so soft.”

He took a needed, deep breath and rejected in a hard tone. "I don't need help."

"Ah yeah, you do loser."

Luke groaned in frustration, fingers squeezed the bridge of his nose. "If you're going to help can you stop calling me anything but my name?" 

Angel watched in before agreement. "Deal, now tell me you've figured out it this is all Junia’s fault."

Green eyes shot glares at her, warning of the thin ice she walked on. "Like I told my sister, it is not Junia’s fault." 

"Don't be stupid." The girls’ snobby accent came out. "Of course it's her, you have all the proof you need to say it is."

"Get out Angel." He demanded, blinded by own admiration for the older female to believe she could be responsible for events that happened to his siblings.

The girl sighed in dramatics, eyes rolled. "Luke seriously. Brit told me Junia called your brother to hang out then.” She snapped fingers. “He disappeared, coincidence much?"

Luke’s chest began to rise and fall much more rapidly, realizing it would not be impossible, the scenario Angel painted for him. This entire time, Brittney ranted and quarreled about the same thing. God, how he wished to have listened.  Green eyes rested wildly onto the girl who sat cross-legged on his bed. “What should we do? No one is going to believe us, they don’t even seem to give a damn.”

Angel snickered in snobbish attitude. “Ever heard of getting your own revenge?” A hand flipped curled hair over boney shoulders, as if the answer wasn’t clear. “Do what Brittney and John couldn’t, she trusts you right? Use that to your advantage Lose- oh I mean Luke.”

He was skeptical but understands the argument Angel presented. It caused panic, disbelief and betrayal. Sure, his siblings weren’t on the best of terms with Junia but to kill them? This was getting crazy. “I might have a plan but we need to investigate more, a lot more.”

 

                                                                                                                              ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Pennywise made a foolish miscalculation in visiting the girl. For the past couple of days, he had purposely avoided any and all interaction with Junia. He took up space on her bed, arms crossed as if sulking and red lips curved in a frown. Junia knew the reason for his extremely foul mood this afternoon. Dimi, Pennywise isn't a fan of him. 

"You're still attending this event?" He asked, voice poisonous and obviously displeased as she tried on different styles of clothing.  

Like her eyes, Pennywise seemed to hint his current mood through mouth expressions. Anger, she tried not to provoke often, conjured shark-like rows of teeth that pointed in multiple directions. Mischievousness, like he usual is, a sly smirk with no whites. When he eats, that is a completely different story because of his shape-shifting abilities.  If annoyed, a frown appears, she finds it kinda cute. Finally arousal, well... let us just say it is a lot of drool. Excitement, he smiled just enough to see elongated front teeth. Seems harmless right? Nope. Pennywise and ‘harmless’ cannot exist in the same sentence.

Junia swallowed nervously, she learnt not to invoke anger out the clown. Lesson very well absorbed. "I have to at least be there on opening night... I did design the place." She informed while trying to decide between a dress and a two piece outfit.

Pennywise growled under breath, finding neither of her fabric options appropriate. "Don't expect a savior this time."

"I didn't ask to be saved." She bickered from inside, deciding to wear the dress, a little short but covered the animalistic marks on her shoulders. Although it happened close to a month ago, the feeling of teeth and claws, the heat and throbs remained. Shameful body remembered every dangerous sensation that Junia wasn’t ready to admit just yet.

A slight pull of his lips curled them into a sly smirk. "Not verbally but your  _fear_  tells me enough."

"Well that situation was different since I was tricked. Besides, security and other people will be there." 

Pennywise listened but they didn't sink in. The girl reappeared with poor choice of attire on her body.  Frown drooped more, causing increased wrinkles at corners of his mouth. Was she trying to gain undesired attention yet again?

Junia took notice of his expression and tilted her head in disbelief. “What’s with  _that_  look?”

“What  _look_?”

“Like you don’t approve of my clothes.” She glanced down, a finger pointed at the fabric.

Let’s be honest, a dress  _that_  short is never going to be given approval. “Because I don’t.”

She rolled eyes at the blunt answer. “It’s not  _that_  bad.”

He disagreed, especially with a hemline just ever so barely covered her rare-end.

“Can you even walk in that thing? It looks highly impractical.”

“It’s fine!” She insisted.

Pennywise smirked, a devious idea that mischievous expression she often admitted defeat to. “Prove it,” he dared. “Or change, either one.”

Instant regret of believing she could bicker with this creature and not pay the price showed through cheeks brightening in a feverish tint. Those blue eyes of his only prompt the girl further, as if left no choice. Not that he ever gave one.

Junia huffed. “I’m changing.” She stomped back inside her closet for the two-piece. “But not because of you!”

The clown snickered victoriously, only to be amazed by her second option. Granted, this little number exposed torso but the skirt was longer. It hugged curves in all the right places, outlined her pleasing female assets and most importantly allowed his bite marks on her shoulder to peek out slightly. Sharpened teeth itched to just rip into her exotic skin for that sweetly luscious flavour he craved.

She is much over-due for another taste-test, don’t you think?

"Perhaps I change my mind about not saving you." Teased Pennywise, a string of drool ran down his chin, an obvious sign of approval.  

The girl tried to remain composed as humanly possible but that little devil inside encouraged feelings of satisfaction in gaining such a reaction.  “Like I said, I didn’t ask to be saved.”

“There is a difference between  _wanting_  to be saved and  _needing_  to be saved.”

Junia turned to face him while putting in earrings, coloured eyes locked on. “Okay. That night, I wanted saving.”

“No, you _needed_ saving.” He corrected.

She parted lips, tongue felt dry in hesitation to speak the risky words. “Then, if I wanted to be saved. If I asked, would you save me?”

It was a daring question, he’ll give her that. Pennywise found the girl enticing once again. Not that he hadn’t before, it just increased significantly greater.

“That depends.”

“On what exactly?”

“How much you plead.”

“If I recall.” She smirked angelically wicked, there was a twisted excitement in provoking such an allured reaction from a creature that only thought of blood, murder and nightmares. “My pleads might not be heard, according to you.”

Pennywise grinned darkly at her words and stood on his feet to full height. “Allow me to give you an example of what I meant.” he loomed over her, shadows engulfed as the clown circled around her in predatory movements. 

“If your begs were to stop me while I indulge all this body has to offer,” Gloved hands slid up her arms and halted at shoulders, dangerous fingers toyed with fabric as if contemplating to rip it off skin. Junia paused a breath as he inhaled her delicious scent. “I would gladly ignore those.” Whispered the clown into her ear, she trembled.

“But,” He pulled back, only an inch or two. Taking hold one of her hands and spun the girl around to once again face him.  “If you pleaded for me to stop someone else who desired to do onto you what I want, I would listen.”

Junia couldn’t breathe, although she was. Chest felt so heavy, like lungs were in need of an asthmatic inhaler. Body became indecent and allured with heated throbs between her hips. His stare, eyes, voice, were so intense and drowned her in a hypnotic state unable to comprehend.

Is this what it felt like, to actually feel? Was it always to be so painful? So intense? So  _addictive_.

Painted maroon lips parted only to be silenced by a car horn, signaled Dimi had arrived on time and not a minute later. She closed mouth and retracted thoughts. “I should get goi-”

“No.” Pennywise grabbed her wrist, stopping the girl from running off. “Say it.” He demanded in a slow, haunting voice.

Junia swallowed thickly, it hurt all the way down. Brown eyes quivered, she was frightened, for good reason. “I...” The honking sounded again, she tried to pull her wrist free but he only tightened his grip. “In a very, very, very fucked up way... I feel safer knowing all of that.” She finally said with embarrassment glowing all over cheeks.

Without another word, he released the girl and she ran off.

Junia may feel at ease but he surely does not. _Curse_ her.

 


	9. Welcome to Golden Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yall. Some RL stuff happened and it had me shook for a minute. Gonna get back on this grind and deliver some spicy chapters for yall <3<3<3  
> ***Another dark af warning!!*** (I know I need jesus) If certain drugs, particularly date rape ones, trigger you. Be cautious, it is pretty hinted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Devil’s Choir by Black veiled brides  
> Dead to Me by Whales & Fraxo ft. Lox Chatterbox

 

** Chapter 9: Welcome to Golden Haze **

 

No matter how much Junia distracted herself with all the preparations Dimi needed completed before opening the doors, heat remained, a very indecent one. She would be stocking the bars and felt _his_ tight grip on her wrist. While giving tables a wipe, ears tingled from _his_ lingered whispers.  

_Curse this clown._

Frustration settled, unable to be rid of these feelings she purposely ignored. Although it had been a month since her forced confession to having affectionate emotions towards Pennywise, it only caused a longing. Not that she will admit it, not without a...push.

“Fuck.” Dimi cursed after hanging up the phone, her ear twitched. “Junia we have a problem."

She paused aiding one of the bartenders as he rushed in a quickened pace towards her. “What happened?”

“The ticket girl just called in sick with some 24-hour stomach flu and I don’t have a last minute replacement.” he explained, voice filled with panic and stress.

Junia snickered with a sweet smile, clear that nerves and jitters were getting to him. As far as she knew, this was his first accomplishment. “Okay, so I’ll do the tickets, crisis contained."

He watched the girl, bewildered at her offer. “Really?”

“Yes Dimi. So relax, you handle more important things.” Junia didn’t flinch, responsibility overpowered her anxiety of socialization.

Dimi, however, shared a different opinion. You see, as their friendship blossomed, she revealed details about traumatizing events during their senior years of grade school. Since then, a strange obligation to protect her developed. Something deep in his gut whispered of disaster that surrounded the girl and their joint past.

At the same time, not many other options were available readily as Junia. He glanced around impatiently before answering, a finger waved at her in friendly protection. “If anything or anyone bothers you.” He spoke seriously. “Let either Dante or Eric know and they’ll take care of it."

Junia nodded immediately in compliance, shook at the level of worry such a small problem caused. She hates being a burden. “Okay, I will."

Their eyes remained locked longer than necessary, out of innocent concern, before Dimi’s attention was pulled back onto his employees.

She sighed, headed for the ticket booth that was positioned between security and coat checks. The girl set everything up quickly; tickets, mini register and other little things. 

Not much sooner, Dimi gave a signal and the crowd began to pour in as bouncers patted down each individual and peeked inside handbags. Dimi had ensured to hire the absolute best and most professional security. Enthusiastic reactions by patrons to the interior warmed Junia’s insides with feelings of success. She held back tears, if only her father could see this, would he be proud?

Another party-goer after another, who waited in the apparent lengthy line that went around the buildings’ corner, approached her stall. A man with sharp refined features, pale skin and combed black hair handed two twenty dollar bills in payment of the entry fee. Aside from the overwhelming attractive looks, the device on his wrist pulled more attention.

“Is that a first addition  _Dale Earnhardt_  watch?” Junia friendly pointed out as she slowly ripped a ticket.

Blues glanced down then back to her with a daring smirk. “Yes, how did you know? Not many people are know the sport or like it.” Voice sounded surprisingly gently. 

It seemed so odd how this stranger's presence felt vaguely familiar, as did those stunning eyes. Maroon lips pulled in a smile as she slid him the paid ticket. “My dad had one, just like that. He was a huge race car fanatic.”

The man appeared to notice the hint and didn’t intrude further. “Valor.” He introduced in such immense charm, it was irresistible to deny. 

She cleared her throat, uneasy to have such an attractive male behave so cordial. Perhaps, she just got used to the rough treat of late or is wary of gaining another’s attention as it earned her harmful consequences.

Let’s go with the second one.  "Junia." Answered the girl, tone heightened a pitch.

“ _Junia._ ” Repeated Valor so heavenly, like the glorious gates would open and angels sang. “Such a gorgeous name to match a beautiful face.”

She couldn’t help to blush shamelessly, he seemed so... _perfect_. It raised alarm. “Thanks but um... you see I have this enormous line of people to take from money still."

He chuckled and nodded in compliance. “I get it.” Slender pale fingers graciously retreated, ticket between two of them. “See you around.” Bid the man with a dashing smile and ever so subtle wink.

She watched him disappear as did the good vibes immediately when a crude-cut blond, heartless blue eyed nightmare in a dress shirt and pants was next in line. This new male character in an extremely obnoxious voice hinted with disgust called out to her dismay. “Ew! It’s _Junia_!”

The girl froze, like ice. Breath paused, stomach twisted into tight knots and throat burned as if wanting to vomit. If she ever truly feared anyone or thing, it might be this devious human before her. "Gi-Giovanni?"

It only got worse as he called out to companions behind that were not in her view. “Hey guys! It's true! She _did_ hook up with Dimi!” Shouted the terrorizing male as he threw twenties that covered tickets for five individuals. Junia quickly recognized each one of them when they passed by: who she didn’t expect, Nolan, the nightmare’s—surprisingly handsome—cousin to be along them, he always seemed to be the good one.

They went by, like nothing, as if she didn’t existent, like it was seventh grade all over again. Junia began to panic internally but swallowed down the anxiety as another guest came to her booth. She forced a weak smile, continued to take money and give tickets. At this point, couldn't decide if Pennywise or her relentless bullies made her tremble the most.

It felt like endless minutes before Dimi rushed into the already small confinement, his eyes wide and enlarged when seeing her state. The friend panted, he ran over. “I’m... I’m so sorry Junia. I didn’t know they were coming or even in Derry. I’ll get Eric to escort them out."

She parted lips to pardon the coincidence neither possessed control over. “No Dimi.” The words tasted so bitter.

“Why not? They’re going to cause problems, we both know that.” He voiced in her defence.

Junia sighed, eyes wandered before returning back to the other. “But if we kick them out... it’ll look bad on you Dimi, I’ll be fine. I just... I’ll just stay by the DJ."

He sighed in frustration, the DJ booth and bars were on opposite sides. If something were to happen, it would be impossible to reach her with speed, it was imperative to rely on his staff. Allowing the girl to return home alone seemed just as risky. “If anything happens."

“Call for help, I know the drill."

“No, just get help. No one will hear a thing with the music blasting."

Dimi had a very good point she failed to realize.

“Alright, I’ll stick close to the DJ. A bouncer is always near right? I’ll be fine."

He sighed again. Everything in his being screaming this was not a good plan. "I'll make sure to come and check on you."

"No problem."

                                                                                                                             ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

It was beyond packed but they expected _Golden Haze,_ being the first nightclub in Neo-Derry, would draw in quite a population. Once 1:00 AM hit, tickets were no longer needed and bouncers rejected any late comers. Junia, remained just where she said, the DJ booth and security not too far. Uneasiness simmered, only slightly. The worst part? They were around but unable to be sighted, it frightened her immensely. 

She felt a light tap on the shoulder and turned to see the DJ lean into her ear. “Can you get me some water? I’m dying.” He shouted to counteract loud music playing from his equipment.

Junia looked into similar browns before giving a firm nod to his request, which earned a thankful thumbs-up. She stared at the dense crowd, afraid something might happen but a job needed to be done. It’ll be okay... right? She is in a safe place with a well trusted friend, faithful employees and bouncers who would instantly come to her aid if need be. It was only approximately fifteen or so feet to the service bar, literally straight across from the DJ booth.

Easy, just get the water and go. Right?

Get the water and go.

Get the water and go. 

Throat swallowed hard, chest tightened as she took a brave step only to be blocked by a person who skillfully carried three drinks. Heart quickened with sickly panic as eyes focused on her—maybe not so former—bully; a smirking Giovanni who stood equal to height, her two inch heels gave a chance.

“Here." The nightmare offered. “One is for the DJ, it's water."

Browns scanned surroundings with urgency in hopes to lay eyes on Dimi or someone or anyone. No one answered her pleads. System warned of wicked ulterior motives behind the phony gentleman action, Junia rejected him, arms crossed under chest, perking them up. “No thanks, I’ll get them myself." Voice filled with obvious dislike of the other, no holding back.

Giovanni had eyes on cleavage. “What? Only drink stuff Dimi gives ya?”

She swore a little vomit came up, such a repulsive man. “We aren’t like that."

“Sure." Sarcasm was heavy. “I believe you."

“How did you find out about our event?”

“ _Our_?”

Junia groaned in frustration. “Fuck off or answer my question."

Thin lips stretched in a victorious smirk. “If you take the drink I will."

She sighed, eyes roamed one more time to still spot no one. The girl went against all safety advice elders preached about not taking drinks you haven’t watched being made and took it.

“Facebook, Dimi promoted his grand opening pretty well.” He answered, handing the other glass to the DJ who signed his thanks with gestures.

Should have guessed. “Fabulous." Lips touched the glass’s rim and inhaled naturally. No suspicious aroma was detected, she allowed only a tiny sip.

_Oh, poor little girl, he isn’t finished with her yet._

In purposeful childishness, Giovanni tilted her glass. Bacardi and Coke now drenched Junia from mostly the chest, glass broke but not an ear noticed.

“What the fuck man." The girl cursed, being too occupied and concerned with make-up being intact. He grinned, it was the perfect moment to strike. In seconds, Giovanni had her trapped against the wall behind them, back ached. Chap Stick cherry flavoured lips against hers, disgusting.

Junia voice a rejection only to have a slimy appendage intrude pass her teeth, it was hard to breath. He tasted absolutely horrible and felt even worse. Like making-out with something crossed between a worm and a snake.

Browns stung, tears threatened to come. She attempted to connect a knee and his most vulnerable male brain but to not avail. He placed one of his own knees between her thighs. In retaliation to her actions, Giovanni shamefully began to grope a full breast. Junia gasped, eyes looked to see if the DJ witnessed this assault and he certainly did. The Dj smiled and looked away, thinking she was just having fun. A single tear streamed down.

This living nightmare wasn’t like Pennywise, he is human, yet, this fear could rival when she was bitten in the forest. And this time, no murderous clown is here as a selfish saviour.

As a last resort, she railed an arm in preparation for a strike. Fingers tightened in a fist before flying straight into his rib cage with every ounce of power she could muster.

It worked, Giovanni abruptly pulled out tongue from her mouth. “You bitch.” He growled in pained coughs and hugged the attacked area.

Browns blazing with fury. “This is your first and fucking last warning!” Anxiety caused chest to burn, eyes looked wildly at the male, trying to remember she is not that same frightened little girl he terrorized throughout grade school. “Do not ever touch me again!” Tone venomous as possible.

Giovanni laughed, like an over-privileged little boy. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to mess you up."

She was completely taken aback by his statement. “Fuck off! What the hell have I ever done to you? I was the victim! You tortured me! Not the other fucking way around asshole!”

The nightmare watched her with a devilish expression, like a child who set a trick and awaited its victim to trigger the trap. “I just liked the idea of bragging to everyone about how I banged a granddaughter of the Augustus family, I’d be a legend."

Junia knew the reason but it pained enormously to hear it aloud. Anger roared through her body, it was enough, this was enough. Even though she travelled hundreds of miles away to a forgotten town, a reputation not hers continues to follow. This was her breaking point.

“What kind of-How dare you! That’s some bullshit! You came all the way from Toronto just for _that_? Well good fucking luck because this virgin body isn’t getting touched! So you can go fuck yoursel-” The girl paused mid-cuss-out. In one blink, vision became blurred and body felt heavy. Something was very very very wrong. A hand helped steady herself against the wall and the other on forehead. “Wh-what did you fu-fucking do?”

Giovanni cackled, rib throbs lessened. “Like those? Feels like you’re on a cloud. Top class R-2’s, hope you like ’em."

Roofies, the drug, in the drink.

“Fucking lunatic.” She growled, not as intimating as desired.

He snickered, believing to be a checkmate. “Not so tough now huh?”

In desperate effort to get away, Junia stumbled for the crowd, pushing between bodies in a terrorized panic. Not even sparing a glance behind, he was just a reach away. All she needs to do is reach the bar, just the bar, or a bounce, or Dimi. Just, someone.

Or thing.

With each step, Junia began to feel extremely heavy. Body tingled in alarming discomfort, like spiders crawling all over. Like how it feels when a leg falls asleep. Disorientation kicked in and so did immense fear.

Giovanni was thrilled to run after the girl, something about a good chase just encouraged addictive adrenaline. Like a wolf on a bunny, going for the kill.

How ironic, the DJ final play her favourite song,  _Beast_  by Mia, at this moment.

Junia squeezed through body after body, getting knocked around as well. Tracks came to a halt when bumping face first into someone, exhilaration heightened when a hand landed on her shoulder blade. Head shot upward, through impaired vision, eyes rested on an unexpected protector with black locks. _Valor_.

However, blues were absent and replaced by bright gold orbs. There is only one who carries gold. Relief came over her, teeth bit down on bottom lip, arms shakily wrapped around his torso.

“Please...Please s-save me... Penn...ywise.” Begged the girl in a dazed voice, head unafraid to lean against a firm body clothed without ruffles. Nostrils inhaled no scents of sweetness the clown usually entails but a human male odour.

Even in such a pitiful state, Junia sensed and knew his true identity, it more than impressive. She was correct, Valor who appeared to be human, was Pennywise and all his self-superiority. Had been observing the situation from afar and believed Junia was in control until a certain point.

He looked down, connecting their colours orbs. Brown eyes seem to be clouded over but yet conscious, she is high, like a fucking kite. He narrowed and leaned to press lips against her no longer perfectly painted ones. Junia didn’t fight the intimate touch much to his advantage, Valor slipped tongue over teeth with urgency. Anger flared as he tasted hints of sourness, someone brave definitely drugged this girl. He retreated, standing back to full height.

There is one thing he cannot stand other than individuals who exert no fear and it is when someone dared to roam on his territory.

Tongue clicked behind teeth, hands itched to punch whoever drugged Junia. It is never a positive to get on this clown’s bad side.

Valor grabbed Giovanni by the collar and yanked him close enough, Giovanni’s square front shoes could not touch sticky floor. Golden eyes glowed in anger, putting the perpetrator in a frightened trance and trembled from pure animalistic superiority.

“If I _ever_ catch you around her again, you’ll be the next body that goes missing.” Valor threatened, very literally explaining the possible end result, hinted with a foreign accent. Fist released Giovanni in a hard shove, so hard he bumped into others before scurrying off like a mouse. Valor continued to glare but not victorious, arms tighten around his torso went noticed. Gold sparked for a moment, allowing both bodies to remain invisible to every pair of eyes within the building, preparation for exit.

For once since disastrous ordeals have begun, she felt true safety in these malevolent arms of her monstrous golden saviour. “You...You actually listened...?” Junia stuttered out, voice muffled from face buried in fabric but he heard the words crystal clear.

 Valor gently patted her midnight locks, feeling wetness from her clothing and body stiffness. Not that he blamed her reflex, the clown usually terrorized instead of sympathized. “Obviously, since you have this annoying habit of needing to be saved, is that a human thing?”

“Really? You think I enjoy purposely getting myself into trouble like this?” Attitude radiated from her tone.

“Could have fooled me.”

She blinked and blinked and blinked again but the uncomfortable haze would not vanish. “I can’t walk."

“Yeah, I kind of noticed that.” He snickered, she felt it.  

“And I feel funny, like spiders are crawling all over my skin."

Corner of his mouth pulled not a faint smirk. “Ironic choice of words there."

The girl wondered why he said that. “And everything is blurry."

“I would think so."

“You know."

He hummed, beckoning for the response.

“I think that prick fucking drugged me."

“No shit."

Arms tightened all the more, Valor didn’t believe she possessed such energy still.

“Can we go home now? I’m tried."

The humanized creature rose a brow. “We?”

“Yes fucking ‘ _we’_! How the hell else am I supposed to get home?” She bickered, hinting at the known fact teleportation was an option.

Valor couldn’t help but chuckle at the childish retort, this was the most immature he witnessed from the girl. “I guess it’s a plus you’re still functional."

“Shut up and teleport already."

“Pretty little Junia better watch her pretty little mouth.” He teased in a sweet voice with bitter words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall ain't ready fo this next chapter.


	10. Heavenly Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public announcement!!!! Yall the sweetest peoples ever ❤  
> Here’s the promised SPICCCCCY chapter. Well It’s not THAT spicy but I hope yall enjoy ;P
> 
> Valor/Pennywise brings Junia back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Mr. Wrong by Mary j Blige  
> Hypnotic by Zella Day (Vanic Remix)  
> Guys My Age by Hey Violet

 

** Chapter 10: Heavenly Dangerous **

 

It only took seconds before they stood in Junia’s room.

Valor sighed, this girl needed to stop require being saved so often. Doesn’t she realize precious energy goes to waste?

She fell into bed carelessly, stretching body and took majority of the space. Valor remained standing there awkwardly, her actions compared to a cat.

“I’m thirsty." Complained Junia, hand over forehead, everything was spinning.

He crossed arms. “Go to sleep then you won’t be.”

She giggled dryly, eyes closed. “Wow your level of sarcasm increased as a pretend human.”

"Sounds like you appreciate it." Snickered Valor, as if she was one to talk.

"Nope." The girl put emphasis on the 'p'.

Blues rolled, she is a terrible liar. "Such lies."

Junia huffed, an unexplained spike in temperature pleaded for her to strip, she fought against the urge. "How am I lying?"

He chuckled, it sent shivers down her spine. "Because this persona is my closest interpretation of your ideal match."

A feverish tint brightened her face. "You're full of shit." Cursed the girl as she turned over to hide the embarrassed expression in failure. It was cute, her innocence. 

After a full night of senseless protection on the girl instead of hunting, Valor decided bringing her home was enough. He turned to leave but was stopped by a single finger that managed to hook through the belt loop. Eyes glanced behind and widened, tears by the gallon drenched her pretty little face like a never ending river.

“Why?” She sobbed. “Why do you keep saving me? You’re the bad guy. You’re a  _fucking_  clown that eats children and kills people to live but here you are. Saving my ass from other  _humans_ , isn’t that fucked up? Can’t...” Junia sniffed, not noticing he knelt down so they were at eye level, faces inches away, still no signs of gold in those human blue orbs. “Can’t you just eat me? Get it over with, just end it. Why keep prolonging this? It’s not like you _care._ ”

Her words struck a nerve thought to be non-existent in his monstrous genes. A finger brushed away locks that messily covered her face and ever so gently hooked hair behind an ear. Not once did their eye contact break. “Because Junia, I can’t simply devour you like I have with others.”

Although narcotics were still in effect, her body rose in heat from another source. Realizing, this is the closest she can ever reach to this creature expressing genuine human emotions for her, in his own twist way through simply keeping her alive. It was hauntingly sweet and instantly dried tears. 

Junia released fabric to slowly bring her hand to his face, hesitation she once felt to touch the clown dissipated.  As he seemed, he felt, soft and warm like a regular human. Thumb swiped his cheek, over where red lines should be, in a motion of affection. This more human self portrayal began to crumble her resolve and rationality. “Since we’re being honest, I like this form but for some insane reason I prefer the clown.”

Valor stiffen, eyes closed as he absorbed her touch similar to butterfly wings. So feather soft, delicate and itched to be broken. “And why is that?” He asked in a breathless sigh, lids reopened and welcomed her with gold. It was more than odd, her opinion of this particular skin since Valor was the closest persona in his endless arsenal that came near to her mental picture of an ideal human love interest. Not that he should really be surprised at this point, she is a very peculiar one.

Junia became light-headed, unsure if the cause was involuntary intoxication or those golden eyes. “I have no idea, maybe it’s because I’m so accustom seeing you as the clown? Or that I'm just that mental."

Valor’s jaw flexed, throat sore and desired crimson, chocolate flavoured. “Teasing me like that will get you seriously hurt, you know.”

She understood the danger, just didn’t care and wanted another to overwrite nightmares. “Does that mean you aren't going to push me away this time?”

“Remember what I said? Even if you scream and beg for me to stop, I won’t.” He reminded, voice low and dark in tone.

A devious smirk curled her temptress mouth. Thumb slid down to his lips. “I can’t really scream if you shut me up.”

 _Oh_ , this girl was talented at triggering him, both deliciously good and horribly wrong.  

In human speed, the creature hovered over Junia, a knee on either side of her body. She gasped, hands reflexively placed on his chest in fruitless effort to keep distance, momentarily regretting her intoxicated taunts. "W-wait."

Valor saw no reason to restrain the girl as resistance won't come, at least not much. “Too late for that now.”

She was silenced, left unable to voice a tangible response as mouth collide against hers. Although the girl eagerly parted lips for him, was met with a wet appendage on a mission. Eyes closed as Junia embraced the rough handling, still at first but tongue quickly began to perform. Temperature rose and engulfed the girl with a high level surge that went straight to her third brain. Only sounds of breathless inhales and tiny moans came from Junia. To her surprise, Valor felt soft with a hint of rigidness in aggressive antics. Not as forceful like the clown but still packed a hefty load.

The humanized creature found her reactions so enticing. Anytime he would deepen their connection, her female body twitched and arched up against his. Strong fleshy hand pushed under wired cloth to firmly grope a breast, earning more erotic noises each time fingers squeezed and rubbed. Definitely worth the excruciating wait. It was obvious the girl tried to fight her primitive lustful desires, Valor found it entertaining. Especially the tantalizing expression of raw, innocent lust in those round eyes, it could very well send him beyond return.

It was a thankful thing Pennywise did not adapt all of Valor’s traits because he might be what you humans call... in love. An emotion, he is not equipped to master, not humanely at least, not yet.

Hazed vision served as a terrible handicap for Junia. One blink Valor is pressed against her curvaceous figure then another blink Pennywise rested on his side, to her left. Vaguely noticing the clown’s smile as he abruptly swung an exposed coloured legs over-top his. Feeling something slither under her back and wrap securely around her waist. Nowhere to run.

Browns connected to his golden orbs, a tingly sensation of another gloved hand glide slowly along her thigh, reaching the source of indecent heat under clothes. She froze, body tensed.

Pennywise giggled that chilling melody “Pretty~ Little~ Junia~” gloved hand rubbed heated flesh, damping the fabric, the lewd sighted pleased him. Lips stretched in a toothy grin, he was up to something mischievous. Wanting to make her tremble like an earthquake “How do you like it? If you answer me nicely, I might consider what you want.”

She panted shallowly, anticipation heighted the already unbearable throbs between her shaky legs. Head laid on his shoulder, keeping eye contact even in clouded lens. “Be gentle p-please.” Naively asked the girl.

So cute, isn’t she? “Hm gentle? I don’t think so.”

Junia held a breath as the wicked creature drilled inside her body. She gripped onto his wrist in reflex, head buried into ruffled sea. The girl trembled in pain rather than wanted pleasure from uncomfortable intensity of Pennywise entering her most valuable treasure.

The clown hummed joyously at biological reactions that squeezed around his invading digits. "Oh~" He sang into her ear, rouge nose brushed against fine baby hairs. "You most definitely are a virgin, so tight."

She moaned out in detest of his vulgar comment. "Sh-Shut uhp." Coloured fingers clinched onto soft pompoms, the clown didn’t contemplate taking her curse as a serious threat.

Junia could feel every single movement.

In and out. In and out. In and out.

Pumping faster and more greedily each time, immense throbs followed. A build-up of familiar indescribable pressure magnified with intensity as did her volume of moans. It felt like nothing she experience in her non-existent sex life. Only able to compare a single short lived encounter to things this creature did. Two words; _Heavenly dangerous_.

The clown’s hardness rubbed her hipbone shamelessly. Moans and breathless sounds created were just exquisite and stimulated lewd reactions unfelt in ages. Pennywise flatted his nose against the girl's ear, heavy doses of drool coated skin, taking deep and shallow inhales of her deliciousness. “You taste so _fucking_ wonderful” He growled in satisfaction, tongue gave a tender lick to her constantly victimized ear. Fangs closed on soft skin, piercing it in a nibble and allowed droplets of the sweetest crimson on his tongue. The creature groaned, teeth itched to just rip flesh apart. It was so incredibly aggravating to hold back.

Junia yelped in pain, it stung horribly when he bites. However, his extreme version of dirty talk and violent actions together spiked heat to its limit, pressure between legs accelerated. She’s close. Browns looked up at him, pools of tears in corners. “I-I’m...I...Go-going to-”

He chortled deviously in a squeaky voice, the girl appeared so desperate while begging. “Are you? Let me help with that.”

The creature quickened movements with inhuman speed, Junia threw head back at the intensive vibrations talented digitals caused. No way could that tiny blue adult toy she often favoured compared to this. As she finished, vision blanked for a moment. Moans of satisfied relief escaped from her lips. Nails that gripped his wrist dug into fabric and drew blood droplets that floated, went unnoticed. Chest raised and fell deeply with panted breathes. Thighs couldn’t stop tremors if she desired. His merciless touch is a deathly phenomenal experience.

The clown retracted his soiled glove painfully slow, savoring her female throbs caused by him. Troubled by how much enjoyment he got from getting Junia off.  Now, a desire to violate the girl increased dramatically. _So unlucky, for her_.

Junia’s body felt heavier, even more than back at _Golden Haze_. Relaxation took over and sleep crept steps behind. Lids couldn’t remain open any longer but ears kept alert, for good reason.

"This is only the appetizer of what else I have planned for you, my dragonfly." Pennywise whispered as the last words she heard before drifting into temporary rest.

No frightful thoughts came, just one commentary endnote.

 Heaven is definitely in the form of a _fucking_ clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that.  
> Tbh it’s been ages since I wrote smut.  
> more may come in the future.


	11. Blood-Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is lusting for blood.  
> Luke for his sibling,  
> Dimi on the hunt for Junia,  
> And Pennywise?  
> Let's find out what he is lusting for. 
> 
> WARNING: SPICYY level is raising up a notch ;P

** Chapter 11: Blood-Lust **

“Ew people still come here?” Angel’s prissy voice complained of their chosen meeting place, expecting it to be the mall not the town library.

Luke rolled eyes, feet climbed stone steps towards the entry way. How did this chick become student president again? “Yes, if we want to find anything on Derry’s history, all records should be here.”

He held open the heavy metal door, allowing Angel to enter first like a gentleman.

She sighed dramatically, passing through. “Whatever Dork.”

They walked directly to the main desk, a young girl with short sweetheart cherry blonde curls sat in boredom blowing pink gum.

“Ah Hi.” Greeted Luke, earning indifferent eyes now place attention on him and off her phone. “Can you tell me where I can find records of Derry’s history?” Asked the boy in a timid voice. Angel giggled behind at his awkwardness.

The bubblegum girl nodded head in wanted area. “Last row, to the back.” Her tone matched expression.

Luke nodded before turning on heel with hurried speed, he was on a mission.  

“Thank you.” Angel said snobbishly, following the boy daintily.

Green eyes scanned down levels of each shelf, hunting down to lock on keywords prewritten in his brain. After a full night searching the internet without little to no sleep that came out as a waste he was desperate for answers. This whole situation, John, his sister, children vanishing, Derry itself felt very wrong.

And it all began after a simple phone call from Junia.

Angel watched around in prude disgust at the amount of built neglect and dust shelves and untouched books collected. “What exactly are we looking for again?”

The boy paused, and exhaled frustration before continuing his search, ignoring her. At such a pinnacle time, not smart to interrupt. He felt what was needed to settle constant unrest so near, a fingertip away.

It was.

“Found it.” He called, voice sounded of relief as a hand pulled an old book between cobwebs. The cover titled ‘History of Derry, Maine’ in beautiful cursive writing. Luke’s anxiety heightened, body tensed in shock as he was meet by pages of mass incidents that resulted in hundreds dying. Eighty-eight on Easter, One hundred and ten in a fire, Forty-six children gone due to a mass school shooting and the list goes on.

The girl noticed heavy pants and wide eyes from Luke, brown eyes shifted between him and the book. Head shook, believing he was being dramatic, ignorant to horrors. "Need your inhaler or something?" She taunted snobbishly. 

He remained fixed on pages. "There is something wrong with this town."

"What isn't wrong with this stupid town." Angel fired back in attitude. 

Luke groaned at her irritating single-mindedness. "No.” He tilted the book for her to see and understand. “I mean there is something going on with the amount of mass deaths that happen.”

A boney hand pulled black curls out of her face, leaning closer to glimpse what the boy was trying to indicate. “Oh... that’s a lot.”

“No kidding.” He closed the text, more dust flew into sunlight, showing its time of being untouched. “Let’s check-out and head to your place.”

Angel raised a trimmed brow. “Mine? Why?” She regretted asking the question when their coloured eyes locked.

Greens of his carried no sorrow, only rage. “Because I can’t take my parents not giving a fuck about losing two children.”

 

                                                                                                                                    ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Two bodies positioned themselves at Junia’s home. The day was nearly over, sky painted in pinks, oranges, purples and blues as sunlight began to shine elsewhere and make way for night.

Dimi paced the driveway in a horizontal line, thumb tapped _'dial'_  on his phone. It was call number ten and still ended with hearing her voice mail record. " _Fuck_ , she's not answering shit." he cursed, fingers combed through untamed locks. 

The other male stood with him dressed in jogging pants and matching sweater. Athletic fisek like a boxer, square jaw line, pale green eyes and caramel blond hair spiked back. "Dude, calm down, maybe she's just sleeping or something."

Dimi flashed his childhood friend an icy glare, it took him by surprise. "I fucking can't Nolan! Remember this is Giovanni’s fault and you are just as guilty." He snapped with volume, unable to fathom why a person he thought of as a friend didn’t understand his distraught.

“Okay okay chill.” Hands went up, open fists and on the defense. “I get you’re worried but you got to calm down man. You can’t help by getting pissed off.” he spoke with rationality.

Coloured eyes remained locked for over a few moments, Nolan believing to have gotten his friend to relax. Until Dimi thrust a hand deep into a pocket, familiar sound of keys jiggling followed their appearance.

“What are you doing?” Asked Nolan while a key was inserted and turned to unlock the house, he was completely shocked. “You have a fucking key to her house?” He asked in exaggeration of the other possessing such a significant symbol, questioning their relation supposedly labelled as friendship.

The door was pushed open and they rushed inside to avoid any further eyes of suspicion around the neighbourhood.

“Yeah.” Dimi simply answered as if the new development to be nothing of major concern.

Nolan’s muscle headed brain still attempted to process how a girl they all used to torment and tease captured not only his closest comrade but cousin as well. “Since when?”

“A few days ago.” Dimi checked every room with quickened steps, not bothering to take shoes off in bad manners, the location and safety was far worth the intense lecture he would earn from Junia. He didn’t care, she could scold him for hours or days, he just wanted to find her.

But nothing. Junia was nowhere in the house. That isn’t what frightened Dimi, it was the fact her clothing and items from the opening night were not found. Meaning, she has gone missing.

 “Fuck! Can this is any worse?” Cursed Dimi, trying best to hold back punching a deep hole into drywall.

Nolan definitely can do that. “Deb is going to have your ass Bro.” He commented making the situation no better, reminding his friend of their real mission and motive to residing in Derry.

Dimi groaned. “Shut up! I know okay!” A hand rubbed his forehead, wondering how could he allow this to happen? They need her, only her. Without Junia, the _plan_ is lost.

                                                                                                                      ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 Pennywise watched the sleeping girl in odd fascination. Never did he experience a human that could slumber like him, like the dead. As if eyes would remain concealed under lids and forever float in darkness. Until she began to exhibit signs of waking, he smiled wickedly, let the show commence.

Junia made noises, light hums and groans of agony, he started to like them. She tossed and turned, stomach feeling as if matches were lit inside and burning her throat. Lids parted briefly to no sunshine, only a dim cast of what seemed to be candle flames. The room, at least what she thought to be in, spun in twirls. Body consciously indentified softness under figure to be a bed, skin felt favourable coolness. She enjoyed a dip in temperature for sleep. 

The girl, while gingerly regaining awareness, managed to roll in estimation to the mattress edge. A burning sensation traveled up her throat, lips parted wide to release acid flavoured vomit. Pants and coughs of disgust filled the space Junia soon began to realize was not her room.

Browns saw fingers gripped sheets of black and not blue. No more hard wood floor with a polished finish and clothes scattered, just raw strips lined tightly like a crate. Entire body shivered, the coolness she favoured now began unbearable and desired a hint of warmth. A clinging sound earned attention, senses focused and now being released from their unwilling haze.

Reality kicked in and so did fear she never experienced. Heart raced like it would burst through ribs, immense panic and instinct to flee trigged frantic leg movement. The clinging returned and with vengeance, an ankle felt restrained by a hard icy material, rendering her unable to run. Arms forced upper body using what little energy sleep had given. Eyes glanced down to understand reason for extreme lack of warmth was complete nakedness.

Junia panted in shock to see her full breasts were not concealed by fabric and left exposed, scanning lower to find favourite black panties had disappeared as well. Leaving her imperfect body so vulnerable to anyone or thing.

“Finally~ Little Junia is awake.” Chortled deathly sinister giggles echoed in what she comprehended to be an old train crate. The girl sighted at the other end, standing with a wide grin and drenched chin from never ending drool, Pennywise. Gold blazed so brightly, it could challenge the single candle for domination.

“Did you have a good rest?” The clown taunted, massive head tilted inhumanly.

She parted lips but throat tasted acidy and caused voice to crack. “W-Where am I?”

He chuckled darkly, matching his expression the shadows casted, gloved fingers curled around links of steel chains unnoticed. “Does that really matter when you’re obviously trapped?” Pennywise tugged her restrains with incredible strength, forcing the girl to revert attention on surging pain around her ankle.

Junia cried out, feeling metal slice into flesh.  He inhaled delicious licks of fright and crimson. Their bodies now inches part instead of feet. Chest rose and fell rapidly, he enjoyed the display, enjoyed how frail she appeared under him. It heightened already raging hardness and she felt it.

“But...Didn’t you want to wa-wait?” Junia wasted breath, there is no way to discuss what is already decided.

Pennywise climbed onto the mattress knee first. “You have this little game all wrong Junia, there is no waiting or prolonging.” Voice was squeaky and threatening, gloved hand released chains to roughly part Junia’s legs by the knees, spreading her exclusively for him.

More strands of saliva dripped, appreciating the hygienic choice of removing private body hairs, it allowed lewd details to be visible. He licked already wet lips, accompanied by slurp noises and more chilling laughter. “There is only _want_ , and what I want is to defile your virgin body. Wreck it into nothing, over and over until I am satisfied and won’t stop for anything less.”

The clown pulled Junia flush against him in a fast tug by her thighs, very vividly against her bare skin was hardness felt through his dingy attire. Provoking indecent aroused heat so intense a burning sensation in her throat was developed, a sickly feeling boiled in stomach. Round brown eyes looked up at Pennywise, hands on either side clawed desperately into sheets. Gold filled with something she had not yet witness in them, glazed over with clouded lustful desire.

How the sight of a trembling Junia induced raging throbs and an urge to just fuck the days away is a pheromone beyond his reasoning. “You're the main course and I am going to enjoy having my wicked way very very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall better prepare yo bodies for this next chapter <3


	12. Who's the Villain Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omgg. I need get dunked in some holy water after writing this.  
> Alrighty yall, here is the long awaited twisted clown smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning*** If you get triggered by loss of virginity, skip this chapter***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Flesh by Simon Curtis  
> 

** Chapter 12:  Who’s the Villain Now? **

She blamed that asshole Giovanni for this entire nightmare. Not wanting to admit taboo words and desires never intended to act out were also her fault. Yes, emotions towards this creature she felt were true but that already crossed the line.

It was just harmless banter but she knew the risks, knew the danger and knew the consequences. Now, there is no return. No fairy man to aid in her travels.  No others to protect or save her. All bets in the arms of this merciless creature who only wished and lived to devour. What more did she expect? She knew and even accepted knowledge of his ravenous character. Still, humans are never satisfied, always wanting more and more.

Well, that is one trait they shared in common.

Though he took off ankle bounds, Junia didn’t feel any relief. “Now, my pretty dragonfly, do what I asked.” Pennywise commanded in a stern yet squeaky tone, lying on his back.

Junia cautiously bent on all four limbs, submissive to his wrath, willing or not. Coloured legs trembled, knees dug into the old mattress on either side of him. Giving Pennywise power to see every feature and detail but her face. Sized breasts hung like soft bouncy balls in a net, he marvelled how they appeared so appetizing in this position. The place where indecent heat originated exhibited signs of arousal.

A freaky little thing for a maiden, huh?

Devious smirk widened more, puffing cheeks. “Closer.” Abdominal muscles tensed, she did as told and itched backwards when really wanting to just run. Salted tears dripped on his dingy costume, the amount of mouth-watering fear tasted absolutely divine.

The clown couldn’t decide what on earth to do with this girl. Make a complete mess out of her? Or take in painfully slow? Go in for the kill? No no, too wasteful. A wondrous creature like her deserved attention never before given to anyone by him. It is her first time, why not be a little nice?

At least until his tolerance emptied.

Breath paused as rough textured hands ran up exposed skin, a sickly feeling called embarrassment bubbled in her stomach. She gasped in a choke when something sharp like razors pinched through delicate layers. Jaw tightened, the pain was manageable but knew more was coming.

Pennywise enthralled in her sounds, her flavour. Only a measly lick and he can already sense the additive surge building up. He nipped at coloured thighs, enjoying how the girl flinched with each tiny bite. Tongue used this moment as a warm-up and didn’t allow a morsel to be wasted.

When the nibbles paused, Junia wishfully believed this ordeal was finished, until fingers parted and tongue roughly licked her precious flowered core. Arms that held body weight gave out to unfamiliar sensations Pennywise forced her to experience. "Phh-Please st...op!" Junia breathlessly pleaded, face muffled by fabric. She attempted to pull away but his grip proved too strong.

Intense throbs pulsed against his tongue, smirk widened, poking straight into her without hesitation.  A heavy female scent invaded nostrils, it was so sweet, and he couldn’t describe the particular aroma to call it.

The girl moaned, this time mixed between pleasure and hurt. Nails clinched handfuls of ruffles belonging to Pennywise. Thighs trembled as his skilled appendage teased her in daggering motions. She dripped with indecent liquids on his clothes. 

She's ready for level two. 

"Is-Isn't this eno...enough?" Junia tried again to talk herself out of the inevitable trauma.  

Pennywise cackled darkly, his hand stretched down-south. "The party is just beginning."

Lids shut tightly, head turned in attempt to avoid what the creature itched to unleash. Something fleshy smacked against her cheek, breath held in throat knowing what body part belonging to him radiated heat and wetness. Unable to keep from inhaling for over a few seconds, she was met with a pleasant smell of candy apples and not rumoured fishy smell typically earned from human males.

“Come on Junia.” the clown hissed. “have a taste.” Pennywise impatiently pushed her head down, forcing those pretty lips to engulf a portion of him.

Eyes widened as did her mouth, throat reflexively swallowed against the foreign object forced inside. It hurt, tears pooled in corners, unable to breath. The creature’s hips buckled in steady upward daggering motions as if trying to drill her a new esophagus. Slender fingers clawed into sheets, body tensed as it alarmed in suffocation.

Sounds of gages and chokes as he moved himself inside her wonderfully comfortable carven encouraged more aggregation. He grunted in unfamiliar irritation, wanting more, wanting to get right into the main course.

Patience dropped to negative six.

The clown grabbed a healthy fistful of midnight hair and yanked her off his throbbing self. She coughed and panted needed breaths. While regaining oxygen, Junia hadn’t noticed Pennywise slipped from under her to position behind on knees until a familiar slimy heat rubbed between ass cheeks. She trembled uncontrollably, fingers twitched, dared not to look back. “D-Don’t do th-is... an-anything but this.”

This was it, this is how she truly loses everything.

“Uh-no~ need to be so sad Little Junia.” He giggled childishly dark, hand falsely comforted her in gentle rubs along her spine, saliva fell in connected strands. “You’re a virgin no more.”

Pennywise shoved his entire length without remorse, she screamed in blistering agony. The bite to her shoulder no longer in first place of the most painful thing done. An unbearable burning sensation put lower regions on fire and it didn’t help when the creature disallowed her chance to cope. Being stretched wide open distracted Junia from the streams of crimson running down thighs.

The girl’s faintly noticeable love handles on her waist served as perfect support for him to keep a good hold. Rough fingers curled and dug into lush skin. In merciless rhythm, pelvis struck against her with such force, stomach felt it through sickly vibrations. He grunted at the overwhelming tightness of the virgin body, it felt absolutely incredible. Never had this natural activity been so enjoyable  for the creature before.  

A crave to indulge deeper consumed him.

Pennywise snarled. “Up you go.” Fingers rounded her neck and pulled Junia up with a strong tug. Her back arched against his chest, knees no longer touched soft mattress. Coloured hands given no choice but to grab onto the larger one gripping her neck as she continued to be impaled on his lap. Moans filled the small confinement, unable to hold them back from the creature pounding favourable spot deep inside.

 Eyes threatened to roll back, wanting so bad to give into pleasure she secretly longed for. A pleasure that could drive her insane, like this. So relentless and unforgiving that it seemed dangerously addictive.

Only individuals fucked up like them would desire such a thing.

As he finished inside, Pennywise growled in a low voice, in an animalistic roar, pointed teeth sunk into skin of the unbitten shoulder. Arms flexed with muscle and wrapped tightly around her body, one on the waist and the other on the neck and shoulders. Speed heightened with inhuman capabilities, making her convulse in sweetly throbbing orgasm and scream in extreme pain.

Warm crimson lathered his tongue, slurps and groans invaded her ear. Pennywise couldn’t get enough of the girl’s favour. It just tasted so deliciously good that he was unable to truly describe what this experience is other than she tasted like _chocolate_.

The creature lingered in her, believing ravaging Junia would finally calm his ravenous senses down a notch or two. However, as the post-orgasmic cloud faded, so did the belief of satisfaction.

Pennywise growled aggregately, retracting sharpened teeth carelessly, she twitched and gasped in agony. Exhaustion began to creep up on her but the creature didn’t allow for rest. Not her definition of it at least.

If he could not have a moment of ease, neither will she.

In fuzzy vision, they were transported out the mysterious jail and surrounded by abandoned set-up of the Neibolt house. Junia wasn’t given the chance or moment to fathom why the change in location before Pennywise dropped her on rotten, dusty wooden floor. She groaned from the fall, entire body throbbed no longer in pleasure but aches.

He dashed the same clothes she had worn at _Golden Haze_ a whole day ago, fabric draped aimlessly over her. Junia, for a dreadful moment, felt like a cheap whore, tears rained without permission as she glanced up at him.

 _Pathetic_ , is what those blue eyes told her.

Mouth coated in her blood, teeth pointed in uncountable directions but no golds blazed. “Get out!” Spat Pennywise angrily, a finger pointing at the door.

“W-what?” She watched him with confusion but that only caused him to repeat it again in more fury, more volume and more monstrous.

 “Get. The. Fuck. Out!” Roared Pennywise, stature grew in size with each word.

Instinct snapped Junia from her daze enough to act before achieving what she came to Derry for. Not thinking, just running. She carelessly rushed on clothes, stumbled her way out to the yard and past the dismantled fences. Not once looking back.

For once, luck blessed her.

Browns witness a sporty vehicle that resembled Dimi’s screeched in sudden slam of the breaks. The driver popped his door with urgency and voice called out in panicked relief. “Junia!”

To his horror when approached closer, Dimi took in the girl's tragic state. Clothes misplaced and backwards, hair wild, blood stains, no shoes and just an expression of utter devastation. It broke his heart. “What happened?” He asked in concern while arms wrapped around her aching body.

“Get me out of here.” She softly begged. Junia couldn’t hold out any longer and leaned entire weight against him.

Dimi caught her, noticing legs shook in threat of giving out but no panic, no frantic voice came. Just of understanding. “Where to?” He sighed and picked the girl up from over legs. Sorrowful this could not be differently, that self-promises were not kept.

“Home.” She didn’t notice a second male open the backdoor for them.

Nolan widened his green eyes at the state of Junia. “Holy shit dude, this _thing_ fucked her up badly” a hand covered mouth in gesture of surprise, earning a glare from his friend.

“Not the time.” Dimi sternly warned at the other male while placing her gently in the backseat. “Just get us out of here.” Closing the door, he returned attention to Junia. “Toronto? To Jaison?”

 Nolan automatically jumped into the drivers’ seat glanced at his friend through the rear mirror. “Airport, got it.” He floored the gas pedal, that house gave him the creeps, for good reason.

 “No.” She looked up at him, tears mixed in with rain drops. “I want to go _home_ to my _Dad._ ”

He knew of only one other place the girl labelled as such. “Alright, I’ll get you there.”

Junia didn’t feel the G-force of acceleration put into gaining as much distance as possible from Neibolt. Thankful for whatever reason they were around, unsure how she would survive getting home.

Dimi allowed crimson painted arms to tremble around his torso, not caring of the mess she brought in his pristine vehicle. She began to cry, sniffles and sobbing filled their transportation. A gentle hand rubbed her quivering back. He realized fabric soaked in blood was clothes from opening night. He bit onto inner cheek flesh, tasting iron.

 No matter what the universe has in store, you cannot change, only bear it.


	13. Their Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> level 1 secrets about to be let out yall. 
> 
> Alright time to get in on this.  
> I’m going to put some Dark Tower elements in the near future, so if you aren’t familiar with it don’t worry. Junia got yall covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Misery by Halestorm (I really recommend listening to this. I think it fits Junia and Pennywise so well)

 

** Chapter 13: Their Misery **

 

It was a silly game all children played, _Truth or Dare_ , mostly dare. Peer pressure often became a wicked tactic and produced traumatizing results. In Derry, young ones would test courage by known listed tasks and places. Three specific locations were the most terrifying: An abandoned cottage house deep in the forest, Neibolt house--for obvious reasons. Lastly, the storm drain surrounded by forest, where a small group of three will understand just how dangerous this innocent little pass-time can be. 

"See Flora? Bryan is a _Scaredy-Cat_!" Shouted a little boy of about twelve years named Lewis Holton. 

A third member of their group giggled into hands, a girl with golden curly locks. " _Scaredy-Cat Bryan!_ " She copied. 

Bryan pouted at her, a blush colored pale cheeks. "I am not! Take that back!" He was on the verge of tears. 

While the unaware targets divided themselves childishly, the dancing clown lurked in dark shadows deep in pipes that served as camouflage. Pennywise sharpened teeth, preparing to begin his nightmare dance by first inspecting their young delicious minds. Bryan feared blood, such easy prey really. Flora was deathly afraid of balloons, especially when they pop. Lewis frightened of giant crocodiles.

Oh  _Excellent_! A three course meal before him! This will be fantastic.

Gold began to flare, a sign of the creature manipulating his biological advantages. Since they each saw what is most feared, their individual scares all worked together in such pristine harmony. One by one will fall victimized to his conjured nightmares.

The moment Bryan saw tainted sewage water turn crimson, he fainted. One down, he'll save that for a snack. Pennywise now aimed for the girl. She backed away and tripped, falling on her bottom and soaking clothes. Eyes unable to rip from the unexplained floating red balloon, her fright caused paralysis.

Lewis however, stood ground even after witnessing  _Lake Placid_  inching towards him. It didn’t take much effort until the boy’s meek little wits crumbled in licks of fear.  _Lake Placid_  ripped apart Lewis and his small body, chunks of flesh ingested before taking the remaining two down into his decaying lair.

Hunting is usually so exhilarating but not this time. 

Pennywise returned with immense animalistic rage as he indulged Flora from her miniature hands. For reasons unknown, he favoured shoulders to fingers, that is where they tasted the best.

Too bad he didn't feel satisfied, always empty and never full. Pennywise cursed as he swallowed down bites of young flesh. A realization now clear and it bothered him. Growling aloud in frustration, clawed fingers curled in irritation, monstrous body covered in blood trembled. “ _Why_?” His wrathful tone echoed through the maze created of pipes.

He had her, took what he desired without remorse! So now what? What more can he possibility need from that girl?

What? What? _What_?

The image of that human she calls Dimi carrying her off and outside Derry invaded his mind. No longer did Pennywise feel Junia’s presence within the town. Limit to his advantages become annoyingly clear. It sparked something, an emotion to be specific, he never experienced before. As if, the abyss somehow increased, creating a greater thirst for that single moment during their intimate exchange to once again feel _full_.

“Yes, I think I understand now.” Pennywise hissed in self-realization of what exactly he desired from Junia.

 

                                                                                                                ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Since Junia was young, her mother always preached a valuable piece of information that she would constantly need during this treacherous awaking life.

_Travel over waters, it has the power to heal and spark enlightenment._

And that is what she did, with help of course.

Where to?

A place of year round summer breeze, rough waves, lively music and exotic animals: Trinidad, her second home and birthplace of her father.

She welcomed the warmth, absorbing its healing rays. Knowing to regret it later as skin will darken. Feet sunk into wet sand as the tide pulled pebbles, she loved the rush. It brought joyful memories of her childhood, of Jaison when he was only six and wouldn’t fear of the tide’s strength.

Junia tried to keep the nightmares at bay with happiness as her weapon. Didn’t work most of the time, especially when aches left from Pennywise’s wrath seemed to be engraved deeply. Passed skin, under flesh, through bones and straight into a heart that wept in sorrow. She was lost, feeling a piece of her was stolen. She not only experienced a most violent act against her but was also responsible for provoking it. Unable to cast blame solely on the creature.

In the far distance, browns saw an ever so daunting hint of shark fins breach water. Junia watched, mesmerized by witnessing a glimpse of her favourite animal. Realization came over her, one that answered doubts. She always had a talent, no. Not the right word, more like tenderness for sharks especially. Finding them so captivating although rumoured and studied to be dangerous.

Speaks volumes of her personality huh?

A tear fell, blending with salted ocean. Lips parted to allow voice speak softly broken. “Dad... What have I done? This isn’t how I pictured things.”

She loathed these haunted emotions of hers. Unable to erase or wash him off skin. It pained immensely but a lingering crave for more was left. How life failed her so. Fraternizing with a creature who hunts and kills children to remain alive. Even worse, how could she even attempt to develop such sympathy towards him? 

A sickly bitter feeling settled in the woman forever bonded to Pennywise the Dancing Clown. 

It was like a chain, Nolan watched Dimi who had eyes on Junia as she sat in sandy waters. The sun was scorching hot, even under shade the heat could be felt boiling against skin. Their bi-polar climate bodies that were custom to changing seasons found it extremely difficult to cope.

“We have to tell her man, this is brutal to watch.” Spoke Nolan, the silence between them became too intolerable.

Eyes remained on not a girl but woman now, fists deep in cargo pockets of cream colour. “I know! I just need time.”

Nolan groaned in frustration at his friend, hands went up, one held a beer. “Alright man, do it your way. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you when Deb chews you out.”

“What do you want me to do!” Shouted the other defensively, not needing to be reminded of his dominate mother “Just randomly be like ‘oh hey Junia you’re supposed to get fucked up by this  _Shape-shifting_ thing to save a whole other universe you have no clue existed!’ See how crazy that sounds Nolan? So fucking forgive me if I’m a little nervous.” Dimi panted from the needed outburst, fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The other blond sighed, understanding how difficult a situation it is. “Look Bro, I get it.” His jaw flexed. “But we can’t have another indict like Nicola.”

Dimi calmed, hearing his friend’s sorrowful voice when saying his deceased sister’s name. “I’m sorry.”

Defined muscles tensed from rage Nolan carried since that day, fingers gripped tightly around his empty beer bottle. “Then tell Junia, today before shit hits the fan, at least about my cousin.”

“What about that _prick_?” Asked the person in question, she took a seat between the males, sitting under folded legs, her purple skirt fanned over. The thought of Giovanni made her stomach sickly wrathful. What she would give to shove a _silver_ bullet into that idiotic skull of his.

Dimi nearly had a heart attack upon the woman’s return, giving Nolan a glare as he very well knew she was behind them. Anxiety caused chest to tightened, still unable to find the right words. Was there a perfect way to explain this? Probably not.

“A lot of shit.” Nolan blurted, earning yet another disapproving look from Dimi.

“Chill will you!”

Junia watched the two in confusion, browns looked down as she fidgeted with now shortened nails.  "Look," The woman started in a careful voice. "Whatever you have to tell me can't be worse than what I know." Junia bitterly stated, feeling ready to reveal the deathly secret of countless victims.

The two friends exchanged bewildered looks before Dimi provoked an answer. "You first."

Junia sighed, anxiety bubbled. How would they take it? The knowledge of her best kept secret about Derry’s recent horrific events. All the heart aching negative possibilities, she swallowed dryly. "I... I know what's been taking children... and making them disappear... and kill them..."

Nolan slouched deep in the hand weaved bamboo chair, a finger on his temple. "We know, it's the same twisted  _Glamour_  clown that had you fucked up. Isn’t hard for _us_ to figure out." 

The other male covered face with a palm. "Could you have said it any less insensitively?"

"Whatever man, it is what it is, _literally._ " Shrugged Nolan.

Browns shifted between them, caught off guard by how nonchalant her two companions reacted about countless children being brutally eaten. "What the fuck! How did you guys know that? Do you know how hard it's been for me knowing and keeping that a secret?" She fired back with volume, dismay leaking from her tone, relief mixed along.

“Bro, this is where you do  _the_   _thing._ ” Nolan pointed at her and spun his hand in gesture to speed up their already difficult process.

Dimi sighed, taking a place on the metal coffee table, directly in front of her. Coloured eyes locked in, he parted lips. “There isn’t an easy way to explain this, so just bear with us.” He glanced at Nolan to indict both males knew the situation.

She began to feel anxious but nodded in compliance. “Okay... I’m listening.”

“All you need to do is watch.”

The woman observed Dimi twirl the thick medal ring he always wore, slowly taking it off his middle finger.

Browns widened in utter shock as a white aura glowed once the piece of jewelry was removed. Skin heightened into tanner shade that mirrored hers, dirty blond brightened like gold, ears elongated into points, finger nails grew into razor claws and hazel eyes replaced by glowing violet, even whites. His level of beauty tripled.

Junia was shocked and amazed at the transformation. Eyes wide and mouth dropped nearly to the floor. "Are... are you Blood Elf or something?"

Dimi chuckled at the _World of Warcraft_  reference she correlated his new appearance to. "Light elf, Blood Elves are actually the bad ones." He corrected, head nodded in direction to the other male. "and he's a merman."

Nolan clicked his tongue. "Really dude? You know how I feel about being exposed."

"Too bad." Snickered Dimi, returning attention back onto Junia who took the reveal better than he thought. "You're not surprised?"

"Of _fucking_ course I am." She blinked. "I mean I had my suspicions there were other beings and shit but fucking elves and mermaids? What you got vampires and werewolves too?" The woman said in frantic sarcasm.

Sighed Nolan in exhausted "Mer- _man_ " he corrected, tone and expression dripped with annoyance that suggested this kind of reaction happened to him often. “And yeah, we got those too, Giovanni is a werewolf. I got lucky dodging that bullet.”

"The  _point,_ " Dimi interjected sternly, cutting the off topic ramble. "Is that you can trust us."

Relief washed over the woman as did guilt of her sins. Anxiety calmed, feeling she could actually breath for the first time since _Johnny Boy_ was killed. Funny how these two boys once terrorized her now became saviors to an extent. However, there are other problems. "And Giovanni?" Round brown eyes rested on the newly found out merman. “Your cousin  _drugged_  me Nolan, that shit more than crossed the line.”

They both hummed, knowing this conversation would happen but prayed it didn’t. Neither enjoyed the thought of someone they grew up with turning a vile leaf. It was  _cringe_  worthy.

"Yeah that’s a whole different kind of problem." Groaned Nolan, rubbing his forehead, green eyes looked to Dimi for permission. The other gave a subtle nod and he continued hestiately. "This ... chick called him up and told us about you and Dimi. I already knew but Giovanni didn't. The girl apparently wired him blood money to purposely fuck with you."

Junia’s brown eyes blazed with creeping rage. "who the  _fuck_ was it?"

"Ah." Nolan looked up at Dimi who put hands up. 

"Don't look at me, you're the one that wanted to tell her."

"Fuck." He hissed and whispered the name in an extremely quiet and fast breath hoping Junia wouldn’t catch it. "Angel."

She blinked, air paused in throat, hoping ears deceived her. "Pardon me?"

Both males gulped nervously, knowing what a hot-blooded woman she was back in grade school and only guessed it to be no different. Nolan spoke again, slightly louder. "Angel"

Junia boiled with trembling rage that heightened blood flow, heart raced in rapid speed. Never in her life, since her father was murdered in cold blood did Junia ever want to strangle someone so immensely with bare hands. Or desire for a certain shape-shifting clown to devour a specific individual purposely to quench her own blood-lust.

She got up silently and hissed through teeth before heading back to her room. "I've had enough of this childish bullshit. Get me the fuck back to Derry, this little nice bitch act is done. I’ll show them just who they're fucking with."

The two friends didn’t understand how a little girl sparked immense rage over a sadistic glamour creature that days ago violated her. It was beyond their brain capacity, more Nolan’s. Dimi understood why feelings remained although a tragic event occurred. It was a force unlike any other. A force that could make two individuals who are enemies become one in the same.

Something ancient and powerful.

"At least she's not pissed off with us." Commented Nolan positively.

Dimi snickered. "Thank fucking God."

"This _Angel_ is gonna be one dead board though."

"No kidding, remind me to never get a _mixed_ girl mad."

Nolan smirked, blond brows wiggled. "Weren’t you always _Team Junia_?" 

"Hell no." Dimi shook his head at the hinted indication of having romantic feelings towards the woman. “The last thing I ever want is to be on that _shape-shifters’_ hit list.”

A chuckle rumbled from Nolan, greens saw the complete opposite. “Aren’t you already on it?”

 


	14. Destructive Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright yall, here's the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy<3
> 
> Luke discovers Old Derry's dark history  
> Junia returns home and someone (or thing) is waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Whispers in the dark by Skillet  
> Remember to forget you by Rihanna and Shakira

 

** Chapter 14: Destructive Fate **

 

Angel slumbered comfortably under her canapé in carefree breaths, expression of relaxation and privilege as body snuggled deeper into the sea of thick minks.

Luke couldn't understand how she even allowed eyes to be covered in darkness for an entire night while the mystery of her best friend’s disappearance and possible death remained at large. 

He spent two days, going on three, sheltered in Beeval ‘Bobby’ Kissue’s residence that was also Angel’s father, reading through the historical text of Derry’s destructive past. Jotting down notes, numbers and dates mostly, he began to notice an obscured pattern that caused a sickly feeling deep in his stomach. Every twenty-seven years, give or take, a catastrophic event of deaths in alarming amounts would suddenly occur. All appeared to have been activated by reasonable causes. Fires, freak accidents, other humans, failure of machinery- to normal eyes nothing irregular could be detected. _Again, if normal._

This entire situation was anything but normal. The stories of Old Derry and what he read screamed abnormal, screamed, warned, of something absolutely terrifying. Something, he’ll soon realize, _inhuman_ to be the correct word.

One piece of evidence that confused and distorted this newfound pattern of destruction was: before the children disappearances, killings and John. There was no—what Luke now labelled— _major kill strike_ to kick off the spree.

It didn’t make any sense. No link and only a dead end. Also, where and how did Junia fit in this grand plot other than her being the last possible person to converse with his brother? A raging headache threatened to bombard him. This was becoming more complicated than he wanted. And sinister.

Luke sighed as he leaned back in the pink desk chair, fingers combed through blond locks in frustration that began to settle resulting from sleep deprivation of two days. 

Ears picked up noises of fabric shifting, Angel was awake, she yawned. “Find out anything yet?” The girl asked, though no signs of genuine interest in her prissy tone.

He didn’t want to hear Angel’s annoying voice, a hand dug deep into the black _Adidas_ backpack for a travel pill bottle carrying the medicine required to put up with her. “A shit load."

“Oh, so snappy this morning, someone needs a coffee or xanax.” She said, sitting up to see Luke popping two pills. “Xanax it is."

He chose to ignore that last comment and swallowed the lumps to cure his headache. “Remember what I told you about there being something wrong with Derry?”

“Yeah.” Angel responded, her snobby accent thick as boney fingers tried to tame extremely messy curls. “What’s your point?”

Luke wheeled over to the bed, book in hand and his written notes. The girl’s eyes widened at how much coloured plastic page notes stuck out from its perimeter. “Wow, that’s a lot of stickies."

“There’s this weird pattern. Every time a _major kill strike_ happens is when children and sometimes adults begin to disappear." Explained Luke, finger pointing to his own writing on a separate piece of lined paper. “At first I started taking notes but when I got to the end." He flipped to the direct pages.  “There is an actual list of every single child that has been reported missing and found dead, especially between 1958 and 1985."

Their coloured eyes connected. “Which is exactly twenty-seven years apart and that’s not all." Her eyes were redirected back onto the text as he continued. “These kill strikes _always_ happened about every twenty-seven years and the disappearances lasted for around a year or two."

Angel didn’t need a high IQ to understand what the boy was trying to indicate. “Meaning some sick psycho is killing children and hasn’t been caught yet?”

He wished it was that simple. “Not just now or the 50’s Angel." Luke’s pretty greens darted wildly between horrifying pages and her. “the earliest record in here is back when Derry’s first settlers from Europe arrived."

The girl covered gapping mouth with a coloured hand. “That’s so messed up." He couldn’t agree more.

“I think." He leaned back, body now feeling relief after finally exposing the heavy information. “We should try and track down the author, he will most likely give us more info than what this book gives us."

Angel nodded, fully awake now. “No prob, just give me a name and I’ll get Daddy’s secretary to search them up."

Luke flipped to the book’s first page. “Mike Hanlon."

 

                                                                                                                               ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Junia closed the corvette door, gently with reluctance and a heavy sigh as browns stared at her quaint little grey brick home. _Grey House_ , Jaison named it, her mother thought it was poetic since that was the exact label Junia gave their first home, a grey brick structure as well. 

The front passenger window scrolled down through electric wiring and a single button pressed by Dimi. "Sure you don't want us to stay?" Asked her friend in concern of Junia being alone. 

Pair of browns remained staring at wooden lined French windows over the garage, covered by white blinds shielding sunlight from brightening her bedroom. Anxiously waiting to witness movement that normal people would conclude their home was haunted by some wandering spirit. Sensing, a very malevolent and impatient creature, instead of pacing, sat in darkness for ears to itch at hearing her enter. Sensing, Pennywise very well knew of her temporary departure and that he was the cause. 

"I'm sure." Junia answered in a soft and confident voice, although not much confident leaked as much as nervousness did. "Besides, if _he's_ inside, you two would make things worse."

The two males knew what she indicated by 'he' is what they refer to as a 'thing' because no one truly knows what It really is. 

Dimi didn't enjoy allowing the woman to carry on in that shape-shifter's presence but there was nothing to stop it either. He gripped the leather steering wheel. "Call me if something happens."

Junia finally broke eyes off the house and spun, facing the sporty car, bending over to see both friends. "And you call me if that prick pops up."

"Fuck calling you, we'll come over." Answered Nolan bluntly, a finger twirled in a circular motion inches from his head. "That dude is too fucking psycho to take on alone Junia. Don't try it, be smart."

A sickly feeling bubbled at the warning, she glanced to Dimi for reinsurance, he sighed, and that alarmed her. 

"Be alert and safe. Don't answer the door, not even for me until we figure this out."

She nodded, locks bounced. "Okay, I will."

"Bye Junia."

"See ya."

The woman smiled weakly, straightening her back. "Bye."

Both watched as she solemnly walked along the faded black driveway, to short interlock, up two stone steps and opening her little mailbox that hid an extra spare key. 

"Are we really gonna leave her alone with that thing again?" asked Nolan as Junia's figure disappeared behind a closing door with a Gothic glass design.

Dimi wanted to say no but swallowed personal opinion for his spiritual duty. "Yes, we are." A wrist turned the engine, it roared on start-up and they slowly left. 

The other male understood why but didn't mean he agreed with the horrifying process that was a key factor in their century long battle. Head shook, throat itched for another beer. "That's so fucked up man, not even the situation could be changed you know? She was just born and  _BOOM_ life fucks you backwards and you can't even stop it."

Nolan's urban description of the plan was accurate. "Like my mother says, the only thing we can do is be there for her when she needs it."

"Sounds like we kinda fucked that up already." snickered Nolan in a bitter tone. "We have to find Gio."

Dimi nodded as he headed home, to _Golden Haze_ , it had a secret second floor within the building and carried a separate entrance. Who would expect that?

"Yeah and quickly, before he gets to her."

 

                                                                                                                              ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

When the lock clicked, her breath seemed to pause. Saliva built up in her mouth as browns scanned around visual areas for signs. Nothing yet.  _Yet_. 

Nothing in the kitchen or on counters or in the living room or the sun room. Junia exhaled, there was upstairs still to investigate. The same floor, the same room, she only moments ago stared holes at from outside. 

Eyes watched in unease up the darkened staircase, more than half was unseen because of the sharp turn. Cautiously, she climbed each carpet step, one shoe at a time—too frightened to take them off. Chest tightened unbearably hard, like a snake during feeding. Heart thumped against ribs, she could hear it and probably so can him. Body trembled, recalling the trauma inflicted only days ago, it was so vivid, so painful. 

She reach a third up, to the turn and immense hesitation was conjured. Palms began to sweat, so this is what true fear was? She hated it. 

In a deep breath, Junia rounded the corner and saw nothing at the top. Only her bedroom door wide open, not unusual but still caused an uneasy fright. The woman glanced back to her front door, it was only about five or seven jumps away. She could run, to Dimi and Nolan. 

 

_Oh, no. Pretty girl, don't do that._

 

Breath hitched, stuck in windpipe. Did something just _talk_? But she didn't hear anything! Not a sound! Not even the house and its false haunting creaks. She can't be hearing things! 

Eyes darted back to her open door, sweat droplets beamed down her neck, concluding in terror the unspoken warning came from the creature that awaited her return. 

Trying to regain bravery, Junia continued ascending up the short flight. A feeling deep inside, in her core, her soul, whispered it will be alright. That she will see tomorrow, with a few bruises. 

Silver sandals landed on wooden floor, carefully crossed the insanely short hallway that barely allowed for two adult bodies to pass through and entered her bedroom. 

There, right there, on her bed, laying down as if he too was on vacation, with his cherry red shoes that carried signs of wear, same old dingy faded white costume, pale orange pompoms and that sinister childish smile. Waiting for her. 

Blue circles that were his eyes lit but not with gold. Head turned and met browns and her curved figure clothed in a high waisted black pants and navy blue top that exposed mid-drift and shoulders. 

"Why isn't it Pretty Little Junia." he sang in that unsettling squeaky voice accompanied by giggles. "Where did you disappear to? I was so worried." Fake cried and sniffled the clown, face hidden by two gloved hands.

She swallowed hard as Pennywise sat upright, carelessly swung long legs to hang off the mattress. Along with fear, a subtle anger brewed in her and he noticed. The woman snickered, hip dropped and arms folded under chest. "Worried huh? That's pretty fucking hilarious coming from you."

The clown's expression darkened, guess there was no reason to be coy about their situation, he smirked up at her from palms. "Oh, you've gotten feisty, I’m not sure how to _feel_ about that."

"I wonder whose fault that could be."

He hummed in pretend ignorance to provoke her. "I haven't a clue." A gloved finger tapped pale-white chin. 

The childish tactic worked, she groaned, forgetting fear. 

“This is so _fucking_ ridiculous!” The woman snapped in a shout, finally popped after bottling emotions she developed over the month and a bit. Junia began to pace in the small walking space of her room that was surrounded by a tall-boy, a long dresser and her bed that Pennywise currently occupied while she ranted. His massive head seemed to be in sync with the woman’s movements as he turned side-to-side.

“I can’t fucking sleep."

 Neither can he.

“I can’t eat."

He can, just isn’t satisfied.

“I feel so miserable all the fucking time."

Him too.  

“I want to stop thinking about what happened but I fucking can’t."

So does he.

“I feel like I’m going insane!”

Same for him.

“And this is your fault for making me like this!”

He could say the same thing but didn’t.

She stopped pacing and faced Pennywise head-on.

“What more do you want from me? Huh? You took it! The one thing I had control over and you fucking took it! What the fuck else can you possibility want more?” Junia questioned in passionate volume that sounded as if tears threatened to come.

These words, her amount of anger, sparked his attention that lessened during her rumbling earlier. To explain, it felt like a series of events had to occur in order for this... _something_ , whatever he felt to be created. As if, they were meant, birthed, destined to have their paths cross in such a manner.

 An answer will be given, one those pretty brown eyes won’t see coming.  

Coloured eyes locked in, she panted, needing oxygen after such an outburst. The creature slowly rose to his feet and quickly towered her. Blues no longer existed in his orbs, just gold. She was unsure whether, in this setting, it was a good thing. She feared possible agonizing consequences because fear and lack of meekness were absent.

He took a step, she took one back. He took another, in silence and she again backwards, in silence. Until rear cheeks pressed against the long wooden dresser and signaled no more space to run. It didn’t stop Pennywise from shamelessly looming against the woman’s body with his own. One of his knees arched between her thighs, clothed torso against her chest, one of the orange pompoms tickles her neck that stretched back to its limit in attempt to keep their eyes connected.

The clown could _feel_ Junia, not like before. Yes, other encounters, her shallow breaths, heat and allure were all present. However there was something else amidst. It was indescribable. A type of sensation that only one word could somehow link to what he felt. _Whole_. Knowing what it was but not _why_. More so, _how_?

At this moment, those important questions took a backseat, irrational craves that were natural to him kicked into overdrive.

Pennywise grasped around her neck with a gloved hand, she found it weird the touch wasn’t nearly as rough but possessed gentleness. It somewhat frightened her and he enjoyed the licks of both hinted fear and something else.  He leaned in close, so close, their lips brushed but nothing was sweeter than his awaited answer. “ _You_. What I want, is _you."_

Junia knew what came next, her body remembered and his starved for it, for her; _An angel that craves chaos_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how yall feel about some messy smut but it’s coming. or not.


	15. Like This, Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL Don’t know if this is messy enough but I had fun writing this little number >.<  
> hope yall enjoy it as much as I did ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Wrong by MAX ft. Lil Uzi Vert  
> Painkiller by Jason Derulo ft Meghan Trainor  
> Insomniac by Timeflies

 

** Chapter 15: Like This, Like That **

 

Nothing was more enjoyable to Pennywise than her scrumptious taste of chocolate. It only solidified what superficial emotion he developed left unnamed. His ravenous tongue melted with hers in a furious dance, delicious moans vibrated through the passionate exchange. Unable to resist sharp teeth nicking the woman’s wet appendage for temporary satisfying droplets.

 "Don't think I'll go  _easy_  on you and let you run this time." Snarled Pennywise in a low growl between aroused groans and her breathless inhales for air that filled the empty house. 

Junia pinned firmly against the wooden dresser, his knee rubbed tight fabric that served as a thin barrier with tender pressure. "Easy? You-" She moaned from slight burning flared in lower regions. "Chained, fucked and threw my ass out!" Junia shouted in reminder to them both how frighteningly cruel he was. "Any _normal_  person would r-run."

Pennywise chuckled in amusement at her choice of words. "You?  _Normal_?" He pressed into her with more strength, earning coloured hands around his ruffled neck to support weak legs. Curvaceous body arched, the creature’s roaming hands locked on her soft breasts that felt like caressing flavoured jell-o. Their eyes connected, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, her breath was stolen by gold. "No  _normal_ person would continuously allow a _hideous_ clown to fuck them."

The woman trembled from the dark truth he exposed. Although it felt so painful, so wrong, only bliss found Junia. Unable to explain with words and have it make sense to why she willingly gave herself Pennywise this time around. Perhaps, after revealing her secret to Dimi and Nolan, she no longer was bothered by guilt and pressure of social normality? Free to be devoured by monstrous affection.

Or.

Maybe that haunting confession of the sadistic clown wanting her for more than flesh or sex.

Insane heat waved over her in forms of intense anxiety like when dropping down a steep rollercoaster. A feeling she could only experience through this creature and no one else. "You _might_ have a point." Agreed Junia with innocent blushing cheeks. 

Pennywise growled under his breath, her naivety will be the reason she won’t be able to walk in the morning. Gloved hands found no shame in thrashing most of the dressers' contents onto hard wood floor to make space for Junia’s body. She gasped, hands grabbed and hoisted her up in a swift motion, giving her no time to complain about the careless treatment of her belongings. He violently smashed lips together and positioned his superior figure between open legs. 

The woman moaned into this mouth as gloved fingers dug into lush skin harshly shoved her sensitive jolt right onto his throbbing mess. Even through layers, she could clearly feel the creature in all his hardened glory. Tangled tongues forcibly parted, she pushed him back an inch. "D-Do you _have_  to be so rough?" Asked Junia with clouded eyes, very well knowing the answer.

A dark chuckle rumbled from his chest, she felt the tingly vibrations. "No can do." Sang Pennywise, his inhuman tongue licked the still healing bite mark on her right shoulder, and it stung terribly. "That isn't in _my_ job description." His sneaky fingers walked playfully up her leg thinking she wasn't going to notice. 

Junia meekly caught conjured clawed hand by the wrist just as a single sharpened nail hooked under elastic waist-band, fully intending to shred the black skin tight fabric. “Don’t ruin them, let-let me take it off." She demanded weakly, as if demands were acceptable.

He watched through blazing gold, corner of those cherry red lips pulled into a devilish smirk. The clown found it so adorable how she attempted to be more dominate than him. It would be allowed sometimes, very rear times but not this time. “Why not? You can just ask that little  _Boy Toy_  of yours to buy you new ones." Another elongated nail slipped inside. “He  _is_  the one who bought this pair, right?” Pennywise questioned, with each word his voice grew all the more monstrous before coloured skin was released from confinement, accompanied by sounds of fabric being torn. 

How did the clown know this bit of information? That  _human's_ scent was all over, especially on her new attire, fragrances of strange earthy tones irritated him. 

She cursed forgetting the jealous streak he developed over Dimi’s close friendship with her. “N-No! Well I mean Y-yes? Maybe? It’s not like that!” Junia rambled from a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. The creature didn’t stop there, he kept ripping and ripping until hips go down was exposed and not a coloured inch left concealed. “St-Stop it!” She pleaded fruitlessly, only getting giggles.

 Pennywise couldn’t get enough! Her frightened little expression flush in feverish heat, wet lips that carried traces of his own saliva, trembling frail body under him, the oh so delightful moans, that sweetly enticing scent which only accelerated arousal.

 He declared, mentally, in this moment, that no other will possess the chance to experience such bliss. Not from her. Not while he still breathes.  

The clown chortled, without a single warning, lifted her and smashed bodies together. Breath hitched when back knocked against something hard, the tall wardrobe. Coloured arms around his ruffled collar tightened their hold. Using hips and wooden furniture for leverage, gloved fingers multi-task by both keeping Junia still and parted ass cheeks. Hardness which belonged to him shamelessly pressed with indecent allure along her wet female core. She wondered for a second when did he manage to release himself but remained silent.

How those round brown eyes widened as he teased the woman’s opening, rubbing his tip but savoring her delicious anticipation of impact, only encouraged raging throbs.  _Oh, this one is going to get rough._

Pennywise giggled darkly, leaning close, button red nose brushed baby hairs on her neck. “Better hold on tight, Pretty Junia." He whispered as a throbbing thickness spread her open.

Air paused in her throat before shouting from dull pain upon entry into a body not used to this level of equipment bounced off walls. Vision blurred wild red hair as hips slammed against her with immense strength and speed incomparable to any human. In reflex, Junia wrapped legs around the creature’s waist; the last thing she wanted was to fall off. Not that he would allow that.

Noises of wood knocking in a constant rhythm against dry wall mixed with animalistic grunts and breathless moans. Thighs trembled around him, it sparked more rapid movements, slapping into the woman relentlessly. Her tightness just as he remembers, hugged exquisitely well, almost too well. She was definitely enjoying it this time, he felt it.

Pennywise momentarily paused his assault to her confusion. Brown eyes looked up with lewd desperation and fever red tint on cheeks, panting for oxygen he so generously granted her to inhale. Knowing exactly what Junia thought, eyes told him everything, no need to waste energy using natural biological abilities. Especially in such an intimate setting where no secrets were kept. Cherry lips smiled ear-to-ear with devious implications. “ _Oh_ now don’t give me that look." The clown cooed. “We aren’t done yet."

Taking steps backwards, a brief rush of falling, followed by a thump and they were on her bed. Junia, vitals still connected, now sat on the creature’s hips. Coloured hands gently supported weight, placing shaky palms flat on his firm clothed chest. Even with brain that turned into mush, his mischievous grin couldn’t be overlooked.

Golden orbs shifted from hers to the navy blue top and back to browns, massive head tilted. "Aren’t you gonna take it off? You said so." The creature’s joyful tone asked in an underlined command, red lips shined with seeping drool from over stimulation she clearly felt through bodily links.

Junia couldn’t stop shivering but couldn’t deny him either. Eyes locked in, hands slowly took hold of the thin fabric and shakily pulled it over her head. Tossing the saved piece of clothing and began unhooking her black bra, not too long did it fall on top the navy blue cropped shirt.

Hands, she realized where no longer sheathed by white gloves and seemed to possess extremely pale complexion like skin hadn't touch sun in decades, came together in three slow eerie claps. "Wonderful little show.” He praised, eyes narrowed with something she realized was mirrored in hers. “Keep performing."

 

_Desire._

 

The woman bit down on inner cheek flesh in coy embarrassment, legs quivered as body slid up and down. Breath unable to pass through lips as the overwhelming pleasure each heated thrusts delivered stole it. Rough textured fingers rested on her thighs, familiar sensation of dry skin tickled fine hairs. 

Pennywise snorted in arousal, the display of her full breasts bouncing to every motion increased excitement that rushed straight to the organ she rode on. Coarse palms traveled along curves, stopping over her female assets and tenderly groped them. The woman’s fleshed walls tightened in a gripped squeeze when heated shaft grew an inch with a throb. Junia moaned in surprise, body tensed and flinched at the sudden growth inside her.

“Gr-great." She stuttered, almost gasping for air. “As if you w-weren’t big enough already." Complained Junia, body trembled on him, threatening to give away from bliss. It was so adorable, how her inexperience of intense physical play showed by the inability to handle such treatment most human woman dreamed of capturing. Luckily for her, this clown is very talented in such endeavors.

A rough hand reached out to fill a fist with mid-night hair, drawing her closer, orange pompoms squeezed between breasts. Junia whimpered in a moan, she hated locks getting pulled but didn’t find the voice to protest.

Pennywise buried white face deep in coloured skin of her neck, button nose flattened. Rarely exposed fingers dug into Junia’s waist, holding her in place, leaving no chance to escape the evitable. Mouth parted, teeth grazed delicate flesh, giving the woman literally a few seconds to brace for impact. The hard thumping of her rapid heartbeats could be felt and so was a fever like warmth. The creature smirked, piercing through skin, careful to not harm major arteries as he hadn’t been during their previous encounters. He blocked out all other noises, solely concentrating on delicious taste. Blazing golds rolled back, the rush of chocolate layering his tongue, filling mouth, coating throat and satisfying his constantly rumbling hunger.

When finished, fangs retracted. Head shook inhumanly at indulging such a dosage. It was just what the doctor ordered, a few pints of Junia keeps the  _starving_  away. Cherry red lips mixed with crimson uttered a darkly passionate promise that sent a wave of indecent heat from head to toe. “You’ll be  _begging_ for more in a moment."

Through manipulation of his other-worldly advantages, the creature defied gravity and in seconds she was yet again knocked _up_ against something hard. Junia groaning, wondering if this is going to be a reoccurring issue but the thought quickly vanished when realizing where her back was pressed. Legs dangled before trembling with adrenaline, hair framed face but vision unable to see anything but the clown’s sweet scented costume. Chest twisted sickly. “H-Holy fuck." she cussed, quivering hands gently pushed against his chest. “Let me down!” pleaded her cute little voice.  

Pennywise pinned her on the ceiling with his larger figure, just inched from the domed glass room light. Palms flattened and knees dug on rocky terrain. He chortled at weak cries of displeasure that will soon be indecent ones, vibrations tickled on her bare stomach. “But why? This is the fun part!”

“O-Oh my Guh-Oh God.” She moaned blindly as merciless pounding commenced and anxiety of levitation caused lids to flutter in threaten of fainting.

Fingers curled around her neck, keeping head from dropping. “You’re screaming the wrong name.” He snarled, pelvic movements not pausing for the woman this time.

“Pen-” Throat swallowed dryly, he felt every motion of her hitched words. “Pen-Penny-wise!”

He released her. “That ‘a girl."

That familiar pressure she secretly craved during sex built and built, approaching climax. Hips couldn’t resist any further and shook in desperate attempt to match the creature’s more vigorous ones. “Don’t-” She moaned, fingers clinched tightly onto his costume, face buried in ruffles and back arched against prickly ceiling. “D-Don’t stop!”

“Begging already? What a delightful treat!” Pennywise growled monstrously, fully energized after a few gulps of her addictive blood. Knowing through bodily reactions and signs their intense playtime was coming to a banging close, sped up his pace. Not giving two flying-fucks a few patches of white dust falling like snow from the ceiling that wasn’t meant—or built—for violet tremors he caused.

As the creature kept ravenous movements, his grunts melted together in harmonious sync with her gasps from pleasure induced release.  Pennywise allowed their bodies to freefall onto the bed, accepting a panting Junia wouldn’t—or more couldn’t—roll off him anytime soon. Occupied by finally achieving more than a single moment of satisfaction, confirming, she holds immense significance to him. Reasons remained a mystery.

Junia, unable to fight off exhaustion that haunted her after sexual gratification, let heavy lids cover sight in darkness. Not feeling completely worried about being vulnerable in front Pennywise, that little voice still whispering security accompanied by bruises.

To her comfort, she felt the pleasing shivers of fingers combing through hair, only encouraging sleep all the more. Subtle pulses of aches warned her; this was definitely going to hurt in the morning.


	16. Handmade For Someone Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Sorry for the lateness! Had a really bad week T-T  
> Anyways~~
> 
> Angel and Luke get a major lead.  
> Pennywise has a surprise for Junia.  
> And Valor wants to get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Painkiller by Jason Derulo ft Meghan Trainor  
> Starving By Haliee  
> Shape of you by Ed Sheeran (My song of the year <3)

 

** Chapter 16: Handmade For Someone Like Me **

Luke stood awkwardly against prickly brick wall, fists deep in jean pockets as he waited for Angel to return. Gathering necessary material about not only the current whereabouts of this Mike Hanlon but also extra police reports about the most pro-dominate cases around the children disappearance and murders. It was all quite easy when Angel's father was the manager of Derry's only court house, who unknown to Luke, served a few notched under Dimi's mother. 

How thrilling?

Anxious from the heavy dosage of information they had discovered about Derry's history. The boy couldn't help but display cocaine-addict-like manners, fidgety and wandering eyes, up until spotting the anorexic girl daintily walk out the building her father works, hand craddling a hefty folder with an enormous amount of papers. The file looked like it could be its own high school textbook. 

"Did you get it?" Asked Luke stupidly. 

Angel squinted lids at him as if the most idiotic question was asked, and it was. "No I'm just carrying all these stupid papers because I like it." The sarcasm was oozing from her voice. 

"Sorry." He shook his head knowingly how paranoid he sounded. "So where does this guy live?"

A boney hand took out a single page and scanned its contents quickly as they walked down the street and towards a running car that was Angel's personal chauffeur. "It says... Oh New York, Rhode Island, since about 1985 ish."

"Damn it." Cursed Luke aloud. "That mean he's around 70 or 80 right? Are you sure this guy is still breathing?"

"82 actually." She corrected as they got into the black SUV, continuing her mini debriefing. "And yes, he's definitely breathing, has a wife, kids and even children I think?"

For once, he felt some kind of difference being made, finally uncovering leads to solve why, how and more importantly, who took and killed both his siblings within days and has yet been found. 

"So what now?" 

Angel snickered with a snobby tone. "Ah we go to this guys' house? Duh? You're so new at this detective thing. " Commented the girl before directing attention onto her driver. "Take us to the airport, like, right now."

The driver, who possessed skin dark as night, swallowed nervously as he thought of what his boss might think delivering his one and only child a place not directly permitted. "Ah... M-Miss Kissue... I think I should call your father first."

Angel blinked, like a typical spoiled brat who was told 'no'. "It's alright, I told him about it so you won't get in trouble."

Hesitation still caused the employee to remained parked and not being heading to their new destination. "Are... Are you positive?"

"Yeah of course." She pulled out her cell phone. "Wanna double check? Mom knows too. Told them Junia is coming with us to hang out in Manhattan."

Luke blinked at the girl, wondering why on earth would she use her cousin they plotted against for a alibi. “Are you sure that’s a smart idea?” He whispered, green eyes shared the same caution and nervousness as their driver.

Angel snorted like the over privileged bratty child she was, a boney hand stroked untamed hair. “Totally! It’ll be fine, that idiot doesn’t know I hired Giovanni to screw with her."

He swallowed, somehow feeling the girls’ words were not hundred percent accurate. 

 

                                                                                                                         ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

It was around mid-day, the sun reached its epic heat surge that was familiar for August weather. Sounds of the mundane and children drifted ever so faintly through pipes, creating waved echoes.

Pennywise laid crossed legged and arms folded under neck on the filthy sewer ground caked with decades of garbage and decay. Blue eyes stared at the forever dancing bodies that floated in slow circular motion. A sinister smile planted on lips as he hummed a melody, feet swung side-to-side, matching the rhythm. 

 

"What. A. Night~" He sang. 

In all the centuries of endless craves, he believed no matter how much he eat and floated, hunger that roared inside could not be satisfied. Times of slumber seemed to be the only solution for ease.

Who’d thought a measly human woman could be the key to calming his senseless hunger.  The gratification she caused deep in his glowing orange abyss, felt so  _alien_ , he couldn't decide whether it was against natural demonic character. Or some phenomena meant for him to eventually experience. Even so, the same orbs which controlled him seemed to twinkle inside whenever Junia was absorbed. It was more than enough of a sign to allow some form of _trust_ , which isn’t a trait he often exerted.

Eyes widened and breath paused in realization of what a possible approach. A finger pointed up, as if the most wondrous idea conjured by his murderous brain, just like a mechanical infant lullaby gadget. 

The clown waved body in a skillful motion to stand on feet. Gloved hands gave clothes a brief dust. Within moments, he was no longer surrounded by sewage but stood in Junia’s basement where she normally inhabited at this time a day.

Only to discover no signs of the chocolate flavoured girl, just a finished canvas. It was fresh, nostrils could smell the melted plastic of acrylic. Pennywise titled massive head at what was painted: a female of skin like coco, naked and seemed to be in ecstasy. Colours of passionate reds gave away her opinion to their crossing a bridge of no return, for either party.

 

He hummed and adventured up the stairs, which is where Junia was found. The creature wondered why she had not gone back to her room to instead curl up on her favourite couch—ironically golden in colour—like a feline in the sunlight, though she often disliked brightness. Little did he realize, Junia couldn’t stand remaining in bed when sheets smelt like him.

Nonetheless, it was a pleasing sight, as exotic skin was exposed to the highest, obviously not expecting his arrival. Drool originating from Pennywise’s gaping mouth dripped on hard wood as he crouched down.

She wore a sweater, bright bubblegum pink but it was short and just barely covered breasts. If the girl stretched a little more, he would definitely get another show. To make temptation worse, elastic waistband of black shorts hiked so much, the hemline curved on hips and exposed more leg and buttocks than she meant.

Tilting massive head in wonder how this human could literally sleep her days away. If he allowed it, she would sleep herself into tomorrow. However, today he decided on an important step, one the clown never attempted nor desired.

“Wakey Wakey.” Pennywise sang in a whisper.

Junia shifted to face him, head nuzzled against pillow that matched the couch, sleepy groans escaped through lips. “I'm too exhausted, come back later." She complained in a yawn.

He snorted, so cute, she tried to bark orders. “You're the first human I've ever met that abuses sleep tremendously as I do."

"I'm allowed okay!... Especially after last night." She retorted with a childish tone. Feverish tints of blushing brightened exotic skin, face half buried in fluffy fabric to conceal already noticed embarrassment.  "Thanks to you I couldn't sleep good, I'm tired, I'm hungry and in pain."

That makes two of them.

The clown chortled at her little complaints. "Sounds like I did a fairly good job to me."

Junia groaned in annoyance at the creature. Why couldn't he understand? Although she felt no more guilt of knowing and allowing his murderous deeds, an entirely new dilemma rose in the woman. A more vicarious and vanity filled guilt of enjoying sex with the entity known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown. 

In her defense! Well... she doesn’t really have one, not a good one that is rational.

Pennywise took a lock of mid-night hair that he realized began to fade into a lighter tone of blue, and twirled it around a digit. "As much as I would like to allow you more sleep, I have something to show you."

Browns were once again concealed in darkness. “Can’t this wait until later?” Junia whined, thoughts not on repercussions and only on slumber.

The creature smirked devilishly, releasing the strand of hair. “You’ve gotten a tad mouthy _Little Junia_ , last night not _real_ enough for you?”

Gloved fingers walked along her leg, traveling from the knee and stopped at hemline of black fabric. She held a breath, feeling his digits slipped under shorts, indecent bodily heat rose with vengeance. Faster than he witnessed from her, Junia swung a hand to take hold of his wicked one.

“Okay! I get it! I’m awake! I’ll get ready." She frantically pleaded, cheeks tinted in a feverish colour of embarrassment.

He snickered victoriously and retreated, standing to his full height. “Wonderful, you have ten minutes, better not keep me waiting." Both palms opened and fingers straightened as visual aid to mirror verbal digits.

Browns widened. “Ten? It takes me ten minutes just to shower!” She bickered while hurrying upstairs.

The clown chuckled at her actions, finding them comical. “Better figure it out." He commented before porting upstairs, ignoring more rants and took up the stairway leisurely. A leg stretched down a few carpet steps while being entertained by sounds of the girls’ hustle to get ready before his requested time. He childishly giggled when Junia bolted fresh out of the shower, into her room with a towel around her dripping wet body. 

"Eight minutes~" Called the clown in a joyous voice, no shame in expressing his glee of the scene. 

Only to earn a muffled annoyed retort from behind her door. "Shut up."

He'll tolerate, not allow, her backtalk. Knowing the woman understands who is truly dominated in this twisted so-called _relationship_ —not particularly the correct word he would use to describe whatever it is they share but couldn’t think of another to replace it. 

What bothered the creature, along with other topics, is the fact she holds affection for specifically the clown. Yes, Valor seemed to have charmed Junia but confirmed through her own lips opinions of his two skins. Pennywise couldn’t fathom why she felt so, even with his hideous appearance and monstrous ways.

 At least, she is a fantastic source of entertainment.

 

"Five minutes~"

"I know!"

 

Junia quickly clothed her body in a pair of black jeans and sweater with a v-neck line, closed by a criss-crossing shoelace. Comfy and durable was needed with that clown; she never knew what kind of mess is in store.

Taking on quick second check in the mirror, brown eyes doubled back on marks from Pennywise’s bites. Finger tips touched the spots, able to still feel teeth, warmth and stinging pain.  A very frightful desire was conjurer, unsure if it could be locked again.

"Time's up Buttercup." he informed just as creaks from her door revealed a bed-head Junia dressed in typical all black he believed suited her. 

Chest heaved due to rushing. "I'm ready I'm ready."

"Excellent." Pennywise rose, towering her with great height. Breath inhaled deeply as the clown placed a hand around her lower back, pressing bodies incredibly close. So close, glancing down and the display of her eye-pleasuring cleavage severed as a lovely distraction.

Junia saw blues flicker gold, trying to leave the string of drool from his open mouth unnoticed. “So um." She cleared her throat. “Why the wake-up call?”

“I have a surprise for you.” He grinned.

The woman shivered, mind forced to remember other times he ‘ _surprised’_  her. “This doesn't have anything to do with more bodies...does it?”

Ah, she is beginning to understand him. “Perhaps, perhaps not but most likely."

“Fabulous." Voice coated with unmistakable sarcasm.

Junia was no longer in the comfort of home. Smells of who-knows-what and darkness now surrounded her, they were in his domain now. Anticipation to what this creature may have hidden caused sickly anxiousness and he saw so.

However, as brown eyes took in details, she quickly realized this is not the same area Pennywise subjected her to search  _Johnny Boy_ ’s carcass. Before her stood a colossal mass of junk, all kinds of items decorated it from base and up: Tricycles, clothing, dolls, toy cars, furniture, instruments, balls, books and the list keeps going. 

Head slowly titled upwards, to the top, where bodies danced around its peak in tragic defeat. Painted violet lips parted in a breathless gasp, realizing what this malevolent creature presented was indeed his prizes and even the victims themselves to match. Caught between amazement and fright, she just stared in awe, taking the smallest of step backwards and right against firm chest. “Holy fuck."

Pennywise giggled childish and proud. “Lovely isn't it?” He spoke into her ear, voice thick in sinister malice, dangerous hands rested on either of the her shoulders. “this is my masterpiece, my pride ‘n joy."

Browns did their best to focus on distant details, spotting familiar bodies, head began to spin. “Is...Is that Brittney? A-and...?"

“Yes, it is.” He answered, like a person explaining with great enthusiasm about their hobby collection. “ _Johnny Boy_  such is such a good brother keeping her company. Two is better than one."

Junia couldn't help but shiver, of course this psycho would get kicks at how enormously dark his precious  _Tower of Trophies_  shocked her. “This... is the  _surprise_  you wanted to show me?” Junia glanced up to the clown, who waited patiently for a specific reaction.

He adored  _this_  expression, when those round brown orbs widened like discs and sprinkle like stars.

An award should be provided to him for installing this torturous restrain to not act out wicked deeds onto Junia regardless of her pleads.

“Not quite.” The clown said as he forcibly guided them closer towards the mountain, his toothy smile puffed up cheeks, evidence of his excitement. She gulped hard, senses of caution going off.

 “Like you’re really giving me a choice.” Junia sighed, carefully placed hand in his and was usher around the base of his master piece.

He chuckled, at least she is self-aware. “Beautiful  _and_  intelligent? One more and you’ll be a  _triple threat._ ” Commented the clown in a jovial tone. 

 “And you would be in trouble.” Bravely stated Junia, which might have shaken him if truth came from those lips.

Pennywise chortled and released her hand to perform a back flip up the mountain of treasures, defying laws of gravity. He smirked, daring the girl to follow. “Luckily for me, you’re on my team."

She snickered out anxiety. “Are you so sure about that?" Browns noticed that behind him appeared to be a wooden train cargo car. Faint red lettering spell out ' ** _Pennywise the Dancing Clown'_**  that indicating chilling hints of his possible origins.  "I could be a double agent.” Junia taunted as a distraction while climbing over items belonging to probably thousands of innocence in wobbly movements.

A little giggle echoed through the pipes at her weak teases. “Of course I am sure.” He caught Junia’s hand to steady her footing before a strong tug flew the girl into his arms. She gasped. He lifted her and brought them at eye level. Shoes unable to graze stable flooring as heat rushed all over Junia in ways she hated to admit.

Faces were so close that noses touched shamelessly, she couldn't escape from being captured by hints of gold. “You see Junia, those pretty little eyes give you away."

Pennywise snapped two fingers, the sound of their fraction rub echoed. Browns unlocked from blues and shifted behind to see the train cars’ door open. It’s content was only a candle and bed.

Gold blazed as he witnessed the woman realize were her precious virginity was taken. “Recognize it?"

"This... This is where you... we."

"It is! And how about..."

Junia froze. White gloves covered both eyes into complete darkness. Senses on overdrive as she felt surroundings change, no longer did fabric touch her face but instead the familiar warmth of skin. 

"Now." Spoke a voice, not the squeaky one belonging to Pennywise but of another person much older and tamer than the clown, allowed her vision to return. "See anything different?” Asked Valor. 

The girl was astonished by a sight that resembled her sun room back at home: a two cushion couch of golden cloth with matching square pillows, hard wood flooring and even her favourite _Harley Quin_ blanket draped over the furniture just how she does it, just how her father did it. 

“Wow...” Junia awed over the conjured scene. “That's so amazing! It's just like home".

Valor, in a leather jacket, simple white shirt and black denim, smirked victorious at the compliment. “Glad you like it." He causally strolled inside the crate, steps filled with confidence and a hint of uneasy whimsical mannerisms. “Come in.” A hand ushered the woman.

Saliva built in her mouth, heart thumped with nervous excitement as she did as told. Taking cautious steps, heel of her shoes clicked just like it does normally when walking on hard wood floor. Browns glanced to the creature, he plopped carelessly onto one of the two cushions, body sank into fabric. She followed, in careful and slow motions, taking the opposite side.

“Not there,” He tapped his lap. “Here."

Junia shivered, body remembering the vigorous activities they had done not long ago.

Valor chuckled at her degree of cautiousness, obvious by the hesitation. “Relax, I don’t bite, that’s the clown’s thing but don’t make me ask twice. I hate repeating myself."

The woman laughed nervously as she got up to obey his demand. “Me? Keep calm when I’m sitting on a couch that is supposed to be miles away while under a fucking mountain of dead children’s shit, yeah totally chill worthy.” Junia rambled, revealing her anxiousness through dry sarcasm,  a hand pulled back fading dark blue locked behind an ear.

He snickered, finding the woman so cute, being all nervous and huddled on the furthest end and in an upright ball like a scared little creature afraid she’ll be bitten at any moment. Couldn’t blame her, what with being around Pennywise so often, he understood the caution. “Well, the plan was to show you all this."

Junia stood before him, their knees gently brushed. “And why would you do that?” Browns remained on him, they quivered slightly but carried a light allure. Legs shakily parted, bending at the joint to straddle the creature. For once, her weight being over bearing was the absolute last worry while acting so intimate with a monster like him.

Blue eyes couldn’t help but notice the immense change, the maturity in Junia’s appearance. Valor remembered an innocent little girl with a round face, pure brown eyes and a body he believed any male would chase after. Now? Now, he couldn’t really pin-point what it was. She still possessed the same features listed but there was this sparkle, this glow, it’s the irresistible kind. The same unsettling emotions Pennywise felt, he realized what to call it.

He won’t tell, it will be his little secret, their little secret.

“You can’t really be  _that_  dense, especially after what you and the clown did.” Smirked Valor, placing strong hands on either of her trembling thighs.

She looked away in embarrassment, coloured fingers fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves. “This... It’s not something easy... none of this is, I don’t even know what to call it."

He gave fleshy thighs a hard squeeze, earning the attention of round eyes linking to his more narrow ones. “I get it, talking to a flesh-eating monster like me does that to people... But I’m not giving you a choice right now."

Junia swallowed, his voice seemed to be filled with sarcasm lathered in intimidation, it was difficult to ignore. She knew from stories little bits of information about the creature, it was no different than myths and tales. Seeing his dwelling raised questions and an unhealthy curiosity to know more. Who and what she really began relations with. 

A brow rose, bewildered by his implication. “Then... are you giving me the green-light to ask a question or two? ‘Cause you know, Pennywise isn't much of a ... patient talker."

Valor laughed at the truthful statement, his clown persona was always ‘ _eat then think_ ’ kind of being. “I’ll be generous and allow you ten questions, you can ask anything. In return, I want to ask you _one."_

She didn’t like the sound of that last part. “Just one question?”

He nodded. “Just one."

“And I get to ask anything I want?”

“That I feel like answering.” Valor smirked mischievously.

Junia rolled browns, of course there had to be some plot twist. “Okay deal, so number one." She gave a cautious glance around once more. "Why did you  _really_  want to show me this place?”

"Aside from calming you down? To show you where you'll be staying when I lock you away.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course, there’s no way I’d let someone as tasty as you get away so easily."

 She gulped, one thing about Valor, unlike the clown, he never lies.

“What... um... what does it taste like? You know... the eating people thing.” Asked Junia, voice careful and wary. Feeling the question was a little too bold.

Valor actually didn’t mind, surprised really at her level of bravery. “What’s your favourite thing to eat?”

She played along. “Hamburgers."

“And that's how it is for me, the clown might be different but it's more or less the same."

"Oh... I think I get it."

He chuckled, finding their little game amusing. “Question three."

Junia parted lips. “Flavour."

“Flavour?” He repeated, a brow arched in question.

She nodded, slowly. “You’re favourite, you have one right? What is it?"

Thin lips pulled at corners into a wide smirk. “Chocolate."

The woman couldn’t help but blush. “Is... Is that w-what I taste like?”

Valor rubbed her thigh tenderly, blues flickered allured gold. “I think you know the answer to that."

Junia cleared her throat, hand pulled back hair once again in nervousness. “R-Right S-So... um question six. All this stuff" Eyes glanced upward to gesture the mountain of stuff that laid above their heads. "... is from every person you've ever eaten?”

He thought the question typical granted their situation. “Every single one."

“But why?” The girl could guess reasons why this creature had such a psychotic mentality, like those serial killers taking items from targets to relive every moment surrounding that individual. It was definitely not what made his hobby insane but the massive scale.

Valor grinned. “Isn’t that obvious? So I can remember, they all tasted so good, it would be a waste to forget even one."

The answer gave Junia chills, making her hesitate to continue this mini version of  _twenty questions_. Still, when is there going to be another chance have the creature so openly allow this? Never.

“How old are you... exactly?”

He hummed as if needing to remember the detail himself. “I’m old enough to know how pollution really fucked up this planet, the atmosphere tastes so disgusting now."

Before she could utter another word, a finger with complexion of not vampire pale but natural lightness, tapped her painted lips. “Last question, so make it count."

The woman bit down on her bottom lip, trying to decide which of the unanswered questions in mind was most important. “Am I right in guessing you aren't really human either?” Junia asked with uncertainty.

Valor knew, felt, there was no real harm in allowing the woman inside his world where nightmares roamed. To let her in, but he was only one piece surround by millions of other opinions. Luckily, alongside the clown, who reigned with equal dominance, shared a mutual understanding that Junia was a creature needed by their side. For another reason than to devour as a late night snack.

“Pretty much.” The human facade answered, blue eyes locked on her browns. “I’m actually from another dimension called the  _Macroverse,_ the only human thing about me are skins I wear."

She clued in why her friends called this creature a _shape-shifter_ or _Glamour._ “Can I see what you really look like?” Junia tilted her head, daring to ask a deathly question.

He chuckled, showing mouth lines most have from smiling, this woman was so entertaining when he didn’t want to rip her apart. If he did that, he’d really kill her, doesn’t she get that yet? “You’re out of questions remember?”

“Oh.” Junia swallowed nervously, although it was Valor that is present and she had other questions, no chances wanted to be taken. “Never mind then."

The creature found her so entertaining, so captivating, he couldn’t help but keep tugging on her invisible leash. “I’ll give you a bonus round, one very last question”

She sighed. Realizing he deflected from the previous question. Luckily she had another one ready. “Fabulous." Eyes wandered around the surreal illusion created by him. “I can’t believe I’m asking this." Mumbled the woman under breath in a fast voice.

"Oh no worries, take your time, I have lots of it since you know, immortality and all." Valor statement with a cocky attitude she guessed the clown shared as well. 

Junia bit down on lower lip, wondering if this was even a smart idea. None of this entire ordeal was, so why would it be brilliant asking a malevolent creature for shelter in its own domain? Did she have any other choices? Yes but for right now, this last minute, in the moment, decision felt unexceptionably correct. "Am I allowed to ... you know... come down here? If something were to happen?" Asked the woman in a careful voice, unsure what frightened her more, a rampaging Giovanni or this monster. 

Valor remained silent, contemplating how to answer her, weighting out the pros and cons but only saw pros. What sparked such a question in the first place he wondered? The humanized skin couldn't resist haunting desire to peer inside her delicately complex mind.

"That depends."

"On?"

Sounds of leather scrunching were faint as he reached out an open palm, hovering inches from her cheek. "On if what I  _see_ doesn't piss me off." Although Pennywise had looked into her mind, it was specific and only searched for fears and itself. This time, Valor wanted to see everything she had to offer. 

Junia somewhat understood his implication to use natural abilities to mentally visualize reason for such a daring request through peering inside her mind. What surprised the woman is Valor _asking_ permission, not that he needs it, that's the thing. He doesn't, he can just take. The uncharacteristically kind gesture from the seemingly more humanize skin softened her immensely.  Almost too much. Ever so cautiously, Junia leaned into his warm palm and closed eyes. "Fair enough, I'll show you why."

Valor followed along, and concealed blues to allow a connection. They danced in her memories, allowing the creature to witness nother beings who is the first, before him, to truly spark fear and torture on Junia: Giovanni being one of them.

She was bullied and teased. Isolated and humiliated. Cried and became depressed. 

She was nearly assaulted; no one intervened, or tried.

She was harassed, not even the teacher punished the boys.

She was victimized, and when spoke against it, only made into the villain. 

She was alone. Like him. 

All before the age of thirteen. After that, it settled but not for long. 

Eyes twitched.  _Oh_ did he feel angry, but not at Junia, realizing it wasn't her fault. Still, seeing others attempt to defile this woman, it caused wrath only she can flare in him. 

She was in love, for right reasons but for the wrong beings.

She was used and manipulated, always left to dry and never given water. 

She was sucked of all her light, only darkness remained in her heart. 

She was cursed, is how it felt.

Unable to understand, yet understand. How humans can desecrate such a most gifted and unique creatures like her. This is why he does not feel any remorse when he eats, humans do not deserve such sympathy, especially ones she has shown. 

As the ancient saying goes: _The parents' sins are passed down upon their children to bear._

Lids opened to reconnect coloured orbs, Valor was met with a highly distraught woman. Written all over her pretty round face were scars from torturous past that still itched deep into delicious flesh. His chest tightened in knots, knowing what the feeling was called, sympathy, the same emotion believed to not exist in him. 

To her comfort, the humanized creature didn't pull away his touch, it didn’t last for long. “Now it’s my turn.” Valor stating, simultaneously reminding her of their deal while allowing the woman to nuzzle into warmth of light coloured skin, a single tear fell only to be swiped away. 

“Okay.” She answered, as if it was a given option.

“Do you even understand what you’re getting into? I'll hurt you worse than those idiots, feast on you, break bones, have you screaming like last night and love every second. Then eventually I’ll kill you because I’m not someone capable of love and all that crap." He said, voice soothing even with its deep tone and poisonous promise. 

Junia’s chest tightened but her eyes didn’t wander from his. “W-What you can do to me, what you want, what you are. I’m very... very aware of all those things.” She answered honestly, those round browns seemed to peer right into him, into his glowing abyss.

Fingers slithered into fading blue hair, along scalp and grabbed a fistful. “And you still like me, like the clown, why? I don’t understand! Are you just that fucked up or that haunted?” Each word spoken from his beautiful voice grew more and more sinister as did his grip tightened, too tight.

She couldn’t breath but knew an answer was demanded even without being promted. However, voice was rendered unable to produce anything tangible. Junia gulped, cautiously, coloured hands reached to the creature. Valor’s grip remained and moved along with her.  Embraced warmth of her trembling fingers, watching lips part, close, and then part again.

 

“I ... I can’t explain it, not through words.” The woman cracked in a gentle tone, leaning dangerously close. Browns waited for blues to nod before pressing lips softly, allowing Valor to _see_ more.

With each press,

He saw betrayals by the dozens, from friends and family.

He saw the pain humans caused her.

He saw her father’s death, how she was there, how she witnessed the gun, the bullet and the blood.

He saw her lose everything and anything to everyone.

He saw she tried to run, to Derry, with her brother.

And

Between all of that,

He saw flashes of attempts she took on her own life, he couldn’t keep track of the amount, there were so many.

Finally,

He saw it, why she adored him, a creature of monstrous consumption.

He saw, that in her short mortal life, the only being to have fought for her, was him.

 

Valor released locks to wrap strong human arms around her curved figure, feeling a type of a pity and wholeness at the same time. Consuming the nightmares raw from her lips, like a vaccum. It tasted so enticing, he didn’t want to stop.

 

There is a reason he feels satisfaction with Junia, an ancient one, one that will kill her.  

And who will be the one to kill her? Don’t you know already? He’s right there.

_What sad little creatures they are._


	17. Make a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimi and Nolan talk with Giovanni and his pack.  
> What will be the outcome?
> 
> Warning!!*** There is some new terms, it might be confusing but WILL get explained***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate every one of you who reads and loves this story. I’ve had an extremely rough couple of weeks and all the support helps me push through. Yall the best <3
> 
> Playlist:   
> Play with Fire by Sam Tinnesz (nightcore ver.)

 

** Chapter 17: Make a Move  **

 

A hand with a thick sterling silver ring combed through dull blond hair. Dimi sighed heavily, nerves unable to settle from the moment he invited Giovanni and his pack for a little conservation. Though, he knew better than to believe things would go smoothly.  Werewolves are quite known for their barbaric ways.

Although he is named and honour as a high ranking mage in the Hierarchy of Light Elves, Dimi isn't one for confrontation of this magnitude. 

Nolan, who was more than ready for the upcoming moments of tension and dominance, could literally smell salted sweat radiating in the air that was not from the ocean. "Chill out man." he said, trying to comfort his friend in their most difficult time. "This needs to get done."

Brows wrinkled in the middle at the attempt to make light of such an important situation. "You know he isn't going to take us doing this well and we’re out matched by, what three?"

Nolan snickered, giving the other a hefty shoulder tap by a muscular hand. "Come on Dimi, you’re acting like we aren’t _Crusaders."_

Hazel eyes connected to confident greens. Dimi understood there was nothing to be nervous about. Between Nolan and him, they could easily take on hordes, this little pack of vicious dogs should be nothing. What indeed made it so toxic is their lengthy past and relationship towards the opposing group.

A pure clash of ideals and opinions all surrounded Junia and her destiny. The ancient war between honour and vanity, between selflessness and greed.

Least to say, it wasn't the fight that caused an anxious stir. What weighed on Dimi so heavily is his sense of responsibility. He _must_ keep Junia safe, _must_ complete his mission. 

The disguised elf nodded, letting his friend know composure was regained. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime." Nolan gave another hard tap but the friendly moment was extremely short lived as the mermaid instantly tensed. Greens darted in direction of the front entrance, not too long, rowdy noises of cackles and boyish laughter echoed. "They're here."

Dimi swallowed down remaining hesitation and doubts, warrior mentality replaced each wavering thought. Mind focused on the main objective, on Junia and her safety. Body relaxed and tensed in not nervousness but readiness, preparing to answer any declaration of battle.

Giovanni and his pack rounded the corner: The best friend, Gorgi, shared nearly identical features as his leader. A brown skinned boy, Bravan and his identical twin brother Dion.

Gorgi was the first to fire, with words, blue eyes rested on his leader’s blood relative. “Nolan you traitor!” he spat, a finger pointing at the merman, tone crossed between cynical and anger.

“Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!” Chanted both twins in wild grins and animalistic chortles. 

Nolan flexed his jaw in signs of holding back own wrath, an inherited quality of the werewolf genes. “Fuck off Pups! The only traitor is that dick of a cousin."

The pack howled and laughed in obnoxious breaths at the strike, like dogs being entertained. Dimi could already tell this was going to end with someone bleeding out or possibly no longer alive. He gently rested a hand on Nolan’s muscular shoulder, signalling to take his own advice.

“Look Gio." The elf began, voice soft yet stern, hazel eyes locked. “We just want to talk about the situation with Junia, it’s important you understand."

Giovanni smirked, exposing hinted canine teeth, sharp and ready to rip. “You’re shitting me right?” he cracked knuckles in cocky gesture of superficial dominance believed to override the two opposing males. “Wasting my time like that will cost you."

“Then come at me bro!” snapped Nolan before the elf could muster another retort, hands pounded his own iron chest. Muscular body flexed in pure anger, showing blood vessels on neck and exposed arms. “I dare you!”

Surprise widened Dimi’s hazel eyes, knowing the immense level of arrogance that only provoked wrathful emotions which were left unresolved since Nicola’s life was taken months ago. Unable to fathom how someone could still be so carefree while carrying the engraved burden and sin of their own blood on hands.

On cue, the rowdy young wolves had their hollering bounce against glass walls as they pranced around Giovanni. Eyes shined with a vibrate yellow, like a highlighter, a bold sign it was time to kick off.

“Go drink some protein shakes Nolan.” Fired Gorgi in obnoxious defence, twins howled in laughter like the peanut gallery they were before chiming with banter.

 “Yeah! Didn’t you learn from the beat down Gio gave your sister?” Dion painfully reminded the two.

 “She was so weak! The pack doesn’t need weak.” Stated Bravan.

“Bullshit!” Nolan shouted with immense volume that glass vibrated, a palm belonging to Dimi did best to keep him from charging at his cousin. “Nicola was hella stronger and grandfather wanting her to be the leader threatened you!”

Giovanni growled, bearing fangs at the truthful strike to his ego. “She ain’t much of a threat now while buried six feet deep in the ground, is she?”

"Sinking so low to boast about killing your own family? When are you going to grew the fuck up and get it!" Raged Dimi, having enough of the carelessness and disrespect for what their unified clans worked massively to protect. 

Nolan, watched through bewildered greens at his friends' outburst. Sure, the elf would blow steam from time to time but no matter how difficult a problem proved, always maintained composure. He had no idea whether this explosion originated because of Giovanni or Junia. If it was the cousin, alright. If Junia, they have another issue. 

"Ever since elementary you’ve been such a conceited dick that it effects your reasoning! Junia is not just some object you can abuse! She’s our solution and...” Dimi turned a open palm upwards, a dim red glow formed and sparked fire to blaze in the center. “If you think I’ll allow you to just mess things up you’ve lost too much brain cells."

Dion, the younger twin, did jazz hands and knocked knees as a gesture of sarcastic fear. “Oh~ I’m so scared."

“All you  _Ancients_  are the same crap!” Gorgi blurted, expressing his own beliefs that harshly divided their joined clans. “You think Junia is going to save us? From the  _Prim_? Are you serious! That girl doesn’t even know about creatures like us but we should bow down to her? Fuck that!”

Nolan growled, fists in tight balls, so tight blood threatened to be drawn. “No you dumb-ass! That’s why you aren't a _Crusader_ and will never be one! _Kalrous_ saw your true nature for what it is _!"_

“He’s right.” Dimi snickered, agreeing with his companion. “No one is telling you to bow down to Junia, what we’re saying is she’s not just a piece of meat. She’s important against whatever the Oracle and the scriptures are warning us about. There is a reason for all of this and she is the key.”

Gorgi’s eyes began to glow in bright amber, revealing his short-tempered nature. “Those old timers got you whipped! You guys just want all the _Lightworker_ power to yourselves! We knocked up one of those old fucks’ daughters for that info."

The elf held breath in his throat, a slight moment of internal panic extinguished the flames in his palm. No one was supposed to know that piece of information, only the High Priests and Paladins were knowledgeable in what Junia is, what her true purpose and abilities are. The reason he was allowed to obtain such delicate words is because his own mother is in that very circle and bestowed Junia as his responsibility. It caused great concern for the woman’s well-being, no longer is it safe for her in Derry or elsewhere. “ _Lightworker_ power is something only for their _Twin Flame._ ”  Dimi stated, voice wary.

Giovanni smirked, there is a reason he considered Gorgi not only a best friend but his second-in-command, they share similar ideals and strength. “That doesn’t mean we can’t use it either.”

Nolan noticed a bad sign, his friend began to form sweat droplets on the back of the neck, they were in deep trouble.

Hazels widened, fearing this conversation was about to turn down a path that will spark frightening events in the very near future. Knowledgeable in everything about Junia and what she secretly is, Dimi could guess what forbidden information this Nightmare got his paws on. It won’t be very good, especially for Junia. “Oh yeah? And how did you come to that conclusion?”

“Apparently.” the pack leader began, voice filled with obnoxious arrogance. “If you fuck a _Lightworker_ , you gain a shit load of power."

“Yeah like triple what you already got!” Bragged the older twin, Bravan.

Dion nodded at his brothers’ words. “we’ll be the strongest werewolves in history." He stated before sharing a high-five with his twin.

 Giovanni chuckled devilishly. “And all we have to do is fuck one slut, boys."

In a fit of anger, Nolan flipped an innocent glass serving table used for Bottle Services and snarled at the pack. “Stop fucking around you idiots! This is serious! You’re gonna to get us all killed!”

“The only one getting killed is Junia!” The nightmare snorted cockily, believing in his insane plan to gain only power and not care for who is left to suffer.

Dimi rubbed his face with a palm in frustration at the over-confident enemy. “Are you listening to yourself? You want to jeopardize everyone else and Junia’s life just for temporary power?”

Hazel eyes glanced at the three underlings standing alongside their faulty leader. “Yes, sleeping with Junia can give you power but only for a few hours, days at best. Only her _Twin Flame_ is able to absorb her properly. Anyone else will just be draining her dry! Don’t do this, protect her instead!” The elf explained in hopes to knock rationality back into their selfish senses.

 It didn’t work, Giovanni’s smirk only widened, showing rows of sharpened teeth. "Damn straight I’m still gonna do it because no way in fucking hell will I protect some little bitch we all used to tease back in elementary that's suddenly worth something! That’s why we’re going to take the bitch and keep her as our personal cum-dumpster."

Nolan wanted to vomit, unable to fathom how a nightmare like the one standing a few feet away could somehow share blood with him. Repulsed by the vulgar statement of intentions towards a woman they grew up with since pre-school and witnessed her blossom. “You _sick_ fuck.” He growled at his cousin, throat burned in both disgust and rage. And here he thought the Glamour Clown was bad.

Dimi threw a small fire ball at the pack, aiming for their feet. "Junia! Her name is Junia! And she was always worth something!" Snapped the elf, having enough of his now former schoolmate’s warped mind-frame. It boiled anger deep in his stomach that was believed to be unknown, like no dark emotion ever felt. "Whether you saw it or not that's all you but I will _not_ stand aside this time and allow you to harm her anymore!"

The nightmare chuckled, taking steps backwards and threw arms in the air. "You two pussies can't protect shit! _Be a man!_ " He taunted with a discriminatory Indian accent practiced in grade school for class comedian roles. 

“Get back here Giovanni! We’re not done talking!" shouted Dimi but his demanded didn't stop the pack leader from walking off with intentions on acting out said declaration. 

An animalistic smirk showed pointed canine teeth, a last expression the two witnessed before the werewolf left.  "Oh yes we are, better hope you _outrun_ me and reach that little bitch first."

The door slammed shut, adrenaline pumped through Nolan and Dimi's veins, coloured eyes exchanged wild trembles. It was on, a race that could change everything.

“You drive.” Dimi said while dashing his keys at the other male.

Nolan skillfully caught the metal bunch as they rushed out the back entrance where a black SUV remained parked and filled with gas. “You call Junia."

 

                                                                                                                               ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

"Home Sweet Home~" Pennywise sang as he transported Junia from their bleak solitude and back into the comfort of her chaotically organized room. Retreating his silk covered arm that was snaked around her curved waist, he noticed browns flicker, a sign of a complex emotion not yet witnessed by the creature: sadness of parting. 

Junia felt slightly lonesome already, she would be alone after keeping such uncanny company yet again. In a last attempt to have Pennywise linger just a while more, a daring hand clinched onto his out-dated costume. Claiming desired attention of blues on her browns. “You still didn't answer my question."

Massive head turned to momentarily hide his dismay of not being successful in completely distracting her with some physical affection to avoid responding. Pennywise returned to face her, a gloved finger playfully tapped her coloured nose. “Question? What question? You finished all you’re tokens with Valor."

She didn’t resist cheeks heating from feverish blushes. Unsure whether to laugh or cover face with an open palm at the clown’s obvious tactic. Junia exhaled, shaking head slightly, lips tugged in a nervous smile. "Come on! Just answer me, can I come down if something happens?"

Pennywise hummed in a sigh, golds narrowed on the woman, a gloved thumb on her chin. Keeping in mind the response his humanized skin left and juggled it with his own. What did he really had to lose in allowing the woman free passes down into the hell hole he calls home? Worries of Junia potentially harming or plotting against him is quite obviously non-exist with how they’ve been of late. Actually, it sounded nice for her travelling down to him than he to her. Less energy wasted on his part.

"I'll allow it, only if you don't wander down there without a sensible reason." Finally answered the clown.

She snickered smugly, eyes rolled. “As if I would go down into that nasty sewer for fun."

“You never know~” The creature sang subjectively, glancing up and down with allure in those flickering golden orbs.

Junia found indecent heat raising once again, she wished it would subside and let her get a break. Throat swallowed thickly, lips with faint violet pigment parted. “Then the same goes for you."

The clown chocked back laugher, face tilted closer. “Pardon me?” his squeaky voice asked with hinted amusement and shock at her bold demand.

“You heard me.” she smirked, finally daring confidence. “It freaks me out when you poof in and out of here all the time! How am I supposed to sleep when you might be popping in at night and just watch me like a creep."

Cherry lips widened in a grin before stomach aching laughter rumbled from Pennywise. “That’s a good one! And here I thought I had fucked that spicy attitude out of you."

“Guess you didn’t." Junia retorted in witty backtalk.

His laughing stopped, although still smiling, a sinister undertone crept in. A gloved hand gripped around her tender neck that was red from fresh teeth marks. Junia gasped, golden orbs distracted throbbing stings. The clown inched so close, they could exchange breath. Though, she has no more, he took it all.

“Guess I didn’t.” Pennywise said, voice slow and pronounced every letter.

With a hard shove, Junia was sent backwards and harshly onto softness that was her mattress. The brief and swift action caused her to conceal browns in momentary darkness. When she blinked again, to unfamiliar disappointment, Pennywise was no longer there.

Now, she was really alone.

The comfort of her bed induced exhausted throbs. Beeping noises that signaled messages were left on her forgotten cell phone beckoned attention. She sighed before stretching upper body towards the night table, a small LED light blink blue, telling there was messages. 

Junia slid finger on the screen to unlock it with a secret pattern. What she found was a few senseless emails of advertisements, potential patrons or clients that wished to commission her for artwork, SnapChats from her cousin Arielle of Jaison at the beach. A decent number of missed calls, some Dimi and others were family. One that struck as a surprise was two from Angel’s father who never called other than for her birthday.

Bubbling wrath she had forgotten towards her own cousin returned, being with Pennywise proved to be a great distraction. Angel needed to be dealt with, in time. Junia was not going to let the spoilt child get away with such crimes against her.

Thought were once again pulled when her phone began to ring. Browns saw the name along with a picture of the caller, thumb swiped the green button instantly. “Hey Dimi what-"

“Where are you?” he shouted through her device, sparking instant anxiety.

Chest tightened, guess the honeymoon is over. “Home, I just got home."

“Okay stay there! Nolan and I are coming right now!”

Oh, she didn’t like the words or his frantic tone. Junia felt sickly, as if hair was stuck in the back of her throat and needed water to push it down. “Okay okay but you’re freaking me out! Did something happen with Giovanni?”

Dimi, on the other side of the call, balled fists as Nolan floored the gas pedal. Realizing how frightened he was making her while obviously alone without protection against beings she had never come into contact with, any normal human would be scared. “Yes,” The elf spoke again, but calmly. “But things didn’t go very well. Giovanni and his pack are hunting for you."

Immense alarm ignited panic in Junia, bolting upright and hustled into the closet. “W-what should I do? Should I take my car and meet you guys?” Asked the woman, a trembling hand kept phone to her ear while the other threw clothes aside to search for a black case that housed a pistol, locked and loaded.

“Do not go outside yet! They’ll get your scent faster. Get your gun and be ready to come outside. We’re just around the corner.” Dimi instructed, trying to not raise volume.

Hands skillfully took off the safety before placing the weapon tightly on a hip between skin and denim. “Damnit Dimi! I wished you could have warned me a lot sooner! I wouldn’t have let the clown bring me back home!” She whined carelessly as shoes skipped down the flight of stairs in a quickened pace. “It wouldn’t given that asshole a harder time to find me!”

The elf cursed, pulling device back to wrinkle brows at the indirect indication of quality time spent with her shape-shifting lover before placing it against his ear. “Woah woah back up, you were with that thing _again_? After what it did to you _days_ ago?”

Although his mother warned of this happening, Dimi didn’t believe such a deep level of attachment could be developed. Now, he understood what the title of _Twin Flames_ truly meant.

Junia mentally cursed the slip of her talkative mouth. “Ah... yeah? It’s not a big deal really, we just talked and um stuff." She said, attempting to make light of a serious topic while checking the backdoor was locked up.

A hand rubbed his face. “Please tell me you didn’t sleep with it?” Asked her protector in a groan, now feeling this little deal bestowed on him was similar to title of babysitter.

Nolan, whose mind was purely focused on the paved road, found his attention tugged to the conservation, a blond brow rose. “Seriously? Again?” He commented aloud.

“Yes... Again. I don't know if that's a blessing or curse.” Groaned the elf while rubbing a temple with an unoccupied hand.

“Shut up! T-That’s none of your damn business!” She retorted frantically, glad he wasn’t able to see her embarrassed expression, not that he’ll get the chance. “And not important as where the fuck are you!”

“Okay okay I get it you’re scared but stay calm! We’ll be there in a minute! I promise!” Dimi said in an unknown lie, dismissing the problem of her complex relations and instead refocused on Junia’s safety. He turned to Nolan and hissed. “Hurry up we’re running out of time!!”

“Dude relax! We’ll get there!! Can’t risk getting pulled over!” Argued Nolan as he turned sharply onto _Jackson Street_.

Dimi felt relief but unable to release breath until the woman was sitting safely behind him. “Come outside now! We’re on your street!”

Junia could hear the roaring engine of their vehicle as it raced, she prayed, he prayed, not be too late. “O-Okay! I’m coming out!” was her final words to him before pressing the red ‘end’ button. Browns peered through the front door window, waiting to spot any signs of approaching trouble. Junia was frightened beyond reason, body shivered in fear. Droplets of rain began to shower in few numbers, signalling the threat of a storm.

She conjured two options in the moment of hesitation: Wait or head down into the creature's domain she not too long ago was ported from. 

It seemed so silly but what other choice did she have? Stay and fight? Against a werewolf? _Werewolves_? Although known folklore of the believed mythical species surfaced, Junia knew better than to trust such fickle information. Not just that, the woman could only guess how much she is out-matched in terms of strength, size and speed. Brains was the only pro and power on her side, it whispered for the sewer. 

The woman exhaled deeply, holding cellular device tightly between fingers. She can do this. It's just to the end of her driveway. Fifteen feet. Hand that clinched around the door knob quivered, she turned it, slowly. Eyes kept on visible surroundings, still no movement. 

She pulled the door open, still nothing. 

Junia sprung into action, quickly jumping out the doorway and slammed it in. Browns scanned around in panic as she clumsily insert the metal key and turn to lock her home. Chest tightened, leaves tussled and branches broke. Fading mid-night locks waved as she spun on a heel with intentions to sprint down the driveway and wait the few seconds which her saviours should arrive.

 

She was too late, too slow, too optimistic. 

 

"Where you goin' bitch?" Giovanni stood with a smug expression of triumph, a wicked grin and fists in pockets. He wasn't the elements which frightened Junia to her core.

To her back, fur coloured in brunette and Sides, dark brown. Three, standing on hind legs, razor sharp claws, yellow eyes and all covered in coarse fur that appeared rough to the touch. She didn't need to glance at the morphed half humans to picture how terrifying their carnivorous mouths that breathed hot wet air were. 

Low growls that resembled real wolves sent her instincts into a frenzy panic. Knowing she couldn't run, trembling hands overruled trigger ready fingers. Not a chance would she be victorious with a single pistol against three--let alone four--adult werewolves. Don't need a university degree to figure that out. 

Junia swallowed dryly, it hurt. "Dimi and Nolan are coming." Stated the woman in a last attempt to appear calm and in control.

A dark chuckle rumbled from the walking nightmares' chest, it made her insides shiver. "You're so stupid."

She could see in slow, painful motion, a clawed hand with prickled hair lunge for her throat. Junia cursed when fear paralyzed body and allowed fingers to grip strongly around her coloured neck. Phone slipped between loosen grip and hit damp stone with a horrifying thump. She gasped but did not give into the desire to scream. Not wanting to give this nightmare satisfaction. Little did she understand, more torture will come. 

Giovanni brought their faces close, his scent mixed of cherry flavour chap-stick, Axe body spray and cigarettes. "No one is gonna save your annoying ass this time from the things I've got in store for you." he promised in a dauntingly sinister voice. 

Round brown eyes widened at the very clear threat, fear rivaled times she trembled from Pennywise. It was one against four, her verses four grown males. The odds aren't near her court, she was never a lucky one. 

_They say, artists, in order to reach their peak, their enlightenment. Great tragedy must be inflicted to unlock nirvana. However, no one mentions if it happens all at once or in portions._

Poor little Junia. 

 


	18. Calling All the Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay yall! Enjoy!
> 
> Can who will locate Junia fast enough  
> before Giovanni and his pack start their havoc?  
> Nolan? Dimi? or  
> maybe Pennywise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Comatose by Skillet  
> Calling all the Monsters by China Anne McClain

** Chapter 18: Calling All The Monsters **

 

All that was left on Junia’s steps was her house keys, cell phone and a message craved into stone: _Eat my dust_

"Fuck!" Shouted Dimi, a fist punched grey bricks of her home, dust particles trickled down like snow, a crack remained as evidence. "They got her!"

Nolan ran fingers through blond hair, combing it back. "This is bad, man. What do we do? Call Deb?" 

The Elf inhaled deeply in attempt to regain needed composure, throwing fists and a tantrum won't do Junia any good. A quick and thought out strategy will prove more useful in this mission, now a rescue. "No, calling my mother is an absolute last resort. I can track Junia down."

"Can your elemental magic still work though?" Asked the Merman. 

Green eyes watched his friend pick up the woman's only two items left behind during her abduction. Dimi efficiently opened the door to allow them inside and do as needed without fear of being seen. "I should be fine if I do the spell here, her essence is still pretty potent." 

Nolan knew the statement to be true, a scent none like he ever experienced invaded nostrils. It was so strong he needed to pinch his nose, blocking majority of the indescribable odour. "You don't think that _Glamour_ dude-thing will pop up in here... right?" he asked in concern, steps behind as he followed the other upstairs to Junia's room with a quickened pace.

The question typically would seem odd but given their circumstances and intertwined relations between Junia and the Clown, it no longer felt alien. More like a concern, neither wanted to come across that _thing's_ path while she was absent. 

"Let's hope not but it's a possibility since they are  _Twin Flames ..._ If Giovanni takes her out of Derry, the _Glamour_ would sense, or more feel, her presence leave the town, especially since they slept together, the feeling will be stronger."  Informed Dimi while he zeroed in on two compulsory materials needed for a _Location Spell_ ; a physical item from the person and an earth-bound creation. One hand captured a leaf out the miniature bamboo tree given to Junia by one of her mother's sisters for graduating university. The other hand held fallen strands of clumped hair pulled from her comb. “Things might get worse, a lot worse.”

Greens cautiously glanced behind in paranoia to make sure nothing was lurking. "I rather not be here when that _thing_ notices." He expressed discomfort of their current location. A fractioned snap of fingers had water in plastic bottles that were left around her room, begin to dance in levitated pools and form a symbol just under Dimi to complete preparations. 

The Elf snickered nervously. "Me too."

Conjured water started to glow light blue, as did hazel eyes which were now reflected the colour of deep blue water. Clothes, loose papers and posters on the wall waved from the immense pressure caused by the elf's concentration. 

Lips parted and voice with volume and clarity said the spell. " _I, Child of the Elfen, call upon the Element of Earth to aid in my quest. Please, spirits of the forest, of the waters, answer my plead and find The Lightworker Junia Grace Kissue!"_

What felt to be minutes but truly happened in seconds, after the incantation was spoken. Quickened images played behind Dimi’s closed eyes as if someone hit the _fast-forward_ button on a remote. It started at Junia’s home, the driveway. After a few turns, the scene changed and peripheral vision was clouded in green. The flash ended in a panoramic view of a small wood cottage that had seen better days under a full moon. Lids shot open and the enchanted circle faded. He looked to Nolan with unease and gave a firm nod. “I saw it, their location."

 

 

                                                                                                                                ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Daytime was rapidly coming to an end, the sky filled in darken hues as sunset concluded. Entrancing blue eyes observed a potential target, Casey Lowellen, nine years of age and currently playing in a large sandbox built by her older sister. The clown swam through cheerful memories to uncover delicious torments that were scorpions, seemed Casey had a tramatic experience when her sister’s friend had brought one over, kept as an exotic pet. Now frightened of the deadly insect, it seasoned the unfortunate little girl for prime meat.

A sinister grin curled cherry red lips, golden pair began glowing in preparation to taunt Casey. However, blues returned from a harsh tightening in his chest. Throbs where the human organ called a heart would reside stung. Pain is a physical feeling he never experiences because of superior tolerance, least to say, it took Pennywise by immense surprise. As if, some unknown organ was being ripped out from his abyss. It caused great alarm, so much, he didn’t notice Casey had be called back inside her home for dinner.

The clown staggered backwards, groaning in annoyance at emotions which steadily bombarded him. Instantly, Pennywise retreated, transporting himself back to his monstrous lair.  Out of control from whatever force overwhelmed senses, body would disappear and reappear in random sections. Gloved hands held massive head, it pounded. Wrists burned as if rope rubbed intimately around skin. Body felt heavy. Visions flashed of darkness, sobbing noises invaded ears, ones that were very familiar.

 

"J-Junia....?" He choked out.

Just as fast as it started, the brief mental chaotic storm abruptly stopped, Pennywise was no longer in the sewer but standing with disorientation in a roadside, just at Derry’s town line and his invisible fence. Confused blues panned around to see nothing but a straight road covered in potholes, night sky and dense greenery of the forest in its nocturnal environment. A full moon shinned its beauty upon the eerie setting, the distant howls of wolves echoed faintly. Mind felt strangely clear and pounded with one specific urge or instinct.

To destroy beings he ignorantly believes did not existent.

                                                                                                                                   ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Sight was hazed, immensely. Details unable to be focused or rendered. She felt light while still carrying a sense of uncomfortable pressure. Mind floated, in a space where warnings and prophecies that depict danger are created. Not very nicely either. 

Junia's subconscious told all these signs meant one thing: She was dreaming. At least it wasn't a nightmare, one already waited for her to awake. 

In this dream, only blackness surrounded her. A figure, fuzzy but certain characteristics signaled who it is, Pennywise, rested beside her. Things seemed chaotically peaceful as it usually does while in the company of the creature. Momentary comfort washed over her, as the dream manifestation of Pennywise reached out to caress a cheek. Not characteristically rough and harsh like his physical counterpart but gentle and endearing.

It didn’t last long.

The clown disappeared, leaving her in complete darkness again, not a single star shined for guiding light. However, she realized another figure had appeared, Giovanni, and he was coming towards her. Even within another worldly dimension, Junia could quite vividly experience fear she normally felt in this persons' presence. 

She screamed, without uttering a verbal word, for him to leave, to not approach any closer, to just disappear. 

Of course, even in her dreams, he did the opposite and kept coming. Until their astral bodies touched, chest to chest. 

She tried to pull away only to realize arms were bound, panic caused heart to pound in fright. 

He grabbed her round face, fingers dug into cheeks, lips smashed together. 

She shivered in disgust, the invading drenched tongue provoked revolting reaction of vomiting.  

Sickly adrenaline from the pictured warning scared her out of unconsciousness. Junia lounged forward only to be tugged back and knock against concrete. Realizing the dream had come true. Wrists were tightly wrapped in layers of shiny gray duck tape caused anxiety to rush through her body with immense panic. She was trapped.

Chest raised and fell rapidly as browns darting around to grasp her surroundings.  The only light source, a single blub that was screwed into an outlet on the ceiling with a metal string dangling as its switch, brightened only above her and left all four corners in darkness. Eyes adjusted, a staircase straight ahead, closed boxes, a few wooden chairs that began to rot and mysterious items covered by a dusty tarp were the contents of her prison.

Junia jolted at sounds of heavy steps storming towards what she believed to be a basement, thundered closer and closer, heart pounded against ribs. Dim light shined from the stairway as creaks from rotting wood caused a sickly burn in her throat. The younger twin, Dion, peaked down to check and see if Junia was no longer unconscious. She held breath, head shook frantically in a speechless plead for the former classmate to not reveal her current state.

He didn’t listen.

“Yo guys! She’s awake!” he called in a shout, a hand to his cheek. 

Junia’s heart dropped in hopeless despair. Body tensed in enormous fright when Giovanni, accompanied by Gorgi and Bravan entered from the shadowed doorway. The woman couldn’t fathom how she went from being greeted by warmth, safety and Pennywise; to chills, danger and nightmares.

 “Fina-fucking-ly!” Cursed Bravan.

“Thought she’d never wake up!” Added Gorgi.

Giovanni snickered, icy blues meet with browns. “Your fault for knocking her out too hard!”

“She was screaming too much." Shrugged the second-in-command.

The woman trembled, how was it a human could make her so frightened more than an alien creature? This story was all wrong, or was it? Just as Junia believed, with all her being, humans are the most evil entities. Well, maybe now she needs to update that statement to werewolves. It made sense after knowing Giovanni’s true nature, why he was cruel. However, one question still haunted Junia. Why her? They haven’t been in contact with one another since eighth grade up until _Golden Haze_ ’s grand opening, a healthy eight years, month and a half.

Saliva built in her mouth and was swallowed to coat dry throat. Hands began to burn from rubbing against the tape. “Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?” Junia dared to answer, voice cracked hoarse.

His pack chuckled darkly in cackles, finding thrills in the captured woman having not the slightest clue of not only their world but her own self. As well, what plans were in store for her, like predators stalking unaware prey.

“You’re so fucking clueless that it’s annoying.” Their leader said with malice while taking slow, looming strides towards her. His movements reminded Junia of how Pennywise acts around victims, it scared her all the more. “As if I’m gonna waste my time protecting _something_ like you, those old idiots can screw themselves."  A tanned hand reached out to her dislike and took a lock of fading midnight hair between his conniving digits. She flinched but the sudden motion only added pain, tugging hard at her roots as from a firm grip. The Nightmare smirked at her in amusement, he loved when she became feisty, it made the game so much more exciting. “You’re gonna get fucked up, give me what I need and no one is gonna save you."

Slightly confusion by his earlier statement and the dark knowledge implied was forgotten by his venomous threat. Browns widened immensely, they swam in white. Her body quivered noticeably, breaths quickened in short exhales and inhales.

How she longed to be wakened from _this_ nightmare too.

How she longed for the sweet dream shown so cruelly to her, giving no form of comfort.

_Silly girl, dreams cannot comfort you, remember?_

“Pl-Please Giovanni.”  His name tasted so bitter in Junia’s mouth. “I don’t know what I d-did to you but please just l-let me go! I won’t tell anyone!”  The begging was just as sour rolling off her tongue. Stomach turned in sickly knots at how degrading it felt to plead to this immortal human.

He responded with a heart dropping laugh in her face, spit flew from the howling that was soon heightened in volume as his lackeys tagged into the fray. Giovanni allowed midnight hair to slide through fingers to grip her coloured neck instead. She gasped unwillingly, the Clown’s own damage from earlier stung with unbearable pain under harsh touches.

 “Shut the fuck up."  He hissed through clinched teeth, faces too close, it sounded like a whisper only for her ears. “Talkin’ like you’re one calling the shots, you have no damn idea how _weak_ you are. Letting you run is only gonna happen when I’m ready to _chew_ you out.”

Alarm rang through Junia’s body as she felt rough tugs near the waistband of her jeans. “No! Stop it!” Chest tightened in disgust as invading hands shoved down and attempt to wiggle between thighs. She flexed the muscles like her life depended on it. “Get off me!”  Demanded the woman, trying to fight back only to have it backfire in sharp tongue-lashes.

“Wow she’s so fat!” Giovanni howled obnoxiously with a smirk. “I can’t even get past her thighs!”

Browns burned in threat of tears coming. Heart dropped for what felt to be a millionth time at the insult to an already sensitive subject that he sparked since they were children. Always did Giovanni pick on her for imperfections deemed as unattractive.

“Then stop t-touching me! Don’t you know what ‘no’ means?” Junia snapped back her last bit of courage.

He grinned. “Yeah but I do what I want, now spread your legs."

“N-No!”  She shouted. Earning her a swiftly hard slap across the face, impact caused a tooth to pierce flesh inside mouth, tasting iron.

Giovanni took hold of her left leg and pulled it up in a 90 degree position, resting her ankle on his shoulder. “Just do what I tell you, Hoe.” He spat in a warning, her breath paused.

A transformed sharpened nail spliced through denim with ease, exposing the woman’s crotch area. Icy blues saw not only womanly reproductive parts but evidence of familiar white opaque sticky substance he recognized might be semen. “Fuck!” He growled, showing canines and punched the concrete wall behind Junia missed her head by an inch.

“What is it Gio?” Asked Gorgi.

Bravan snickered. “She got Herpes or something?”

“Ew, that’s gross.” Commented the younger twin, glancing to his older, facial features wrinkled in disgust.

Junia remained frozen, unable to disconnect from blues, the amount of pure rage pouring from them scared her enough. He just stood there, still, too still. As if, contemplating whether or not to take out her windpipe in one bloody chump.

Before she realized, Giovanni began shredding her sweater. Leaving the only item left untouched was the pair of black heeled ankle boots because it brought out her defined calves for more appeal.

No words dared to creep from champed lips that trembled at how powerless she is. Fact remains, no one really was going to protect her this time. No human. No creature. No monster. No one.

“That’s what fucking happened!” Spat the Nightmare when claws finished exposing Junia and allowed lustful wandering yellow eyes to gawk at her body. He revealed not only her full breasts but fresh evidence of bite marks and red cuts that decorated Junia as another’s property. Giovanni knew what it meant.

Dion rose a brow after wiping drool from his chin. “Wait, what does all that mean other than she’s a freak?”  He asked, sidetracked by the display and having lost to his own virgin fantasies.

Gorgi shook his head, the younger of their pack wasn’t the brightest. “It means her _V-card_ has gone to shit."

“Which also means she found her twin thingy." Added Bravan.

“Meaning.” Giovanni interjected the little informative conversation with irritation in his voice, eyes blazed with amber. “We can’t fuck her for three days."

“Oh right!...Um...Why three again?” Dion turned and asked another question to further expose lack of intelligence.

Bravan answered his brother, leaving out any hint of attitude. “Because _The Gemini_ is third remember?”

“I knew that!”

Although Junia couldn’t keep up with their conversation or clue in one what exactly was discussed. The frightening underline she was the common denominator and such vulgar talk surrounding a bodily treasure protected for years, provide her an ounce of strength. She is a survivor, she will get through this. Right?

Gorgi sighed before returning attention to his best friend, knowing how much the new found development chances their plan. “So what now Gio? We don’t have three days to chill and wait. Those two will no doubt track us down.” Reminded the second-in-command of Dimi and Nolan’s mission to watch over Junia.

 _Suffer_ , he wanted nothing more than to make this woman suffer. In order to accomplish that, doesn’t necessarily mean to inflict harm on her directly. There are countless others to replace physical injury and it will begin with her weak so-called protectors. He knows Dimi will use some _hocus-pocus_ magic to track their location and can set a trap. Take down the two biggest annoyances in one shot. It is too easy, too perfect.

Icy blues rested on Junia as he reached behind her to reveal the small pistol she believed could go unnoticed for so long and stuck it in between his own fabric. “Let’s get this game started, boys!” Giovanni sliced through duck tap and numbed coloured arms dropped heavily.

“It’ll be just like when we played _Tag_ , only a little _different._ ” He didn’t give Junia much time to reply or resist before a strong hand roughly guided her by an arm upstairs. Not being mindful of her stumbling while being dragged in heels, he would just tug harder. Briefly, they rushed through the interior, a small cottage from the rustic appearance. “you’re _It_ but this time _we_ all have to catch _you."_

No sun light shined through open windows, it was pitch black under the cover of night. Anxiety heightened as he stomped through the front door. She was tossed with no care down three wood steps and crashed against hard dirt and little grass. Pebbles dug into her open palms and clothed knees, hissed in pain. Adrenaline rushed through veins as browns glanced into dark forest in petrified fear.

She looked up at him in realization of the game forced to play. A bloodcurdling toothy grin stretched his lips, arms flexed and every muscle began to wave for his painful morph into a canine beast.

Junia, taken over by a paralyzed shock, couldn’t move from the chilled earth floor. Browns witnessed her nightmare become physical under the bright full moon. Human skin replaced by coarse fur that was darker than a nocturnal sky, body structure doubled in mass, hairy claws, an elongated snout filled with razor teeth and finished by the same glowing yellow eyes that beamed down on her.

Although his pack transformed in groans and howls of excruciating agony as their bodies expanded into werewolf form. Junia heard Giovanni’s words clearly. “You better run."


	19. You Don't Own Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase begins! Will Giovanni succeed or be stopped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****UPDATE AT THE BOTTOM****  
> Hey yall. Sorry for the lengthy update wait... My depression and anxiety is hitting me really hard. I appreciate the encouragement and wanting for updates. It really helped keep me motivated!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Playlist:  
> Black Widow by Iggy ft Rita  
> Off with her head by Icon for Hire

  **Chapter 19: You Don’t Own Me**

 

It couldn’t be any worse than this. She knew one day her greatest weakness will come to bite her in the ass, just didn’t believe it was going to be quite this literal. Junia cursed aloud and mentally over again like a broken record, cursing she was not blessed with a perfected body that possessed stamina to keep a healthy distance between her and four snarling werewolves that desired to turn her into something worse than a simple chew toy.

At the same time, details from her childhood with Giovanni became clear and connected. He was the popular jock that everyone expected—and did—to come first in Track&Field. Number one, the Alpha male, made so much sense why it turned out that way, being half canine proved to be a handy advantage. Although his friends—now soul members of his small pack—were not as proactive like him, didn’t place far behind where athletic achievements are concerned. Just enough to remain undetected.

Junia tried to keep calm and leveled headed, running as fast as her burning legs could allow. Breathing became rapid and deep, she could feel her heart pounding to meet with the physical strain. Thick heels of her boots were a major anchor, they kept sinking into dirt, causing clumsy steps. The woman knew and understood she won’t get far, that is what frightened her the most, getting caught. It was frustrating.

To catch her breath, she paused against a thick tree trunk, back pressed up in the direction she hoped amber eyes couldn’t see. Willfulness prayed that someone would find her that wasn’t of werewolf origins. Nolan and Dimi surely can’t be too far, they had knowledge of this event. Enough for a last minute warning.

A brief image of the Clown flashed in her mind, Junia bit down on lower lip, wishful thinking at such a critical time is dangerous.

Haunting sounds of canine grunts and howls snapped the woman back into nightmarish reality. Intentions firm on continuing to gain distance, only to have that plan halted. Browns widened in disbelief and a soft gasp of pure shock escaped through chapped lips.

It was too late.

The four beasts she had been trying to run away from had cornered her against the large tree in a semi-circle.

“This was boring!” Shouted Dion in brutish dismay.

“Yeah, this chick makes it too easy!” Agreed the older twin.

Gorgi growled at the two. “Knock it off and concentrate."

Their fearless leader protruded out of the pack, approaching closer to the trapped Junia in believed victory shown by his smug expression. “Any last words?”

Browns narrowed, she flew him a bird. “Fuck you."

“Gladly!” He snickered, paw raised in preparation to swipe claws at her.

Seemingly out of nowhere—and just in time—a huge blaze of fire flared upwards from the earth ground between opposing parties to reveal Dimi in his Elfen form and another person by his side. A being with thin silky blond waves, arms, legs and back were covered in deep ocean blue skin which characteristics that belonged to sharks, forearms and calves had beautiful flowing fins coloured with dangerous orange and red, a tailcoat secured by golden belts around define waist looked very similar to jellyfish tentacles that appeared faintly to the eye.

Giovanni growled, canines glistened with carnivorous drool. Smirking in triumph, those idiots landed right into his trap without knowing it. He’ll get what is desired and that’s Junia, alone. The leader glanced at his second-in-command, wanting a signal of compliance to their telepathic plan. Gorgi gave a firm nod that could be missed if you blink, no words are needed between them,  _Blood Brothers_.

Junia wrinkled brows, eyes narrowed at the aquatic figure before their name was spoken through a snicker. “Nolan?  _That’s_  your form?” She giggled slightly although fear was still predominate.

“Yup.” He answered, annoyance thick in his voice. “This is why I don’t remove my camo.” Complained the merman, open palm rubbed forehead.

Relief showered over Junia but it wouldn’t stay for long. “Camo or Merman, I’m just thankful to God you’re here." She voiced aloud to them in a soft voice.

Dimi’s inhuman eyes glowed all the brighter when absorbing the woman’s dismantled attire and concluded her exposed state to be the villain’s doing.  He carried a wooden staff that twisted and encased an emerald green jewel at its top. The Elf spun the magical weapon with masterful skill before aiming its head at the pack leader. “I warned you Giovanni! I will not stand by and allow any harm to Junia!”

The aquatic being summoned dual sais in open hands, decorated with different shark teeth. “Back off man, you’re no match for both of us."

"Bring it on then pussies.” Gorgi taunted, hands curled in a gesture that beckoned an attack and to drive attention off his best friend and on himself.

Dion added without knowledge of the others’ intentions. “Show us what you got!”

The Elf remained composed, sensing there was something off but unsure of the answer, glowing violets didn’t peel from the pack in cautiousness. “Listen up Junia, Nolan and I will keep Giovanni and his pack distracted. Do whatever I ask without hesitation and we’ll all make it out alive.”  He explained with a soft voice to disallow unwanted ears hearing their conversation. “Alright?”

Anxiety she believed was gone, quickly revived in her throat, it burned. Junia understood no control was in her court, this game and its rules were all left for these creatures to dictate. She needed courage once again, quivering fingers worked to tie shredded strands of her sweater to cover-up exposed chest. “Alright."

Dimi reverted his mental attention back onto the enemy. “I’m done giving you chances Giovanni, no more talking."

Giovanni laughed darkly, amber wolf eyes blazed with excitement. “Finally! Now it’s about to get interesting! Fuck’em up boys!”  He commanded. Without a word, Dion bolted for the two heroic creatures with a growl, his brother not far behind. Gorgi in the back and Giovanni faded away, blackened fur melted into darkness of dense forest unnoticed.

Junia’s breath paused, back pressed against the tree in reflexive action to run but remained as no order from Dimi had been given. Not that she could move really, the spectacle that would follow rendered the woman froze in awe.

“Here they come Dimi!” He said, body positioned stiffen in preparation for impact.

The Elf stomped his wooden staff on cold ground, a wall of vines instantly rose from dirt in lively waves that targeted the twins in their tangles. “Now run Junia! Follow the trial!”

 She panted, browns wide and filled of bewilder stares at what she believed to be magic and myth now come to life. At the same time, something deep in her subconscious whispered wandering off alone would be catastrophic.

“Get moving Junia!” Shouted Nolan in further encouragement to knock her out of the frozen daze as he dodged an attack of Gorgi’s gaping jaws.

It seemed to work, as Junia ran, following a path of glowing violet mushrooms, not daring to make the same mistake and pause for a break or to peer back. Fearing browns would see another scene of a canine beast bolting for her. Toes burned from fresh blisters but she carried on desperately. Not releasing a relived breath until slightly a familiar black SUV with a Maine licence plate that mirrored Dimi's. Head titled back as Junia took deeply shallow exhales, a dangerous sign her asthma believed to have been gone and left in childhood. Panic settled but was calmed as she remembered the elf always hid an emergency rescue inhaler for times of urgent need. 

Steps slowed from the immensely painful suffocation symptoms. Junia took easy strides towards the front passenger seat. A hand weakly pulled the door open and climbed inside. Taking a needed exhale through her mouth, like blowing a candle, while a hand frantically popped open the glove compartment to reveal a blue saviour that contained gassed steroid. 

A shaky hand quickly brought the mouth piece for lips to hungrily latch onto. In unison, she inhaled the moment her finger pushed down the metal cartridge. Repeating this three times before removing the inhaler and just remained panting until breathing regulated.

"Jesus."  She cursed aloud breathlessly, feeling a sore chest and cold sweat. "When the fuck was the last time I ever had an asthma attack?"

Noises of branches snapping and the crunch of soft leafs startled Junia in a flinch. Head turned with speed and stared out into dark forest, heart pounded so intensely she could feel it in her ears.  Hand carefully snatched a hand gun Dimi also carried inside the glove box, thumb loading its barrel. Then, everything went deathly silent, Junia held breath, knowing exactly what the forest was telling her.

A black mass that used the darkness of night as camouflage, gave itself away by those beaming amber eyes. With two hands, she aimed at Giovanni shakily. “B-Back the fuck off or I’ll shoot!” The woman tried to voice confidently, only to be laughed at through a vexed snort.

The werewolf stood up from all fours and onto hind legs, long snout curled into a smirk at the ends. “You ain’t intimidating no one with that all fear leaking out.” He stated while taking large steps towards her.

Instincts took over and consciously piloted the woman to jump out the confined vehicle, wanting to keep needed distance between her and this beast. “Don’t test me Giovanni! I am  _not_ afraid of you!” Junia said firmly with heightened volume, gun remaining on target.

He out let an animalistic chuckle, steps didn’t halt as they began the natural dance of predator and prey, moving in a unison circular motion. “Then shoot me! Pull the trigger!”

Anxiety spiked at the arrogant foolishness of his confidence that ate away hers, salted droplets of sweat beamed down her neck. “I’m not a criminal like you.” She revealed hesitation.

Giovanni cackled through sharpened teeth. “Aw, is Junia scared to shoot someone she had a crush on?”

The gun trembled immensely with anger. “Fuck off! I was eleven and stupid!” She spat, the reminded memory made her want to gag.

“How does that explain you liking me until eighth grade? And if I remember, you liked Gorgi, Dimi and Parithan."

Junia swallowed down all nervousness and replaced it with creeping anger, brown lit in not fear but fire. “Why the hell are you acting like the fucking victim! I’m the one who was tormented for three fucking years for liking your ass! Not you! Me!”

He laughed with disgust in his tone. “Are you kidding me? I'm the victim!"

She chest bubbled, wanting to burst into a fit of howling laughter from his arrogant comment. “Don't make me laugh! You? A victim? You can't be serious.”  Junia said, tone venomous but not prepared for the coming strike aimed for her. 

“I'm dead serious! You know how humiliating it was for us to be liked by you!"

The woman froze. "S-Shut up." Quiet voice mumbled, gun trembling but still remained on target. He didn't miss a beat, smirk on canine mouth grew all the more monstrous. 

"You were so fat, weird and ugly! All the girls used to make fun of us for being liked by you!” Giovanni kept with his ruthless banter, taking steps out of the circle dance they were engaged and boldly heading straight towards Junia.

“Shut up!” the woman hissed, heels unable to be released from melted soil, released from her fear. Years and years of terminal scars caused by those dreadful times in grade school with this Nightmare allowed fright to dissolve and allow room for an emotion just as powerful.

“Only someone with brain damage can like you!”

_Revenge._

Junia had enough and screeched. “I said. **Shut**. **Up**!”  Hands aimed for his feet and finger pulled the trigger three times in prayer to land a hit.

He was much, much faster.

A clawed paw gripped around her neck tightly enough to feel air being cut off, browns widened with panic, a hand dug into his thick skin while the other pressed the gun against dark mane in hopes to be released. 

“You are a  _tool_  meant to be used and nothing more!” Giovanni shouted in a growl as he sent Junia flying towards forest.

The woman gasped, back knocked hard against a tree and the wind out of her, as well as the gun. Rendering excruciating seconds of being unable to breathe and left her inhaling for air to have none come. Leaving Junia completely defenseless and at the utter mercy of the werewolf. In no time, he stood in front and grabbed her by an arm, flinging Junia like a piece of garbage to the opposite side of the clearing “Weak and pathetic!”.

Her body rolled multiple times on the ground like a tumble weed, coming to an abrupt stop. Junia groaned in pain, nails dug into dirt as arms and legs battled signs of approaching sores. Knees became cold from damp earth floor but she didn’t feel it. “Weak? Pathetic?” She panted as body slowly rose to its heels. “Maybe I am but I’m fucking done with allowing others to use and abuse me as they like... So scared or not, I will never let you hurt me again!”

“You little-”

“Bitch?” Junia said firmly, expression filled with confidence. A whisper commanded to reach behind for her gun that had been lost during the fray only to have it clinched between strong and true fingers, pointing it at Giovanni. “Yeah, I get that a lot."

The werewolf growled through interlocked canine teeth, having full intentions at bolting for Junia on all fours and slash at her until only flesh, blood and clothes remained in a pool. Have Junia scream the beautiful melodies of agony under him if it wasn’t for the random striking red balloon that seemed to randomly float directly in the middle. Giovanni became enticed by the strangeness, so much, it caused him to freeze as the balloon drifted closer.

Junia couldn’t believe that her pretty brown eyes witnessed a being dressed in familiar dingy Victorian clown costume, faded red shoes and hair, appeared as an uncanny savour. She wondered for a moment why only wishful thinking worked with this creature and no other.

“How did you find me?” She asked, knowing Pennywise carried limitations to only reside within Derry’s town line.

The clown understood her confusion, he shared it. “I’m not sure but I just did." Answered Pennywise as he controlled the red balloon to stop inches in front of Giovanni before having splashes of liquid sliver explode.

Instantaneously, Giovanni roared in excruciating pain from the ambushed attack, staggering backwards and subconsciously fell to the ground. Rolling in hysterics to fruitlessly ease the pain. Paws trembled as they caressed his face while enduring agonized burning caused by his deathly reaction of the one weakness known to werewolves.

Frightened by the screams, Junia quickly made her way closer to Pennywise, standing behind him cautiously.

“Ow! What the fu-” Raging amber landed on the perpetrator that animalistic instincts screamed for treat, sensing this being to be something monstrous. However, egoism out-weighed safety, even while face burned from a werewolf's only weakness. “Who the  _fuck_  are you?”

Pennywise titled his enormous head, a devilish smirk curled cherry lips. “Oh my! Where are my manners!” The clown bowed in usual creepy movement that belonged to him, golden orbs of his own blazed rivaling the other beast and a chilling smile. “I am _Pennywise the Dancing Clown_."

Giovanni’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “Now it fucking clicks! You must be that bitches’  _Twin Flame!_ Ha!Should've guessed it’d be a freak and a mother-fucking clown at that!” Growled the werewolf as he spat blood, splotches of black fur were sizzled off, exposing burned flesh that started to heal. A plus for a werewolf under the full moon, immune system becomes extremely active and inhuman.

Pennywise hummed, a finger tapped his chin at the term, obviously unaware of its implication. “I don’t know what that means but...”  He glanced to Junia for a brief moment. “It sounds right label for whatever we share."

The werewolf snarled, getting back up on his clawed feet. “No shit, you’re just as clueless as her! What a sad pair you two make! Looks like I'll have'a kill you quicker than I wanted.” He threatened, amber eyes rested on Junia, claws elongated, pushing the pain back.

Pennywise’s expression darkened, the threat on her life, a life that was not that weak creatures’ to take, was a definite no-no. An arm instinctively wrapped around Junia’s waist in possessive protection. “So sorry but I'm going to stop you right there because the only one allowed the pleasure to kill this woman is  _me."_

Her chest tightened with painful throbs, both endearing and nervousness, forgetting the immense fear that Giovanni once possessed Junia with. Once again, she pointed the gun, finding a strange confidence in having Pennywise present and on her side. Browns straight and clear.

Giovanni stared at the two with crazed pupils, distant sounds of howls served as background music that blended in natural noises of the forest. “Wow Junia, this fuck-face barely saves your ass and now you’re acting like a bad bitch! You ain’t shit! No one is gonna stop me from getting what I want!”

The Clown snickered and smugly commented to Junia. “This one isn’t very smart”

“Yeah, I know.” She agreed.

More howling sounded, this time earning Giovanni’s attention as he recognized those echoes to be from his second-in-command who called for a retreat. He growled under his breath in annoyance, not wanting to admit defeat as that would mean letting Junia and those tools win.

“You should run along _Lil’ Wolfie_ , before I really get serious.” Pennywise said, grinning.

Giovanni snarled angrily as he back away into the darkness of dense forest. If there was anything more than losing, it was ignoring the animal instinct of putting his pack first before the kill. A werewolf and its sense of kinship is that of an unbreakable bond, especially when they grew up together.

He gave one more warning before disappearing within shadows, only dim amber could be seen. “Next time, you won’t be so lucky."

Junia let out a heavy sigh while placing the gun back in its hiding place. The clown automatically reverted attention onto her, not allowing a moment of rest. “We’re leaving.” said Pennywise as he stretched downward to pick the woman up only to be swiped away by coloured hands.

“No!” Junia rejected with passion. “I’m not leaving without Dimi and Nolan!”

The clown’s right eye twitched, irritated by how natural and beautiful another males’ name aside from his own rolled off her tongue. “Yes we are!” He growled, a gloved hand curled around one of her wrists with a tight grip.

She didn’t flinch as usual, unearthed rage too immense for reason. “Then you fucking leave! I’m staying here until I know they’re okay! They saved me!”

The bratty attitude didn’t float with Pennywise, especially after he wasted both time and energy on yet again saving her life. When her head dropped in defeat, and shimmers of what he realized were tears soaked a perfect circle on ruined jeans, personas within began to seek dominance over the clown.

“If they didn’t show up when they did I would be...” Junia sobbed, voice broken and frightened of the possibility she would have been taken back into that dark basement to be tied up and tortured again.

A gentle touch of not fabric but skin that brushed through fading mid-night locks beckoned her attention, browns rose to no longer see the blood-lustful Clown but a temperamental Valor and soft blues. “Okay, I get it. Just stop crying."

She sniffed, uncaptured hand wiped away tears but the crying never stopped. “Why is this happening to me? I don’t get it."

Valor let out a heavy sigh as he continued the Clown’s intentions of hoisting the woman up in a bridal style hold, carrying her to the vehicle that await its driver. “I would like to know as well, I have a feel those two have the answers we’re looking for."

Junia wrapped arms around the creature’s neck, welcoming the moment of comfort that was so rare. “We?” She asked innocently, nightmarish events that occurred only minutes ago seemed to taken a second place.

He smirked, making her heart flutter in ways it shouldn’t. “Of course you would asked the most naive questions, I shouldn’t be surprised.” Valor gently settled her down in the back seat, knees touched, his forearm along the roof, leaning inside, their eyes locked. “Yes ‘ _we’_ because no matter much I try, I can’t seem to leave you alone."

Junia couldn't process, not his words but how similar they were although from different worlds. They seemed to share the same feelings, just expressed them with personal touches. She parted lips to voice a thought in response but stopped when noticing how the creature narrowed blue eyes on her current state of appearance; torn up sweater to allow female assets exposed purposely, soiled knees, hair messy with grass and leafs, wrists covered in duck tape and soon bruises, dirt all over and faintly visible flesh of her crotch that thighs served to protect. Irritation wrinkled brows as he let out a groan, The Clown should have fucked up that werewolf with more than a little balloon trick.

Browns disconnected and looked down to be rudely reminded Giovanni had shredded her clothes in the most vulgar ways. Junia’s cheeks heated up, even in darkness of night, Valor could clearly see embarrassed expression as arms fruitlessly tried to conceal already done damage. “Uhm...”

Luckily—or not—an interpretation caused the conversation to pause when Dimi and Nolan returned through bubbles of water this time that dissolved instantly into mist. The vehicle jumped in reaction to having sudden weight suddenly drop in front seats. Both men panted in relief and adrenaline.

“Holy shit that was close!” Shouted Nolan who was now back in human appearance as he frantically grabbed for the seatbelt to notice Junia wasn’t alone. “Oh hey man, you must be her _Twin Flame_ , jump in.” He said so nonchalantly it caught them both by speechless surprise.

Dimi slid the key to start the engine with a roar. “I’m glad to see you’re alright."

Junia lifted legs inside and scooted over as a gesture of invitation for the creature to join in. “I had help, so everything turned out... fine?”

Valor felt conflict in deciding whether to remain with the humans or not, typically he favoured solidarity. However the circumstances weren’t that normal created difficultly unique situations like this.

“Are you coming in or what?” Bravely asked Nolan in a slightly demanding voice not characteristic to him.

Dimi chuckled nervously. “I thought  _Glamours_ made you nervous?”

“Still do but I’m on a major high right now man, so fuck it."

“Fair enough."

Junia bit down on her lower lip, anxiously waiting for the creature to either disappear like evaporated H2O or feel him brush against her gently. Luckily, when she heard the door close, Valor was sitting inside with a wary expression. “I’ll come, only because I have questions about what happened tonight."


	20. Think Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four favourite people managed to escape but is this night over for them?  
> Perhaps for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall here's the next chapter!  
> Also if you haven't seen. To keep on top of things I will be posting updates to how far along I am on the next chaper in the END NOTES section.
> 
> Anywho~~ enough from me 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♡
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Think twice by Eve

** Chapter 20: Think Twice  **

 

 

 

_Sound the sirens! Sound the sirens!_

_War is approaching! Distant or near, it is approaching!_

_Warn them all! Good and bad, innocents and sinners, victims and criminals, leaders and civilians._

_War is approaching!_

Nolan shifted  in the front passenger seat, his discomfort of being dangerously close to the humanized creature so blatantly obvious Valor didn't pay too much mind. Unlike the frantic merman that nervously fidgeted and mumbled in awkward effort to not have the vehicle completely silent . "So Glam- ah... Dude what's your name?" He asked as a final resort after minutes of senseless humming.  

Junia couldn't help but find Nolan's actions towards the creature slightly comical. Although she understands and shares the exact fear, it was more towards his Clown counterpart than Valor. Having knowledge that  if you respect Valor, you'll live, gave her a tiny dose of confidence. She observed beside her with curious browns to Valor who was leaning against the door, eyes closed. Recalling the manner which he reacted to her asking questions left Junia unsure whether to share the same discomfort or wonder.  

“Valor.” He answered simply with disinterest.

The aquatic humanoid nervously tapped fingers on navy blue jeans. "Sick name."

 

Luckily for Nolan, the painfully awkward moment was cut when their travel on rough and bumpy driving through a forest path that seemed to be a scene straight out from  _Slender_ stopped as the vehicle slowed and paused in front of a grand silver gate decorated with swirls and foreign engraved symbols. 

The drivers' side window descended automatically by a single button. "Luxshi, you there?" Dimi called out. 

Junia flinched when an intercom that blended far too well with darkness frightened her by white noise and static. Her frightened movement didn't go unnoticed by the creature but was dealing with urges of his own to care. It took every ounce of restrain to not port the woman away, back to his dark lair and overwrite this event. However, answers that could explain what is causing the magnetic connection between Junia and him seemed worth the agony of being around Dimi's presence. He'd rather deal with _Lil Woflie_ instead. 

"Welcome back Young Master!" Spoke a tired female voice, although it sound light and hinted innocence. "I'm opening the gate now!"

Dimi smiled weakly, she was always an attentive one. "Thanks." He said before putting the window back up. Seconds later, an automatic system allowed the metal doors to open for them, closing almost immediately when the SUV cleared its radius. 

It didn't take much longer until they circled in a large driveway that surrounded one of the most beautiful fountains Junia ever saw. Too bad exhaustion began to settle, it made eyes difficult to focus on details. The vehicle stopped and simultaneous sounds of doors popping open echoed. Junia whimpered quietly to herself, body ached in vengeance as she climbed slowly out the high automobile. However, Dimi heard her small cries, they were on the drivers' side. 

"Are you alright?" Asked the Elf in a hesitate tone, unsure if that question was a correct one to use.

She reflectively folded arms tightly in front her torso, trying best to keep covered with the shredded clothing and turned to follow Nolan towards another large entryway, Valor waiting by stone steps much grander than hers. "No."

He grimaced and followed behind, definitely the wrong question. 

Doors parted, light from inside lit their dark path. Junia's breath was taken upon browns witnessing such a scene. It was like a movie set for a live-action fairy-tail film, a giant chandelier that its crystals, fully loaded by sparkling clean granite floors and staircase that dreams were created for. 

"This is where you live?" the woman asked Dimi with immense disbelief to why he would choose to habitat in that loft back at Golden Haze than a place like this. 

The Elf sighed in dread, hand rubbed back of his neck. "My mother lives here."

"I would peg you for a Momma's Boy." Commented Valor in a sly remark, wondering if the Clown liked that nickname instead. 

The two creatures exchanged glares, Dimi parted lips to voice a rebuttal but another person put the long awaited dispute on momentarily pause. 

 

"Do play nicely boys, the floors were polished today."

 

Valor tilted his head, staring at the highest step, nostrils picking up the exact unknown flowery scent from  _Momma's Boy_  originating from this newly appeared character. Alarm caused blues to narrow, feeling as if this person could see right through him.  "Who is that?" He whispered for only Junia’s ears. She followed with heavy browns and landed on a female figure, locking on gentle coloured eyes. 

"Dear me." Said the petite body clothed in silk, light brunette locks that seem to shimmer blonde, holding a striking resemblance to Dimi. Only did she realize who the woman standing in fluffy pink fur slippers was. “Look at you, poor thing, it seems you had quite a rough night. My servants prepared a room for you, please come."

Junia smiled weakly, finding the situation more than awkward. "There’s no need to fuss over me Debra." She insisted before either male had a chance, earning raised brows from all bodies. 

Hazel eyes darted between the two woman, brain lagging in its ability to process the implications of her words. "Wait a second, how do you remember my mother when you've never met?"

"Yeah, I co-sign to know that." Interjected Nolan who leaned against the massive doors they entered from with a finger pointing upwards.

The creature standing beside Junia noticed an expression of pain on her face, no usage of biological powers were needed to uncover what memories invoked such a visible emotion. 

She glanced down, eyes settled on the first step covered by carpet a shade of red that could easily mask blood. A sorrowfully weak smile twitched on lips, fingers played with tips of wavy locks as a sign of nerves. "My... My Dad, he would bump into her from time to time and would tell me."

"Oh! Right I do recall running into him, Jagnish Kissue, such a darling man. How is he doing?" Debra asked, unknowing the fate of her father that happened some time ago. 

This was one situation Valor or Pennywise couldn't save her from, no matter how much she prayed for it. "He um... It's just my brother and mom now." She said, avoiding a sentence that made reality far too harsh, hoping the others would catch on. 

"No fucking way." Mumbled Nolan frantically in shock, he turned to his friend. "I didn't know that! Did you know about that?"

The Elf mirrored a similar reaction, mouth dropped and anxiety sparked in feeling slightly betrayed to not have knowledge of such a critical fact. Only a moron wouldn't be able to clue in all the signs. All the times she avoided the subject, or just denoted everything was fine. "N-No... I didn't, she never told me."

Debra gasped aloud, chest heaved in holding breath, a palm rested on her quaint breast. "My condolence Dear, he was such a good man. Are you holding up alright? It must be so difficult, especially with your brother."

Junia tried to mimic her fathers' reaction and act as if it doesn't hurt but the pain throbbed, physically and emotionally.

She isn't her father. She can't just deal with the hurt or the suffering as he did. 

"Can we cut the bullshit? Sorry for being rude but I didn't come all the way here to talk about my dad. I came here to get answers about why the fuck Giovanni of all people kidnapped me and why everything is getting so fucked up!" Junia shouted in an abrupt outburst it caught even Valor off guard. 

"Things are not alright, shit keeps happening and I'm... I'm not fin...e." Unable to withstand anymore strain, her body could take nothing more, safety was all it craved and the lingering strength dissolved, eaten away by agonizing grief. Browns were concealed into darkness and limbs dangerously relaxed, knees buckled and gave way. 

"Junia!" Called Dimi with alarmed volume as he instantly noticed the woman's visual signs of fainting. He reached out, fully intending on catching her in his open arms. 

Valor wasn't about to have it. " _Back off!_ " The creature hissed in warning as he gave Dimi a hard shove that pushed the Elf five feet away, raising dust that housekeepers obviously forgot in either laziness or business. Junia wrapped protectively in his arm, pressing tightly against chest in a way to cover her torn front. “Unless you feel like losing a finger or two."

Hazels blinked with confusion before frustration boiled over, Dimi tightened hands into fists. “Will you calm down! I'm not the enemy, I just want to help her!”

The cliché sentiment made Valor snicker, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. “Don’t insult my intelligence with bullshit. I wasn't born just the other day."

Nolan gulped nervously, greens kept their cautious stares on the creature, knowing what its full capabilities and was not excited to experience it first hand by being a live guinea pig. “Dude.”  He whispered in a melody. “Don’t piss this thing off."

Although it was the first time these two had encountered one another in a face-to-face scenario, each carried personal opinions that demanded to be settled. Valor's was very clear in his thought on the Elf, obvious by the amount of possessiveness. Now with Dimi, the only reason he hadn't plotted to kill this creature is because of a reason much greater than Junia's twisted love interest. He flexed jaw, grinding teeth. “If you have a problem, say it!”

The creature smirked, impressed by bravery to confront a being such as himself, not all humanistic breeds can do that. Not that a display like that can truly save you, it just buys time really. “Oh I don’t have a problem.”  Answered Valor, voice cunning and sly granted its angelic tone. “I just find it moronic that Junia was the center of all your torment and then out of nowhere she’s now someone of interest to you."

Nothing could stop the sharp pains those words caused Dimi’s heart, it was a terminal thorn which never can be erased, only painted over. He understood the amount of wounds those years inflicted on Junia and only hoped that being there for her now, in these times, could overwrite or correct his own wrong doings against her. “Not that it’s any of your business what goes on between my friendship with Junia, but that is all in the past, we’ve moved on from it."

“Sounds more like you have, but she definitely hasn’t.” Valor huffed aloud to himself as arms manoeuvred to pick Junia up in a bridal styled hold with no signs of effort. "So typical of you _humans_ trying to make up time you already lost after damage is done. If Junia wasn’t as special as she seems, would your interest and protectiveness be the same?”

Debra rose a entertained brow, noticing this newcomer wasn’t informed about their true identities as creatures from folklore and campfire stories.

Although the elf also pieced together exactly what his mother did, could no longer tolerate verbal punches. Dimi sighed a retort that wouldn’t excuse his childish actions from boyhood. "Look, I get the situation looks extremely fucked up. And yes, I regret some of what happened but you don’t know me or...”

Nolan used a hand to cover his mouth, anxiety heightened as the obviously heated conversation seemed to escalate. “Don’t say it, man, don't say it.”  The aquatic being mumbled.

 

“... Or my feelings towards her.”

 

"He said it." The merman dropped face in an open palm, rubbing it to express his underlining frustration towards why Dimi would ever seen it to be completely and one-hundred percent smart to say taboo emotions about Junia, directly to her _Twin Flame_ that is debatably the most terrifying alien or being universe-wide. He can't understand. 

Valor however, found this situation favourable. Junia wasn't awake to get between conflict, he found this as the perfect opportunity to vocalize his opinions without resistance. Pale lips parted to allow soothing voice to speak with poisonous words. "Do you even know the amount of trauma you and those meat-sacks caused her? You sat around, drinking hot chocolate and now you suddenly think you know her and everything else is all peachy."

The Elf chuckled at such a ridiculous hypocritical statement. "And a  _creature_ like  _you_ isn't any better! There is no doubt in  _my_ mind over the short time she's been around you've caused the same pain to her because that much is a guaranteed  _fact."_   Responded Dimi with more aggression in his ever witnessed. 

Nolan's chest tightened, wondering if his friend lost some brain cells during their fight. "Dude the thing  is gonna get mad!" He whispered in warning only for the words to be cancelled out by naïve anger. 

Valor snickered evilly, blues glowed into golden orbs, sensing his clown counter-part dying to replace him and show what true power looks like. "Don't fool yourself Kid, I know everything about Junia. If you want to play with the big boys, at least be able to back up your mouth when it runs." 

He ignored heart that pounded from fear, from powerful pressure caused by the being before  him. "I've know Junia for years! we grew up together since we were six! So please enlighten me how something like you can possibility know more about her that me!" Shouted Dimi with blind passion. 

"Seriously? You're an idiot." Valor sighed, not from the woman's weight but the moronic amount of ignorance these humans carry. "Has she told you about her grandfather's death? or her father's? or  how her aunts treated her? Because I do, I know every detail of her and her life."

The Elf parted lips with immense desire to fire back and proof the newly developed relationship between him and Junia was more than a superficial time loss as Valor pointed out. However, brain knew the creature spoke truth and no words could be produced to debate the claim. 

"Didn't think so, I can tell by looking at you. Sure, Junia has told you the small bits but not the more significant things, things she showed me, so yes. I do know more about her than you." Informed the creature as blues vanished into glowing golds. 

Dimi understood what was implied and growled. "What a cheap trick."

"It's not called a  _biological advantage_  for nothing." Said Valor with a nonchalant tone.

"Just because you can see into her mind does not make you the more superior one, it just shows you're more of a monster." The elf fired back, striking at what he believed to be a weakness. 

Valor snickered in amusement, taking large steps towards the elaborate staircase. "If something that superficial bothered me, or her, I wouldn't be here right now, she'd be dead and so would you."

The Elf had full intentions on stalking behind but thankfully was stopped from doing so by a strong hand from Nolan, who gripped on his comrade like life depended on it. "Hey I'm not done! This conversation isn't over!"

"I wonder." The creature paused on the third step, turning head slightly to glance at Dimi with golds that blazed brighter and spoke in a most haunting voice. "If you'd be this talkative when Junia is awake."

Chills shivered down not just Dimi but Nolan's spine as well, both feeling the direct intimidation. 

A sly victorious smirk curled pale lips, knowing this amount of a reality shock would place not only doubt and question but paralysis to the mind. Humans, half or full breeds, share one specific trait that evil creatures such as him will always manipulate to its will. Delusion. 

Valor shifted golds onto the woman labelled to be Dimi’s mother. “Our room, where is it?” He demanded sternly.

The brunette elder titled her head. "You still plan on spending the night? How odd."

"If I don't, this troublesome thing will complain nonstop and that kind of annoyance isn't very appealing to me." Explained Valor. 

His response sparked many concerns and questions within Debra. Unable to believe a little girl could possibly change a monstrous entity and have it express such importance on other expect itself. Debra answered him with a graceful nod, the earrings that dangled created not even the slightest jiggle. “Very well. Third floor, the east wing, last door on your right."

Not even a ‘thank you’ and Valor disappeared into nothingness with Junia unaware of the heated exchanged that happened. She’ll never know of it, he definitely won’t be informing her once she awakes.

The three creatures now remained alone in the enoronmous entrance way, no servants and no protection.

Dimi turned his attention onto the person he calls mother. “What the hell was that about! You can't really let that shape-shifting demon stay with her!”

“My reasons are clear.” Retorted Debra, tone became more stern and dominate.

“Are you kidding me Mom? You’re really going to take that Glamours’ side than mine?”

Nolan flinched as he watched in paralyzed shock Debra firing a glowing lavender orb strike his friend dead in the chest. Sending the younger elf hurling down a pristine tiled floor and only stopped when a wall approached.  

“How _dare_ you raise a tone at me! Remember your place Dimitric!” She scolded with chilling volume, causing her voice to bounce. “You’re making it sound more dramatic than it is. You very well know the connection between  _Twin Flames_  can be aggressive when provoked yet you purposely continued to challenge It.” Debra lectured while Nolan realized the woman hadn't taken on step since her appearance, giving them a taste of her strength.

“The  _Glamour's_ point is quite valid. Up until recently, you never had a friendship as you do now with Junia, not even while in elementary for eight years or the fours years you spent in the same high school. I understand her being paired to a creature of The Red is not ideal but it will do you no good to think so naively Dimitric.”

Dimi forced his aching body to its feet, the days events beginning to take a heavy toll. He tightened balled fists, knowing the harsh words were of truth and not to cause harm. Hazels unable to look his mother in those glowing violets they shared as proof of their high birth status. “I understand."

Debra said nothing more of the matter, knowing a defeated ego is more than enough agony to cause a sleepless night. “Good night my child."

“Good night.” He whispered reluctantly. 

“Night Deb.” Called Nolan, breaking the moment of tension as Debra nodded and walked off, disappearing down the hall going east.

In gesture of comfort, the merman on a hand on Dimi’s shoulder and gave him a small squeeze. “Come on man, let’s get a drink, you deserve one after all that bullshit."

Dimi couldn’t resist and felt he deserved some hours of indulgence to ease internal wounds. “Three shots of _Jack sounds great."_

                                                                                                                                              ◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Once Valor reached the door which Debra had indicated to be where Junia and he would be staying. All it took was a moment of advanced transportation and they were inside. Enormous windows allow the dark room to be engulfed in moonlight and its lonesome shine. Directly opposite was the bed on a Victorian styled canapé, its top covered by sheer fabric of lavender colour with corresponding hues of purple for the sheets that matched the curtains.  

Blues didn’t pay too much attention to the lavished appearance of their temporary resting place to know it screamed over privileged and high class. All he cared about was the king sized bed for the woman still cradled in his arms.

 Footsteps echoed with huffs against wooden floor that smelt newly varnished as he headed straight towards the rooms’ middle. Valor manipulated the beddings, peeling them to gently rest Junia on a cloud-soft sea. He witnessed relief in her facial features but couldn’t fine his own.

A hand reached out, each millisecond of motion, finger nails grew into sharpened tips. Carefully with unsettlingly slow strokes, he cut through what remained of Junia’s clothes. Tearing noises only stopped once a finger had made its way around her body. Valor then proceeded to remove the fabric, like peeling dried paint off the palette, until only a naked figure was left.

Alone, with his  _thoughts._ What a dangerous pass-time.

Emotions believed to be lost started resurfacing with vengeance, human emotions. Blues narrowed on the peacefully breathing Junia as an unfamiliar bitterness crept inside him and caused this irritation for a known reason. Until now, the fact Junia possessed an innocent little crush on Dimi seen through her memories, didn't bother him. What does is that spineless runt  daring to develope emotions other than protectiveness, it left an extremely sour taste in his mouth that tingled to bite into flesh. 

A dark crave for the blissful satisfaction only the sleeping woman could provide began to over-write his annoyance and manifested It.  

“S _crumptious little number isn't she? I don't blame you! Go ahead!_ ” The murderous clown provoked mentally as they shared a body, voice wet and sloppy and dripped with excitement. “ _Bite_ _her! Take her Valor! Ravage in her delicious flesh! Do it! Do it! Do it!_ ”

The human heart pounded against ribs, mouth suddenly drowned in saliva, a bodily signal of hunger and crave. Eyes found themselves locked on her naked neck, staring holes passed that oh so thin layer of delicate skin which housed the chocolate flavour they desired.

_“Come on! You know you want to! There’s no harm in one little bite!”_

Valor parted lips in a daze, feeling mouth pool with saliva. “We fed from her hours ago.” He debated, rather weakly.

“ _So what? She’s ours remember?_ ” Reminded the clown.

He gulped, fighting back the daunting call of nature but that didn’t stop blues from disappearing and being sucked away by gold. “Quit it!” Valor hissed through clinched teeth. “now isn’t the time or place for this!”

The clown chuckled. “ _One night little afternoon date and you turn soft?_ _Don’t get all human on me!_ ”

“I’m not!”

“ _Are too_!”

“I am not! I’m just-”

The mental conversation was put on pause by an abrupt knock against the wooden door, a calm female voice followed along. “Hello, it’s Debra, may I come in?”

Valor sighed, exhaustion started eating away at his patience, or was that caused by annoyance? Maybe it was a terrible idea to come to this bloody place. Heavy footsteps rushed to the door and swung it open with temper, snapping at the woman. “Leave."

Debra, seemed to not have been surprised or affected by his outburst, not even batting a lash. “I would advise against that, I’m only here to heal the girl, with your permission of course." She asked with the utmost respect to the creatures’ superiority yet passively saying ‘leave’ won’t be taken for an answer. It slightly impressed him, guessed that’s where _Momma’s Boy_ gets it from.

Blues narrowed, expression wrinkled in aggravation but he stretched an arm to angle the door wider. “Go once you’re done.” Valor demanded, moving aside for the woman to enter.

Making quick but graceful steps inside, she smirked showing fine mouth lines of age. “Oh my, being given orders in my own home, now that is a first."

He closed the door moments after her entry. “Sarcasm is my trade mark, so pick something else."

“Is that so? I would have thought the _Three F’s_ more suitable for _something_ like you.”  Half joked Debra in a sly tone, heels made that familiar click clack as she approached the bed, Valor only strides behind. Upon closer inspection, Debra noticed bite marks, bruises and scratches painted all over Junia’s body but didn’t voice to question. Forced to swallow all detestable infliction done to Junia, no matter how vile this entity is, no meddling of any kind can acted on. The elf inhaled deeply and began her job, open palms faced Junia and glowed as did eyes. A spell circle appeared. “ _Consano_!”

“Three F’s?” He asked in blinked curiosity while blues witnessed every scratch and bruise Junia had gained from the last twenty-four hours had vanished. Allowing lush coloured skin and its simple imperfections to return, sparking wary opinions.

Her placid smile curved, revealing an expression of disgust. “Fear, floating and flesh-eating."

Valor glared at the camouflaged elf, unsure if the purposeful statement was meant to invoke composure or shatter it.  “Who are you exactly?” His tone began guarded, eyes narrowed as senses that warned of caution were confirmed. 

Debra didn’t need eyes to understand the seizer amount of questions she caused these individual, it gave an upper hand against the notorious creature. Seeing her work was completed, retracted hands and allowed evidence of magic to disappear. “Have patience  _young_  one, everything shall be explained in good time.” The woman ambiguously stated, graciously spinning on a heel to face her exit.

Valor snickered. “Young? Me? That’s one thing I’m definitely not.”

“Compared to humans perhaps.” She said while clicking towards the door, showing herself out but not before leaving him with more questions.

Sounds of Valor's world being shattered was similar to that of a glass falling to the ground. That was hundreds of years ago when the asteroid crashed him on this planet. Since then, he believed, without a doubt, no other being as powerful.

Now able to fathom what _Lil Wolfie_ meant by Pennywise and Junia are a perfect pair due to ignorance, because it's true. As he just witnessed moments ago, a human just used magic. Was she even human? She definitely didn't smell like one, or does that runt, or his pal--who has the scent of faint sea water. Instincts told Valor, although he or Pennywise had come into contact with any other creatures expect humans, Maturin or The Other, could it be possible more existed? Like that wolf? It wasn't that hard to imagine some of the children consumed by him possessed fears of beings which are real. 

If that is the case, where does Junia fit in that world?

There are signs of the woman carrying abilities normal humans do not have. How could a regular human somehow manage to awaken Pennywise by just placing a heel into the propriety of the Neibolt House? Or be able to give him such satisfaction from years of hunger that believed could last eternity? Even tonight, how could she have allowed him to cross Derry’s limitations.  Junia was definitely part of the answer, he just can't seem to pin-point the reason. 

 

_“What’s with the long face Valor? Looking like you wanna kill someone.”_   Asked his sadistic counter-part, continuing their conversation as the two superior personas along thousands.

Valor sighed, blues rolled in their sockets. “Not now Pennywise."

_“Why not now?”  The clown retorted. “It’s not like you’re doing anything important."_

“I’m thinking about what that wolf said.” He explained.

_Pennywise snorted. “You shouldn’t worry about useless things! What you should be concentrating on is getting me fed! I’m starving here!”_

He wasn’t surprised by a response like that. “Aren’t you always? And you’re the one who let the wolf escape, so this is your fault."

“ _Alright! Alright! Alright!”_   Snarled the clown. “ _I get it! We fucked up! Still doesn’t explain why you’re thinking so much."_

Valor didn’t react to Pennywise and his dramatic antics, instead remained focused on the woman who slumbered unaware to the conversation going on. “There’s something bigger happening that we won’t know."

“ _No kidding Einstein_!” Commented Pennywise in witty banter. “ _That much is clear!_ ”

“What the wolf called us, Twin Flame, didn’t you feel weird too?” Valor asked.

The clown sighed in dramatics, wanting to get the boring part over. “ _Weird as in all tingly? Yeah, I felt it. So what?_ ”

Valor wasn’t sure how to answer. “No fucking clue."

Pennywise chortled in his wicked little melody, telling the more human persona a murderous idea was about to come out. “ _It’s so simple Valor! Just pay that Lil Wolfie a visit and scare some answers out of him!_ ”

He had to admit, the suggestion sounded more than tempting at this point. Locating the pack of idiots who stumbled into his domain will be too easy, it almost didn’t seem interesting. Almost. Valor would have rejected the clown’s incentive, if this woman, if Junia, who had provoked emotions neither of them will ever experience with another being, hadn’t been taken right under him. There is no a chance in Hell such a crime can be overlooked.

Surrounding blurred to morph, no longer was the luxurious room their scenery. Silk and expensive wood replaced by natural forest, darkness and a lone cabin dimly lit. Thunder roared in the distance. "You're right." Valor’s lips curled with a devilish grin and eyes burned with gold. "Let's finish what we started."

" _Yes! Yes! Yes! That a'boy!_ " Pennywise giggled his chilling melody, teeth sharping. " _It's been a while since I've had some good old fun_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE Dec 28: Will be posted in the next 2 hours, just editing now, it's about 15 pages.


	21. Courtesy Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valor wants answers but Pennywise wants to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Sorry for the short hiatus, worked every day since my last update with no breaks T_T. BUT I’ve been working hard on some extra things for you all!
> 
> **NOTE** I watched an interview for the IT cast and director and got inspired to write an origin story for Pennywise that’s just a few chapters featuring Valor, I’ll let yall know when it’s posted! (It will be about 3 chapters only, i'm currently working on Ch.2)
> 
> As well, I’m working on some drawings and possibly a short comic with Pennywise and Junia that I will be posting on my (new) tumblr and Instagram (its very inactive rn)! So I’ll let you guys know when that drops. I’m thinking of twitter as well? For like updates or whatever (omg im so socially awkward so i dont have one >.<) You guys can let me know what is better. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Playlist:  
> Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Kutch  
> Behind Closed Doors by Rise Against (I think it suits Giovanni and his pack)  
> Hero by Monsta X (omg I looked up the english lyrics and it suits Penn/Valor and Junia’s situation with Gio soooo well)

**Chapter 21: Courtesy Call**

Giovanni kicked a weathered coffee table in heated rage. Not taking his defeat against foes to lightly. “That bitch and her _loser_ friends are gonna pay!” he growled with immense wrath.  “I swear on my little brother no matter what it takes!” Fingers curled around a lamp and sent it hurling to a random wall.

The younger twin jolted at thick glass shattering all over dusted flooring that hadn’t felt steps creak on aged wood.

Angered yellows turned their attention onto Gorgi who seemed to remain completely calm and not trembling to the alpha’s pressure. “Why the fuck did you surrender like weak little pussies!” He demanded in a snarl, bearing elongated snout filled with canines and animalistic drool.

“Because _Tweedle Dumber_ over there got injured by Dimi’s vines.” Gorgi explained in a composed voice, eyes shifted to the corner in direction of the youngest member.

Giovanni stomped towards Dion in looming strides, each step on wolf legs caused the lesser bread to shiver, body crunched lower and lower in terror as his leader’s unwanted attention was pointed to him. “L-L-Listen Gio! I um didn’t m-mean to! I just tr-tr-tri-ped!”

“ ‘I just tripped’ my fucking ass!” Growled Giovanni as he riled a readied claw behind, wanting nothing more to just tear into this idoit who ruined the entire plan.

 

Unluckily.

 

A crash interrupted the possibly catastrophic interaction, causing all heads to turn in the believed direction of where noises of shattered glass was heard. Eyes saw evidence; an object had been thrown through the window, leaving a splintered hole of sharp dusty glass and a fairly large rock rolled in slow motion on dingy carpet.  A fit of childish giggles and hinted glimpses of small shadows were captured from beyond the broken window.

Giovanni’s prepared attack refocused on an innocent corner table that stood beside Dion, sending it spinning into the original five pieces. Amber eyes glared, annoyance only grew all the more in wonder to who dared provoke him. “Go grab the idiot who decided to fucked with us!” He order in a raged hiss.

The younger twin stared frighted between his leader and darkness of night. “B-But Gio its thundering outside.” Said Dion with a nervous smile, unmasking obvious fear to natural sounds created by the approaching storm just at their steps.

Amber eyes blazed. “Did I fucking stutter? Get out there or it’ll be your throat next!” Snarled Giovanni, completely taken over by blinding hatred from sour wounds of failure.

Immediately, Bravan stepped between the two, protecting his little brother from canines with his own. “Calm the hell down Gio! No threatening a pack member is one of the rules!”

“The only rules in this pack is whatever I say goes! I am the Alpha here! Unless you feelin lucky enough to take me on, get your brother’s ass outside and don’t come back until you find whoever threw that damn rock!” Giovanni demanded, saliva flying in uncontrollable directions, a clawed finger pointing outside to express one last time his final order.

Dion put hands up, not wanting his brother to take a beating because he was too afraid of some rain and loud thunder. “Okay okay, I’m going, just leave Bravan alone."

Although the youngest of their little pack surrendered, it didn’t calm down their temperamental leader. “Just hurry the fuck up and get out of my sight."

The brown wolf sprinted quickly out the front door, deciding to first scout the cabin and its perimeter. On all fours, Dion paced around and found nothing. He stopped at the broken window and began to sniff in hopes nostrils would pick up a scent. It definitely got something.

Smells found at carnivals were discovered. Smells of popcorn, candy apples and hot dogs. He hummed, thinking it strange. “The hell?”

Canine ears twitched, hearing someone calling him, wanting his attention, in the found of a whispered hiss.

“Pss!”

Dion looked to his left, right, back, and front. Seeing nothing but the cabin and its forest surroundings. “Who’s there!” He shouted, trying to sound intimidating although furred legs trembled as ears also picked up distant rumbles of thunder.

“ _Tweedle Dumber_ ~”

He looked around again, this time, more frantic, more frightened, unconsciously backing himself against wooden exterior and faced dark greenery. “Show yourself!”

“Up here stupid!”

Breath paused as head shoot upward to the night sky, neck stretched for eyes to widened on a terrorizing sight of a clown, which isn’t what caused immense fright. How the clown positioned itself, like a predator, knelt down, bending knees until calves and thighs touched. On the roof—no, not on the roof—but on its most extreme angle, the very edge where gutters were installed to usher droplets of rain down a slope. It seemed as if the entity would fall at any moment because rationality told his mind gravity is real. What he didn’t take into consideration is that IT was preparing to pounce like a lion ambushing its prey and defied humanistic thoughts of reason and gravity.

Pennywise—as we know the clown to be—grinned to show pointed rows of teeth. “Boy oh boy, you aren’t the sharpest tool in the den, aren’t ya?” He asked in a playful voice, unsettlement lingered in it.

The young werewolf felt his body become strange, although he was warm, cold sweat gave shivered chills. Unknown to him, this is what people would call fear, it hadn’t clicked yet. “D-Did you throw a rock at the window?” Asked Dion.

Pennywise tilted his massive head, confused whether to laugh or _laugh_ , this little dog had no bite, it made the game slightly unappetizing. _Slightly._  “And what If I did?” Playful tone decreased as a more sinister one slowly crept in.

“I-I’d have to kill you! Gio’s orders.” He stated, trying to maintain some ounce of dominance that was lost since he was sent out the cabin.

“You? Kill me?” The clown giggled wickedly with that chilling melody he is so famous for singing, throwing his head back in dramatics and a gloved hand on ruffled stomach. “Oh that’s rich! I gonna remember to tell Junia that one!”

Dion hummed through a low growl at hearing the creepy being call a wanted name. “You know Junia? Tell me where she is right now!” He ordered in volume, blinded by unconscious desire to impress his leader, his friend and prove to be of value.

_Little did he fathom to be valuable in a more torturous way than he believed._

Pennywise stopped all shenaniganz, expression turned blank seemingly out of nowhere, shadows concealed facial details from the nose go up. “You want to know where Junia is? _My Pretty Little Junia?_ ”

“Yes! Tell me! Or else!” Dion demanded again, claws ready for action.

Golden eyes sparked with intensity, the clown spoke slowly, pronouncing every letter. “Or else what?”

“I’ll rip your throat out!” He declared, claws elongated on curled fingertips.

Pennywise’s smile returned but this time, sharpened teeth pointed in multiple directions, similar to that of a Great White shark. “Give it a try then _Puppy_!”

Inside the abandoned cabin, decreased tension allowed adrenaline levels to drop enough for two of the three to revert back in human forms. Giovanni was far too hyper to calm his wolf body down and paced back and forth. Grumbling under his breath all sorts of declarations and profanities. The second-in-command remained leaning against a lonesome wall that lacked hanging picture frames with smiling faces.

While Bravan sat on one of the covered couches that caused particles of dust to dance the moment his body plopped down, a leg shook in nervous patience. Waiting for his other half to come strutting through the old creaky door with that goofy grin, only desired to please their leader and long time friend. However, chest tightened in warning of twin senses detecting a danger. Anxiety of the worst grew more and more as each passing second that turned into minutes went by that Dion hadn’t returned from a simple porterol of the grounds.

When a curdling screech of blistering agony invaded their ears, shivers coursed through Bravan as he instantly thought the worst possible scenario had come true. “Dion!”

 

_Let the nightmare begin._

 

“Relax!” Said Gorgi in a stern tone. “That’s probably your brother eating out the poor unfortunate soul’s inners.”

_More like his being sucked up like spaghetti by a conveyor belt of teeth._

Although their second-in-command had a rational explanation for the screech of painful terror, Bravan just couldn’t shake off his twin-telepathy. Senses going ballistic and didn’t show any signs of calming down until brown eyes witnessed his werewolf twin face deep in human blood. “I’m gonna go check up on him still."

Giovanni groaned as if a lump of flu was stuck in the back of his throat. “Do whatever the fuck you want!” The leader threw hands up, commanding Bravan to shoo away while stomping over to a wooden table, faded varnish made the material appear dull and lifeless. Decorated by plastic cups and bottles of hard liquor that gravitated Giovanni’s attention, with each step, his body reverted back to human characteristics.

The second-in-command shot amber glares at Bravan with disapproval. “Hurry up and check on your brother."

Bravan clenched jaw in a tight flex to prevent regretful words from escaping. Angered by how frail the oh-so powerful Giovanni seemed to crumble after one defeat. Shouldn’t they be figuring out another plan for revenge instead of licking egoistic wounds and washing the iron taste with alcohol? It was disappointing. Their lack of concern for not only his twin brother but a blood-bound member casted frustration on Bravan that would be his downfall. “Fuck you two.” Cursed the brown wolf with tight fists and amber eyes before storming out into darkness accompanied by sounds of rain.

He sniffed the chilled summer night air, although in human form, his nose could still pick up traces of Dion's scent. With a low growl, he bolted using the unique smell as an instinctive guide, encouraged him to round the corner, a decision that will very soon be regretted in many ways as he ignored obvious warnings in the form of wet slurps and grunts.

“Dion are you alrigh-” Asked the older twin before being rudely cut off by a most gruesome sight of what appeared to be a person dressed in a old styled clown suit was face-deep where would be labelled as Dion’s stomach, if it could even be called that now. Blurred motions of dull red hair seemed to vibrate rapidly before the person’s enormous head snapped up, spraying droplets of blood.

Breath paused in his throat, body paralyzed from a fright so powerful, it felt as if all the blood had been drained. Crimson painted the motionless figure of his brother, staining fur and denim, while also coating the Clown’s chin and sharpened teeth that seemed monstrous. It took more than a few seconds for Bravan’s brain cells to piece together all the sighted evidence to fathom what happened.

 

_A few seconds too late will cost your life, don’t you know?_

Pennywise stretched lips masked by blood into an inhuman smile that showcased rows of those carnivorous teeth. “Hiya Brav! You’re just in time! Wouldn’t wanna miss the big show!”

He took an instinctive step backwards, mouth quivered as mind screamed to call for aid only to have the wrong words come out instead. “W-W-W-What the fuck are you?”

Golds blazed in fruitless warning while Pennywise straightened upward into his full superior height that towered even the young mortal werewolf. Lips that dropped with warm blood curled in a grin as a childish giggle sang along to the rain. “I’m just a harmless _Dancing Clown_ but you can also call me _your worst nightmare."_

 

                                                                                                                               ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Gorgi let out a heavily silent breath at hearing more faint screams in the distance, although it didn’t ease him of still lingering worries, eyes closed to hold annoyance caused by fatigue at bay.  “What now Gio?”  He asked while jeans rested on top a filthy cotton sofa that no longer held a cream colour but now covered in muck and gerim.

The not-so fearless leader slammed the bottle with a stylist bat as its logo, causing it to shatter under his grip. “I said fuckin’ leave em!”

“That isn’t what I was talking about.” Gorgi said bravely but unlike the twins, he wasn’t afraid of combating with the alpha. “I’m talking about Junia, what’s our next step?”

Icy blues twitched at hearing the woman who caused his grief as head snapped back to swallow clear fire water that burned all the way down his throat. “Leave that little bitch to me! I have something good in store for her and those pricks!”

The second-in-command caught the underlining hint and raised a brow in question. “Pricks? As in Dimi and Nolan or someone else?”

Ambers narrowed on the other, irritation hissing to lash out but didn’t. “Seems like Junia is doing more than just Dimi and my dipshit cousin. There’s these other two, I bumped into one at Dimi’s shitty club and now this clown freak."

 

Gorgi wrinkled forehead to express his confusion. "A _clown_? Like someone dressed as a clown?"

 

"Fucking ridiculous right?" Answered Giovanni after gulping down a healthy mouthful of the liquid poison. “Or at least I think so, didn’t pick up anything funky off ‘em yet."

 

"The fuck? that's weird, even for _her._ " Commented Gorgi.

The leader couldn't agree more. It made absolutely no sense, his brain pounded mercilessly against skull either in warning of a raging headache approaching or to knock some knowledge into empty space. “There’s something we’re missing in this stupid picture.” He thought aloud before gulping down another shot, rationality slowly returning--or at least the little he possessed.

Luckily, his second-in-command had lots of it. Fingers rubbed defined chin in process, trying to connect the dots. “You think one of them is her _Twin Flame_?”

Giovanni toyed with the shot-glass, spinning it on its bottom. “With the way they acted, I wouldn’t doubt it. The hard part is figuring out which psycho it could be." Mind replayed both events in mental debate to decide on which person he encountered could be the one to have such a strong bond with Junia. Unknown to him, individuals he believed them to be were actually one in the same.

“Why’d you say that?” Asked his companion who hadn’t witnessed either persons the leader came into contact with, leaving him unable to aid in judging.

Icy blues narrowed, feeling the stung caused by a wounded pride. “Not sure, intuition I guess? For some reason I can’t pick but if we had to bet on it, my money is on that freak in the clown suit. There was something more than off about that one, creepy fucker.”

Giovanni having his back turned away left him dangerously vulnerable and didn’t see a shadowed figure over Gorgi by the mouth and drug the wolf into an abyss of dense black clouds during his rant.

“Gorgi?” Called Giovanni.

A few seconds passed, making almost a full minute before he called for his friend again with more volume. “Don’t play dumb! Answer me!”.

 

Nothing. Nothing was heard. Nothing was said, not yet.

 

Effects from the half a bottle he inhaled started to work, dulling senses and decreased safety. He hadn’t detected creaks of the rotting front door closing. Nor realize all the lights expect a single bulb overtop his head remained lit. Not even paying attention to the invader that—unlike him—conjurer true nightmares, had his one and only friend seated on a plastic yard chair caked with muck.

“G-G-Gi-o-o!” Stuttered the voice of who he recognized to be his right hand in a whisper so soft, he didn’t catch the alarm or fear in it.

The lone wolf groaned in a sigh. “ ’bout time you answered me."

A giggle that sparked chills and uneasiness echoed through darkness and tickled his now human ears. Hands paused with the glass half filled, just inches from lips. Deciding to slowing place it down than take a quick sip. Thumping in ribs remained calm as he carefully raised off the dusty lawn chair, body turning with each motion to meet whoever caused forest noises to be silenced and replaced by thunder and lightning. Although Giovanni undoubtedly was the dominant alpha in his pack, animalistics subconsciously piloted his actions and lowered cocky persona into a subtle humble one.

Icy blues widened ever so slightly when nothing but blackness could be seen all around. He blinked a few times, thinking the high percentage alcohol was playing tricks on his sight. Reality abruptly settled in when another single light beamed from above and revealed a frightened Gorgi who trembled in his seat, eyes so wide no colour was found in a sea of white.

“What the fuck is this bullshit?” Giovanni said aloud, brain running too slow to process all the clues to identify who the culprit is.  

Another series of devilish-childlike giggles echoed but the voice that spoke didn’t match its melody. A third beam of light flickered, showing the silhouette of a man and disallowing any details. “I warned you to stay away from her."

Breath paused in his throat, heart beat began to pump rapidly when recognizing who that annoyingly smooth voice belonged to. “You’re that prick from Dimi’s club!”

“I am.” Answered Valor whose figure disappeared when the light did.

Within the next second, a fourth light appeared on the opposite side. This time however, the shadowed body did not seem to take on a noticeably human shape with a whimsical voice that matched the giggles. “But he’s not alone~”.

Giovanni didn’t require any form of aid to figure out who spoke, it was a tone unlike any other, one you will never mistake because it is so uniquely creepy. “And you brought the clown, fan-fucking-tastic.” Growled the wolf, mind not yet piecing together the pair and their supernaturalness.

The light switched back to Valor. “What’s a _Twin Flame_?” He asked, jumping over the metaphoric bush and straight into his objective.

A trembling Gorgi gulped, mustering courage to force back instinctive fear. “Don’t tell them shit Gio!” He voiced, such a bad choice as a white gloved hand roughly grabbed dark blond locks and tug his head dangerously back with strength.

Blues didn’t unlock off the leader that hissed under his breath. “Don’t make me repeat myself, I hate it, so I’m going to ask one more time.” The gloved hand gripped harder onto Gorgi. “What is a _Twin Flame_?”

Giovanni snickered, eyes wrinkled as they glared at the shadowed figure. “Suck my ten inches."

The humanized creature doubted ten inches existed in that tight denim. “Idiots like you are always so god-damn difficult.” Valor sighed softly, blues rolled in their sockets, aggravation increased dramatically.

Gorgi grasped when feeling something prickly crawling up his leg, it felt like thousands of needles piercing skin as whatever it was traveled. Sweat lathered forehead and neck. Chest began to rise and fall in anticipated fear while eyes awaited the appearance of the creature he was terrified to come across.

A giant desert centipede, one of massive proportions greater than ones filmed on any nature-adventure type program. Its size could easily be compared to that of a snake, which only increased the fright.

“Get that fucking thing off me!” Screamed the _Beta Wolf_ , all composure lost and crumbled by the conjured inscet.

Valor was not remotely interested in the tainted scents laced in Gorgi’s fear, knowing how repulsive it would taste without needing to indulge. Focused on his primary objective to dug out as much information as possible.

Giovanni, wasn’t at any point restrained down to the plastic chair. Meaning he could have definitely bolted to protect his companion, if body allowed so. This was one of the creature’s learned tricks, ropes aren’t needed to tie a human down, their minds do that. “Let him go! He ain't’ got nothing to do with this! It’s between me, you and that bitch!” Snarled the werewolf in a desperate offer that only provoked the creature further.

“Hm.” Valor hummed, irritation in his voice. “Calling Junia a ‘bitch’ is just going to make things for your buddy here worse." He mentally commanded the giant beast to continue its path, crawling closer and closer.

 _Beta Wolf_ began panting vigorously as the centipede inched towards his face, allowing monstrous details to become all the more focused. “God Gio please! Fucking tell him anything! Just get it off!” Gorgi pleaded.

Giovanni groaned, feeling defeated for the umpth time within a few hours. Still, his pack came first, even before craved revenge. “It’s some stupid matchmaking bullshit!” blurted the alpha werewolf.

The centipede stopped its monstrous attack just inches from Gorgi’s face, eyes seeing razor pincers dangerously close, the overwhelming fright caused him to faint. Leaving Giovanni and the creature alone to have their conversation.

Valor released the conjured terror positioned on the Beta Wolf. “Feeding me bullshit will cost you a finger or two."

A few droplets of sweat beamed down Giovanni’s forehead, for once, he was glad to have paid attention to what those Elders preached. “I’m being serious! _Twin Flames_ is like another name for ‘soul mates’ but a lot fucking worse and complicated. We were taught this Goddess called _‘Kalrous’_ is the one responsible for matching every single person or thing in the universe."

“How do I know you aren’t speaking out of your ass?” He knew the werewolf was telling the truth, it was just very difficult to believe. That a silly human myth is the reason for Junia being  incredibly addictive even Pennywise can’t resist her. Such a simple and superficial answer sounded ridiculous compared to the theories developed in his own mind.

Giovanni smirked, sharing the creature’s disbelief. “I hear ya, I hear ya. Seems you’re out the loop on this, I can help.” He offered in a cocky tone, fright temporarily relieved.  

Valor nodded ever so slightly, allowing the werewolf to continue and keep his impatience at bay.

“You see, in mine and that dipshit’s world, there are three types of creatures or people. The _Gunslingers_ , The _Red_ and us, The _Hidden_ . We’re the real warriors fighting off creatures and monsters like you, A hidden alliance of twelve races created by the _Angels._ ”

Shadowed hands balled into tight fists, Valor’s tolerance was quickly crumbling. He knew of humans, about their mythologies and religions, its hard to ignore at times. “Angels? Are you joking?” Valor snorted, tone hinted with temper.

“Nope, you’re just really ignorant, which is probably why you and that chick are _Twin Flames_. She has no clue about any of this shit either and probably still doesn’t, it pisses me off how out of fucking nowhere she’s supposed to be some all important badass. I actually feel sorry for you both though, since she’s gonna die and you’ll be the one to do it!"

Valor clenched jaw in a flex, teeth grind in frustration. All he fathomed from what had been said was Junia and him were a twisted version of a silly superstitions of true love. That Angelic beings are more than messengers in holy texts and birthed useless creatures like this fool who only caused him to be bombarded by more questions and less answers.  That were is a whole other world gone unnoticed because he allowed Pennywise to rampage far too long, leaving them both in aggravated ignorance as the wolf pointed out.

Giovanni snickered with an entertained grin, finding it funny how some enlightenment caused his enemy a whirlwind of aches. “What? Too overwhelming for y-”

 

_Bad, bad choice to anger Valor._

 

The same hand that gripped Giovanni’s collar back in _Golden Haze_ found itself squeezing a jaw instead. Revealing Valor and his striking features from shadowy protection. Breath caught in the wolf’s throat, realizing one comment too many flipped the creature’s switch. Fear of being unable to figure out It’s origin returned along with caution.

“I’ve had enough of you wasting my time.” Growled Valor through clenched teeth, fingers dug into cheekbones as blues vanished and glowing golden orbs the clown usually carried replaced them. Wondering why hadn’t he just taken desired information instead of prancing with this moron in circles.

Coloured eyes connected and rendered Giovanni in a temporary catatonic state while Valor got straight to business. Invading the wolf’s tiny mind, only to see everything told was true.

He saw them as children being taught hidden history of Angels and Demonic creatures.

He saw twelve species, two of the scents seemed annoyingly familiar.

He saw battles with creatures more terrifying than ones he becomes.

He saw the Elders Giovanni spoke of in vain and what prophetic tales they preached.

He saw Junia, along others, being sought out and praised.

He saw through Giovanni the same visions shown by the Elders, one of Junia in blood.

He saw a monstrous being painted in crimson with intentions of taking her.

None of this floated well with him.

 

Valor released the wolf, having seen enough to understand everything was true and very real. It definitely felt confusing and overbearing. This shouldn’t be a surprise, a taste of reality had already been given to him. Still, it didn’t provide relief. He recalled Debria and her evening sentiment after healing Junia. If anyone, that exotic floral scented woman will have all the answers needed for his daunting questions. The night was finished, for him.

“You fucking asshole!” Fits of pants and coughs for air eoched from Giovanni in the black abyss. “You got what you wanted! Release my friends!”

“Ah~ah~uhhh~” Sang Pennywise, who took Valor’s place for a final time this night. A bloody gloved finger waved side-to-side with each rythmic word. “We aren’t done yet, I have a bone to pick with you _Lil Wolfie._ ” Said the clown, voice no longer camouflaged by sweet childish tones or darkness, allowing sinister intentions to show freely.

Giovanni groaned, eyes rolled in unison with his neck, obvious to display annoyance towards the clown. “The fuck else do you want?” Demanded Giovanni “Burnin’ off half my face not enough?” Nostrils took a healthy inhale to be suddenly overtaken by the urge to vomit. No smells of popcorn, candy apples or lollipops could be found, just rotten flesh.

“You see, when I left my _Pretty Junia_ , I am quite sure she wasn’t in clothes that exposed such vulgar places, that isn’t my trademark _Wolfie._ ” Pennywise explained, a gloved finger whimsically tapped his neck to gesture where the favoured place to indulge is. “Did you really think I would let you get away with that?”

Cold sweat lathered Giovanni’s body, slowing resting back in the plastic lawn chair as a sign of cooperation. Realizing labelling this being as human was incorrect, senses began to understand how dangerous a situation it now turned. Much more than before.

Pennywise smiled with darkness in his expression, finding it entertaining to have the alpha quiver in those brand-named jeans. “Now the question is what should I do with you and your little friends?”

Icy orbs watched as the clown seemed to glide away from him and around to Gorgi’s unconscious self. Giovanni flinched with intentions of bolting to protect his companion only to be kept in place by an unseen force while Pennywise circled behind in such animalistic movements that could make a grown man fearful. A bitter feeling caused by a newly opened cut to his still wounded ego flexed jaw bones, fists tightened, unable to provided any form of aid or reinsurance to his companion who now became perfect bait for the creature.

This was a tactic Valor had past on to Pennywise. He had picked up certain antics during his more youthful years much before discovering the delicious taste of children and their frightened flesh. One way to make an adult quake in their boots like a coward is a concept so simple, it will make you laugh.

 

_Fear of the unknown._

 

Even the strongest of humans would allow composure to crumble like a fragile piece of glass once they are placed into a situation where facts remain unclear and confusion dominance. Although some humans are capable of handling such unpredictability, all bets are off when a few more… _tricks_ are put into action. Through this tiny detail, he will win this battle of wits.

Pennywise rounded behind _Beta Wolf_ with a cheeky smile _,_ more than enjoying the obvious enticing reactions. A gloved hand taunted the man more, roughly touching his face before playfully tossing his head side-to-side between covered hands like a ball. “Maybe I should start with this little _Beta Wolf_ here? A bit of red would definitely brighten this place, don’t you think?” said the clown in a creepily light tone, like he does such past-times on a regular basis.

Whimpers of pains and fright couldn’t help but escape from Gorgi’s mouth, the force alone caused immense burning even while unconscious.

“Or.” Pennywise paused his actions, a finger shook while pointing upwards, a subtle noise of bells rang in misplaced timing at the sudden movement.

Giovanni cleared sore throat, feeling unable to swallow down the lump that seemed to form at of nowhere. Body tensed in preparation for whatever terror the clown would chose, already making up his mind to do what the creature asks if the result meant Gorgi and the twins were returned unharmed. More than pride, the pack, the blood-bound-bond is what comes first.

The clown smiled with a hum, contemplating Giovanni's seductive unspoken thought. "I will _allow_ you and your buddies to live IF..." Pennywise said, appearing in front of Giovanni within a blink, a finger poked the werewolf in the chest, it stung terribly. "You kill that annoying _Momma's Boy_ , sound good?"

Icy blues widened in shock, taken aback by the seemingly bizarre proposition that went very much against Junia and would do more damage than either believes. Sure, he wanted nothing more than to eliminate that goody-goody but the situation changed when a person who seems all about protecting Junia switch sides. It’s very unsettling.

“Dimi is her friend though."

“Yes I know that.”

“Now why would you want her friend dead? Is it because of their relationship? Not that I give two flying fucks, but it’s all bullshit you know. None of us talked or even thought about the chick before those old fucks told us whole shitload of info.”

The clown’s expression darkened. “And you think I care about that information because?”

“Wouldn’t killing him hurt her?” Asked the werewolf in moronic curiosity to what intentions drove such an offer he’s been trying to achieve.

Pennywise found the question fair but he isn’t. “Valor is the talkative one, not me, so you better hurry up and answer or I will feast on your sleeping pal over there.” Threatened the clown with no intentions on eating such a revolting meat sack that smelt of disease.

Giovanni took some time to process what exactly this malevolent creature was offering, a dry chuckle rumbled from his stomach, unable to believe Lady Luck took the form of a nightmarish clown. What was that old line again? The enemy of the enemy is a friend? He never bought in that bullshit until this very moment. Icy blues that possessed a raging blizzard slowing rose to connect with golden orbs, accompanied by a daring smirk. "I'm game."

Cherry red lips curled in a chilling smile, showing rows of what appeared to be normal teeth but with two elongated front ones on the top. "Wonderful choice!" he cheered, a gloved hand gripped around cheekbones and give Giovanni a rough shake before backing up. Although the clown's permanent  face paint was forever stark white, the sinister expression darkened its features drastically as lips stretched in a wide grin and glowing eyes grew shadows. "Now, pick."

The werewolf wrinkled brows in confusion, eyes darted to either side. "Pick fucking what?!" he asked stupidly.

 

_Oh ho, the fun is only starting!_

 

On either side appeared two rectangular boxes, darkness proved too dense in identifying what material they were created from. Both had words written in blood on them: left said ‘PICK ME’ and right said ‘NO PICK ME’.

 

_A night cannot go by without Pennywise toying with your fright._

 

It didn't phase Pennywise, the moronic question, this is his favourite part of the night, nothing can ruin the mood. "Why the boxes!” Ruffled arms stretched out, ushering to either side, voice returned to its playfully twisted nature. “You see them right? Pick _one ."_

Giovanni snarled under his breath. “You lying fuck! You said I’d get my friends back!”

“I did.” admitted Pennywise with a mischievous cheeky smile. “But I never said you could get all three."

Icy blues glared between the two floating boxes that he guessed were now labelled as prepared coffins. Neither had bloody words that offered hints to which twin could be inside. Meaning, this entire game was based on chance and nothing strategic, this could work. A semi-confident smirk curled his dried lips, eyes no longer glazed by frenzied judgement. “Left."

The leader’s bright glow of certainty the decision to choose ‘PICK ME’ contained the smarter and more valuable twin to their pack than the dimwitted other.

A sinister grin puffed the clown’s cheeks and showed off elongated front teeth, darkened eyes grew with twisted pleasure as his wicked plan began to turn. “Remember our deal _Lil’ Wolfie_ , or the next body in this box.” He knocked on ‘NO PICK ME’ with two gloved knuckles. “Will be yours."

Just like that, Pennywise disappeared, his silhouette vanished into nothingness. As did the abyssal setting of complete darkness that had swallowed the entire cabin to return old dusty furniture. The only evidence that grounded Giovanni’s mind to believe every moment of what transpired was real and not his drunken imagination were the two coffins.

The werewolf’s momentarily shocked mindframe abruptly faded as instincts too over. He sprinted towards ‘PICK ME’, transformed clawed hands dug into the tiny sems and ripped off the lid, flinging it carelessly aside. Once icy orbs saw Bravan, fingers instantly pressed against dark skinned neck to find a pulse. A relieved breath escaped from Giovanni when a calm steady throb pounded faintly through warm flesh.

However, it wasn’t over yet.

The werewolf nervously side glanced to ‘NO PICK ME’, a single beam of sweat slid down his cheek. Recalling Pennywise’s last sentiment before departing like a ghost. He took careful steps towards the remaining unopened box. Claws performing the opposite and pulled off the lid easily and slowly. That didn’t stop a bloodied carcass from overflowing like slim from the small crack at the bottom. Giovanni flinched backwards, dropping the lid. Disgusted eyes briefly inspected the mass, noticing brown fur that congleed together because of drying blood. It didn’t take much to recognize it was Dion with his guts spilling out.

 

Giovanni snarled, chest heaved with anxiety that was definitely not fright. “I fucking _hate_ clowns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES:  
> Dec 30: I'm at 12 pages and editing. so about a solid 75% .  
> Dec 31: doing some major editing because I feel like I'm over-complicating things?  
> Jan 1: 20 pages yall and still not done. Might split it up into two chapters.


	22. Judava Chalisa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junia and Valor are finally going to get answers  
> But  
> Will they like them?  
> PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact about the chapter title:  
> Judava means twin in Hindi.  
> Chalisa is a devotional hymn in Hinduism, they are a uniquely specific religious songs that give prayer towards gods. Certain gods and goddesses of the Hindu religion have songs that are specifically for giving prayer to the god they wish to offer towards. There songs are very important during Hindi rituals called ‘puja’. 
> 
> I hope I didn’t over-complicate this chapter >.< There are some Dark Tower references but I tried to keep it within my own world. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 22: Judava Chalisa I**

_The art of songs and singing is one as old as the ancients who danced around fires and bowed in prayer to mighty gods._

_It is through them, the words, the melody, the belief, which call forth great powers._

_Each Twin possesses their own song and must sing it to one another._

_Sing, sing it well._

_Or destruction follows._

Subtle groans and sighs of rejuvenation escaped from Junia’s lips as she woke. Under a sea of cushioned warmth proved to be difficult in fighting against more sleep. Realizing it was a little too hot and no sound of a running fan could be heard. Mind took a moment to replay all that happened in the last twenty-four hours and where she is. The brief feeling of safety and comfort vanished and left dread behind.

She expected—much to her dismay—blazing sunlight to engulf the room as others typically favour having the overwhelming stream of rays, where she likes things on the shadier side. However, when eyelids fluttered open, no brightness stung her eyes.

Glad to not have the rude awakening, Junia forced herself upright, cascading a wave of thick beddings in a roll on top her legs. Strangely enough, she felt so light and not feeling like death or like a werewolf had tossed her around like a bag of flour.

Browns glanced around to scan unfamiliar surroundings and first noticed the wall of crystal clean windows she faced, framed by drapes and curtains in that gauntly luxurious fashion that reminded of her Nana that always had expensive taste. Only these ones weren’t sky blue but sweet lavender. The other pieces of furniture were just as astonishing in their designs; a night table on either side of the bed, a tall wardrobe to the far right corner, a full length mirror framed with silver loops and next to that was a dresser. Not to mention the bed and its lavished maple wooden structure.

“Holy fuck.” she mumbled aloud in awe. “And I thought Uncle Beeval’s place was serious.”

A hand pushed more of the sheets off and was greeted by a surge of chills. She looked down only to see coloured skin and exposed breasts. Junia panicked, chest pounded as horrifying thoughts to how she could have ended up in such a state rattled rationality.

Head shook, figuring it was definitely the creature who is to blame. She was glad no discomfort, aches or sharp pains could be felt, meaning no harm was done. At least to not her knowledge.

Series of light knocks on the heavy door called for her attention. “Junia, its Dimi, can I come in?” he softly asked through their wooden wall.

The very possible idea of having a childhood friend she once possessed a crush on walk in and see her naked body caused an immense surge of heat. “No! Wait! Ju- Just.” she said frantically while stumbling out of the thick beddings, getting tangled and fell off the mattress with a loud thump even Dimi heard it.

He blinked curiously. “Are you alright? I’m coming in!” a hand curled around the golden designed door handle but not yet pushed against it, feeling a great deal of hesitation as a mysterious pressure warned his elfen senses to remain where he was

“No! No! No! No! No! Just wait a second I’m coming!” Junia shouted desperately, hoping the eld would not open the door and stay on the other side. There was no chance she will allow Dimi--whom both Valor and Pennywise have a strong dislike for-- to see her in such a state while the creature is away.

 

_Isn’t she a good girl? So loyal._

 

Junia hustled in quick movements, yanked one of the thin white sheets and used it to wrap her exposed body. It wasn’t impressive but will have to do. Not like she’s flashing him.

The elf held a nervous breath when she suddenly cracked open the door to give enough space to just view faces and able to conceal everything else. Dimi quickly took notice of her tousled wavy mid-night hair that seemed to now resemble an ocean blue from escaped unforgiving sunlight. This colour looked just as beautiful on her. When hazels subconsciously glanced downward to understand what cause the unseen commotion, cheeks became tinted with light pink and eyes averted away from the opening.

He cleared throat in awkwardness, remembering she fainted from exhaustion before the heated verbal confrontation with the creature. “I um… I- brought you some clothes but it um was my mom’s idea.” stuttered Dimi while clumsily slipping a brand-name bag between the crack. “She healed you last night said you’d definitely need a fresh set.” he informed.

That partially explained her nudity, Junia suspected the creature was responsible for the other half. An embarrassed smile curled her lips that were a shade darker than exotic chocolate skin. “Guess the blanket gave that away huh?” she joked while a hand gently maneuvered with Dimi’s fingers to pass over the stringed hands.

Dimi chuckled nervously, not nervous about being caught by her protective other half but to be exposed for fickle intentions. “Pretty much."

She nodded, feeling the conversation was heading over a cliff, feeling something very wrong, like not getting the punch line to a comical skit. “I should change.” Juni said, taking the lead in ending the exchange, empty hand gripped handle to pull the door shut.

“Brunch will be ready within an hour.” he informed, catching the unspoken hint. Heightened emotions from the nights’ activities still unresolved even though three bottles of the finest Jack was finished by Nolan and him. All it earned the elf was regret and a raging hangover.

Lips parted, wanting nothing more than to tell Dimi, her friend, that whatever it was, it’ll be alright, they’ll figure it out. However, none of those thoughts came out into verbal words. Her chest stung terribly but couldn’t provide him comfort, not now. “Okay, I’ll be down soon."

He couldn’t help it. “And what about the Glamour? Is he coming?” asked the elf in a stern voice, with true hazels that didn’t weaver, looking directly into her browns.

A dark force very familiar poisoned reasoning, invoking the woman to remember traumatic  flashes and old trustpasses that engraved wounds so deep, scars were left. How, how could she forget? How can she allow this? Is it wrong? Right? Forgiveness, a trait that is critical in defining humanity and their fickle nature. How can she answer such a difficult question with an indecisive heart.

 

Would you? Can you? Should you?

Still, a single word always bombagrangs right back.

How?

How do you forgive another or others after they have done so much wrong against you?

How do you forgive the person or persons who caused nights of self loathing and agony?

How do you forgive the very people who are responsible for pushing you to the knife?

How can she forget the same place and people she ran from are who encouraged her seeking out the malevolent creature known as _Pennywise the Dancing Clown_?

Can one, two or even three moments of kindness forgive and forget all that has been done?

How?

She replied in an instinctive response laced with attitude of her own. “Of course _he_ will be there, is that a problem?”

Dimi’s insides knotted, in frustration she could accept tempting cherry reds of such a monstrous villain. “No."

The lock clicked and Junia sighed. Browns glanced down at the bag so thoughtfully created, guilt rose, she can’t use its contents. Junia knew, in the form of experience, that being dressed by attire someone the two dominant persons disapproved of would provoke a worse ending. Not even Valor had enough tolerance for jealousy.

 

“How disappointing.”

 

Eyes widened, breath caught in her throat, knowing the manly childish voice that broke mental debate belonged to the very entity not wanting to anger. Misunderstandings are so easy.

Junia slowly, carefully, turned on bare feet. Chest tightened with anxiety as heart pounded against ribs. The hand which clenched two corners of white cloth and the other holding a bag containing clothing received moments ago, trembled remorsefully.

Stood feet away was Pennywise, appearance normally hideous and pristine. Calmed blues didn’t take long before blazing golds took their place, expression darkened with shadows the more seconds he spent glaring holes into the betrayal trembling in her coloured fingers. Anger boiled so immensely, the clown’s body vibrated as if unsure of what violent course to action.

She mentally cursed not rejecting the gracious gift when widened brown eyes saw Pennywise also gripping a stringed plastic bag she guess housed attire from her own room, obvious to why he was absent.

“P-Pennywise." she stuttered in that sweetly innocent voice of hers even though she damn well knew it was a lie.

Having the favourite persona’s name roll from those cunning lips only increased rage. It took a single blink--not that she could--before the clown forgot his thoughtful luggage and approached dangerously close, their bodies separated by a single breath. His monstrous height towered her greatly, paralyzing caution reigned, rendering her body useless and completely vulnerable to him.

Junia created no forms of escape when bare feet took steps backwards and trapped herself against the door- like there was hope of escape to begin with. Coloured eyes unable to peel from painted white face damaged by cracks, a visual expression of how angry the creature is.

“What do we have here?” snarled Pennywise and rows of sharpened teeth. Gloved hand swiped at the bag she held with loosely trembling fingers in untraceable speed.

It took a few seconds for brain signals alarmed a subtle burning sensation from fraction the string being rubbed at such a lighting quick pace caused. Thumb gently brushed against fingers in attempt to calm the tingly feeling. “Nothing i-important, just some cl-clothes.” the woman truthfully said, leaving out the one detail she believed could be outwitted.

 

_Doesn’t the silly girl know? This creature is the king of wits._

 

“Clothes?” He pulled one of the few pieces of fabric; a red shirt without sleeves fit for the summer heat. The clown snorted, a devilish smirk widened mouth into an inhuman triangle shape, this fool had no clue that only dark colours suits Junia’s innocent self. One generous inhale and an irritating floral scent invaded nostrils. Golds flickered, her chest tightened as if an anaconda coiled its muscular body around it. “That _runt_ sent these, didn’t he?” hissed rows of pointed teeth. “and you were going to _wear_ them?” expression began all the more terrifying as voice did.

Legs trembled like a weak poll getting blown into next week by relentless guses of wind as he ripped each of the disapproved items. Sounds of ruthful tearing melted with her unconscious loud breathing. Hand shakily kept a tight grip on the only two pieces of cloth that protected body from exposing nakedness. “I wasn’t g-gon-"

Pennywise let out an animalistic grunt of disbelief, destruction on fabric paused at a pair of light blue shorts. A fist slammed against the wooden door, inches above her pretty little head. The force caused deep sea locks to wave, back pressed up all the more like the bolted swinging wall could move. “Do not lie to me Junia!” he growled, saliva flew in uncontrollable directions, cold droplets landing on her cheek, shredded portions danced slowly to the floor.

She jolted, lips cleaned of paint quivered. “I’m n-not lying."

Fingers with softness but rough touches curled around her coloured neck. He loomed over her, body shamelessly flushed to hers, a knee dangerously placed itself between trembling thighs; the bone on bone connection caused steady sharp throbs to her sensitive joint. String of drool formed a pool on her lush collarbone that was very much due for a taste. “You better fucking not! Or you’ll need that Witch to piece you together!”

Junia coughed, air being restrict by his strong grip on windpipe. That didn’t stop mouth from uttering irrational taunts. “Check for yourself then."

 

She knew better.

 

Pennywise’s expression darkened in what she knew not as rage but lewd aggravation. “With pleasure.” he whispered intoxicatingly.

A ruffled arm snaked its way between the door and Junia’s slightly curved back, locking the woman in place firmly, arching her body by his uncaring movements.

Doe eyes widened, she instantly regretted every stupid word of provoked karma. Empty hand tried in known failure to push away the creature? “Nh-No! Stop it! Not here! Y-You can’t do this here!” she pleaded with that adorable voice which only sounded alluring to him, so breathless and tantalizing.

Knee gave one tenderly hard rub, earning a delicious gasp and it shut her up. “Not a single moan comes out of this pretty mouth.” he commanded, lips pronounced ever letter hauntingly slow. A thumb rubbed her upper lip nerve-racking gentle before massive head descended into the cravous of her neck, cherry red nose brushed away strands of hair. “or I will sink my teeth so fucking deep I will chew your bones."

Junia sniffed, teeth bit down on lower lip in both compliance and strategy to hopefully obey his word and keep from outcry. Body overheated dangerously, tensing, adrenaline pumped through veins in deathly anticipation as Pennywise teased her delicate flesh. Rubbing his nose, prolonging the initial first bite, making the woman suffer, making her ooze that delicious scent she released in fright of enduring pain. He enjoyed this little one-side game, punishment. He could feel every tremble, every throb of her racing human heart, every hitched breath she took when believing his razors were to dig through chocolate favoured skin. It almost was more riveting than the act of feasting. _Almost_.

After countless minutes of this taunting, Pennywise finally latched jaw onto clean skin to remark his territory in the form of a most excruciating bite.

Breath choked her throat, low tolerance for such agony crumbling faster than a snowflake. Blistering sharp throbs and a strange burning course through her body in waves. Coloured hand that gripped onto his fabric cover arm, pushing and tugging in reflex. Eyes stung as salted water flowed without restraint to stop them.

This bite, by far, was the worst.

Pennywise kept his dark promise, greedily sunk teeth deeper and deeper with each escape of muffled whimpers and gasps. Pain was so powerful, numbness invaded shoulder.

The Clown carelessly retracted his oral weapons from her warm chocolate flavour, inhaling so deeply to savour the sweet taste a tremor waved through his monstrous body. Not bothered that weakness overtook Junia as she slid clumsily to the floor with a hard thump.

Crimson smears on chin untouched as golden orbs stared down at the woman in villainous gratification. “This will definitely ensure lying to me never crosses your brain."

“Now… that you’re satisfied.” she panted, not even attempting to force still quivering body to its feet, remaining on prickly carpet now stained by droplets of her delicious red liquid and something more. “Just make sure… Valor is out when... I’m done getting ready."

The clown snickered, he is _never_ satisfied.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, waffles and even crepes lathered the dining room table. Brunch nearly coming to a close as the three bodies moderately picked remaining bits of food from plates when Junia and Valor decided to make an appearance.

Debra, who so generously bought and delivered new attire for Junia, noticed in seconds the other female was clothed but not with her personal choices. Black jeans and simple v-neck top instead of a red camisole and shorts. The Elfen woman snickered mentally, eyes shifted onto the suspected culprit, guess someone didn’t appreciate her fashion sense.

“Guys one hour doesn’t mean two.” Nolan blurted with exaggeration as the pair causally approached two vacant chairs on the left.

Junia hummed nervously. “S-sorry that was my bad, I took too long in the shower.” she half lied, picking the chair closest to Debra and across from Dimi.

Nolan snickered, catching her fib but an icy glare from blue eyes and his first mental comment was pushed away for a more passive one. “Whatever you say."

Junia gripped side of the heavy armchair you would expect Queen Elizabeth to have in her own dining room to be met by surges of sharp pains. The woman groaned and instantly recoiled hands. Teeth bit down on sore lips, feeling embarrassed as eyes were on her.

To Junia’s rescue, the humanoid creature noticed. “I got you.” he said and pulled out the chair for her.

Browns met with his blues, cheeks heated. “T-thanks.” she said before taking a seat and he beside her.

Dimi watched the scene with narrow hazels as he loudly chewed on cold waffles. He quickly noted Junia’s tender shoulder and Valor who seemed rather satisfied. No one needs a Bachelor’s or PhD to understand what they had been up to that time got away from their minds. He pushed the unhealthy irritation aside and rammed in another forkful of waffles.

Nolan, who ate beside him and opposite of Valor, bumped his friend’s elbow with own.

“You’re chewing like a cow dude, not hot."

“Shut up."

Coincidentally, the pair kept hands under the table. Obvious reasons for Valor not desiring any human food as appetite differed, the woman was a whole other problem. Junia loves food and there isn’t a time, even in depression or anger, she would refuse. However, traumatic events of recent days provoked loss of appetite that didn’t go unnoticed.

Debra, who placed herself at the head, smiled and gestured hands for Junia to take something from the exquisite spread. “Would you like something to eat Dear? Help yourself, there is pancakes, I heard it is your favourite.” she offered, voice pleasant as a flower.

To their dismay, the woman’s hands remained tucked between thighs and showed no sign of surfacing. She swallowed thickly. “I’m not… I’m not very hungry right now.”

“ _You not hungry_?” both Valor and Dimi said at the exact same time and tone, causing their coloured eyes to meet in a battle of glares.  

Nolan chuckled to himself, finding the two creatures entertaining as a side show during his late morning meal.

Junia huffed, not evening trying to amuse the comment. “Look, within the last week I’ve been drugged, attacked and kidnapped. I want an explanation for yesterday, for Giovanni, for everything. Today, right now would be nice."

Silence echoed in the room, well, verbal silence. Dimi’s loud chewing was all anyone could hear. The Elfen woman sighed softly, placing the silver utensils down on delicate China. “I am sorry Junia for what has happened, I truly am. This is all my mistake as I was unsure how ready you are to handle the truth."

“We’re more than ready to get answers.” Valor responded, unsatisfied by the information he forced out the werewolf and wanted tangible answers, with more detail.

Browns snuck a glance to her side, Junia felt comforted the slightly more approachable persona shared similar desire for an explanation.

Debra hummed, finding their dynamic interesting. Never had she witnessed a Glamour treat someone, especially a human, like an equal. Sort of. The girl being alive for this long proves much. “What is it that you know Junia? Or more the question is; how much do you know? About _our_ world?”

She shrugged with her good, unbitten shoulder. “That werewolves are very real and you keep calling Valor a Glamour or something?” answered Junia with conscious dishonesty.The creature beside her didn’t think of the lie as incorrect but strategic. Perhaps she has picked up a trick or two from him.

Debra nodded graciously, having suspicions on the response. “And do you have knowledge of Dimitric and I being Light Elves? And Nolan a Merman?”

Junia felt pressured heat from Valor watching with skeptical eyes, she was hiding the true natural identities of her friends, that definitely will earn her another bite later. “Yes...but that isn’t what I want to know.” she answered with a careful voice.

“Oh?” Dimi’s mother rose a brow, pressing her back completely against cushioned rest. “Where specific you would like to start?”

Anxiety overtook Junia, feeling answers to the mysterious chaos that recently consumed her life were coming. Right leg shook, fingers clenched onto hem of her shirt, it was definitely nerve racking. “What’s a Twin Flame?”

Immense guilt of keeping a most fatal secret from Junia tortured Dimi’s conscious and he parted lips to speak. “Some believe, that every single person born is linked to two people chosen by the universe. One of them is more of a curse than blessing; the _Twin Flame_ . A version of soul mates or fated lovers but more destructive for _Lightworkers._ ”

Junia shivered, mind previewing flashbacks from last night. “That’s… That’s another thing Giovanni called me."

“No surprise there, he’s obsessed.” The Merman snickered bitterly at mention of his cousin, feeling a sense of responsibility and contributed to the complication explanation? “Lightworkers can only be virgins to bond with their Twin Flame properly. After is when shit gets fucked up because you don’t have to keep a relationship with your Twin Flame.”

“As a side effect.” added Dimi. “You give power to whoever you sleep with. For Twin Flames, the surge is much greater and more potent because of the link. They also protect you, no one can have sex with you for three days."

It all started to make sense for Valor. Why Pennywise was able to find and locate Junia even past the boundaries of Neo-Derry’s border; they had sex hours before. It explained his increased hunger and enhanced strength to what biological advantages he already possesses. Valor realized the werewolf’s claim of _Kalrous_ was real. She was truly birthed for them.

Harsh realization hit Junia like a hard dose of marijuana, round eyes looked to Nolan. Caught between internal conflict whether to label revealed secrets as enlightenment or terror.

Why the attraction, despite immense fear, her complex relationship and emotions felt towards the monstrous entity became clear.  

Why Giovanni said and did disgusting actions that still makes her throat burn.

If this mystical connection never existed, nightmares would reign for her. Seeking her. Abusing her.

Then again, is Valor or Pennywise any different? Or is this newly discovered title an excuse to tolerate such violent endearment?

“That… That’s why he did it? For something like that?” cracked voice asked.

 

It pained the aquatic man deeply than she knew.  

 

“My cousin only cares about power. When the Elders confirmed Junia was a Lightworker, he did a complete one-eighty and… something happened.” Nolan paused in brief silence, thinking of his sister who had become collateral damage “Me and Dimi were placed as Junia’s protectors afterwards since we all grew up together. That’s why we’re all here” Nolan rambled, voice driven by healing wounds that throbbed.

Valor glimpsed into the water-nymphs mind to see images of him crying over a bloodied corpse and the werewolf laughing. Understanding why the sour reaction. He should have really killed _Lil Wolfie_.

Junia couldn’t fathom reasons to explain her seemingly sudden value. For years, others have denounced her worth, treating her like an object and not as a person. “What’s so special about being a Lightworker to have _that_ asshole gunning for me out of nowhere and you guys as bodyguards? It doesn’t make sense to me.”

The female elf sighed heavily, mentally preparing for a long and complex conversation. “Our society is called _The Hidden_ , is a cocolition formed by twelve species of good, created to keep peace and also strength against greater threats.” she said softly while crossing legs under the table.

Dimi cleared his throat, shifting in the chair fit for royalty. “Light Elves, Merpeople, Lightworkers, Dullahans and Grims are just a few species to name.”

“What’s a Dullahan?” asked Junia curiously.

“We’ll talk about that another time.” Debra replied.

The aquatic man, who slouched with arms fully on varnished wood, carried on where Dimi stopped. “Then we got _the Red_ ; bad guys that came from this hell hole called _The Prim_. So things like Vampires, Blood Elves, Chimeras, Fairies, She-Devils, Lycanthropes or werewolves, Werespiders and…um... ” hesitation caused Nolan to pause listing, greens nervously shifted across the table and onto Valor.   

“ _Deadlights_ or Glamours as we typically call them” Debra finished, voice seemed to shift in its intentions, sounding as if she was charming a snake. Eyes no longer sympathetic and on Junia but her twisted companion who watched with mirrored warning. “is your true name, is it not Young One?”

_“Who is this Witch calling Young One? Shut her up Valor!”_

The favourable persona within Valor caused his body to tremble in desire to be released and give these spineless snacks a balloon. Loathing the inferiority Debra hammered down. Pounded the annoying fact--IT, the believed master of manipulation and terror-- fooled own self.  “How do you know that _Witch_!” snarled Valor with flickering golds, all serious and no more games.

Dimi slammed both fists on the solid oak table, legs sprung body up in protective measures and defence to his mother. “You wanted answers, you got them! Don’t you ask the question if you don’t want the answer!” he snapped with venom, chancing another lecture only to have the opposite.

“Do not be so dramatic Dimitric, anger is an expected reaction.” said Debra calmly to out the spark before a fire began.

Nolan snickered under breath. “Yeah dude, it’s no big deal, everyone knows about Glamours.” he joked aloud absentmindedly, forgetting own fears before earning a dangerous glare by golds, smile instantly dropped.

“It’s common knowledge to us.” purposely interjected Dimi to gain attention away from his friend as he felt no immense fear of Glamours, lowering body back down but not his guard.

Valor hissed, golds still sparkled brightly. Never had such lesser creatures like them belittle him in a manner. Utilizing brutal advantage of their teachings to insert caution and take away the safety he believed to possess because humans feasted on were ignorant like him and posed no threat.

_The Turtle! It’s that fucking Turtle!_

Junia turned ice cold. She never believed or dreamed the body that inhabited _Pennywise the Dancing Clown_ could be frightened. Whispers told her to reach out for the creature and land a soft touch. Anxiety invoked chest to race in anticipated fear of having a stronger hand slap hers away with each tremble fingertips came to closing the tiny gap.

Debra felt it was about time to cut down his sense of superiority, far overdue. “It is not entirely your fault, most of our ranks know these things before learning mundane human knowledge. My guess is, judging by your specific traits of course, isolation was so intimate it blocked off further knowledge of our world to you. That’s unfortunate."

She was right.

Once he discovered how delicious children and their imaginative fears tasted, Pennywise became the predominant persona and he remained comfortably in the passenger seat for decades, or was it centuries? Although the process of accepting his mistake had begun in Valor last night, the bitter taste in his mouth didn’t subside. He swallowed, feeling the Clown hadn’t stopped chanting; _Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!_.

The Elfen woman’s sly smile returned once she realized the creature grasped his situation with a rational mind. “Beings such as yourself are few but extremely powerful and feared by nearly all, you cannot fathom the how incredibly toxic your relationship is with her."

Daunting knots that caused sickly somersaults warned Junia of disaster but pushed it aside to defend Valor as he has countless times for her. Mustering the strength and confidence to allow coloured fingers grab a piece of his leather jacket. In seconds, his internal wrath calmed and so did Pennywise’s knocking.

“You can leave comments about our relationship alone and get back to answering my question thanks. Now that your little  _Introduction 101_ is finished.” Junia demanded with blazing browns that called for compliance.

The Elfen woman snickered, feeling pity for the pair. “Deadlights are creatures of darkness from another kind, while Lightworkers are ancient beings who took their place in the Heavens alongside angels and creators. Only twelve exist, each one represents a place in the stars, marked by Zodiac constellations and serve as protectors against darkness.”

Returned calculative blues rolled in their sockets, this conversation was beginning to feel like a melodramatic soap opera. “So I’m the bad guy and she’s the hero. Is that all you have a problem with?” chined in Valor.

Human hazels were replaced by aglow lavender, that revealed where Dimi inherited his own, focused on them, her tone no longer dignified but poisonous and ugly. “I would tone down the attitude since your relationship is going to be the reason for Junia’s death."

“Ouch." Nolan commented under his breath, a hand over mouth to muffle words. “way to break it gently."

Browns widened, drowning them in a sea of frantic panic. Her body went cold, like ice, colder actually, as if someone dumped her in the Arctic. Chest sickly tightened, anxiety started early signs of hyperventilation that rendered the woman unable to produce a single word. Head turned to meet with striking blues that mirrored her worry.

This is why she is so frightened to live. Once you finally experience those moments of bliss and happiness, see heaven for all its heinous glory. That is when life takes away the sweet candy and leaves you a basket loaded of fucking lemons with no tequila.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan 6: My profile has all my accounts where all my drawings will be. I'm working on a few Pennywise ones.  
> and my little brother came down with a bad fever, curse this weather, writing will be little today.


	23. Judava Chalisa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Valor/Pennywise going to be responsible for killing Junia?  
> How will they handle the news?
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for these long break guys T_T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these long breaks guys.  
> Small note, I’ve done some drawings, you can see them on either my Instagram or tumblr  
> IG@light_darkgemini  
> Tumblr: https://lightdarkgemini.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @lightdarkgemini
> 
>  
> 
> Playlist:  
> stfd by TeZATalks  
> Diamonds by lilly ft. Wren  
> Don’t let me down by Chainsmoker ft Daya
> 
> Here’s part two

 

**Chapter 23: Judava Chalisa II**

 

For all the decades, all the countless screams, all the lives he stole. None have struck a blow to his metaphoric heart as this dreadful possibility. The possibility Junia might seize to breathe by his doing, simply because a creature like him exists for her. His sadistic clown counterpart ironically started a fate very real.

The universe is so fucking cruel.  

 

“Mother!” yelled Dimi, head snapped in her direction. “You’re being too harsh!”

She thundered right back. “Silence Dimitric! it is only the truth, sugar coating such a delicate topic would be worse."

Valor felt a tug to his fake human heart, anger reaching the surface of this twisted joke being left as a final thought and not first. “Cut the bullshit and start explaining before I rip you a new mouth!” he prompted in a growl, voice dripped with urgency.

Dimi sunk back into his chair, Nolan gulped down his water and remain distracted as the two individuals are revealed their tragic destiny so cruelly hidden.

The Elfen woman huffed, glaring hazels at her son before regaining own composure and redirected attention onto a scared Junia and temperamental Valor.  “Lightworkers are not born and assume their true forms automatically as us mystical creatures. Once _Twin Flames_ are unified both emotionally and bodily, a countdown of  the Lightworker’s lifespan begins and so does the process. In order to fully awaken, there is a specific chain of actions which _must_ be followed or their life will be put at risk.

Unfortunately Junia is of the _Gemini_ and you, her Twin Flame, as Deadlights. The ritual she must undergo to awaken true power is an excruciating one.”

Junia let out a shaky breath, reality running to fast for her to keep up. “lucky me."

“Pretty much. Light to light isn’t painful at all. Only ‘cause you have to convert into darkness that makes the thing so fucked up.” insensitively blurted Nolan, unsure of how to act himself.

Dimi rolled his eyes at the other’s nonchalant vocalization on such a touchy subject. “Rituals all vary in their traits by individual zodiac nature. Geminis represent ‘twins’ and balance. Which means, in order to properly awaken, you must perfectly mimic Deadlights transformation laws."

The creature didn’t need eyes to know how Junia was descending into panic mode, he was too but at a slower rate. Valor had a faint instinctual idea more of his kind existed and even carried unexplained knowledge of such natural things like making another of his own species. It will definitely be painful. “What are the conditions for her?” asked Valor.

“For Lightworkers to awaken, _three_ vital actions must be done in this exact order, or else the Lightworker cannot achieve awakening before time runs out.” Debra held up a hand, index finger erected in visual aid of tasks and their numeric standing. “One, the Lightworker must harmonize with their bound partner as a virgin. Two, the Lightworker must accomplish assimilation into the species of their Twin Flame between one to twelve months beginning from date of bodily unison depending on the ruling constellation. Three is a task but for now...”

Hazels of mother and son exchanged skeptical glances before she continued. “does not need your immediate attention at the moment, we can discuss that one at a later time once the second action is complete."

Valor had noticed the suspicious actions and questioned Debra’s decision in not revealing the third and last action. “Why the hell not just tell us now?” his tone impatient and spoke for Junia’s silent one.

The aquatic man shifted nervously in his chair, a muscular hand combed back his blond locks. “Gemini is third in line.” he said in a fast breath.

Dimi couldn’t bear to witness the destroyed expression Junia would soon have painted on her pretty round face, hand titled down and eyes on wood that reflected his own dismay. “Which means you have 11 weeks to complete the _Ritual of Judava._ ” he softly said.

“And if this great mission is not achieved in that time, you will die Junia.” ended Debra.

Junia’s thought process was much beyond her partner’s. “In other words.” voice trembled with a crack, telling the others she is released from her blinding ignorance she wished would still be covering her frail heart. “I have… I have to become like him? Like them?”

The woman’s words that tasted so bitter and without a single trace of their usual sweetness, finally reached Valor, who began to share her exact shock.

“Yes, you must become Deadlights or die. It is that simple.” harshly stated Debra.

“No it’s not that simple!” shouted Junia, anxiety pumped through her body and increased passionate rage. “after twenty-three years of constant suffering you’re _now_ telling me I mean something and then do one better and tell me I’m going to die? What fucking bullshit is that! This is fucked up. I didn’t come here for this, I came here to die, that’s all I wanted. And after all the bullshit and finally giving up you’re suddenly telling me I’m valuable now?”

Debra bit her tongue, feeling sympathy towards the other woman and immense burden now bestowed. “I understand this is-”

 

_More than you know._

 

“No, you fucking don’t!” snapped Junia, cutting off the Elfen female rudely. “None of you do! You think telling me all this will protect me? Save me? As far as I know, the only ones that actually saved me and protected me are three people: one is died, one is out of my reach and one is sitting beside me."

Nolan whistled. His friend on the other hand swallowed pooled saliva from guiltful actions. Wishing during their small getaway he revealed all this information to possibility save her the pain now experienced. “Junia, we’re here to help.” fruitlessly urged Dimi, trying best to explain his veined intentions.

Junia pushed back the heavy chair by her legs, wanting to leave immediately and not a second later. “Fuck your help, I’m done.” claimed the woman before sprinting out, heading down a hallway without direction of where the exit was.

“Wait Junia!” yelled Dimi, instantly getting up and followed behind the runaway despite glares from golden eyes.

Not feeling comfortable remaining alone with two individuals that gave him shivers and lingering goosebumps, Nolan awkwardly rose from his chair as well. “I’m … gonna make sure they don’t break anything.” he excused himself.

“Thank you very much Nolan.” sighed Debra, feeling the heaviest of responsibly lifted. “I would dislike if another Buraque was ruined."

Alone with the intelligently cunning woman, Valor stayed a while longer for conversation. How ironic, it was only hours ago that Pennywise declared the exact fate. “Is there a way to stop it?” he asked softly, no more attitude as the abrupt news of his only known source to curve endless hunger was destined to death.

She snickered, all coyness gone. “I am astonished you care to ask."  
“So am I."

“And why do you? Care that is."

A sly smirk tugged the corner of his pale lips. “They don’t suit her."

“They?” she asked in question with a raised brow.

“The three F’s."

Debra giggled dryly, seeing the creature at least possessed an ounce of humour, it won her over for the moment.  “Unfortunately, there is not a way to stop the Celestial process once you’ve both been bound together."

He figured as much, something inside his swirling chaos said so.

“However, there is a possibility that Junia would not assimilate into another like you _completely_. It all depends on her state of mind during the final stage.” the Elfen woman smiled, almost wickedly for one of the light. “I am sure, although you are still quite young for one of your species, you understand what I mean."

He did. He doesn’t know how but he did.

Valor disappeared before the Elfen woman, leaving the chairs vacant once again. Debra hummed with a suspicious smile. “I will take silence as a yes."

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

“Junia!” called Dimi with urgency as he raced behind the woman that cursed her short stamina as distance between them closed. “Junia!”

“Leave me!...” she tried to scream but inhaled deeply instead, legs slowed because brain signaled another asthma attack was near if she didn’t stop running. “the fuck alone!”

When he caught up, they were outside and in front of the black vehicle that hiked them through dense forest last night. A swift motion of his arm captured her coloured one, halting the hot-blooded woman briefly. “Relax Junia! I’m trying to help! Let me explain!”

She wasn’t having it, not anymore. “No!” A hard shrug in rage tore their connection, the shoulder Pennywise bit throbbed but she pushed away the pain with a grunt. Spinning on heels to face Dimi with blazing browns, forgetting the elf was also a saviour like her golden knight in dreadful ruffled armour.

They remained wordless as lungs panted greedily for oxygen due to both the minutes of sprinting and heightened emotions. Dimi wasn’t sure how to explain the immense anxiety he felt upon witnessing Junia’s angry expression locked on him. He knew the betrayal that followed because of prolonged cowardly obedience was to blame. Just didn’t expect its impact would be so grand, his own heart ached for her.

Her’s ached too but not for the same reasons.

“All this time, you knew.” Junia began, sweetness unable to be located in her venomous tone. “you fucking knew all that shit and never bothered to tell me! You took me all the way to fucking Trinidad and still said nothing!”

It felt like an arrow had struck through his vitals, chest tightened in regret. “I wanted to tell you Junia but I had to obey my mother and explain everything when the time was right."

Junia stared at him with disbelief and familiar devastation. Browns glanced at the immaculate stone interlock driveway. “There is no right time to tell someone they’re going to die, asshole.” she spat through clenched teeth.

Although she wasn’t able to make excuses for his actions, they shared a sinister understanding of how difficult it is to tell someone of death.

“Valor! Pennywise!” she shouted, hoping one of the two would answer her heatedly desperate call.

It was, by Pennywise.

Words seized to exit his throat once hazel eyes carelessly landed on the sadistic killer clown. Understanding why his aquatic companion-more often than not- is stricken with fear that causes body to paralyze under immense pressure.

Pennywise in all his grotesque appearance, grinned with victorious delight at the floral scented humanoid’s reaction and regained lost superiority. Too, too easy.  

“Take me home.” the woman demanded, arms folded under chest and hip dropped.

He was more than thrilled to oblige, the elf’s smell was starting to irritate his nostrils. “Sure! Thought you’d never ask."

At a loss, Dimi sighed frustratedly as the creature moved to her side with inhuman lurking movements. Fists tight and trembling. “I’m stopping by your place tomorrow! Two o’clock!”

Junia rolled browns in their sockets, annoyed and fed up as she curled an arm around the clown’s waist. “Do whatever you fucking want.” she ended the conversation seconds before Pennywise materialized their bodies into nothingness and left Dimi standing in the driveway alone.

In that exact moment, Nolan gently pushed the door, causing a slight creak to make his presence known. “You alright man?” he asked softly.

Dimi remaining ever so still, staring at the spot Junia had stood. “No, I’m not”

“You wanna talk about it?” cautiously said the aquatic man as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. Although his brains isn’t something to be bragged about, Nolan knew how this situation between those three-especially Dimi and Junia- would turn out. Ignorant to the truth he wasn’t.

Dimi however, blinded by his overwhelming sense of duty, of leadership, of birthright, to see and realize his rightful place. That all Valor spoke was indeed true, he just didn’t want to see it. Pride again clouded judgement.

“She sounded hella pissed.” said Nolan in attempt to break the silence.

“What the Glamour said last night...” spoke the elf in a quiet voice. “was right."

“I know dude."

“And you were right."

Green eyes lit in surprise. “I was? About what?”

“About telling Junia everything sooner rather later."

“Oh! Back on that Island! I knew that."

Dimi snickered, though his mood began to lighten, his heart didn’t. “I feel sort of relieved, now we can really get down to business."

Nolan exhaled, fingers rubbed forehead. The next few days were going to be hell.

 

_Oh my boy, hell will feel like a warm summer breeze with a margarita._

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

No longer in the lavished Elfen mansion and now surrounded by furniture that belonged to Junia’s room, she remained in his presence and quite close.

Browns were engulfed by the sight of faded white ruffles and hints of dull pompoms. Unfocused and drowning in a dismayed daze. She didn’t know how long they stood like that, silent and frozen. Her feet began to ache in favourite black ankle boots, the heel was only two inches but it felt like four.

The clown was lost, unsure of what exactly to do or even how to approach a situation like this. Instincts naturally buzzed for escape; transport out and carry on with his merry day. However, that tiny smedget of humanity in his persona somehow overpowered those animalistic intentions.

Her saddened expression is the criminal to blame; flushed cheeks, red whites as if tears threatened to rain down, brows wrinkled, lips frowning and depressed.

 _“How can we leave her like this?”_ voiced Valor through their telepathic link.

“Oh it’s very simple really, I can demonstrate for you.” half joked Pennywise.

 _“Don’t you dare or I’ll take control!”_ Valor brickered in warning.

Pennywise mentally groaned and growled. "Then what?”

_“Comfort her idiot."_

“What in the hell! You want _me_ to comfort _her_?”

_“It’s not rocket science, you’ve done it before. Just follow some of your instincts, emphasis on some."_

“Not the point Valor! That human crap is your MO!”

Valor snickered.  _“If I remember correctly, aren’t you the one who started this by saving her the first time?”_

Pennywise mentally groaned a second time.

_“Yeah, thought so."_

While the mind-link conversation was occurring, neither personas noticed Junia staring at the clown since it started. She was calling him, waving her hand inches from his face, bewildered and fascinated by those blue eyes dazed and open mouth resulting by a blank expression.

“Pennywise?” she sang softly, not yet killing him as her wrist waved again, this time giggling too. “Pennywise~”

The clown’s body shook violently from red hair to his shoes, arms flailed, as if waking from momentary sleep. “What? What?” he asked in a hustled tone, looking around frantically.

Junia almost forgot what it is she asked the comatose clown because of the unconscious silly display. “I said...” Coloured cheeks lit with feverish red in bashfulness, teeth bit down on inner lip flesh, eyes looking aside and not on him. “… If you want… you can s-stay the night…” 

Pennywise tilted his massive head, an eye squinted down at her. Contemplating on rejecting the woman’s offer and bolt-or more disappear- but the lingering headache of Valor caused him to approach in an uncharacteristic manner. He sighed with dramatics, head dropped back for more theatrical emphasis and arms gestured like a child throwing a tantrum. “Alright! I’ll stay!” he shouted, more directed at his other persona than Junia.

She flinched and jumped backwards at his seemingly abrupt outburst. Thinking her request had annoyed him and wasn’t aware Valor to be the cause. Eyelids blinked with curiosity as browns watched the murderous clown blop down on her bed, with crossed arms, like such a kid.

Junia couldn’t help but let more small giggles slip through lips.

 

_It is no good, no other can equal them._

 

The woman stepped closer to him, movements natural and confident. Placing a knee on either side of his lap, digging them into soft mattress. She lowered her entire weight down onto Pennywise, fingers fidgeting with the last pompom on his costume.

Calm blues watched her carefully, lips now lightened with a faint smile, eyes clouded in daydreams, wavy locks seemed to fall in perfect spots. Like a butterfly, she appeared as if a single touch would either chase or entice her.

Pennywise leaned forward, tilting his inhumane sized head as he inched closer. Observing the woman’s reaction, not that he would stop if she voiced so. Painted white face was tickled by fading blue hair before nose pressed against warm coloured skin of her neck. He inhaled subtly, the sweetness of chocolate tainted by something foreign.

Fear, fear of death.

He retreated. Odd. She wasn’t afraid of dying before, what’s changed?

“You… you smell different." a spotless gloved hand gently caressed her neck, she shivered at the touch.

“I wonder why.” She snorted bitterly. Allowing him to see flashed images of their conversation with the other creatures, understanding what it is Junia meant.

Eyes connected finally, blues no longer showed signs of detachment but determination. “I’m going to say this once, you are _not_ going to die.” declared Pennywise, a finger tapped her nose.  

Junia snickered with that sweetly angelic tone. “I thought you want to be the one to kill me?” she reminded the creature of his perocination.

“I change my mind." he answered simply.

“Not like I have a choice, we already kick-started that ritual crap."

“There is a way to avoid death, the Witch said it."

“What? Become like you?” her words and tone spiteful.

He rose a white brow that blended seamlessly with his domed forehead. “Is it _that_ bad?”

“I...” browns averted, looking downward, at the junction of where their bodies meshed and bit her lip “I can’t kill innocent children like you, all I would see is Jaison in my nightmares."

Pennywise hummed, not jolly like usually. You wouldn’t think a merciless creature like him could ever be hurt, not emotionally, until this moment. “So you rather die than remain with me.” he sniffed, drooping head down with pouting lips for effect.

Coloured fingers unconsciously curled, engulfing a handful of fabric. She looked at him, straight into blues, with a smile that had no trace of happiness. Only sorrow. “No, that’s not what I meant but dying in your hands is much better than dying by my own and alone."

Cherry lips curved in an unimpressed frown “That’s a terrible joke to say at a moment like this."

“I’m not joking!” she shouted with passionate volume, conjuring enough strength in those weak human arms to push against his chest and flat on the soft bed. Fading blue hair rained, framing her round face perfectly. “Just kill me now! Save us both the trouble and misery! Eat me and get it over with! Please."

Pennywise growled, teeth sharpened and gloved hand curled tightly around her coloured neck as a signal of anger, she didn’t flinch. “You think I haven’t thought of that! I want nothing more than to devour every sweet inch of you! But that pretty little brain of yours is too _fucking_ complicated to decode your fear!”

She snickered, bitterly, with a venomous smirk. “Why don’t I decode it for you then, hm?”

Junia realized, for the first time since coming into contact with this creature, that return was never an option. There was never a chance to return to normal, it didn’t exist, not ever.  “More than losing my brother… I’m afraid of losing _you."_

An eye twitched. “...you’re... scared of losing me? But why?” Did this chick have brain damage or something? He couldn’t fathom why on earth would she carry such toxic emotions for him, for them. In retrospect, he’s quite a hypocrite because deep down the glowing abyss swirls with chaotic rage when they are apart or whenever she is in danger or when he eats from her or when they connect. To some extent, he was beginning to understand and link what those floral creatures said.

They share a unique bond, one futile to ignore and run from. She parted her lips, unafraid of the consequence her words may have. “Because I love you, idiot clown, isn’t that much obvious?” Junia choked out, feeling faint and strangely over-stimulated.

He wouldn’t be able to explain it, the immense rush felt from her words. Like someone had injected sugar water directly into his vines. Like his entire body was lit on fire. That human organ called a heart worked overtime, pumping blood in rapid millisecond beats.

Before she could conceive what was happening, Pennywise tugged her neck to close the gap between their lips. Large hands concealed by gloves no longer captivated her neck but greedily roamed curves. Sounds of sweet moans filled the empty house between breaths that weren’t paused by mangled tongues. Skin blazing from overwhelming heat, it felt like the sun was scoring their insides. Brain and senses turned into slim, their focus consumed by a desperate need, desire, crave, to melt together.

_If she knew better, in an instant, she would trade her death for them to escape the parades._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters left until the conclusion... OF SEASON 1


	24. Eat Your Heart Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise and Valor have a serious conversation.  
> Junia gets a visit and something more dangerous.  
> Perhaps life threatening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left until season 2.  
> I had a very bad writers block but I want to finish this story.  
> I’ve uploaded the first chapter for my prequel about Valor and Pennywise! Check it out!
> 
> Playlist:  
> Broken Inside by Broken Iris  
> Falling in the Black by Skillet  
> My Last Breath by Evanescence

**Chapter 24: Eat Your Heart Out**

 

Pennywise paced up, down and around his sewer wonderland in frantic, clumsy, long steps. Hands interlocked at his back, resting above ruffles as bells chimed their annoying melody to every stomp. Voice mumbled inaudible words of frustration and being unable to fully grasp the true effect of their unwilling ties. Mind vigorously replayed the daunting moments with Junia and wished their physical intimacy would serve more as a distraction to her cunning words. Why couldn’t he figure out anything asides the woman definitely having brain damage?

 

_They should have never bitten into the tempting forbidden fruit._

 

“Fucked up isn’t it?” spoke Valor, cutting through the Clown’s vicarious ranting. He managed to materialize myself by his own manipulations and laid down on a slope covered with years of triumphs. Blue eyes stared up at the constantly spinning bodies. He can’t remember the last time he saw this scene, it was beautiful. So beautiful. Like Junia on top of him. “We’re alive and she’s going to die. If that isn’t poetic justice, I don’t know what the fuck it is.”

Pennywise stopped, head snapped to the more humanized persona with an aggravated expression. Golds narrowed and  his massive doom tilted slightly. “If you say anything stupid, I’ll kill you.”

Valor snickered at the not-so-intimidating threat. “Just actually think for a second.” he said, voice smoothing and calm. Sitting up and locking eyes with his monstrous creation. Over the night while Pennywise had been busy in distracting Junia left him plenty of time to analyze their options. He should feel infuriated. He should feel trapped, like a caged lion. Feel aggravated, despaired but instead the swirling terrors deep within calmed. It was unnerving. They never calm. Only hungered, feast and pillaged.

“Shouldn’t you know me by now? _Thinking_ isn’t in my job description.”

“Lies, that’s just what you want our audience to believe, I know better than to believe you.”

Pennywise smirked. Guess he hadn’t lost his touch. “I’ll bite.”

“In all honesty after what Bil-” Valor caught himself as incredibly demonic shadows darkened the clown’s face, signaling to not dare cross into sore wounds that still require tender licking.

“You. Were. Awake. While that was happening!” Pennywise growled, his figure grew in height as he took steps toward the other. Realizing Valor had been fully aware those runts were trying to kill him and with help. So typical of their kind!

Valor cleared his throat to divert from the touchy subject.“The point is, we should be dead.”

“But here we are.”

“Exactly, it has something to do with Junia being here.”

Pennywise’s eyes that wanted to burn holes the man in a leather jacket widened, then narrowed again, calling golds to blaze. “You aren’t saying what I think you are.”

“There’s a high possibility of what that Witch said is true.” said Valor in a not so confident voice as if trying to convince himself the same theory.

Gloved hands balled in tight fists as the clown trembled. “What nonsense are you blabbering!” growled Pennywise, taking another step towards the manifestation, saliva flew in arched directions.

Valor whipped a droplet off his cheek, unphased and unprovoked. He is used to dealing with this creature you see. But even his patience runs out of tolerance.“If you think, keyword is _think_ , everything makes sense.”

“Like what?”

“For one, we can’t seem to leave her alone.”

“That I won’t deny, she tastes way too good.”

Valor rolled his stunning blues.

“And the hunger gets worse each time we eat from her.”

“I’m ALWAYS hungry! That’s a known fact!” snarled Pennywise who kicked a boxed television after the 90’s. Sending it flying and into pieces once contact was made with the filthy sewer wall.

Valor whistled. His head followed with the hurling old device then pointed at the broken aftermath. “But we get stronger.“

“Still doesn’t prove shit!”

He smirked. “Then explain how we found her the other night during the _Wolfie_ crap.”

The corner of Pennywise’s right eye twitched. All this demand to think was irritating and he wanted it to stop. However, the humanized persona brought up something that secretly bothered them. Whether Pennywise admit or deny, the mystery to how they passed Neo-Derry’s town line was unsettling. Never since their births have either he or Valor been able to cross this invisible boundary that has been called ‘home’. One minute he was sharpening teeth for a kill, the next, out in nowhere with a raging migraine. Somehow through all the disorientation, instincts screamed of Junia’s danger. Giving him the strength and will power to teleport right before shit really got back. Not that it already was.

The Clown hummed and plopped down on the filth caked concrete floor in defeat. Legs crossed and a finger tapped his white chin. “Okay, _maybe_ you’re right.”

Valor sighed, this thing was so childish and so difficult. “You know I’m right.”

“I’m not buying any of it.”

“It makes sense to me.” shrugged Valor.

Pennywise narrowed at his other self. “How is one little human girl capable of such power? It’s unheard of!”

Although Valor understood the point of view the Clown was expressing, he didn’t think their complex situation as impossible. Due to Pennywise’s rampage they were both left in the dark and ignorant to any other lifeforms aside from ones they knew existed. Valor knew he was also to blame, he allowed the Clown his lengthy carnage.

The seemingly angelic image of Junia floated in his mind. Blues softened as did his stone heart. For centuries on millennia, he yarned, craved, for the bottomless abyss in his swirling terror to be filled. Eating, eating and eating in hope to find satisfaction that was only superficial. Ever since that night, that night in the Elf’s establishment. When he set his blues on her for the first time and she on him and only him. The orange orbs deep inside simmered. He’d found it, his cure, his antidote. “Falling in love isn’t as bad as I’ve been taught.”

Pennywise squinted in skeptiseum. Head tilted. “Are you implying you...” he swallowed, hard.

“Love Junia?” finished Valor as the other was unable. He rested an elbow on an arched leg. Never did he expect to develop human emotions for anything living. It felt so unreal. “Pretty much.”

The Clown made an expression a six year old boy would make when discussing romantic topics. Sure, their physical connection was great--no it was phenomenal. A human never invoked such primitive desire as Junia did to him. He would be more than willing to kill anyone who dares harm what he claimed. Lust ravaged his senses. Her every reaction and scandalous movements invaded his thoughts. His body would blaze with heat that craved being in hers. That frail lifeform created from brittle bones and covered in deliciously soft tissue called to him. Almost magnetic in nature. No matter how much his monstrous ideals wanted nothing but to consume the woman into the next millennium. He couldn’t.  

Valor rolled his eyes. He more than expected such a reaction from his more childish counterpart. Pennywise is only a few centuries old and often became victim to his primitive ID. “You’re being over-dramatic.”

“No I am not!” Pennywise shouted, standing quickly to his feet with a finger pointing at the other. “You’ve just gone _soft_ ! We aren’t capable of love! Only destruction! Or have you forgotten who _WE_ are?”

A low growl rumbled under Valor’s breath. Keeping eyes on the Clown, expression calm and not giving into the creature’s intimidation. Knowing full well who is the more superior and strongest persona. He got them killed once already, that more than proves their unspoken hierarchy.

“ _You’re_ the one not capable. You and your one track mind.”

Pennywise snickered. “And you are? Spare me the pity!”

A dark brow rose. Valor mentally sighed. This creature was every bit complex as Junia. Pennywise was the one who proposed significant promises to the woman, not him. Although he is stronger, the Clown is a character of unpredictable measures. There is only one tactic to draw out what his other persona truly wanted. “If that’s how you feel, then fuck it. Let her die.”

Pennywise’s eyes twitched. Lips twisted and golds flared with light. “What?” Caught off guard, no other response seemed reasonable. He would just allow the woman to _die_? Like that? After making an half-assed confession of possessing romantic feelings for her? It didn’t add up but did. “I call bullshit! No way would you allow the girl to parish after saying you love her!” he said. Calling the other’s bluff but Valor doesn’t give up that easily.

Never had Valor witnessed his more sadistic counterpart make such a face, it was interesting. He smirked. _Got ya._ “It’s whatever. Not like we’ll be harmed, the Witch said nothing about us getting nailed, only her.”

Confusion reigned through the Clown. Unable to fathom losing the delicious chocolate flavoured woman that constantly taunted his appetite. Even now his mouth watered from pooled saliva, teeth tingly and tongue trembled. He swallowed, hard.“But… it would be such a waste.”

Valor simply shrugged in pretending to be indifferent when they shared similar opinions. “Loving a moral isn’t worth the hassle. Who knows, she might be more trouble than she’s worth.” he half lied. She’s worth all the bothersome, annoying trouble.

For once, Pennywise turned silent.Unable to give a tangible answer. Either which way they took, she will die. Only difference is how and by who. Will they just allow time to dissolve and give her a human death? Or drain her of all humanity and create another like them? Nothing came to mind aside from one soul urge that erected by the thought of Junia being taken into the weeds and not by them.

She was correct. Dying by his hand is favourable.

A growl rumbled from Pennywise. “You would let the girl die rather than change her?”

“Hell no.” answered Valor with a soft voice. A sly smirk curled the corner of his lips.

An eye twitched. The creature groaned aloud, gloved hands rubbed it’s massive head in frustration of the complicated conversation. “Why in the world would you trick me like that!?”

“I had to make sure we’re on the same page. You tend to be temperamental” Valor sighed a second time, laying back down and staring at the bodies. “Guess we’re doing the Ritual.” he said before dispersing his manifestation. The tone of his voice suggested a kind of sadness.

Pennywise snorted, crossing arms.  All that cringy encouragement to comfort the girl...He knew something suspicious was going on in that wicked mind of his other self. “I started the transformation, didn’t I?” Grumbled the Clown, realizing he was tricked not once but twice.

 _“You’re now noticing this?”_ Snorted Valor through their telepathic link. Sounding both entertained and pleased with the delay of figuring out the scheming.

  


◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Eyelids fluttered open for a waking glimpse to see the brightness of daylight trying to shine it’s way through her blinds. The soft, thick mink she slept under tempted another snooze which could have occurred if not for the coldness of being alone in bed prompted her to fully wake. A sigh of familiar lonesomeness and aches existed her lips so naturally. This isn’t the first time anyways. Still, it never gets easier as time passes and each encounter increases.

She thought Pennywise to be sneaky; he had bunched up the heavy blanket to make a small hill and mimic the presence of a body sleeping beside her.

Trembling arms tried their best to support her upper body. Electric waves of sharp aches reflected her back down. A pained groan escaped lips. Thighs, hips and lady core sore from the vigorous activities that lasted for what seemed like hours. She turned over on her back, staring at the-supposed to be- white ceiling to see something odd. Browns narrowed at crimson writing, obviously a message left by the clown.

SEE YOU IN HELL HONEY, signed with a distorted heart.

 _Great_. More cleaning.

Such a thing Junia usually found endearing but she knew it was written in blood. A tired groan escaped her swollen lips as she gingerly peeled off the heavy mink. “Does he even know how difficult blood is to clean?” The woman grumbled but quickly paused. Browns already locked on their search for semi- appropriate clothing to lounge around in. Their task cut short when noticing a piece of fabric on the unoccupied side of the bed.  

Fingers picked it up and cheeks heated. She gracefully slipped on the chilled white button shirt, slowly. It was baggy and stopped mid-thigh. Nostrils took a deep inhale of the collar that hung loosely around shoulders, brain engulfed by sweetness. Childish giggles eoched. She cautiously manoeuvred downstairs and into the kitchen to settle her rumbling stomach without stumbling.

Although the sinister entity constantly exploited nightmares, she was the only one he showed dreams to.

Opening the fridge that only housed a few items, no contentment settled anxiety from yesterday or the day before.

She grabbed a block of marble cheese that was a quarter finished, wishing this catastrophe would be too and closed the doors.

Grabbing the knife that remained visible for her convenience, cutting the block in thin slices best to her abilities, wondering why life could be so destructive.

Heading to the pantry next for vegetable crackers as the final component, Junia paused and stared at the green box.

 Tears burned eyes, teeth bit down on inner cheek flesh, lips quivered in fruitless restrain to push back the unwanted salty water. Fingers tightened around the rustic designed handle.

How?

How do you forgive and forget? How do you wipe out the permanent memories that revive like hot flashes and torture you? How can you weight out a person’s pros and cons? How do you place someone’s good and bad on the Libra scale and pass judgement? How do you forgive those who have trespassed you? How can you live and always feel like you’re already dead?

She sighed out her mental exhaustion of trying to take on the world. Junia could already hear her mother’s voice, telling her to relax and not feel as if every battle is hers only.

Hands busily began to store her prepared food in a container. Appetite lost and switched to just having a hot chocolate instead. “Why can’t things just be simple for once?”

An uncanny blessing in the form of thundering knocks on her lavished styled glass door window seized any more emotional wounds from opening and for her to mend once again. Junia sighed again, the exhaled breath mixed with exhaustion and creeping depression. “Just come inside already Dimi! You have a key.” she shouted, knowing exactly it was the Elf. The lock turned and the door creaked open only to be shut after sounds of two entering with hustled stomps.

Dimi gulped as he neared the kitchen where he could detect Junia’s activity. Nolan following not too far behind-- in nervous steps of course. The Elf immediately noticed her appearance, cheeks heated of bashfulness and hints of unspoken jealousy. Hazels averted their gaze from her unintentionally alluring sight and onto blache tiles. He cleared his throat. “This is your house. I can’t just walk up in it without permission.”

Junia shrugged. “regardless if I’m mad at you or not, I gave it to you for _that_ reason. And you are the one who said not to answer the door, even for you.”

“True but i didn’t want to interrupt something.” he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Hazels scanned her up and down, noticing scratches and tender purple nips on visible skin. Awkward.

“Which might have really happened from the looks of it.” interjected Nolan in a snarky comment as he opened up her bantry like he was home.

She rolled eyes while pouring the ready hot water into a mug before adding the powder. “We just talked.”

Nolan chuckled, finding her lie comically cute. “Have you checked yourself in the mirror? You look like you got into a fight with a fucking bear or some shit.”

The obvious observation earned a snicker from Dimi. “It’s true.” he uttered under his breath.

She glared at them. “Fuck you both.”

“Where’s your clown-children-eating-overprotective Glamour anyways?” asked Nolan in a seemingly nonchalant tone. Closing the snack compartment that was very empty, neck turned in every direction nervously for the creature in question.

Junia shrugged, steaming hot chocolate in burned palms. “Probably eating some poor soul. You know, same old shit.”

The aquatic male shivered at her cold but realistic statement. “I’m hella surprised you aren’t bothered.”

She is. “I was, I still am from time to time, he hadn’t done it around me lately.” said Junia before taking a small sip only to regret not being patient.

Dimi rose a brow. The woman sounded as if this has been going on for years. “lately?”

She bit her lip, they burned.“I saw him eat one and a half times, and kill four times.”

Nolan shifted greens onto his friend. “One and a half?” he asked with exaggeration. “Is that even a thing?”

Junia giggled walking through the slerium that housed her favourite golden couch before entering the living room. Both men only steps behind. She took a casual seat on the chocolate leather love couch, legs folded carefully under her body to not spill the steaming beverage. Dimi and Nolan took their place on a red three seater couch, leaving a space between them. The aquatic male didn’t hesitate on making himself very comfortable by bridging legs on the black ottoman that acted as a coffee table. The knowledge of the frightening creature being away relaxed his jumpy nerves.

“Well, the first was aftermath, the second… was very real and that happened a month ago.” she explained, voice unsettlingly chiper and upbeat, as if the gruesome encounters no longer provoked nightmares.

“Dude, I can’t take this anymore!” shouted Nolan. “Why the hell are you acting like this shit is normal? Like wasn’t it the other day you were all tears and screaming?”

The Elf couldn’t agree more with the other male, hands squeezed knees anxiously. “He... has a point. I get why you were upset, I really do but I’m concerned by the sudden shift.”

Junia remained silent, the two man didn’t prompt but waited.

Have you ever had a moment like this? Where in your mind, the answer is clear. You’ve rehearsed it over and over. Accepted and felt ready to verbally express those same words you kept mentally repeating. Then, when the time comes, your lips won’t part. Anxiety heightens and nerves settle. You see, it’s one thing saying whatever it is to yourself but another when those words that have potential to harm must be spoken to those you care for.

That is what was happening to Junia. Although she had worked on the script, saying them aloud was a whole other problem.

“I’m so confused.” she began, voice soft and delicate as if she’s crumble away into dust any second. “I was so ready to go, so done dealing with crap and saying ‘nevermind’. Done with the constant reminder I was worthless and insignificant. Then suddenly, you’re telling me I’m not. That there’s this colossal, once in a lifetime, straight out of a novel thing I’m meant to be. It’s just a lot to take in, especially where trust is concerned...”

The two men exchanged worried looks before returning their coloured eyes onto Junia. So many questions came up in their minds. Why? Why would she be so ready to take her life? What sort of cruel hand did life deal her to feel such toxic ways? Who trespassed her? A creature that deserve much more than given. They remained silent, senses telling her story wasn’t finished.

Junia placed the warm mug down. She pulled her legs in, knees suffocated her chest and arms wrapped around calves to keep limbs in place. Head dipped into the small craveous between knees and chest “I couldn’t take it anymore.” her voice cracked, breaking their hearts further. “After my dad died, it just got worse. Their petty scruity. I did everything they fucking wanted but my name still was talked about. They used anything to ruin me. My lack of socializing, not wanting to drink myself under the table, being a virgin. Everything. Nothing was safe.” She brought her head up, fingers wiped away the salted tears that damped her feverish face. “When I came here with Jaison, for the first time, I felt peace. No one knew us. It was just me and him.”

Thinking back, those months were the happiest ones Junia ever had for years.   


Nolan understood some of her pain. He too faced constant ridicule about his apparent “gay” genes when it was discovered he belonged in the sea and not howling at night. Time and time again he wished to be a werewolf. Wondering why he’d been cursed to carry his father’s fate and not his mother’s. That if he’d been a wolf, maybe Nicola would be sitting in the empty spot between him and Dimi. It took all his strength to not be crying along with Junia.

Dimi’s hands balled in tight fists from not anger but restraint. It took every brain cell for the Elf to not pull the woman into his arms and tell her everything will get better. Lying and codoling her won’t prove anything but security-- something none of them can afford in this lifetime.

“Nolan and I are Lightworkers too.”

The aquatic man’s eyes widened. He didn’t think Dimi would upright reveal their secret but guess it was now or never.

Junia connected her browns with his hazels. She wasn’t surprised or shocked at the news. It made sense, especially with how knowledgeable they seemed to be on the subject. This was her world as much as theirs. More secrets will be found in the future, throwing another temper tantrum would do her or them no good. It was time to be a big girl.

“What stage are you on?” she asked in a gentle voice.

Dimi sighed. “Three. I took after my father, he was human. My Twin Flame happened to be another Light Elf. However, my time to complete it is closing.”

Her chest tightened, that meant he might die soon. Even with their fallouts here and there, Junia couldn’t imagine losing either Nolan or Dimi. This fate is too wicked to be heavenly.

Nolan raised an arm, index finger pointing to the ceiling. “I’m on stage zero, by the way.”

The news of super stereotypical, jock, gym rat Nolan having not found his Twin Flame-meaning he was a full fledged virgin--encouraged giggles from Junia’s swollen lips. They were weak but still lighthearted. “That does not match your image at all.”

He crossed muscular arms. Not appreciating the indirect hit but that smile was award enough. “It’s cool. I get it. But I haven’t given up. We protein shake lovers are lowkey romantics.”

She giggled again, wiping the last droplets from the corners of her eyes. “If I can find mine, I’m sure you can definitely find yours.”

Dimi’s lips tugged in relief. Crying women was never something he enjoyed seeing. He reached out daringly, a hand gently clapped her knee in support and comfort. “One step at a time. Let’s work on you’re transformation first.”

Junia gave a sheepish nodded. The tears that brimmed eyes dried up. Being reminded of her newfound purpose and calling caused anxious feelings to resurface. All she understood from what Debra said was it’s going to hurt like a bitch. “So how does it work?”.

Nolan shrugged. Which wasn’t comforting. “We don’t know the details for Glamour transformation.”

The woman pouted. No way was that possible. “Lies. You guys must know something.”

“It’s true.” Dimi scouted to the edge of the seat. “No Lightworker has ever become Deadlights. All we know is what my mother said; it’s very painful.”

Junia cringed. _Great_. Her one of three fears exploited yet again. It shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was with Pennywise being the creature he is. “Yeah I remember that. There’s nothing else you can tell me about it?”

Nolan shook his head firmly. “Nada. The only bit of info we can say is that Glamours are one of the most feared creatures. They’re very rare, super powerful and bitches to kill. No one fucks with them for those reasons.” index finger tapped his temple. “It’s all mind games with them.”

She snickered, remembering Pennywise’s bloody note. That little fucker. “Guess that means we’re heading into the sewers.”

The aquatic man shivered. His head shook in pure disgust. No way in hell was he going to walk around in tunnels coated by you-know-what.“Ew why the fuck?”  

Junia got up with intentions to go change into more suitable clothes to adventure into the dark tunnels. “That’s where Pennywise hides out, hopefully Valor can give us some answers”.

“It’s a start, my mother isn’t going to help much.” agreed Dimi. Who better to ask than the prince himself.

Nolan grimaced. “Man, but these _Jordans_ are brand new!”.

She snickered. “ _Suck it up, Buttercup._ ”

 

“Do you have weapons?” asked Dimi as legs straightened, stopping the woman from heading upstairs.

Her brows wrinkled in the middle. Wondering why a supernatural being would need human tools to fight. “Didn’t think you’d need them.”

“We’re good, it’s to make sure your ass has some kinda defense.” said Nolan who followed his friends’ lead and got up. Mouth dry and craved to have some kind of sugary drink.

Junia smirked wickedly. If she has weapons? “Oh, I got weapons alright.”

The two men watched as she walked all over the main floor and revealed secret hiding places. Each holding either a minimum of two kinds of firearms or six as a maximum. Nolan’s mouth ajar the entire thirty seconds. 9mm. Glocks. Handguns. Pistols. Machines. What in the world was this chick?

“God damn girl! The fuck are you? Ex Military? This shit is like something out of that G.I Joe movies with what’s his name!” half joked Nolan as she pulled out the last secret compartment, hidden set of pistols kept in the middle golden couch cushion.

Junia exhaled heavily. “I have lots of uncles in New York and Florida that are Military. They didn’t like Jaison and I being alone and without any guns in the house.

Dimi stared at the impressive display with an awestruck expression. Corner of his lips tugged into a smug grin. “And you didn’t think of using any?”

She glared at Dimi, expression telling of how stupid she thought the question was “On who? Pennywise? Seriously? He would probably not only disarm me but take the gun part within seconds before I could even point the thing at him”.

Nolan nodded. A finger pointed at her and waved. “Very true, guns can only work when those Glamours are in human form.”

“Or on werewolf.” Dimi examined the fully loaded and ready for action magazines. “these bullets are all made of pure silver.”

Junia shrugged. Arms stretched toward the ceiling. The coincidence seemed a little more than uncanny. In the back of her knotted up mess called a brain, she couldn’t help but wonder who else in her life was knowledgeable of such creatures like her friends and their world. “Guess my uncles knew what they were doing without knowing it.”

It came out of left flag, of nowhere. Junia’s ears rang. The noticeable sound of sharded glass raining on hardwood floor. A sharp, blistering pain throbbed in her side. Delayed alarm caused breath to pause and stomach to contract. Body froze in preparation to survive.

  


◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

A loud pop was echoed by a piercing roar echoed throughout the sewer. It sounded like a creature in agony, screaming for it’s life. A mixture of a lion, elephant and eagle with a hint of demonic melody. Gloved hands held massive dome, fingers curled and trembling. Steps clumsy and staggered to balance against the breath-taking surge that invaded his body.

Pennywise dropped to his knees, unable to withstand its force. Panting against the ground.

Junia! Something is wrong with Junia!

  


◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Breath hitched. The pain at her side only thundered worse and worse as seconds passed. A hand gently touched its source. Browns widened at what stained her palm. Blood. Warm blood. The crimson lifeforce quickly taking over white fabric like when a drop of paint hits paper.  Panicked eyes shifted to Dimi and Nolan. Whites swallowing coloured orbs and mouths gaped open to the floor in surprise.

Shot? She was shot? But how? How could this happen? Who is responsible?

Reality hit like an out of control lamborghini that spun out. The dull pain surged and sharpened its force. Knees buckled in attempt to keep her body up. A shiver straightened her back when feeling something warm running down her leg.

Nolan growled aloud but Dimi was distracted by Junia to take notice. Greens glared at the window where the bullet made impact and shared menacing exchange with his cousin. He could see Giovanni laugh and then turned to run like the coward he was. Fueling Nolan’s anger more. If they had been in wolf form, their presence would have alert him and Dimi. “Gio…” The merman’s body tensed, ready to follow after his cousin. Not another Nicola. No way was he allowing him to get away with ending another life.

The same moment Junia’s eyes rolled back for a few seconds in warning of collapsing, Nolan ran straight into the already broken backyard sliding door. Arms brought in front his face for protection against shards. He took off like a mad man after the criminals responsible.

“Junia!” Dimi bolted across the room to catch her from hitting the floor. Arms swiftly encircled around her body. A hand placed under her head to not cause further damage. Panic overtook his years of training. “Stay with me Junia! Look at me! Don’t close your eyes!” He carefully rested her down. Hazels darted in a freezy between the window and wounded Junia.

Coloured hands weakly clawed onto his forearms.  Breath exhaled and inhaled in a shallow, wheezy calls for help. The shock provoked an asthma attack. Adding wound to injury, as if the bullet in her side wasn’t enough. Lips quivered as she tried to call for him. Browns dare not leave his figure in fright of closing and never being able to open them again.

“It’s okay Junia! You’ll be alright! We’ll get help!” he frantically blurted, hoping the false encouragement would keep his mind sane as well. His palm added pressure against the bullet entry point with intentions it would stop her from bleeding out before he would actually do something.

Junia’s agonizing groans served as haunting music to his ears. Tears stained their way down the corners. “P-Plea..se… D-Dim...:” It pained so badly. It hurt to just utter those two simple pleading words. She could feel her body becoming weak and cold. It scared her. The fear, true fear, invaded her like a tsunami.

“Fuck!” What should he do? Nolan’s gone. Call his mother? No, it would be too late. She can’t teleport. None of them can teleport. EMT wouldn’t be any better. God damn it. She’s going to die. She can’t die! She’s going to die! Save her! Someone! Anyone!

A loud thump made Dimi jump out of his skin. Head snapped away from Junia and straight ahead, in front of her favourite spot. Pennywise stood in front of the golden couch. Their eyes met. Dimi saw the entity’s stunned expression but within a blink it was gone. Replaced by angry, glowing gold at seeing his twin mortally wounded.

Pennywise dropped to his knees, a clawed hand swiped at the Elf. “Get out the way _Momma’s Boy_!” he thundered a sinister voice.

Dimi feel backwards, onto his ass just in time to not have his gusts from spilling out. Wide-eyed hazels trembled, breath hitched at the deathly close encounter.

“She’s going to die!”

“I can fucking see that!” growled Pennywise as he lurked down beside Junia.

“So change her now! We don’t have time! She’ll bleed out before help gets here!”

Pennywise snarled and refrained from ripping the little floral scent humanoid a new one. Golden eyes shifted their glare and rested on a gasping Junia who struggled to keep her shit together as much as he was.

Hearing the Clown’s voice gave encouragement to focus sense on something other than death knocking unbearably close. Even through teary blurred vision she recognized those ruffles and dull orange pom poms anywhere. “Pen…” she choked out before a fit of coughs invaded lungs. A weak, quivering hand struggled to reach up and touch the ghostly white face.

To Pennywise’s dismay, her gentle fingertips were chilling and not warm. He groaned. She’s dying before his golden eyes.

It’s not as if he couldn’t change her now. Most of the criteria had been met. Only the exchange remained. A perfect stream of blood ran from the corner of her lips to the side and along her jawline. Her body trembled and contracted. Tears cascaded from both eyes like a fountain. The shirt he left for her soaked in blood. Bitterness sank in. No way in this hell was she dying by someone else’s hands.

 

 _“You know what to do Pennywise.”_ spoke Valor, voice unusually soft.

 

It seemed they shared more than a body.

They shared something more significant, Something more deathly and more tragic.  

He gently took her trembling, icy hand from his face. Junia’s breathing quickened, the numbness robbing her of touch. A wave of delicious fear oozed, going straight to his ravenous head, but no excitement flooded him. Only unsettling grief that was unfamiliar to him. He planted a soft kiss on her pulse, it brought more tears, she couldn’t feel the endearing gesture.

Dimi couldn’t move from his spot on the cold hard wood flooring even if he’s body allowed it. Ignoring the aches as he remained perfectly still. Hazels unable to peel from the disturbing sight. Old tales his mother and other elders told of malevolent creatures that could shape-shift into your darkest nightmare didn’t pose cold-sweat fright like seeing it unfold. Like witnessing someone have sex and compare it to watching porn. The rawness proves to be much greater and shock inducing. Yet at the same time, a form of privilege crept beside the initial fear. He would be one of the first to witness Deadlight transformation and remain alive. He hoped.

“You have to say it, my Pretty Little Junia. Say what you desire, say what you want from me.” demanded  Pennywise in a hypnotic voice.

“I...I don..t… want… to… die l-like...t-this...” she choked and coughed blood. More tears fell. Junia felt too conflicted. Not wanting to die, even though she was. The very realization she would become a blood-lust creature like Pennywise frightened her immensely. She wanted to keep her humanity. Was that even possible? She prayed it was. Her fate was already sealed with an expiration date. “D...Do.. I...t… ch..ange...m-me.”

The clown let out a heavy exhale. It was time. “Wonderful job, now we need to cover those pretty eyes.” A gloved hand carefully shielded Junia’s sight, giving comfort of smelling his faint sweetness. Pennywise looked to his right and golds glared on the Elf in reluctant warning. _“_ You too _Momma’s Boy_ before you go floating.”

Dimi hissed in a breath and did as told. He knew why the order was necessary. It was one of the Glamour’s many deathly biological advancements, Deadlights.

Pennywise tilted his head back, eyes rolled and mouth began peeling away. Corners of his cherry red lips parted to reveal tiny, pointed teeth. As his mouth opened like a flower, cutting itself into petal-like portions, their edges lined by tiny pointed teeth. Distant screams that Dimi guessed as past victims echoed from the creature’s throat. A golden light aglow. Pennywise placed a hand at the entrance before it began to descend into the haunting passage.

Soon enough, the hand retreated and between two fingers was a single orange ball. His appearance turned back normal.

“Open your mouth Junia.” he instructed ever so soothingly and she complied shakily. Already knowing the reason for her slight hesitation. Pain. Pennywise brought the glowing orb over her parted lips, not yet releasing the ball of terror. “Only this once, and once only, I’ll let you feel little pain. We’ll have entrinity to make up for it.”

 

“I...I...Tru..st...Y-You..”

He frowned. “That was your worst mistake, Pretty Junia”. Fingers released the ball and it descended into her throat.

She felt it and automatically swallowed. Trying not to think about whatever it was Pennywise had her consume. Not even a second later, she felt more pressure. On her chest. Numbness settled. It was peaceful but yet chaotic. Like nothing she had ever experienced. So this is what dying feels like? Lids slowly covered clouded browns as Junia drifted into a slumber.

Eerie sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing tempted Dimi to part fingers. Peeking through his digital caused instant regret. His body iced over as hazels had a front row seat to the gruesome display of Pennywise devouring Junia. Her chest pulled open right where her heart should have been. The clown’s white gloved hand coated with red and an organ. Grunts and crunching stung his ears. Eyes burned, tears fell. Pennywise began working on another organ.

“Fuck! That little bitch got aw-” Nolan paused his rant middle sentence when climbing back inside the house through the broken window. Exhaled breath was instantly re-inhaled upon greens witnessing a most gruesome scene on the living room floor.

Bile, along with his breakfast of pancakes, came up in a heated vengeance from his throat and out. Even the metallic taste in his mouth couldn’t distract attention off slurping noises and grunts. “Holy Mother Lukshmi.” Nolan whispered, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Greens daringly glanced to whatever remained of Junia. The Clown blocking view to only allow her coloured legs that resembled chocolate to be seen. Not like Dimi who had V.I.P access.

 

This was why no one goes into The Red.

 

Unsure of how long the whole ordeal went on for, Pennywise eventually stopped. His animalistic noises of satisfaction laced the air. The clown rolled his neck. Golds observed the beautiful sight of Junia’s feasted body. He gently brushed the back of a gloved finger along Junia’s cheek.

 _“She should wake up in a few days.”_ Valor informed Pennywise. _“We don’t take long to heal.”_

Dimi swallowed a thick amount of pooled saliva, contemplating for the past ten minutes on whether or not to ask the creature questions. Lips parted but it took another few minutes to actually have words come out. “Is… Will she be okay?”.

Golds glanced from the corner, Pennywise’s bloodied mouth and chin proved to be highly intimidating. Nolan hadn’t dared step a single inch inside the house. He had been pacing on the deck.

Before Dimi, the clown’s image had been replaced by Valor. Not a drop of blood on the persona. Saddened blues rested on Junia’s gnawed figure. “She’ll be fine, just needs to heal for a couple of days but she’ll wake up.” Valor carefully slipped his arms under Junai’s body and hoisted her up. Droplets of blood fell. “When that happens, you better be ready.”

He shouldn’t ask. “For what?”

Cold blues rested on the Elf, unsure if to feel a sense of kinship because they share similar heartaches or pity. “For if the person that wakes is the same Junia we fell for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to end this season. To keep the flow. I'll be posting both chapter 25 and the first chapter of season two the same day.


	25. Their Sin to Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter.... OF SEASON 1
> 
> Junia hasn't woken up yet.   
> Luke and Angel finally get answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:   
> What have you done by Within Temptation  
> Losing you by Dead by April

**Chapter 25: Their Sin to Bare**

 

Nolan’s leg couldn’t stop the nervous shaking. Why in the hell did his best friend believe for a second it was a bright idea to leave him alone with Junia while the Glamour was gone! Wonder if the thing comes back and he doesn't? He tried to keep distracted. Sitting on the office chair taken from her computer room allowed for a comfortable glance around the chaotically organized bedroom. Junia’s room didn’t seem to have any kind of harmony in its design and that had Nolan’s greens and attention busy for a few minutes. 

Posters lined the wall above her head broad. A tall dresser stood behind him, covered with jewelry, hair bands and bills. To his left was a horizontal dresser that had clothes scattered and make-up. To the left of that were three cube shelves that formed an L. Books, manga, travel souvenirs and oridenatments filled the cubes. A television hung above the units. Finally to the far corner stood a fan. 

Anything was better to look at than the cold body tucked into bed. 

Nolan let out a heavy sigh. A hand combed through his blond platinum hair. It had been over a week since the Glamour had completed stage two of Junia’s Lightworker transition. She still hadn’t woke. 

Reaching into his jean pocket and retrieved his cell phone to see it was minutes to four in the afternoon. Dimi should be coming back from Golden Haze soon. The club didn’t open on a Tuesday but Dimi hadn’t been emotionally invested into the new establishment as he should. Not that Nolan blamed him with all that went down in the past weeks. 

Eyes glanced at the television that silently played old episodes of Ink Master. Although he watched people tattoo for sport and fame, imagines of Pennywise face deep in Junia’s insides accompanied by wet noises and slurping sounds couldn’t be distracted. A shiver caused head to shake uncontrollably for a moment. 

Putting the device away. He reached down and under the collar of the grey sleeveless shirt he wore. Fishing out a sliver necklace; its pendant no bigger than a nickel and circular. Decorated with a crescent moon on one side and initials N.N on the other. A faint smile curled his lips. Sometimes when asked about the piece of jewelry and didn’t wish to reveal its true meaning. He’d say the letters stood for his mother, Noelia Neoparlio, a nice and quick cover story. No need to mention his dead sister. No need to express why he’d send hours at the gym, escaping the reality that awaited him at home. Or in his dreams. 

Bitterness settled, he couldn’t stop his cousin yet again. It was eating him up. If only he could discover  _ her _ , the person who can help unlock his hidden powers, his Twin Flame. 

Nolan rested against the cushioned chair and sighed for the nth time. Eyes rested behind lids and pushed back all the heavy thoughts. One thing at a time. 

  
  


◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Closing the door to his SUV, Dimi titled his head up to the sky painted with baby blues, pinks, yellows and purples. The windows above the beaten up garage that’s in great need of a paint job leaked sunset light into Junia’s room. Was she awake? He hoped to walk in and hear her laugh or cry. It didn’t matter, he just wanted to hear her voice. His bitter judgement warned of trusting wishful thinking. 

With a heavy chest and bugging anxiety, he walked up the porch and unlocked the door. If she was really awake, Nolan would have called him without a doubt. Junia isn’t his only responsibility, Golden Haze needs to be a success and it is. With Neo-Derry being a new, young, thriving city that flourished, sales are great. He needs to keep things rolling. Not a chance will he fail his mother a second time.

The moment he swing the wooden door, a familiar man in black leather leaned against the narrow piece of wall that divided the closet and hallway. He closed the door behind him, fingers turned the lock.

“Valor.”

“Momma’s Boy.”  

Dimi rolled hazels but couldn’t stop heart from pounding. Flashes of the Clown feasting on Junia’s beating heart haunted memories. Confidence he once had to protect himself against the creature’s intimidation was trimmed and allowed a small amount of fear to settle in its place. 

Noticing the Elf’s uneasiness, Valor gave him a cocky smirk. “I have a question for you.”

That definitely just heightened his blood pressure. Dimi leaned against the cold glass window, arms folded. “That’s funny because so do I.”

“I’ll let you go first.”

“Why hasn’t she woken up yet? It’s been a week.”

Valor sensed that was coming. Should he lie or be honest? “Hell if I know.”

“What?” Dimi called bullshit. 

“I’ve never turned another person into one like myself.”

“But you  _ knew  _ what to do?”

Valor snorted. Blues glowed but didn’t turn gold. That was a warning. “Better watch it, you’re asking one question too many.”

The Elf unwillingly coward. “You said she’ll be awake in a few days. A few days has long gone and she’s  _ still  _ like that.” Exclaimed Dimi. An arm straighten upward, index finger pointing at the ceiling where Junia’s room rested above. 

“You think I don’t fucking know that?” Valor growled back, pushing off the wall. Not appreciating the tone being given while he was as much in the dark as everyone else. But that bit of information, he didn’t want the whole world to know. Trust is earned, not given. “I’m the one who put her there.” those words tasted more sour than a diseased body. 

Dimi isn’t stupid, he could match the pieces and decode why this all happened. “You went after them didn’t you? That night. You did something to Giovanni and his pack.” he out right accused the creature with volume. Not holding back as Junia had been greatly effected. Forcing the transformation.

“Fucking right I did. I cut them one useless member. They went after what’s mine and I went after them. This is my territory and so is Junia.” voiced Valor in a stern tone. Taking a step closer to the other male.

So did the Elf. “And that wolf got his revenge! You have no idea how vulnerable Junia is in this state!”

The humanoid creature snarled. “You  _ think  _ I don’t know that?”

“You aren’t acting very remorseful.”

“And acting innocent isn’t going to earn points. She was harmed under  _ your  _ protection.” Valor took another step. Now they were only an inch part. An inch wouldn’t allow enough time to stop him from lodging an arm into the Elf’s chest and rip his heart out. He knew better than any living organism on this planet that Junia’s catatonic state put her life in jeopardy. Pennywise banged against his head wanting to show this Elf a balloon trick. “Don’t be a smart ass, it’ll get you killed.”

“I could tell you the same thing.” The Elf’s open palm crackled and sparked with fire. Violets didn’t dare to disconnect from the blazing blues. He wanted to show he meant business. That he wasn’t going to cower so easily. That he was here and here to fucking stay.

Valor’s smirk widened. The kid had balls, he’ll give him that. “Time for my question. What’s the third part of this Ritual?”

Dimi remained silent for a moment. Worrying why the creature backed off and shifted gears onto a new topic. Wait. Did he actually impression this monster? He didn’t know whether to be proud or curse. The flames died but his hard stare didn’t. If they thought the second component to be difficult, they have no idea what awaits them in the third. “A wish must be granted between the both of you.”

It sounded simple enough. She makes a wish, he makes a wish and that’s that. Deep in his swirling chaos alerted there to be something more complicated. He stepped back and folded arms. “That’s it?”

The Elf shook his head. “No, it’s more complex than how it sounds. You can’t just wish generic things. It has to be very impactive, to the core. Something you want but can’t achieve without the other. Something you both have to complete together. It could be anything but it has to be strong.”

No need for a rocket scientist to figure out what he and Pennywise wanted.  _ Revenge _ . Valor wondered if-knowing Junia- she desired similar. 

  
  
  


◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

**Queens, New York.**

 

“Oh my god! That was so ridiculous! I’ve never been in so much traffic!” complained Angel as she hurried out the vehicle for a much needed stretch.

Luke sluggishly shifted behind in ginger scoots, a hand covered his mouth to hold back sickly urges to vomit. “I really really underestimated New York traffic.”

 

Once the nausea and faint dizziness faded, Luke began to absorb his busy surroundings. It definitely gave a subtle downtown vibe with bodies hustling to reach their destinations. Some blocked out noise of outside by music, daydreaming while walking. Others strut down the street talking through devices and remained in conversations. Then there were the brave souls that did nothing and just went about their day. Children’s screams or giggles. Loud voices of either friendly passion or heated arguments. Car horns and tire shrieks. The scene heavily reminded him of home, of Neo-Derry and its renewal. His anxiety settled, realizing what building they stood before. 

“A hospital?” asked the boy. A brow raised. 

Angel rolled her eyes in annoyance of the obvious. “No, Wonderland. Of course it’s a hospital Loser, where else would we be?” her prissy voice said as if he has the ability of mind-reading. 

Luke sighed. Trying to not take on the attitude. “I was expecting a house.”

“Well, this Mike guy seems to have terminal cancer and has been hospitalized since April.” she explained while digging through her purse and retrieved a small pill bottle. 

Green eyes watched the girl curiously as she hurried to pop one of the white chalk-like pills in her mouth, followed by a gulp of water and a scrutinizing expression. “What? I have a headache.”

 

He just shook his head, deciding to remain silent on her secret addiction. “I didn’t say anything.”

“No but your face did. Geez, you’re the one that needs a chill pill.”

“Hugs not drugs.”

She rolled her eyes again. “Oh shut up already and let’s go inside. The sun is  _ burning  _ me.”  

The pair navigated through busling bodies and passed revolving doors. Inside was grand, square in design. It’s middle was hollow and shot straight up countless floors. Allowing sunlight to intensely brighten the path. 

Luke followed Angel through the complex labyrinth. He had no idea how the girl knew which lefts to take and when to turn right. Sooner than he mentally estimated, they reached a corner receptionist desk with a few nurses. As if this was a natural thing, Angel took hold of Luke’s hand and walked right up to the desk. A young woman with short red hair, dark skin and a gorgeous smile glanced at them. “Hi there young lady, what can I do for you?” 

Angel gave her signature innocent smile with a curled sadness. “I’m here to see my uncle, Hanlon? I came all the way from Toronto after hearing he wasn’t doing very well. I used to spend my summers with him.” she lied skillfully. 

Luke’s expression remained blank but inside he was contemplating if this girl was a sociopath or not to have lied so easily. It showed years of practice. 

The nurse seemed to buy Angel’s fake sob story and didn’t take any alarm. They would soon know it’s because her complexion was a shade lighter than their target. “Aw that’s so sweet! Poor man hasn’t been visited for a while aside from his wife and a few friends.” She pointed down a hallway to their left. “Number 505, on the right side.”

Angel gave her more acting skills and nodded in gratitude. “Thank you so much. I won’t forget this.” She kept the smile as she tugged Luke and walk in the direction given. The moment her back was turned, brown eyes rolled and smile faded. “Oh.My.God. That was so exhausting.” she complained while searched for 505 on each plaque beside doors. 

He couldn’t believe how...heartless this girl was. Did she not care? See why she should care? “That was kinda harsh, don’t you think?”  Asked Luke, feeling remorseful and began to overthink their plan of action. 

“Don’t be a baby.” she kept searching, they’re close. 500. “Just think about your brother and sister. And all those other kids that have gone missing. That will clear your stupid conscious.”

Luke sighed. She had a point. This was all for a good cause. For life. For them. 

 

  1. They’re here.



Without hesitation, the pair took silent, cautious steps inside the small, square, room that shielded it's patient by a curtain. “Mr. Hanlon?” spoke Luke, who kept the slow pace while Angel did one better and closed the door to ensure they weren’t caught. 

“Who...Who’s there?” called out a cracked, male voice that sounded extremely sour and like frogs invaded his esophagus. 

Luke swallowed down his hesitation and remembered why he tolerated Angel, hours of travel and lies that could land them in jail. He parted lips, preparing to copy the girl in her tactic but something told him to tell the truth and forget fabrications. “I’m Luke, from Derry, Maine. I wanted to ask you some questions about your book.”

 

The girl slapped his chest with the back of her hand. “What the hell?”

“Sh. I know what I’m doing.”

“Yeah right. You’ll get us in trouble.”

“Just trust me.”

She sighed and waved a hand in dismissal. “Whatever.” Angel walked over to the window and leaned her bottom covered by a flowy skirt against the sill. 

 

Mike Hanlon. A gentleman with extremely dark skin that seemed to have a sickly pale tint, blad head, grey scruffy beard and an oxygen nose tube. Watched the two with squinted eyes as they invaded his space. In his younger days, would have been quick to snap but he’s tamed over the few years. He decided to pay no mind to the girl as she pulled out her phone and shifted attention on the boy. A voice telling him to listen. 

 

“My book?” asked Mike in question. He wrote a book? When? 

“Yes.” Luke quickly slid the backpack off his shoulder and unzipped it to pull out the said item. “You wrote a book about the town of Derry and all its history. Especially about tragic events.” He carefully laid the heavy text on Mike’s lap. 

The moment it touched him and he began to run fingertips along its pages and words. Something flowed. Something unlocked his memories. Undid Pennywise’s control. 

With big widened eyes, Mike looked at Luke. As if enlightenment struck him like a thunderbolt.  “It’s happened again, hasn’t it? Children disappearing left and right? Only pieces of their bodies found?” 

Luke’s heart dropped. he could only nod. Anxiety heightened dangerously. The foundation of nausea began to build subtly in the pit of his weak stomach that he knew would curdle from the plane’s smelly tuna sandwich. 

 

“Tell me son, what started it all?” Mike’s breath was rusty and tired but full of energy. 

“I’m not sure what it could have been. I followed the pattern and there hasn’t been any large amount of bodies or a mass killing before children started disappearing.”

 

Mike slowing, eerily moved his head from side to side. “They aren’t disappearing son, they’re being  _ haunted  _ down. One by one. To feed IT.”

Oh, God. It freaked him out. It down right scared him. Like when you’re watching a horror movie. Only he is the horror movie and your the viewer. Palms sticky and slick with sweat. Unsure of what to expect next. 

“Who was the first to noticeably disappear?” asked Mike, who shuffled to sit straighter. 

Luke closed his mouth, it became dry. “My brother of twenty-eight, then my sister of seventeen.”

A thick dark brow that could use grooming raised. Too old. Weird. “No giant accident you say?”

“Yes. none” 

Mike hummed. “That’s strange but not unheard of.” His sized trembling dark fingers shuffled through pages until he neared the end and tapped on a section titled Adrian. “This man, he was gay and had been brutally beaten. Left for dead, but a witness spotted  _ something  _ take the body.”

Luke’s stomach didn’t like where this was going. Angel had gotten her hands on the police report when John’s body was found. Insides were no longer inside. Blood soiled and covered everything. The imagines were horrendous, he couldn’t even recognize his older brother. 

 

“Have you seen IT?” 

“Seen what?”

“The Clown?”

 

Huh? Luke’s brows wrinkled in the middle and gave him away. “No. Neither of us have seen one around or heard anything. Plus it’s summer so I…” the boy glanced over his shoulder and on the text savvy girl. 

Angel looked up with a glare and rolled eyes. “ _ Some _ people have said anything about that or a sibling seeing some weirdo in a clown suit. I think it’s stupid. What loser would dress as a clown? So 90s.”

Mike began to chuckle in his own dark humour. “That’s what we thought too. You both should count your blessing and pray you never. If you do, you’re good as dead.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t understand what a person dressed as a clown as to do with my siblings disappearing.” 

Mike rose a finger and pointed to the piece of cushion for Luke to sit on the bed. The conversation would be long and taxing. Luke did as silently mentioned and sat. His green eyes unable to remove themselves from the old, withering man who looked as if he’d seen a demon. “Listen to me son, and listen very, very carefully.”

Luke nodded firmly. Angel rolled eyes for the nth time and thumb continued to scroll down her instagram feed. An alert that a message came in caught her attention. The sender was Giovanni. She smirked wickedly. 

“For centuries, Derry had been cursed by one thing and one thing only. This thing has many faces and can fool you by using what are you frightened of the most. But remember-” he tapped a finger on his temple. “Fear is all in the mind. You  _ can  _ fight it. Bill fought it and we won. At least it seemed that way.” Sad eyes glazed over the pages he spilled years over. How could he forget about this part of his life? It must have been Pennywise. He wished to figure that out sooner to save these children from a fate like his. Like Bill. Like Bev. Like Ben. Like Stan. Like Richie. Like Eddie. Poor Stan and Eddie. 

Luke was beginning to lose Mike and get confused. “What is this thing? I don’t get it.”

Mike exhaled, heavily. Trying best to push away years of flooding pained memories of his nightmarish child and adulthood. “IT came down to earth from another universe. IT was the very asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs. After years of hibernation, IT woke up in the seventeen hundreds and began feasting off people in Derry from before the TownShip had even been created.”

He squinted green eyes. “So, it’s an alien?” What kind of crazy story is this?

“Something like that but far far deadlier. Do  _ not  _ fight this thing alone. You need strong willed people who can combat IT’s powers.” 

Luke nodded again. Although he is an intelligent kid, his brain practically stopped to process the looney-bin story this old guy was telling him. He desired answers and this is what he gets? Was something like this better than nothing? Right now, it was. So he listened and tried to keep up with a cool head and open mind. 

“Now, there’s a reason IT attacks children. Their imaginations give IT more drive and are easy for IT to mold but you can beat IT. Whatever form IT’s in, that’s the weakness it carries.” 

“So… say it’s a… I don’t know. Vampire?” 

Mike snorted. “Easy, stake through the heart or fire. Keep it simple. But yes, like that.”

“This.. this can’t be real. How is this even possible? It’s so insane! An alien dressed as a clown going around, haunting Derry and eating children?”

Mike understood the confusion and crave to understand the unknown. He’s a patient man. “Let’s talk about something less complex. How did your siblings die son?”

“My… my brother went out with a girl and then his body turned up. We still can’t find his car. My sister vanished while she was placed in a psychiatric ward. My parents are just greiving… they won’t say or do anything. It’s like they don’t care or don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry to hear that… But listen… Your parents and other adults will be no good. IT controls every single one of them. Warps their minds and creates the perfect chances to get what IT wants. What of the other victims?”

Luke sighed, with some relief. So it wasn’t that his parents didn’t care. It was that some alien has them under mind control. That fact alone fueled his drive to figure this all out.  “One girl was found on her porch. Two bodies near the storm drain. A few more in their homes. Some at a playground. Some near the forest. On the street. The subway. The list goes on.”

The old man swallowed. It’s become worse, much worse. “Derry changed since my time?”

“Yes, sort of, they’ve reconstructed most of it for a more urban setting.”

“I’m not sure what to make of your brother, that doesn’t fit IT’s MO. But this girl he was with?”

“She’s alive and well.”

Mike hummed. “That’s strange.”

Luke was starting to think the same thing. Was Junia part of this somehow? He’s been so deeply engulfed investigating Derry’s mysteries that he hasn’t checked on Junia or scouted to clear her name. 

“Do...Do you think she’s involved?” asked Luke bravely as this man seemed to be an expert. 

A heavy exhale escaped Mike’s full lips. “I’ve never heard of anyone cooperating with IT before. IT’s always worked alone and never seemed to require help. So I can’t help you there.”

“I’m still not understanding this.”   
  


“You saw the pattern right? That for twenty-seven years, everything is peaceful. No murders, no disappearances. Then, something big or disturbing happens and there’s a year or so of children going missing and turning up dead. IT is the cause, the alien in your words. My friends and I thought we killed IT in our younger days but then IT came back. I lost two friends before Bill was able to finally kill IT, crushing IT’s heart. At least, we thought it was. It doesn’t make sense… unless... “

Luke noticed the old man’s hesitation as he thought of a possible explanation. “Unless what?”

Brown eyes glanced up from her screen, wondering if this washed up human figured it out. 

“It is, unfortunately, something you must figure out.” The old man’s large dark hands cupped over Luke’s, along with something cold. Their eyes couldn’t be torn. “Don’t warn the others, is all this dying old man asks of you… Allow them a good life. We all lost too much fighting IT. I’m sorry the task falls on you, Luke, but you are young. The most difficult tasks always fall on the youth.” 

Confusion clouded Luke’s mind until the wrinkled and aged hands slid off his to reveal a silver key in his palm. Greens widened. A key to a security box? Their hunt isn’t over. “Thank… Thank you” he said with tears forming in corners. 

  
  


◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

“How long do we get to complete this one?” asked Valor. 

“Exactly one year from when you changed her.”

Valor hummed. Depending on what their wishes are, the time restraint may turn out to be a blessing or curse. If his guess was right about what Junia wants him to do, it’ll be his wish that causes issues. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, a strong pressure inside, around the chest around, stung Valor. So powerful, fingers dug into fabric of his grey shirt and clenched hard. Dimi held a breath, unsure of how to approach the situation. 

“Ah...guys?” 

Dimi and Valor turned to see Nolan’s head peeking around the narrow wall that lead upstairs. His greens eyes panicked and wide. “Something’s going on with Junia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll hop right over to "What Isn’t Eaten Becomes Corrupted" for Season 2


End file.
